Ut fata trahunt
by Chawia
Summary: Hasard ou Destin, qu'importe ? Mais quand celui ci s'obstine à placer Suguru sur la route d'Hiroshi, et vice versa, peut être s'agit il d'autre chose que de simples coïncidences... Seconde fic coécrite avec Stellar, UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Crédits **: tous les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

**Note** : _Ut fata trahunt_ est une locution latine et signifie littéralement « Comme les destins conduisent », que l'on peut traduire de façon plus générale par « Au gré du destin, du hasard ».

* * *

**CHAPITRE PREMIER**

Hors d'haleine, les joues en feu et haletant comme un poisson sorti de l'eau, Suguru déboucha dans le hall bondé de Kyôto Station, la grande gare ultramoderne de l'ancienne capitale impériale.

Il s'arrêta un court instant pour reprendre son souffle et en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. 9h14, son train partait dans deux minutes. Rassemblant ses forces, il réassujettit le sac de voyage qu'il portait en travers des épaules et empoigna à nouveau sa grosse valise qu'il se remit à traîner derrière lui, éreinté par son poids et le problème à la roulette qu'un comble de malchance avait fait se briser sur le rebord d'un trottoir juste avant d'arriver à la gare.

Si seulement un accident de la circulation n'avait pas ralenti le trafic ! Il avait fini par sortir du taxi et avait couru jusqu'à la gare, traînant sa valise comme on traîne sa misère, et tout ça pour rater son départ à une minute près ?

Redoublant ses efforts, Suguru se fraya un chemin vers le quai où attendait son train, louvoyant laborieusement entre les voyageurs, très nombreux en ce dernier week-end de vacances scolaires. Bien évidemment, il s'agissait du quai le plus éloigné et sa pénible progression était encore ralentie par le flot des gens qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie, après être descendus de train.

L'Hikari à destination de Tôkyô lui apparut enfin. Le jeune garçon composta son billet, tout froissé d'avoir été dans sa poche, le fourra derechef au même endroit et reprit son avancée vers le train, dont le départ était imminent.

Voiture 7. Dans un dernier effort, Suguru jeta son sac de voyage dans le petit dégagement au-dessus du marchepied et entreprit de hisser sa valise qui, à ses bras fatigués, paraissait peser des tonnes.

« Un coup de main ? »

L'adolescent releva la tête et vit devant lui un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux longs cheveux brun-roux, revêtu d'un sweat-shirt gris et d'une paire de jeans méticuleusement déchirée. Un sac à dos était posé à ses pieds.

« Heu… Oui, merci… » haleta Suguru en essuyant ses paumes glissantes à son pantalon. Avec l'aide du jeune homme, il tira son volumineux bagage à l'intérieur du train, et pas trop tôt ; quelques secondes plus tard, les portes se refermèrent et l'Hikari démarra sans bruit.

« Je… je vous remercie…

– Oh, mais de rien. Et puis, il fallait bien dégager le passage si je voulais avoir une chance de monter dans ce train. »

Si Suguru n'avait pas déjà été écarlate à cause de l'effort, il aurait senti ses joues le brûler.

« J'ai… cumulé les pépins… avant d'arriver jusqu'ici… expliqua-t-il pour tenter de se justifier, encore essoufflé.

– Bah, l'essentiel c'est que tu y sois, pas vrai ? Au fait, tu vas t'en sortir avec ta valise ? Je peux t'aider à la monter, si tu veux », proposa le jeune homme, désignant la volée d'escaliers étroits et assez raides qui conduisaient vers la partie haute du duplex. Suguru consulta son billet. Bien évidemment, sa place était à l'étage… Il soupira.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas de refus, et merci de me le proposer. C'est très gentil à vous. »

Une fois en haut, tandis qu'il bataillait pour caser son monstre de valise dans l'espace relativement restreint et encombré réservé aux bagages volumineux, le jeune homme alla s'asseoir à sa place. Enfin débarrassé de son fardeau, Suguru donna un nouveau coup d'œil à son billet et partit à la recherche de la sienne.

« Quatre-vingt six… quatre-vingt sept… quatre-vingt huit… Oh ! »

Son siège était déjà occupé. Comble de la coïncidence, c'était le jeune homme aux cheveux longs qui y était assis. Voyant Suguru devant lui, il leva des yeux étonnés.

« Oui ? Tu… as encore besoin d'un coup de main ? demanda-t-il d'un ton mi-amusé, mi-ironique.

– Heu, non mais… Vous êtes assis à ma place. »

L'étonnement du jeune homme ne fit que croître. Il tira son billet de son sac, posé à ses pieds, et y adressa un rapide coup d'œil.

« Ah… je regrette, mais c'est bien ma place. Siège 88, voiture 6.

– Voiture 6 ? »

Une brillante rougeur couvrit les joues de Suguru.

« On… n'est pas dans la 7 ?

– Non, ici c'est la 6 », intervint la voisine du jeune homme aux cheveux longs, une grosse femme d'une soixantaine d'années qui n'avait absolument aucune envie de se lever du siège dans lequel elle était enfoncée.

« Ah, eh bien… veuillez m'excuser.

– Y'a pas de mal », répondit le jeune homme avec bonne humeur en plaçant les écouteurs de son baladeur MP3 dans ses oreilles. Un peu confus, Suguru traversa le wagon et alla s'asseoir à sa place, bien libre celle-ci.

XXXXXXXXX

Arrivé à Tôkyô, près de deux heures et demie plus tard, il avait totalement chassé de son esprit l'image du jeune homme aux cheveux longs. Une existence très différente de celle qu'il avait menée jusque là l'attendait dans la capitale, et surtout une première année d'études ardue à la _Tôkyô University of Fine Arts and Music_. Le fait qu'il ait bénéficié d'une dérogation pour y entrer, en raison de son incroyable talent au piano, n'allait certainement pas le dispenser de travailler et même s'il mourait d'envie de faire ses preuves au sein de cette école prestigieuse, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il n'avait que seize ans et que la compétition allait être rude avec les étudiants plus âgés. Non qu'il en fût intimidé, d'ailleurs ; au contraire, il brûlait d'envie de montrer ce qu'il valait.

L'annonce que l'Hikari arrivait à son terminus le tira de ses pensées, et il se leva aussitôt pour aller récupérer sa valise à l'extrémité de la voiture numéro six. En passant, il ne put cependant s'empêcher de lancer un regard furtif au jeune homme qui l'avait aidé, et qui paraissait toujours absorbé par l'écoute de sa musique. Alors que le train ralentissait en entrant en gare, Suguru dégagea le bagage, qu'il avait eu tant de mal à caser dans son compartiment, et attendit l'ouverture des portes en haut des escaliers.

Cette fois, il fut en mesure de descendre ses bagages sans le secours de personne, bien que lentement, et une fois sur le quai il poussa un soupir de soulagement et recula afin de laisser sortir les voyageurs qui venaient derrière lui. Mais il buta soudain contre quelqu'un, et serait tombé si la personne ne l'avait aussitôt soutenu et remis sur ses pieds.

« Hé là ! Fais attention… » entendit-il, en même temps que des bras solides l'encerclaient et qu'un léger parfum ambré l'enveloppait. Suguru se retourna et vit que son « sauveur » n'était autre que le jeune homme aux cheveux longs, qui le regardait avec un petit sourire.

« Vivement que tu arrives à destination, on dirait ! Tu pourras te débarrasser de cette valise monstrueuse… Allez, bonne journée ! »

Il était parti avant même que le garçon ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour le remercier. Quelque peu songeur, Suguru remonta lentement le quai jusqu'au point de rendez-vous que lui avait fixé Mika, la femme de son cousin, chez qui il devait résider en attendant de trouver un logement pour l'année universitaire.

_Il a dû penser que j'étais un drôle de débile_, songea-t-il. _Cela dit, on aurait du mal à lui donner tort…_

Le reste de la journée parut s'écouler à une vitesse incroyable, et le soir venu Suguru n'avait qu'une seule envie : se laisser tomber dans son lit et dormir, du sommeil du juste. Quand il ferma les yeux, toutefois, la fragrance ténue d'un parfum ambré se rappela à son souvenir, éveillant dans son esprit l'image fugitive d'un grand jeune homme à la chevelure brun-roux.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Sakura, ta beauté rayonne sur le monde. Accorde-moi un baiser et mon cœur, aussi léger qu'une colombe, s'envolera vers les Cieux.

– Ta gueule, Nakano. Garde ton baratin pour une de tes écervelées. Moi, ça marche pas. »

Le garçon rit et se releva en faisant mine d'épousseter son pantalon. Il reprit sa place à côté de sa camarade, une jolie jeune fille châtaine à l'air volontaire et énergique qui le regardait en coin, un sourire aux lèvres.

À cette heure de la journée, le J-Pop Café s'était considérablement vidé et ne s'y trouvait plus qu'une poignée d'habitués, principalement des adolescents qui fréquentaient le lycée voisin, Tohôku, et constituaient le gros de la clientèle du petit établissement. Une fine pluie tombait au-dehors et assombrissait la salle, donnant des reflets gris aux verres alignés derrière le comptoir. Un serveur aux cheveux teints en rose replaça quelques chaises près de l'entrée et vint s'accouder en face de ses deux clients.

« Prends exemple sur Shûichi, Nakano, dit Sakura en désignant le jeune barman.

– Quoi ? Je dois me teindre en rose ?

– Non… Mais lui au moins il est mignon.

– Shûichi, mignon. Et moi ?

– Toi, t'es lourd. Et pourquoi t'es resté aussi longtemps à Kyôto, d'abord ? On n'a pas réussi à te joindre.

– Je… »

Le garçon rougit et jeta un coup d'oeil à son meilleur ami, dont le manque de discrétion était proverbial.

_Pourvu qu'il ne…_

« Il a rencontré une fille ! répondit Shûichi, ravi de rejoindre la conversation.

– … ou un garçon, avoua le concerné.

– Donc tu cours plusieurs lièvres à la fois ? demanda Sakura, un brin énervée.

– Non ! Mais… tu comprends quand on me branche, je dis rarement non. Que ce soit une jolie fille… ou un joli garçon et lui… il était vraiment canon. Et puis, Princesse Sakura, il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur. Les autres ne comptent pas. »

Shûichi rit. Nakano était dans de beaux draps. Les trois amis se connaissaient depuis le collège mais en dépit de son physique avantageux, Hiroshi n'avait jamais réussi à sortir avec Sakura. Parfois, le garçon se demandait si les sentiments de son camarade étaient sincères ou pas. Il papillonnait de fleur en fleur mais poursuivait sans relâche la Fleur du cerisier.

Pourtant, la séduire était devenu un jeu, puis une habitude. Tous les trois savaient qu'il ne se passerait rien mais les tentatives de séduction d'Hiroshi Nakano étaient devenues un véritable sujet de divertissement. Au lycée, les élèves avaient même lancé des paris. C'était la dernière année des trois comparses. Nakano conclurait-il avec dame Sakura ? Les filles ne le souhaitaient pas, les garçons, si.

« De plus, noble Sakura, jamais tu n'accordes un regard au pauvre hère que je suis. Comprends que je puisse satisfaire mes appétits… charnels… avec d'autres. Tu as la douceur d'une marâtre mais toi seule pourrais consoler mon cœur esseulé… »

La jeune fille gratifia le Don Juan d'un regard interrogateur puis se remit à siroter son thé.

Avec un soupir, Nakano sortit une cigarette qu'il alluma aussitôt après l'avoir tassée. Sakura se leva et virevolta devant lui. Elle portait un cache-cœur prune moulant et une minijupe plissée fuchsia qui voleta, dévoilant un petit bout de sa culotte en coton blanc.

« Tu vois tout ça, Nakano ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête, oubliant tout à coup que sa cigarette se consumerait en entier s'il ne tirait pas dessus. Son amie était une adolescente ravissante dont les yeux bleus et le sourire éclatant faisaient tourner bien des têtes – y compris la sienne à une époque, et encore un peu parfois.

« Eh bien, j'accepte un rendez-vous avec toi si tu tiens un mois, je dis bien_ un_ _mois_, sans sexe ni cigarette. »

De l'autre côté du comptoir, Shûichi gloussa. Sakura était maligne ; c'était à son tour d'ennuyer Hiro. Celui-ci ne cilla pas et regarda la lycéenne mettre sa veste et prendre sa besace.

« Tu ne dis plus rien, Nakano. Tu as perdu ta langue ? C'est ça de trop s'en servir. Allez, à demain les gars. »

Elle poussa la porte du café et allait sortir quand le Casanova, enfin tiré de sa torpeur, l'interpella :

« Pas de sexe ni de cigarette pendant un mois ? Ô Reine des Neiges, comme tu es froide et cruelle ! s'écria-t-il sans reconnaître le garçon qui avait profité que la porte était ouverte pour entrer dans le café. Mais je ne t'aime pas assez pour renoncer à mes péchés », marmonna-t-il en se rasseyant.

La jeune fille rit et partit.

La silhouette frêle qui s'était faufilée alors que Sakura maintenait la porte n'avait rien raté de la déclaration et fila s'installer à la table la plus éloignée, non sans rougir. C'était le garçon du train. Visiblement, l'autre ne l'avait pas vu.

_Tant mieux, c'est pas plus mal…_ songea-t-il.

À l'abri de la pluie qui s'était soudain mis à tomber à verse, Suguru tira des partitions de sa pochette en cuir. Il avait commencé les cours depuis deux semaines et s'en tirait plutôt bien. Son talent le préservait des moqueries qu'il aurait pu subir du fait de son âge ; de plus, sa maturité ne le désavantageait pas face à des étudiants plus vieux. Il était au même niveau que ses pairs, les problèmes sentimentaux en moins, donc des soucis en moins.

Il s'était assez vite adapté à la vie tôkyôïte. Bien sûr, il s'était plus d'une fois égaré dans le métro mais muni de son plan, il ne craignait plus rien. Enfin presque… La veille il avait raté sa station et était descendu à la suivante pour tenter de rejoindre à pied l'endroit où il aurait dû sortir. Erreur fatale. Il avait marché plus d'une heure avant de se décider à prendre un taxi.

Il sourit. Ses partitions étaient intactes. Il sortit un crayon de sa trousse et reprit ses annotations.

Shûichi lui lança un coup d'œil et soupira discrètement. Le café s'était vidé et si ce client n'était pas rentré il aurait enfin pu discuter un peu avec Hiro ; mais le boulot était le boulot et il prit la commande de ce qui semblait être un collégien. Quand il apporta le café, il ne fit pas attention à la sacoche en cuir de Suguru, qui avait glissé par terre, et s'y prit les pieds. Il perdit l'équilibre et renversa tout simplement le café sur les partitions.

« Mais ça va pas ! » hurla Suguru en se levant d'un bond.

Hiroshi se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait. Shûichi venait de renverser un café sur un client fort mécontent et se précipitait vers le comptoir pour prendre de quoi essuyer. Plus rapide, le jeune homme tira un paquet de mouchoirs en papier de son sac et entreprit d'éponger les partitions.

« C'est inconscient ! Ça aurait… »

Les réprimandes de Fujisaki restèrent en suspens. Le garçon du train l'aidait, et en plus il souriait.

« C'est son premier jour mentit Hiroshi. Il faut être indulgent, non ? »

Les papiers une fois secs, il les étudia rapidement, se représentant la mélodie dans sa tête.

« Ça a l'air très joli. C'est de toi ?

– Non. Satie », répliqua Suguru, un peu sèchement, en reprenant ses partitions d'un geste brusque.

_Beau mais inculte_, commenta-t-il mentalement tout en rangeant ses affaires.

« On ne se serait pas déjà vus quelque part ? demanda Hiroshi.

– Hiro ! Depuis quand tu dragues les collégiens ? » s'exclama Shûichi.

Suguru fronça les sourcils. Non seulement ses partitions étaient sales mais en plus on le prenait pour un gamin ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce café ?

« Non, on ne s'est jamais vus, mentit-il. Et je ne suis pas un collégien ! »

Il se leva et rassembla ses affaires à la hâte.

« Il est mignon quand il s'énerve », glissa Hiroshi à son ami.

Piqué au vif, Suguru se retourna.

« Non ! Je ne suis pas mignon non plus ! »

Il quitta le café sans attendre, préférant encore affronter la pluie plutôt que ces deux garçons manifestement débiles.

XXXXXXXXXX

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'incident du café, et à présent que Suguru était plus familier avec la métropole, il s'y aventurait un peu plus fréquemment, à la recherche de magasins spécifiques. D'après son plan de la ville, Hit Import devait se trouver une rue plus loin sur la droite. Il avança de quelques dizaines de mètres et poussa un cri de victoire intérieur en apercevant l'enseigne du disquaire.

La _Golden Week_ débutait dans deux semaines et il avait promis à sa mère et son jeune frère de leur ramener des disques d'Erik Satie à l'occasion de son retour à Kyôto pour les vacances.

_Si ce boulet n'avait pas renversé son café, j'aurais pu travailler plus !_

Il poussa la porte et le tintement d'une petite clochette annonça son arrivée. À la caisse était assis un quadragénaire de type occidental, vêtu comme un loubard. Suguru eut un petit frisson. La boutique ne payait pas vraiment de mine, sombre et étriquée, aux murs de béton brut. Pourtant tout le monde en parlait à la fac, même son cousin la connaissait.

Après un timide « Bonjour » qui n'obtint pas de réponse, il s'enfonça dans la longue salle privée de fenêtre et entreprit d'examiner le contenu des bacs. L'odeur de renfermé et la musique – pouvait-on vraiment qualifier ces hurlements de musique ? – lui apparurent subitement secondaires. La réputation de cette boutique n'était pas usurpée : c'était une véritable caverne aux trésors. Spécialisée dans les imports, on y trouvait aussi bien des vinyles originaux datant des décennies passées que les derniers titres des stars de la pop anglaise et allemande.

À farfouiller dans les rayons, Suguru en oublia le but de sa visite. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il bondit. Il allait être en retard ! Son cousin organisait un dîner qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de manquer. Il hésita un bref instant entre partir et revenir plus tard ou demander conseil à un vendeur. Il opta pour la seconde solution et chercha désespérément un employé du regard. Deux garçons discutaient quelques rayons plus loin, et au vu de leur tee-shirt noir imprimés d'un _Hit Import_ en rouge, ils devaient être du magasin, même s'ils ne semblaient pas se soucier le moins du monde de la présence d'éventuels clients.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Le remix de Korn est vraiment à chier ! Il perd l'essence même de la chanson, on ne ressent rien. Pas de désespoir, pas d'amour, pas de mal être ! L'interprétation est superficielle et sans technique.

– T'es dur, Nakano. Quand même, ils ont réussi à donner un nouveau souffle à la chanson.

– Un nouveau souffle ? Tu délires, Yué ! On dirait une chanson commerciale pour gamins sans cervelle ni aucune oreille et…

– Excusez-moi, vous êtes du magasin ? » les interrompit une voix derrière eux. Les deux vendeurs sursautèrent et se retournèrent. Le visage d'Hiroshi s'éclaira à la vue du garçon qui se tenait devant eux.

« Hé ! Monsieur Satie ! Je sais qui c'est maintenant !

– Merveilleux, répondit Suguru, ironique et aussitôt sur la défensive. Peut-être pourriez-vous me dire où je pourrais trouver des disques de lui dans cet endroit ? »

Un peu étonné par la sécheresse de son ton, mais nullement désarçonné, Hiroshi ne releva pas et le guida jusqu'à l'aile des albums classiques. Il le regarda chercher un instant puis s'enquit, charmeur :

« T'es sûr qu'on s'est jamais rencontrés avant le café ? »

D'ordinaire, il ne se serait pas permis de tutoyer un client mais ils s'étaient déjà vus, après tout. Il en aurait mis sa main à couper.

« C'est marrant, je suis certain qu'on s'est déjà croisés.

– Dans vos rêves, sûrement, grinça Suguru.

– Dans mes rêves on n'aurait pas fait que se rencontrer… » roucoula Hiroshi. Suguru piqua un fard et remercia tous les kamis de la création d'avoir enfin mis la main sur ce qu'il cherchait. Il prit vivement l'album et s'empressa de rejoindre la caisse.

« J'espère qu'on se reverra ! » gloussa Hiroshi.

Suguru se dépêcha de régler ses achats et courut presque jusqu'à la première bouche de métro. Loin de ce garçon, il respira enfin. Autour de lui, pourtant, flottait toujours cette fragrance entêtante…

_À suivre…_

* * *

**Sakura** : fleur de cerisier en japonais

**Golden Week** : semaine qui s'étend du 29 avril au 5 mai. La majorité des Japonais prennent des vacances pendant cette période car elle couvre 4 jours fériés sur les 7 jours de la semaine. Les écoles et les universités sont fermées et les entreprises fonctionnent avec un effectif minimal ou ferment également pour l'occasion car la plupart des employés s'en vont pour une partie ou même la totalité de la semaine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE II**

Voilà. Tu es chez toi, maintenant. Ça va aller ? Tu vas t'en sortir, tout seul ? »

Suguru hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

« Oui, ne vous en faites pas, Mika. Merci de m'avoir aidé à emménager. »

Mika Seguchi fit une dernière fois le tour du studio étudiant dans lequel son jeune parent allait passer le reste de son année universitaire. Il n'était certes pas grand, mais situé dans un quartier calme et à proximité de tout ce que l'on pouvait souhaiter en fait de commodités. Suguru pouvait rentrer l'esprit tranquille à Kyôto pour la _Golden Week_, tout était en règle.

« Bien, alors j'y vais, annonça-t-elle en enfilant sa veste. Si tu as le moindre problème, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, ou Tôma.

– Je n'y manquerai pas, Mika. Au revoir. »

Demeuré seul, Suguru balaya d'un regard satisfait son nouveau chez lui. Quelques petits mètres carrés contenant le strict nécessaire, mais bien suffisants à ses yeux. Non qu'il ait été mal chez ses cousins, mais il tenait à son indépendance ; il s'était habitué très vite à sa vie d'étudiant, et habiter seul ne lui faisait pas peur. D'ailleurs, avec ses cours, il n'avait pas non plus beaucoup de temps libre.

Cependant, il était encore tôt dans l'après-midi et le jeune garçon décida d'aller faire un petit tour dans son nouveau quartier. Situé à proximité de la faculté, il abritait de nombreuses résidences étudiantes et l'on y rencontrait, de ce fait, une population jeune et un peu bohème. Alors qu'il passait devant un petit cinéma d'art et essai, son regard fut attiré par le vibrant écarlate de l'affiche de _Twin Peaks_, de David Lynch. Suguru ne l'avait jamais vu, mais il avait aimé d'autres films du même réalisateur et il décida soudain qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien passer la fin de l'après-midi en compagnie de la troublante Laura Palmer. Un coup d'œil aux horaires lui indiqua que la séance débutait dix minutes plus tard, et il se dirigea vers le guichet, devant lequel quelques personnes faisaient la queue.

« … Mais non, tu vois bien qu'on a encore le temps ! fit une voix féminine dans son dos. Ça ne débute que dans dix minutes !

– Si toi et tes semblables n'aviez pas cette manie de vous refaire la devanture chaque fois que vous devez mettre un pied dehors…

– Refaire la devanture ? Non mais dis donc, espèce de goujat ! Tu vas voir, je vais faire circuler ça dans tout le lycée et ta réputation en prendra un méchant coup, Nakano le tombeur !

– Oh ! Tu n'oserais pas faire ça, belle et cruelle Reine des Neiges ! »

Tout au bout de la file d'attente, Suguru se figea. La voix du garçon lui avait tout d'abord paru familière, et maintenant, à cette expression, il venait d'identifier à qui elle appartenait : au jeune homme du train, du café et du disquaire. D'ailleurs, s'il avait eu le moindre doute, la même fragrance légère et ambrée frappa soudain ses narines, confirmation si besoin était qu'il s'agissait bien du même jeune homme, et qu'il devait se trouver à présent juste derrière lui.

Suguru se raidit et garda les yeux fixés droit devant lui. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler à ce personnage… et pourquoi son cœur s'était-il mis à battre si fort ?

« J'espère pour toi que c'est un bon film, Nakano. Tu sais que moi, la VO…

– Je t'assure que tu vas adorer. Peut-être pas tout comprendre, mais je suis certain qu'il va te plaire. L'univers de Lynch est particulier mais il est impossible d'y rester indifférent. »

Lynch. Ils avaient donc l'intention d'aller voir _Twin Peaks_. Suguru envisagea l'espace d'une seconde d'aller voir autre chose, mais c'était vraiment ce film-là qui lui faisait envie, et il doutait qu'il soit reprogrammé avant longtemps. Tant pis, avec un peu de chance l'autre serait trop occupé à roucouler avec sa copine pour lui prêter attention.

« Une place pour _Twin Peaks_, s'il vous plaît. »

Mais, de la même manière qu'Hiroshi avait été révélé par sa voix, Suguru le fut par la sienne. À peine avait-il refermé la bouche qu'il entendit s'exclamer :

« Ça alors ! Mais c'est monsieur Satie ! »

La moutarde lui monta subitement au nez et, sans se soucier de l'employé du guichet ni des autres personnes qui attendaient dans le hall, il se retourna vivement et siffla :

« Les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont les meilleures, alors je vous prierai d'arrêter avec ça, monsieur _Nakano_ ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, il prit son ticket et fila tout droit vers la salle. Décidément, ça promettait ! Tôkyô était pourtant une grande ville, peuplée de millions d'habitants, alors pourquoi ne cessait-il de croiser ce type aux cheveux longs ?

_Il s'appelle Nakano…_ songea-t-il en s'asseyant dans le fond de la salle. _D'ailleurs, il peut bien s'appeler comme il en a envie, pour ce que ça m'intéresse !_

Hiroshi et Sakura, cependant, étaient restés très surpris, voire interdits, par la réaction disproportionnée qu'avait provoquée la boutade, bien innocente, du jeune homme. Ils payèrent leurs places et se dirigèrent à leur tour vers la salle.

« C'était qui ce gosse bizarre, Nakano ? s'enquit la lycéenne. Tu le connais ?

– Ben… pas vraiment, pour tout dire. En fait, on n'arrête pas de se rencontrer. Il est venu un jour au café où travaille Shû – et cet idiot n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de lui renverser son café dessus ; je l'ai revu ensuite à Hit Import, et maintenant ici. Le pire, c'est que je suis certain de l'avoir déjà croisé avant tout ça, mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler où… et lui soutient que non.

– Mais alors, vous avez déjà discuté ? »

Un petit sourire voleta sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

« Je ne suis pas certain que discuter soit bien le terme qui convienne, mais… oui, on s'est déjà parlé.

– Et pourquoi il est parti comme ça ? »

Ils venaient de rentrer dans la salle et Hiroshi jeta un coup d'œil à l'ensemble des sièges afin de déterminer l'endroit où s'était assis Suguru, mais celui-ci s'était déjà enfoncé dans sa place et il ne le vit pas.

« Disons que… j'ai gentiment plaisanté sur lui, quand il est venu à la boutique, et… il ne l'a pas très bien pris. J'ai été étonné de le revoir ici, et je voulais… m'excuser, en quelque sorte, pour la dernière fois, mais il ne m'en a pas laissé le temps. »

Son amie haussa les épaules.

« Bah, si c'est vraiment comme tu le dis, tu auras sans doute encore l'occasion de le revoir et tu pourras lui présenter tes plus plates excuses. Mais… » Un sourire mutin étira ses lèvres bien dessinées. « Je ne savais pas que tu en pinçais pour les collégiens !

– Cesse donc de raconter n'importe quoi, rétorqua placidement Hiroshi. Tu vas ruiner ma réputation, et puis ce n'est pas un collégien.

– Non ? Et comment tu le sais ? »

Le jeune homme lui adressa un petit clin d'œil.

« Je te le dirai une autre fois… sauf si tu m'accordes un baiser », lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Sakura gloussa.

« Bien essayé, mais c'est raté. Tu peux garder tes petits secrets sans intérêt, tu n'obtiendras rien de moi. Je te l'ai dit, Nakano. Un mois sans sexe ni cigarettes. Il ne tient qu'à toi de faire des efforts ! »

Sur ce, les lumières s'éteignirent et tout le monde dans la salle se tut.

XXXXXXXXXX

La _Golden Week_ avait filé à une vitesse incroyable, et Suguru s'était retrouvé bien trop vite à son goût à Tôkyô. Bien qu'il appréciât son indépendance, il était reparti de Kyôto avec un léger vague à l'âme et depuis son retour, quelques jours auparavant, il avait un peu le mal du pays. Et il avait beau s'être replongé dans ses études, ce soir-là il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

_Je ferais tout aussi bien d'aller faire un tour dehors._

Les journées commençaient à rallonger et l'air était doux en ce début de mai. Repoussant sa chaise, le jeune garçon se leva et quitta son studio.

Même s'il s'entendait bien avec ses camarades de classe, il ne s'était pas fait d'amis parmi les étudiants ; ceux-ci étaient plus âgés que lui et avaient d'autres centres d'intérêt, aussi ses sorties se faisaient-elles en solitaire ; bien qu'il n'en ait pas souffert, car il n'avait de toute façon pas beaucoup de temps à accorder aux sorties à cause de son travail, il aurait aimé rencontrer des gens partageant ses goûts.

_Mais bon, la seule personne que je n'ai cessé de croiser jusqu'à maintenant ne correspond pas vraiment à la description…_

Cela dit, Nakano, puisque tel était le nom du jeune homme aux cheveux longs, aimait manifestement la musique puisqu'il travaillait dans ce magasin d'imports. Il avait aussi déchiffré sa partition, ce jour-là au café, et il l'avait retrouvé au cinéma, dans la même salle. Donc, ils avaient peut-être des affinités, en fin de compte.

_De toute manière, ce n'est qu'un baratineur minable qui doit sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Et d'abord, je n'en ai rien à faire, de ce type._

Suguru avait projeté de se rendre à Shibuya, haut lieu de rendez-vous de la jeunesse tôkyôïte. L'endroit était pittoresque, bien que surpeuplé, et au cours de l'une de ses visites le garçon avait repéré un magasin de disques qu'il s'était promis de revenir voir. L'ennui était qu'il ne se rappelait absolument plus de son emplacement.

Le jeune garçon erra dans le quartier, sans accorder aucune attention au fait que le soir tombait. Tout entier à sa recherche du disquaire, il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il s'enfonçait dans un véritable dédale de ruelles qui se ressemblaient toutes, balisées d'enseignes plus criardes et tapageuses les unes que les autres, et quand il leva les yeux vers les immeubles qui l'entouraient, il réalisa qu'il s'était complètement perdu.

Et qu'il se trouvait en plein cœur de Dozen-Zaka, un des coins chaud de Tôkyô, réputé pour ses bars, ses night-clubs et ses _l__ove hotels_.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi suivit du regard la jeune fille qui s'éloignait. Elle se retourna et lui fit un petit signe de la main auquel il répondit par un sourire. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ?

_Mi… Minami ? Bah, je la reverrai pas de toute façon._

Elle non plus ne le reverrait pas. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un club à peine deux heures auparavant et avaient voulu approfondir leur relation dans un _love hotel_. Et maintenant, ils se séparaient sur le trottoir, aucun des deux ne demandant les coordonnées de l'autre. Il s'alluma une cigarette et poursuivit sa promenade. La soirée ne faisait que commencer !

Hiroshi aimait Shibuya. Sous ses airs désinvoltes et je-m'en-foutiste, il était assez studieux mais aussi fêtard, et Shibuya était l'Eden. Les boîtes de nuit et autres pubs foisonnaient, quant à la faune, elle était chaude comme la braise.

_En plus, y a plein de love hotels, c'est toujours mieux que les backrooms._

Il déambulait le long des rues bondées, sans réel but sinon celui de s'enivrer de l'ambiance électrique et festive du quartier, une musique imaginaire dans la tête. Soudain, son regard se posa sur une petite silhouette qui lui sembla familière.

_Le coll… Monsieur Satie,_ l'identifia-t-il avec un sourire.

Il sortait parfois avec Sakura et Shûichi. Ces soirées-là étaient les soirées d'amusement, celles où aucun des trois amis ne cherchait de compagnie. Ils allaient au karaoké puis boire un verre, et s'il n'était pas trop tard, ils finissaient la nuit en discothèque. Mais ce soir il était seul, et ces soirs-là, il recherchait de la compagnie. À Shibuya, il branchait uniquement des filles ; quand il voulait une compagnie masculine, ses errances l'amenaient à Ni-chôme, haut lieu de rencontres homosexuelles de Tôkyô.

Hiroshi était volage ; tout le monde l'aimait, mais lui n'aimait personne en particulier. Selon lui, son capital « amour » était partagé entre Shûichi et Sakura. Il n'envisageait pas de sortir avec l'un ou l'autre – en dépit de sa cour assidue à la jeune fille – mais il déplacerait des montagnes s'ils venaient à le lui demander. En outre, il n'avait que dix-huit ans ! Certes, il n'était pas réfractaire à l'idée de tomber amoureux mais personne ne l'avait vraiment intéressé jusqu'ici. Il avait des coups de cœur pour des gens qu'il rencontrait mais ça ne durait jamais. Il n'était pas non plus contre l'idée de fréquenter quelqu'un régulièrement mais ses partenaires occasionnels se contentaient habituellement d'étreintes fugaces et sans lendemain. Alors oui, il butinait. Encore et encore.

Il sourit.

Il ne revoyait jamais ses multiples partenaires mais le destin s'acharnait à mettre ce frêle garçon sur son chemin. Non loin de lui, un trentenaire se dirigeait vers Suguru, planté l'air perdu devant un _love hotel_ aux néons clignotants. Avaient-ils rendez-vous devant… cet endroit ? Une petite moue de contrariété – de contrariété ? – crispa légèrement son visage mais s'effaça aussitôt. Non, ils n'avaient pas rendez-vous et le garçon ne semblait pas consentant. Hiroshi courut vers eux.

« Shûichi ! appela-t-il. Shûichi, je suis en retard, désolé ! »

Il avait crié le premier prénom auquel il avait pensé et, arrivé à la hauteur des deux jeunes hommes, il attira Suguru contre lui et l'enlaça.

« Désolé pour mon retard ! J'ai voulu t'appeler mais je n'avais plus de batterie ! »

Avant qu'aucun des deux ne dise quoi que ce soit, il lança à l'inconnu, faisant abstraction de son gabarit deux fois plus imposant que le sien :

« C'est mon petit ami. Ça vous pose un problème ? »

Puis à Suguru :

« Viens, les filles sont déjà arrivées. »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse du garçon et l'entraîna vivement dans la foule où ils se noyèrent. Une fois certain qu'ils n'avaient pas été suivis, il relâcha son étreinte.

« Excuse-moi, tu avais peut-être rendez-vous avec quelqu'un mais ce type paraissait louche. Il ne t'a pas ennuyé, au moins ? Si tu veux, je peux te ramener devant l'hôtel.

– Non, ça va… Et je n'attendais personne.

– Super. Dans ce cas tu peux peut-être dîner avec moi ? Je ne te cacherai pas que je suis affamé. »

Suguru resta sans voix. Tout s'était tellement précipité ! Il ne savait même pas où il était.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Hiroshi Nakano. Je suis content de te revoir, tu sais. Surtout _ici_… ronronna-t-il.

– Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

– Je ne crois rien, sourit Hiroshi. Allez viens, je t'invite, tu es tout pâle. Je connais un restau sympa à deux pas. »

Deux pas pour un grand garçon comme lui peut-être, mais Suguru dut trottiner pour rester à sa hauteur. Manifestement, son compagnon connaissait l'endroit comme sa poche et naviguait sans hésiter le long des innombrables rues et ruelles, très populeuses et animées en fin de journée.

« Fujisaki. Je m'appelle Suguru Fujisaki, dit-il, à bout de souffle, alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient enfin devant un petit restaurant qui ne payait guère de mine, encaissé entre deux immeubles aux façades tapageuses.

– Enchanté, Suguru Fujisaki. Ne t'en fais pas, ça a l'air minable mais c'est vraiment très bon. »

Les deux adolescents entrèrent et s'installèrent dans un coin au fond de la salle, sous un grand panneau peint représentant dans un style naïf un paysage de montagne. Au vu de la commande de son compagnon, Suguru se dit qu'il n'avait pas dû manger depuis trois jours.

« Tu faisais quoi de beau à Shibuya ? Tu rejoignais des amis ? Une copine ? Un… copain, peut-être ? s'enquit Nakano, arrachant un rougissement à Suguru.

– Non ! Je cherchais un magasin de musique.

– Laisse-moi deviner… B-Side ?

– Oui. Vous connaissez ?

– Un concurrent… Mauvais point, Fujisaki, rit Hiroshi. Non, ils ont de bonnes choses et une trèèès jolie vendeuse, si tu veux mon avis. Mais encore une qui a un sale caractère… et un petit ami baraqué ! »

_Pourquoi semble-t-il tout ramener au sexe ?_ songea Suguru, perplexe, en fixant ses hors-d'œuvre comme s'il espérait trouver la réponse au fond de son assiette.

« Au fait, je sais où je t'ai vu. Dans l'Hikari, y a presque deux mois. Le garçon de la voiture 7. Tu ne trouves pas bizarre qu'on se croise aussi souvent dans une aussi grande ville ?

– Le hasard… marmonna l'adolescent.

– Oui. Le hasard. Ou pas… »

Mais Nakano laissa sa phrase en suspens et ils terminèrent leur repas en silence. Suguru voulut payer sa part mais le jeune homme l'en empêcha.

« Je t'ai dit que tu étais mon invité. »

Une fois dehors, Suguru ouvrit la bouche pour annoncer qu'il rentrait chez lui mais son compagnon ne lui en laissa pas le temps et l'entraîna d'autorité dans un pub voisin.

« Ils jouent de la très bonne musique ici, on pourra discuter agréablement. »

_Discuter agréablement ? C'est quoi ce plan ?_ se demanda le jeune garçon, pris au dépourvu. Jamais encore il n'était tombé sur quelqu'un comme Nakano, mais s'il était surpris, il n'avait pas peur ; curieusement, il se sentait en confiance.

Le pub était bien rempli mais ils purent s'installer à une petite table. Sur scène, un groupe jouait des tubes de la décennie précédente qui faisaient toujours fureur.

« Au fait, tu as aimé le film l'autre soir ? »

Et sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, ils passèrent une bonne heure à parler cinéma puis la discussion glissa sur la musique. Hiroshi perdit alors son air un brin concupiscent et son regard bleu-gris s'illumina d'une lueur nouvelle. Il parlait peu mais relançait assez souvent Suguru qui, lui, était intarissable, manifestement heureux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui discuter de sa passion.

« C'est incroyable qu'à seize ans seulement tu sois admis dans cette université ! Tu dois être talentueux. »

Un sourire satisfait, qui en disait long, se peignit sur le visage de Suguru. Les autres pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient, lui savait quelle était sa valeur.

« Remarque, ce serait un péché que tu ne sois pas pianiste avec d'aussi jolies mains », le complimenta Hiroshi en prenant les mains du garçon dans les siennes, mais celui-ci les retira vivement.

« Je ne les aurais pas mangées », gloussa le jeune homme qui n'insista pas et changea de sujet, lui demandant s'il était en vacances à Kyôto ou s'il habitait là-bas.

« Je suis de Kyôto. Je n'habite ici que depuis la rentrée.

– Et ce n'est pas trop dur de rester seul ou tu as des amis ?

– J'ai de la famille. Un… cousin. »

Il n'allait quand même pas dire que son cousin était Tôma Seguchi. _Le_ Tôma Seguchi des Nittle Grasper et directeur de N-G Productions, l'une des plus grandes maisons de disques du pays. Suguru réalisa tout à coup qu'il n'avait pas cessé de parler de lui. Hiroshi, s'il l'avait encouragé à se confier, n'avait en revanche presque rien dévoilé de sa personne ; à lui, donc, de faire en sorte d'en apprendre plus.

« L'autre jour, vous avez lu ma partition. Vous faites de la musique également ?

– Je gratouille, sourit Hiroshi. Mais tu sais, tu peux me tutoyer, je ne suis pas beaucoup plus vieux que toi. J'ai presque dix-neuf ans. »

Fujisaki plissa les lèvres d'un air songeur, comme s'il étudiait la proposition. On ne plaisantait pas avec l'étiquette, dans sa famille.

« Non. Je… je préfère vous vouvoyer, déclara-t-il. Vous gratouillez ? Vous jouez de la guitare ?

– Oui, depuis tout jeune, mais en amateur. Shûichi joue du synthé et il se débrouille plutôt bien, même si son truc c'est surtout le chant.

– Shûichi ?

– Le serveur aux cheveux roses, tu te souviens ? »

Comment oublier un type qui lui avait quasiment renversé sa commande dessus ?

– Oh… » dit seulement Suguru. _Il est donc doué de ses mains pour quelque chose ?_ ajouta-t-il mentalement.

Hiroshi tira une cigarette de son paquet, la tassa et l'alluma. La première qu'il fumait depuis le _love hotel_.

« Ça ne te gêne pas que je fume ?

– Non, mentit l'étudiant. Mais votre amie ne va-t-elle pas être mécontente ?

– Sakura ? rit le jeune homme. Non… enfin si, mais son avis importe peu. »

L'heure avait tourné et Suguru consulta sa montre.

« Par tous les kamis, il est plus de minuit ! Je dois me lever tôt demain !

– Je te raccompagne ? »

Le pianiste hésita un peu puis accepta. Il était tard et rentrer seul ne l'enchantait guère, d'autant qu'il connaissait très mal le quartier. Hiroshi termina sa cigarette et ils marchèrent un petit moment jusqu'à un parking où était garée une Kawasaki Zephir 750, d'un beau noir profond. Suguru observait son « sauveur » tandis qu'il ôtait les antivols et il prit soudain conscience qu'il était habillé de manière… sexy. Difficile de trouver un autre qualificatif à sa tenue ; il portait un pantalon en cuir noir moulant et sa chemise noire, un peu transparente, laissait voir la peau plus foncée de ses tétons. Le garçon ne sortit de son étrange rêverie que lorsque Hiroshi se pencha vers lui pour lui donner sa veste.

« Mets-la, tu vas avoir froid. Moi j'ai l'habitude. »

Et comme d'habitude, il n'attendit pas de réponse. Suguru boutonna la veste jusqu'en haut. Une caresse ambrée l'enveloppa aussitôt, lui donnant étrangement chaud. Ses vêtements allaient sûrement être imprégnés par le parfum. Nakano lui offrit son casque et lui demanda son adresse. Un peu méfiant par principe, le garçon ne donna pas son numéro mais celui de ses voisins.

« Accroche-toi bien, Fujisaki. »

Il démarra doucement ; conduite sportive mais prudente. Vingt minutes plus tard, il freina devant l'adresse indiquée.

« C'est un peu plus bas, en fait », avoua Suguru en indiquant un petit immeuble, subitement un peu honteux de son mouvement de défiance. Quelques mètres plus loin, il rendit veste et casque en remerciant son chauffeur.

« Attends. Tu as un portable ?

– Oui, répondit l'étudiant, presque du tac-au-tac.

– Tu me le passes ? »

Curieux, le garçon obtempéra. Nakano bidouilla l'appareil et le rendit à son propriétaire.

« Je t'ai laissé mon numéro à « Nakano ». J'ai passé une très bonne soirée en ta compagnie alors… appelle-moi si tu veux faire une virée à Shibuya ou ailleurs. Sinon, je suis sûr que le destin nous rapprochera. Bonne nuit ! » conclut-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Il remit sa veste et son casque ; il partit sur un wheeling en faisant un signe de la main.

_À suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE III**

Plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée, et Suguru n'avait pas rappelé Hiroshi. Son travail universitaire accaparait tout son temps, et aussi… il avait un peu peur. Non qu'il ait craint que le jeune homme finisse par profiter de son manque d'expérience et sa relative naïveté, mais… il fallait dire la vérité, il l'intimidait. Bien qu'il n'ait que trois ans de plus que lui, il semblait avoir expérimenté des tas de choses. À Shibuya, il était dans son élément. Suguru craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur, s'ils venaient à se revoir.

Cependant, il était bien forcé de reconnaître qu'il avait apprécié cette soirée avec le jeune homme. Même si les préoccupations de ce dernier semblaient en très grande partie orientées vers le sexe, une fois abordé le sujet de la musique, il avait changé. Au fond de ses yeux gris s'était allumée une flamme qui ne trompait guère : la musique le passionnait.

Quoi qu'il en soit, tiraillé entre méfiance et envie, sept jours s'étaient écoulés et Suguru n'avait pas rappelé. Peut-être, dans la semaine qui venait, arriverait-il à libérer une soirée ? Il pouvait aussi passer chez le disquaire. Le souvenir d'un parfum entêtant lui revenait en mémoire chaque fois qu'il songeait à Hiroshi, indissociable désormais de sa personne… qui était, ma foi, fort agréable à regarder.

Surpris par cette dernière réflexion, Suguru se sentit rougir. Et depuis quand pensait-il à un garçon de cette manière ? Il ne s'était jamais intéressé à personne jusqu'alors et ce n'était certainement pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait commencer. La conversation de ses camarades de classe, sans cesse à tourner autour de leurs histoires de cœur, devait commencer à l'influencer. Consultant une dernière fois sa montre, le garçon vit qu'il était temps d'y aller. Son cousin tenait la ponctualité pour une vertu.

Le métro était bondé à cette heure de la soirée. Mettant à profit sa petite taille et sa silhouette menue, Suguru se faufila entre les passagers et parvint à s'intercaler entre deux personnes. Le train redémarra et alors que, légèrement déséquilibré, l'adolescent faisait un petit pas en arrière, il sentit qu'il écrasait le pied de quelqu'un.

« Oh, excusez-moi… dit-il en tournant la tête, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un visage – et un sourire – à présent familiers.

– Y'a pas de mal, Fujisaki, si seulement tu voulais bien retirer ton pied…

– Oui, oui, bien sûr, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup d'espace… »

Tant bien que mal, et en se contorsionnant de manière assez comique, Suguru parvint à se retourner face à Hiroshi.

« Comment vas-tu Fujisaki, depuis la dernière fois ? Tu ne m'as pas rappelé, dit le jeune homme d'un ton faussement chagrin assorti d'un petit sourire. J'étais pourtant persuadé qu'il était impossible de résister à mon charme infaillible. »

Suguru rougit légèrement et répliqua d'un ton de défi :

« J'ai voulu mettre le destin à l'épreuve, puisque vous aviez prétendu qu'il nous remettrait en présence quoi qu'il arrive, et je vois que vous aviez raison. À ce propos, qu'avez-vous fait de votre moto ?

– Elle est à la révision. J'en suis réduit à prendre les transports en commun, comme le premier Tôkyôïte venu. Je ne dis pas ça pour toi, Fujisaki, tu n'as pas encore l'âge de passer le permis. »

Un nouveau petit sourire d'excuse – enjôleur en diable, et comment lui tenir rigueur de quoi que ce soit, après cela ? – et Hiroshi ajouta :

« Et puis, ça m'aura permis de te revoir. Tu sors te promener ?

– Non, je vais dîner chez ma famille. Ça fait un petit moment que je n'y suis pas allé. »

Dans cet espace confiné, où la promiscuité saturait l'air d'une chaleur étouffante mêlée à des effluves en tous genres, le parfum ambré d'Hiroshi montait à la tête de Suguru qui en était presque enivré. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, le jeune homme l'attira contre lui et le retint pour lui éviter d'être emporté par le flot des voyageurs. Pressé contre la poitrine du lycéen, le petit pianiste sentit son cœur s'emballer follement, plus troublé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

« Ah… merci… » balbutia-t-il, une fois les portes refermées et sa raison revenue. Il s'écarta aussitôt – autant que faire se pouvait au milieu d'une telle foule – tout empourpré. Hiroshi ne parut pas relever et proposa, sur le ton de la conversation :

« Dis-moi, si ça t'intéresse, que dirais-tu d'assister à une répétition de notre groupe, à Shûichi et moi ? Puisque tu es musicien, tu pourrais nous donner ton avis… éclairé. Qu'en penses-tu ?

– Votre groupe ?

– Oui. Enfin, c'est peut-être un bien grand mot. On n'a jamais joué qu'à l'occasion de la fête du lycée, ou pour des copains. C'est Maiko, la sœur de Shûichi, qui est notre manager. On ne s'est même pas encore trouvés de nom, mais Shû a l'intime conviction qu'un jour nous réussirons à faire carrière dans la musique. Alors, ça te dit ? »

Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Ça le changerait sûrement de la conversation de ses camarades de classe et il était curieux de voir comment Hiroshi se débrouillait à la guitare. Il accepta donc.

« La plupart du temps, on répète chez Shû mais parfois on nous prête un local. Je te contacterai pour te dire. Ah, mais c'est vrai que je n'ai pas ton numéro. Alors… je compte sur toi pour m'appeler cette fois, hein ? » fit Hiroshi avec un clin d'œil.

Suguru descendit à l'arrêt d'après, sur la promesse formelle qu'il lui téléphonerait sous peu.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Il ne devrait sans doute plus tarder à arriver, annonça Hiroshi avec un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il m'a l'air du genre ponctuel. »

Shûichi, qui mettait la dernière main aux réglages de son synthétiseur, répondit sans lever le nez :

« J'espère qu'il sera de meilleure humeur que la dernière fois. Comme il m'a remballé ! Et puis, dans le genre mal aimable, difficile de faire pire !

– Si tu ne lui avais pas renversé son café dessus, aussi…

– C'était un accident ! Il n'avait qu'à pas laisser traîner sa serviette, d'abord !

– Maiko doit venir aussi ? demanda Hiroshi, histoire de changer de sujet.

– Non, elle est allée se promener avec des copines. Tu parles d'un manager !

– Moi, je trouve qu'elle fait du bon boulot. C'est elle qui nous a trouvé cette soirée au Hillside Café, après tout.

– Mouais, mais ce n'est qu'une toute petite salle…

– Tu espérais quoi ? Le Budôkan ? »

Deux coups à la porte du local interrompirent leur conversation. Suguru se tenait sur le seuil, l'air quelque peu hésitant.

« Je croyais m'être trompé d'endroit », dit-il en lançant un coup d'œil incertain à la petite pièce tout en longueur dans laquelle régnait un désordre indéfinissable, et qui tenait plus du garage que du studio musical. « Bonjour, monsieur Nakano.

– Ah, Fujisaki ! Entre, ne te gêne pas ! Voici Shûichi Shindô, meilleur ami, serveur maladroit, chanteur et clavier.

– Bonjour, monsieur Shindô, salua Suguru en s'inclinant.

– Heu, salut, heu… désolé pour le café, la dernière fois. À l'occasion, tu n'auras qu'à repasser un soir, je t'en offrirai un autre. »

Shûichi marqua une courte pause et ajouta :

« Tu t'intéresses à la musique, à ce que m'a dit Hiro ? Tu vas voir, on est peut-être des amateurs mais on fait de bonnes choses. Tiens, tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir là ! »

Il désigna une chaise sur laquelle l'adolescent prit place, et les deux garçons entamèrent leur première chanson, un morceau rapide et très pop. Ils déployaient une belle énergie qui, de l'avis de Suguru, ne suffisait cependant pas à masquer leurs lacunes techniques ; le jeu au clavier, surtout, n'était pas au niveau.

« Alors ? Comment tu as trouvé ? s'enquit Shûichi avec enthousiasme aussitôt la chanson achevée.

– Hé bien… Je vais sans doute vous paraître désagréable, mais c'était assez moyen », répondit Suguru avec aplomb. Hiroshi esquissa un sourire mais Shûichi en demeura bouche bée. Quel culot ! Pour qui se prenait ce gamin ?

« Mais… tu… » bredouilla-t-il, suffoqué par l'indignation. Alors celle-là, elle était bien bonne !

« Vous m'avez demandé mon avis, je vous l'ai donné, répondit posément le jeune garçon. J'ai dit que c'était moyen, pas nul, il n'y a pas de quoi vous mettre dans un état pareil.

– Ne t'énerve pas, Shû. On va lui jouer autre chose », intervint Hiroshi, que la réaction de Suguru n'avait pas vraiment surpris. Après tout, celui-ci étudiait la musique, il était bien placé pour juger de la valeur technique d'un morceau – et leurs compositions étaient loin d'être irréprochables sur ce plan-là.

Qu'il l'ait dit de cette manière ne l'avait pas étonné non plus, d'ailleurs.

Shûichi décocha un regard noir à Suguru, qui ne sourcilla pas, et chargea la programmation de la seconde chanson.

« On y va, Hiro ! »

Mais, là encore, le verdict du garçon fut : « Moyen. »

« Hé là ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Tu es très fort pour critiquer, mais de quoi es-tu capable, toi ?

– Oh ! De bien mieux que cela, rétorqua Suguru avec un air suffisant qui acheva de faire sortir Shûichi de ses gonds.

– Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, joue-nous quelque chose !

« Hum… Je ne sais pas trop me servir d'un synthétiseur, je ne voudrais pas accidentellement effacer une partie de votre travail… Pouvez-vous me mettre en mode « piano », s'il vous plaît ? »

Shûichi lança un coup d'œil entendu à Hiroshi, qui gardait le silence et observait la scène avec un certain amusement. Il avait vu juste : Suguru paraissait réservé dans la vie courante, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de musique il était métamorphosé.

« Et tu vas nous jouer quoi ?

– _Fantaisie, impromptu n° 4_, de Chopin. »

XXXXXXXXXX

« Hiro… Promets-moi que tu ne l'inviteras plus jamais à nos répèt', ce sale gosse… » geignit Shûichi d'un ton funèbre. Suguru était parti en fin d'après-midi après avoir assisté à une grande partie de la répétition, donné son avis sur tout et anéanti le jeune chanteur et claviériste avec son interprétation de sa _Fantaisie_.

« Allez, Shû, c'est pas la fin du monde… et je trouve que ses remarques étaient assez pertinentes.

– Ah, parce que « votre jeu au clavier fait pitié », tu trouves ça pertinent, toi ! explosa Shûichi, outré. Ce petit con mérite des baffes ! Tout ça parce qu'il se débrouille un peu au piano ! « Vous devriez envisager de vous consacrer uniquement au chant, monsieur Shindô ! » singea le jeune homme d'une voix de fausset. Je vais lui montrer, moi !

– C'est bien de te voir aussi motivé, Shû. Le concert au Hillside sera certainement réussi.

– Parce que tu en doutais ! On va mettre le feu à la salle, malgré mon « jeu qui fait pitié ! »

XXXXXXXXXX

En dépit de tout ce qu'il avait pu dire en fait de critiques et de remarques, Suguru avait plutôt aimé la prestation des deux membres du jeune groupe. Leurs mélodies avaient du peps et étaient plutôt originales, Nakano se débrouillait bien à la guitare et Shindô avait un bon potentiel au chant, bien que sa voix manquât encore de puissance et son interprétation de maturité. En revanche, de l'avis du jeune pianiste, il ne valait pas grand-chose au synthétiseur.

_C'est vraiment dommage, parce qu'ils ont du potentiel. Avec de meilleurs arrangements, ils pourraient aller loin._

Son cousin, Tôma Seguchi, directeur général de la puissante maison de production N-G, avait longtemps été claviériste des Nittle Grasper, un groupe de légende qui avait marqué de son empreinte la scène musicale japonaise des années durant et demeurait, encore aujourd'hui, une référence dans leur domaine.

_C'est si difficile que ça de se servir d'un synthétiseur ?_

En regagnant son domicile, cette après-midi là, Suguru se promit de demander à son cousin de lui donner quelques cours, à l'occasion.

XXXXXXXXXX

Comme l'avait prédit Hiroshi, les remarques de Fujisaki avaient galvanisé Shûichi qui avait redoublé d'ardeur durant les répétitions. Il ne pensait plus qu'à ça, à tel point qu'il voulait grappiller chaque seconde que son ami avait de libre. Seulement, entre ses activités de président des élèves, ses entraînements d'athlétisme, son travail à Hit Import, son travail scolaire et ses virées nocturnes, Nakano n'avait pas tellement de temps libre.

« Je veux bien réduire mes sorties, avait-il expliqué, mais je ne vais pas renoncer à Hit Import ni à l'athlétisme. Moi aussi j'ai besoin de travailler et de me détendre ! »

Hiroshi avait quitté le domicile familial quand il était entré au lycée, à seize ans. Son père avait été clair :

« Arrête de te teindre les cheveux, coupe-les et revends ta moto, sinon tu pars. »

Eh bien… il était parti. Il avait habité quelques temps chez son frère aîné, Yûji, et quand il avait réuni suffisamment d'économies, il avait pris un petit studio dans le quartier de Ni-chôme. Les loyers n'y étaient pas très élevés et il n'avait qu'à descendre en bas de chez lui pour faire la fête. La musique et les gens dans la rue représentaient une gêne mais ses soirées d'étude se faisaient soit chez Sakura, soit à la bibliothèque.

De plus, son père n'appréciait pas « l'intolérable cacophonie émanant de cet instrument diabolique. » Sévère et traditionaliste, Il n'aimait pas la guitare électrique et, quitte à faire de la musique, il aurait préféré que son fils joue du biwa ou du hichiriki, mais non ! Par un intolérable coup du sort, après que Yûji, l'aîné ait quitté la maison parentale pour tenter une carrière d'acteur, le cadet suivait ses traces dans un milieu artistique qui n'était pas celui qu'il aurait souhaité.

Heureusement, il y avait Shûichi. En plus d'un ami, c'était un garçon de son âge qui aimait la musique et composait lui aussi, persuadé qu'une immense carrière les attendait. Dans leurs rêves les plus fous, les deux lycéens enflammaient les plus grandes salles de concert du pays, voire des États-Unis, et leur notoriété dépassait même celle de leurs idoles, les Nittle Grasper. Mais comme il fallait qu'au moins un des deux amis garde les pieds sur terre, Hiroshi s'y était collé. Il n'était pas dans sa nature, de toute façon, de montrer ses sentiments et émotions.

C'est ainsi que, après d'intenses répétitions casées par-ci, par-là, le soir S arriva. La scène du Hillside Café était une petite plate-forme brillamment éclairée par des rangées de spots horizontaux et verticaux. À cette heure, cependant, la salle était plongée dans la pénombre, et tandis que les deux garçons accordaient leurs instruments, Maiko et Sakura discutaient un peu plus loin.

« Au fait, j'ai proposé à Fujisaki de venir. »

Les propos d'Hiroshi firent l'effet d'une bombe. Shûichi se mit à bondir dans tous les sens, pestant contre tous les kamis qu'il connaissait.

« Ça te servira de stimulus. Donne-toi à fond et montre-lui les progrès que tu as faits depuis deux semaines.

– Mais… Il joue super bien, lui ! pleurnicha le chanteur.

– Tu sais, c'est facile de jouer des morceaux déjà écrits. Quelque part, ça n'a rien de glorieux. Ce n'est qu'une bonne technique, rien de plus. Toi… tu écris tes propres morceaux. C'est beaucoup mieux. »

Une fois encore, les paroles d'Hiroshi atteignirent leur but. Shûichi était gonflé à bloc !

Ce que le jeune homme n'ajouta pas, c'est que l'interprétation de Suguru l'avait fasciné. Certes, ce n'avait été que de la technique, mais _quelle_ technique ! Surtout à son âge.

« Alors, le plus beau, prêt ? demanda Sakura qui les avait rejoints.

– Nickel, succube de mon cœur.

– C'est pas à toi que je parlais, Nakano, répondit l'adolescente. Et de nous deux, c'est toi la succube… ou la fille facile, au choix.

– Ta verve assassine viendra à bout de moi, un jour. Quand tu pleureras toutes les larmes de ton corps sur mon urne funéraire, tu repenseras avec douleur et regret à ton comportement présent. Fée sans cœur.

– Si tu pouvais dire vrai ! gloussa-t-elle, on pourrait profiter du silence, au moins ! À part ça, vous êtes prêts ? Maiko m'a dit que le café ouvrait dans dix minutes, alors filez dans les loges vous préparer.

– Tu viens avec moi, Reine des Neiges ? Je m'habille en une minute ! Il nous en restera neuf à combler agréablement… ronronna Nakano.

– Neuf minutes ? Même un lapin tient plus longtemps que toi, rit Shûichi. Viens, on va se changer. »

Le guitariste amateur suivit son ami et enfila sa tenue de scène ; pantalon noir en cuir, chemise blanche moulante et cravate noire savamment desserrée.

Le Hillside Café était en fait une grande péniche mouillant dans les eaux de la rivière Sumida. Les soirs de concert, le café était fermé au public dans l'après-midi afin que les groupes puissent y déposer leur matériel et faire tous les réglages d'usage.

La salle de concert flottante ouvrait ses portes une heure avant le spectacle et Suguru s'y trouva dès l'ouverture. Une vingtaine d'adolescents – dont une majorité de filles – attendaient déjà sur le quai, devant la passerelle d'accès, discutant et riant.

_Certainement des amis de messieurs Nakano et Shindô_, songea le pianiste.

Il s'installa dans le fond de la salle, afin de rester discret, tandis qu'autour de lui les bavardages et les rires se faisaient plus forts en même temps que des spectateurs se pressaient autour du bar. La salle était presque comble quand les lumières s'éteignirent et qu'on annonça l'entrée en scène des… Bad Luck.

_Quel nom pour un groupe ! Cela dit, avec ma veine, si j'étais dans leur groupe, le nom serait approprié_, songea Suguru tout en se demandant _pourquoi_ il avait pensé à pareille éventualité. _N'importe quoi !_ se dit-il en secouant la tête.

Visiblement un peu nerveux, les deux membres de Bad Luck passèrent sur la scène et saluèrent l'assistance qui répondit par des cris enjoués. À la vue d'Hiroshi, le cœur du jeune pianiste se comprima sans raison. Il ne l'avait pas vu pendant deux semaines mais, bizarrement, il avait déjà hâte que le concert se termine pour aller le saluer.

Même s'il fut plutôt favorablement surpris par les progrès de Shindô, Suguru demeura sur sa position le concernant. Il se laissa pourtant entraîner par le rythme de certaines mélodies et se prit plus d'une fois à battre la mesure du pied. Les Bad Luck manquaient de technique mais ils avaient du charisme et assuraient le spectacle ; leur chanteur, surtout, savait y faire pour communier avec le public.

Au bout du compte, il ne vit pas le temps passer. Une heure trente de concert ! Bien sûr, il y avait eu d'inévitables reprises des Nittle Grasper mais la majorité étaient des compositions originales. Là encore, si les textes étaient pour la plupart primaires, ils étaient plutôt bien enveloppés dans de bons instrumentaux, rendant au final l'écoute agréable pour qui cherchait avant tout à passer un bon moment. Grisés par les applaudissements et les clameurs, Shindô et Nakano se lâchaient progressivement, et la chanson finale souleva l'enthousiasme de l'assistance qui salua par des acclamations assourdissantes la prestation des deux garçons.

Le spectacle achevé, dans une atmosphère étouffante mais électrique, Suguru se fraya un passage vers l'avant de la salle, mais quand il voulut saluer les Bad Luck, ces derniers avaient déjà quitté la scène quand ils revinrent, leurs amis les accaparèrent bruyamment et le garçon dut attendre que la masse se décante pour pouvoir enfin les rejoindre. Il aperçut Shûichi et Sakura, ainsi qu'une autre jeune fille, mais Hiroshi avait disparu. Il hésita un peu puis se dirigea vers le trio.

« Bonsoir monsieur Shindô, salua-t-il avec un hochement solennel de la tête. C'était un très bon concert, et vous étiez meilleur ce soir. » _Meilleur mais toujours moyen,_ ajouta-t-il en son for intérieur afin de ne pas froisser le susceptible garçon. « Monsieur Nakano n'est pas avec vous ? »

Sakura lui décocha un regard singulier qui le mit quelque peu mal à l'aise, comme si elle savait sur son compte des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« On s'est déjà vus, non ? Au cinéma, c'est ça ? s'enquit-elle.

– Oui, mademoiselle, répondit poliment Suguru.

– Et tu cherches Nakano ? poursuivit-elle avec un sourire mystérieux. Il est sorti fumer.

– Merci, mademoiselle. »

Le jeune garçon s'inclina et quitta le café, à la recherche du guitariste. L'air était relativement doux, mais en comparaison de l'atmosphère surchauffée de la salle il faisait presque frais et Suguru frissonna. Une bonne partie du public avait déjà quitté les lieux et de faibles éclats de voix lui arrivaient de loin, de la route surplombant le quai. La nuit était tombée et si la lune brillait sur la surface étale de la Sumida, l'éclairage modeste ne laissait entrevoir que les contours sombres de la péniche. Où était donc passé Nakano ?

« Pas ici, Hiroshi », chuchota une voix masculine. Le jeune garçon se retourna et, remontant lentement le quai, discerna deux silhouettes enlacées un peu plus loin, derrière un muret.

« Allez, ne fais pas de manières, ce sera rapide. Personne ne remarquera notre absence », chuchota la voix maintenant trop familière. Perplexe, Suguru s'immobilisa, n'osant pas appeler – n'osant pas deviner ce qui était en train de se passer.

Les deux garçons rirent à voix basse et un des deux s'agenouilla devant l'autre pour défaire d'une main habile sa ceinture. C'en fut trop pour le jeune pianiste. Une indignation sans borne ; l'envahit une peine incompréhensible aussi. Il plaqua sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un cri d'horreur, tourna les talons et rentra se réfugier chez lui. Nakano était un monstre. Jamais il ne le reverrait.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les portes de l'ascenseur allaient se refermer mais une main les retint et elles se rouvrirent, dévoilant Hiroshi Nakano qui, une fois à l'intérieur, pressa le bouton du premier étage. Désagréablement surpris, Suguru soupira. Si le jeune homme n'avait pas bloqué l'ouverture, il aurait quitté l'ascenseur.

« Oh, salut, Fujisaki ! Comment vas-tu ? Et alors, on ne t'a pas vu après le concert. Sakura m'a dit que tu me cherchais ? »

Le pianiste se mura dans un silence hostile.

« Hé ben, tu as avalé ta langue ? plaisanta Nakano.

– Vous devez savoir de quoi vous parlez, siffla Suguru. Avaler les langues, ce doit être votre spécialité. »

Hiroshi resta bouche bée. Que ce genre de vanne vienne de Sakura ou Shûichi, rien de plus normal – et encore, eux n'employaient jamais ce ton tranchant – mais venant de ce garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas, après tout, la pilule était rude à avaler.

« Je te demande pardon ? » s'enquit-t-il calmement, des fois qu'il ait mal compris.

Ce n'était vraiment pas de chance. Franchement, se retrouver, le même jour, au même moment, dans le même ascenseur de la tour de Tôkyô, quelle déveine !

_Surtout après l'autre soir…_ songea Suguru avec aigreur en serrant les mâchoires, ravalant les noms d'oiseaux qui lui montaient aux lèvres.

La tour rouge et blanche de presque trois cents trente-trois mètres surplombait la capitale. Quatre étages la composaient. Hiroshi avait rendez-vous avec Sakura à l'aquarium installé au premier étage. La jeune fille voulait lui parler de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas jugé bon de préciser. Suguru, lui, avait sélectionné le bouton 3. La galerie DeLux proposait une exposition en 3D. Bien que n'étant pas particulièrement attiré par les nouvelles technologies, Fujisaki n'en demeurait pas moins curieux.

Malchance supplémentaire, l'ascenseur s'arrêta brutalement.

« Vous avez très bien compris, répondit-il néanmoins.

– Et alors ? » demanda Hiroshi sur un ton qui se voulait désinvolte.

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, cet ascenseur est momentanément arrêté, les interrompit une voix féminine émanant d'un petit haut-parleur. Nous vous prions de nous excuser de la gêne ainsi occasionnée. »

_J'aurai tout eu avec lui. Le train presque raté, un café renversé. Il ne manquait plus que ça_, grommela intérieurement Fujisaki.

« Votre baratin à cent yens ne me touche pas, poursuivit-il, nullement perturbé par la panne momentanée. Vous avez une mauvaise vie et aucune considération pour vos… partenaires. Alors, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi. Nous ne sommes pas du même acabit. » Nerveux, il se détourna.

« C'est pour ça que tu es parti et que tu ne m'as pas rappelé ?

– J'ai effacé votre numéro. Vous êtes minable. »

Hiroshi encaissa mais, encore une fois, il parvint à conserver son calme, dissimulant son irritation.

« Tu es dur, là… C'est un peu hâtif comme jugement, non ?

– Non, _réaliste_. »

L'ascenseur se remit en marche sans qu'aucun n'y accorde aucune attention. Le pianiste se retourna vers Hiroshi et planta son regard dans celui du grand garçon.

« Honnêtement, monsieur Nakano, est-ce que vous comptez revoir le… le garçon du concert ? » s'enquit-il d'un ton pincé. Contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, un sourire malicieux éclaira les traits du jeune homme.

« Ooooh ! Mais tu es jaloux ! S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir… »

Sans crier gare, Nakano attira Suguru contre lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Tout d'abord figé par la surprise, le garçon reprit ses esprits et le repoussa de toutes ses forces. D'un geste instinctif, il le gifla violemment.

« Ne me touchez pas ! siffla-t-il avec fureur alors que les portes s'ouvraient au premier étage devant un couple très étonné. Vous êtes arrivé, monsieur Nakano », parvint-il à articuler, les larmes au bord des yeux.

Comment Nakano avait-il osé coller sa bouche à la sienne – sans parler de sa langue – pour lui infliger un baiser ? Son premier, en plus ! Sans être particulièrement romantique, Suguru n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'on le lui imposerait de cette manière. Il était écoeuré et révolté. Décidément, ce type n'avait aucun respect. Pour personne !

« Fujisaki, je…

– Vous êtes arrivé, monsieur Nakano », répéta le garçon, bouleversé.

Machinalement, Hiroshi sortit et regarda les portes se refermer sur le petit pianiste. Le couple n'avait pas osé entrer dans la machine et dévisageait avec un peu de gêne le jeune homme qui partit en toute hâte retrouver Sakura.

Il resta silencieux sur ce qui venait d'arriver et ne pipa mot sur le trouble qui l'avait submergé quand il avait vu Suguru au bord des larmes.

« Sakura, finit-il par demander, je suis minable ?

– On est là pour parler de mes problèmes, pas des tiens. Une ancienne conquête t'a fait une réflexion ?

– Non, répondit-il évasivement. Non… »

Son regard bleu-gris se noya dans l'eau d'un des immenses aquariums. Il éprouvait un certain malaise, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Était-il à ce point insouciant ? Suguru l'écouterait-il s'excuser ?

_À suivre…_

* * *

**Biwa **: luth à quatre cordes.

**Hichiriki** : court hautbois cylindrique en bambou.


	4. Chapter 4

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV**

Tu n'as pas la tête à ce que tu fais, Suguru. »

Le jeune garçon soupira et éteignit le synthétiseur.

« Oui, vous avez raison, monsieur Seguchi. Il vaut mieux en rester là pour aujourd'hui. Je suis incapable de me concentrer. »

_Et de toute manière, à quoi bon continuer ces cours ? J'ai déjà suffisamment de travail à la fac sans en rajouter avec ça._

Suguru jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et entreprit de rassembler ses affaires.

« Tu t'en vas déjà ?

– Oui. Comme vous l'avez dit, je n'ai pas la tête à jouer aujourd'hui. Et d'ailleurs, je… je ne sais pas si ça vaut réellement la peine que je continue. »

Tôma Seguchi observa son jeune cousin avec attention. Quelques semaines auparavant, Suguru était venu le trouver pour lui demander de lui apprendre à se servir d'un synthétiseur. Il s'était rapidement révélé être un élève très doué, qui mettait un bel enthousiasme à ses leçons. Et, subitement, il parlait de tout laisser tomber. Pourquoi ?

« Il serait dommage d'arrêter maintenant, dit-il. Tu es doué, et tu as une technique excellente. Tu apprends vite, dans quelques temps tu parviendras sans nul doute à égaler mon niveau… du moins sur le plan technique. Tu es certain que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

Suguru poussa un nouveau soupir, misérable. Il savait bien à quoi était dû son manque de motivation. En toute honnêteté, les leçons dispensées par son cousin l'intéressaient et l'amusaient, tout en constituant un agréable dérivatif à ses études. Mais à quoi servait-il de continuer puisqu'il avait décidé qu'il ne voulait plus jamais avoir affaire à ce vil cavaleur de Nakano ?

« Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Peut-être que ça ira mieux la semaine prochaine, parce qu'aujourd'hui j'ai beau essayer je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Mais sachez que je vous suis reconnaissant du temps que vous me consacrez, monsieur Seguchi.

– Hé bien, il est très flatteur de faire des émules et peut-être suivras-tu le même parcours que moi pour finir un jour en tête de l'Oricon dans un groupe de pop… Qui sait ?

– Oui, peut-être », répondit Suguru en ramassant sa serviette. _Mais parti comme ça l'est, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup…_ « À samedi prochain, alors. Au revoir. »

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la désastreuse rencontre dans l'ascenseur et la colère de Suguru, bien que retombée, se remettait à bouillonner aussitôt qu'il songeait à ce baiser que le guitariste lui avait infligé. Son tout premier ! Comment avait-il osé… Pour qui se prenait-il ? Parce qu'il avait pour habitude de papillonner et coucher à tort et à travers – et après la scène à laquelle il avait assisté le soir du concert, Suguru était certain que c'était le cas – croyait-il que tout le monde agissait de même ?

_Ce n'est qu'un pauvre type, alors arrête de penser à lui._

Cesser d'y penser, soit, mais le cœur du jeune garçon fit un bond dans sa poitrine à la vue d'une silhouette familière, assise sur une moto, qui attendait au pied de son immeuble. La tuile. Il envisagea un bref instant de faire demi-tour mais Hiroshi l'avait déjà vu. Il poursuivit donc sa marche vers l'entrée de la résidence, le visage orageux.

« Bonjour, Fujisaki. »

Buté, celui-ci garda le silence et passa, la tête haute, à côté du jeune homme. Son parfum ambré, si aisément reconnaissable, lui arracha un petit frisson mais il poursuivit sa route, déterminé à ne plus jamais adresser la parole à un si triste individu.

« Hé ! Fujisaki ! Attends, il faut que je te parle ! »

Hiroshi avait longuement réfléchi avant de se décider à passer chez Suguru pour s'excuser. Dans un premier temps, il n'avait pas compris le geste du garçon – qui y était allé d'une solide gifle ! – après ce baiser dans l'ascenseur. N'avait-il pas laissé sous-entendre, par sa manière d'agir, qu'il était attiré par sa personne ? Après coup, il avait été terriblement vexé par cette réaction extrême, d'autant que Suguru lui en voulait manifestement déjà, et pour une tout autre raison. Là encore, sa vie privée ne regardait personne, et certainement pas le petit pianiste.

Toutefois, et après un réexamen de la situation à tête refroidie, il apparaissait que, pour quelqu'un comme Suguru, ce baiser était un geste plus que déplacé. Et pour cela, Hiroshi était venu s'excuser.

Le seul problème, c'est que le jeune musicien ne semblait pas disposé à l'écouter et passa devant lui sans même tourner la tête. Hiroshi s'élança à sa suite et le retint par le bras.

« Attends, je…

– Je vous ai dit de ne plus me toucher ! siffla Suguru en dégageant brutalement son bras. Laissez-moi tranquille et rentrez chez vous !

– Non ! Pas avant que tu aies écouté ce que j'ai à te dire ! Je… Je suis venu pour m'excuser.

– Je n'ai rien à faire de vos excuses et de toute manière je doute qu'elles soient sincères ! »

Hiroshi avait beau avoir un naturel placide et désinvolte, l'agressivité exacerbée – et sans fondement – de Suguru à son égard commençait à sérieusement l'incommoder. Qu'il lui ait collé une gifle après ce baiser inattendu, soit. Quelque part, c'était même légitime, compte tenu de son caractère. Mais qu'il l'accable de son ressentiment sans même qu'il sache pourquoi, c'était trop.

« J'aimerais que tu arrêtes deux secondes de te conduire comme un gosse de cinq ans et que tu m'écoutes, dit-il, essayant de conserver son calme. Je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser dans l'ascenseur. Mais pour moi, c'était juste une plaisanterie, je… je n'ai pas pensé à mal.

– C'était peut-être une plaisanterie pour vous, mais moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'embrasser des gens que je connais à peine, surtout du même sexe que moi. Et je suis désolé, monsieur Nakano, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'est croisés par hasard trois ou quatre fois que nous sommes proches. Je n'ai pas du tout apprécié, mais je suppose que vous l'avez compris ! rétorqua le garçon d'un ton sec. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai beaucoup de travail. »

Il fit mine de reprendre sa route vers l'entrée de la résidence, mais pour la seconde fois, Hiroshi le retint.

« Non, attends ! J'ai bien vu que tu te moquais éperdument de tout ce que je pourrais te dire, mais ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi tu sembles m'en vouloir à ce point ! Et ça remonte à avant ce stupide baiser ! »

Suguru s'empourpra. _Stupide_ baiser, maintenant… Tout à l'heure, il allait lui dire qu'il en avait eu la nausée ? Le salopard !

« Je ne supporte pas les gens comme vous qui sautent sur tout ce qui bouge et qui n'ont que la baise en tête ! Est-ce assez clair comme explication ? Maintenant, laissez-moi ! »

Tout sang-froid déserta le jeune homme dont le visage se fit orageux. Mais pour qui se prenait ce gamin, à la fin ?

« Arrête de te la raconter avec ton discours de Sainte-Nitouche ! Tu es qui, toi, pour juger les gens ? Tu vas me faire croire que tu es irréprochable, peut-être ? Et d'abord, en quoi est-ce que ma vie privée te regarde ? Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, que je sache, et je suis libre de coucher avec qui j'ai envie – que ça te plaise ou non ! gronda-t-il.

– Les kamis soient loués que nous ne soyons pas ensemble ! siffla Suguru, totalement hors de lui. Et comme ça ne risque pas d'arriver, vous pouvez sans crainte continuer à vous taper qui vous voulez, pour ce que ça m'intéresse ! Maintenant laissez-moi, et ne vous avisez plus jamais de revenir ici ! »

Sur ces paroles, le jeune garçon tourna les talons et courut presque jusqu'à la porte vitrée de la résidence, dont il composa le code d'accès d'une main tremblante. Alors, en plus, c'était lui qui avait tort ? Que cet imbécile de Nakano aille en Enfer ! Au moins, cette fois, il en était définitivement débarrassé.

Mais alors, pourquoi avait-il le cœur si endolori ?

XXXXXXXXXX

« … Tu te rends compte, Hiro ? Il m'a dit que mon texte était nul ! I peine jeté un coup d'œil et… Ah, il a été horrible ! geignit Shûichi d'une voix blessée. Ils se sont tous donnés le mot pour m'enfoncer, ou quoi ? D'abord Fujisaki, et maintenant ce type !

– Shindô, cesse donc de raconter ta vie et dépêche-toi de laver ces verres ! l'apostropha le patron du J-Pop café du fond de la salle.

– Oui ! Je disais… Je crois bien que je n'ai jamais été aussi humilié de toute ma vie ! C'est… c'est la façon dont il l'a dit… Il était tellement méprisant ! »

Hiroshi adressa un petit sourire réconfortant à son ami.

« Bah, tu ne le reverras plus, de toute façon. Oublie-le, c'est le mieux que tu as à faire. Elles sont bonnes, tes paroles. Je suis certain que tu vas nous faire une super chanson avec. Ne t'occupe pas des critiques, Shû.

– En parlant de ça, il est devenu quoi, Fujisaki ? Il était là le soir du concert, il m'a même dit que j'avais progressé, j'en suis pas revenu. Et depuis, plus de nouvelles. »

C'est avec un superbe détachement qu'Hiroshi annonça : « Oh, il a d'autres préoccupations que nous, en ce moment. On peut très bien s'en sortir sans lui, et de toute manière ce n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un d'intéressant. »

Shûichi dévisagea son meilleur ami avec étonnement. Ces paroles juraient avec la manière dont il avait jusque-là parlé de Fujisaki, mais après tout… il devait avoir ses raisons.

« Shindô ! lança le patron.

– Oui ! Heu, excuse-moi, Hiro, mais j'ai pas trop le temps, là… Je te rappelle quand j'ai fini, OK ? »

Il n'était pas tard mais le jeune homme rentra directement chez lui. Il avait beau dire, la dispute avec Suguru l'avait affecté bien au-delà de ce qu'il l'aurait cru. Les propos accusateurs de l'étudiant l'avaient blessé, surtout la manière dont celui-ci lui avait dit le percevoir – un vulgaire cavaleur, et rien d'autre. Leur intérêt commun pour la musique semblait avoir totalement disparu du regard qu'avait eu sur lui le garçon.

_Tant pis pour lui… Je n'y peux rien s'il a l'esprit aussi étroit…_ songea-t-il en déverrouillant la porte de son petit appartement.

Suguru soupira et repoussa sa chaise en silence. Cela faisait près de deux heures qu'il n'avait pas levé le nez de ses cours, entièrement absorbé par son travail. L'atmosphère était studieuse tout autour de lui, dans la grande salle de travail de la bibliothèque, et il en était stimulé. Néanmoins, une pause s'imposait et le garçon, après avoir étiré ses bras engourdis, se rendit aux toilettes.

Déjà trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas revu Hiroshi. Leur dispute, au pied de son immeuble, avait mis un terme définitif à leur début d'amitié. Lorsqu'il repensait à ses paroles, Suguru avait un peu honte. Il n'avait vraiment laissé aucune chance au lycéen de se justifier – encore qu'il n'y ait pas eu grand-chose à justifier – et l'avait accablé avec virulence. Pas étonnant alors qu'il se soit mis en colère.

Non, il n'avait pas agi de manière très mature mais l'émotion, comme à chaque fois, avait pris le dessus sur sa raison. Tant pis. C'était du passé, tout ça. À l'instant où il posait la main sur la poignée de la porte des toilettes, celle-ci se déroba et Suguru se retrouva proprement nez à nez avec Hiroshi Nakano. Surpris, il demeura planté devant le jeune homme, manifestement tout aussi pris de court que lui.

La gêne qui naquit aussitôt entre eux était si forte qu'elle en était presque tangible. Puis, Suguru s'écarta sans un mot pour laisser passer le lycéen, qui le remercia d'un hochement de tête avant de retourner à sa place, assez mécontent et… malheureux.

« Allez, on s'y remet, l'accueillit Sakura. J'ai continué le calcul de la fonction pendant que tu étais aux toilettes. C'est bien ça ? » Hiroshi jeta un coup d'œil à la feuille et hocha la tête.

« Oui, c'est bon. Tu vois bien, princesse, que ça a fini par rentrer ! » plaisanta-t-il, mais son ton enjoué sonnait un peu faux et la jeune fille le regarda avec curiosité. Quelqu'un passa soudain près de leur table, un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux traits juvéniles, qui se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la sortie.

« Hé, c'était pas, heu… Comment il s'appelle déjà, ce gosse ? Enfin, tu vois qui je veux dire ?

– Hein ? Oh… Oui, peut-être… J'ai pas bien vu. »

Sakura lui lança un coup d'œil étonné mais ne rajouta rien.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tout au long des trois semaines écoulées entre la dispute au pied de l'immeuble et la rencontre à la bibliothèque, Hiroshi avait cherché sans répit le pourquoi du comment. Ses coucheries n'étaient pas les – seules – responsables. Alors qu'était-ce ? Et pourquoi se sentait-il aussi… _malheureux_ ?

La rencontre à la bibliothèque n'avait rien arrangé. Certes, ils ne se connaissaient pas mais ils avaient tout de même passé une agréable soirée à Shibuya. De plus, Suguru était un musicien accompli, une longue et solide amitié aurait pu naître entre eux.

Et puis, il avait compris. Non seulement Suguru n'avait jamais dû embrasser personne, mais il n'avait sans doute jamais envisagé d'embrasser un autre _garçon_.

Oui ! C'était ça le problème ! Comment ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte avant ?

Sans tomber dans le maladif, Hiroshi aimait séduire. Il aimait plaire. Ses attirances bisexuelles avaient aboli les frontières et il charmait sans distinction filles et garçons. Quand, et seulement _quand_, il sentait une ouverture, il prolongeait la séduction dans un endroit discret. Suguru avait dû sentir ce jeu de séduction et s'en était offusqué.

_Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant ?_

Le petit sourire de victoire qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres s'effaça soudain. L'échange à la bibliothèque n'avait rien eu d'encourageant et rattraper la situation relevait du challenge compte tenu du caractère ombrageux du jeune Kyôtoïte.

Mais des fées bienveillantes avaient dû se pencher sur le berceau d'Hiroshi, et si les deux garçons s'étaient croisés sept fois en presque trois mois, le destin – ou hasard – s'acharna et ils se croisèrent sept fois en sept jours.

Tout commença le 29 juin, soit onze jours après la rencontre – désastreuse – de la bibliothèque, et il y avait même un rapport avec les livres.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le 29 juin, Hiroshi se décida enfin à aller à Ikebukuro ; le quartier commerçant abritait la plus grande librairie du Japon.

Même s'il n'envisageait pas d'entrer à l'université, il voulait terminer premier de sa promotion et la compétition s'annonçait rude, malgré la petite longueur d'avance qu'il avait sur le deuxième de la classe. Afin de mettre le plus d'atouts de son côté, il avait décidé de travailler les programmes de première année d'université en biologie, mathématiques et physique-chimie du moins, matières qu'il affectionnait. Ses cours l'ennuyaient, il devait viser plus haut. Ses livres représentaient une lourde dépense mais il comptait les acheter d'occasion et les revendre sitôt l'année terminée.

Les bras chargés de cinq manuels scolaires, dont deux assez lourds, le lycéen céda à la petite tentation à laquelle ceux qui aimaient lire succombaient si facilement : déambuler parmi les rayonnages, à la recherche d'ouvrages ne figurant pas sur sa liste mais qu'il lirait avec plaisir.

Il s'attarda dans les romans de science-fiction, de voyage, parmi les mangas – il en prit quatre – et termina son errance au rayon de la littérature étrangère. Il était tout particulièrement friand de littérature anglaise.

Amusants, incisifs et intelligents, les écrits de David Lodge et Ben Elton le ravissaient irrésistiblement. Chez le second, notamment, les personnages étaient criants de vérité. Profonds et travaillés, ils étaient aussi désespérément humains dans leurs qualités que leur petitesse. Il sourit en voyant _Popcorn,_ son dernier roman, sur l'étagère des nouveautés. Il en avait entendu parler dans la revue littéraire diffusée à la radio tard dans la nuit, tous les dimanches.

Après avoir dépeint avec acidité le milieu de la télé-réalité dans _Devine qui vient mourir ce soir ?_, Elton s'attaquait aux émissions de télévision créant de nouvelles stars, mais des stars éphémères que le public oubliait rapidement. Un vaste programme ! Il ne restait qu'un exemplaire et il allait le prendre quand quelqu'un le coiffa au poteau. Il fut surpris bien davantage quand le « voleur » se retourna. Fujisaki ! Non seulement ils se croisaient mais en plus ils avaient les mêmes goûts en matière de livres !

Suguru aussi fut étonné. Il voulut fuir mais Hiroshi lui bloquait le passage. Aucun des deux garçons ne parvint à dire quoi que ce soit, puis le jeune homme tourna les talons et partit en direction des caisses.

Plus tard, il se maudit. Il avait accusé Suguru d'agir comme un enfant mais il avait fait pareil !

Pourquoi s'en faisait-il autant pour ce garçon, à la fin ?

XXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, vendredi 30 juin, ce fut plus bref.

Le mois de juillet était la période des pluies et ce jour-là, une averse diluvienne s'abattit sur la ville. Hiroshi attendait à un passage clouté avec Shûichi et Sakura quand une voiture passa à vive allure sans prendre garde à l'énorme flaque d'eau devant les piétons. Le conducteur indélicat arrosa tous ceux qui attendaient pour traverser et le jeune homme fut surpris d'apercevoir Suguru à l'arrière de l'automobile. Shûichi brandit son poing au ciel et hurla au chauffeur tous les noms d'oiseau qu'il connaissait.

Les trois adolescents étaient trempés et se hâtèrent d'aller chez Sakura, qui habitait le plus près, pour se sécher.

XXXXXXXXXX

Samedi premier juillet, Hiroshi se rendit chez son frère aîné la mort dans l'âme.

D'ordinaire, il aimait beaucoup aller chez lui mais en cette occasion, c'était seulement pour qu'il l'aide à revêtir le kimono traditionnel et aider Yûji en retour. Leurs parents les avaient « officiellement » conviés à venir déjeuner en leur compagnie et assister ensuite à un spectacle de gagaku pour lequel ils avaient quatre places.

Les Nakano habitaient une demeure traditionnelle dans le quartier chic de Meguro.

Asato Nakano était un homme austère et excessivement traditionaliste. Épuisé par les frasques de ses deux fils, il les avait renvoyés tous les deux et continuait, malgré son âge avancé, de fréquenter les couloirs du Palais de Justice dans lequel il avait exercé pendant trente-cinq ans la fonction de juge, puis la plus haute : celle de président de la Cour Suprême.

Midori Nakano, plus modérée que son époux et aussi de seize ans sa cadette, était professeur de littérature à Todai, la plus prestigieuse des universités japonaises. Son mari avait voulu qu'elle renonce à son emploi pour tenir la maison et élever ses enfants. Elle avait accepté jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent à l'école. Titulaire d'un diplôme de cette même université en littérature, elle avait aussitôt postulé et avait été engagée.

Cette journée était prévue depuis longtemps. Hiroshi avait prié les kamis pour être malade ce jour-là mais malgré le coup de froid – et d'eau – de la veille, rien ne le retint au lit ; du moins était-il assez bien pour tenir debout.

Les deux garçons arrivèrent en taxi chez leurs parents et à peine eurent-ils franchi le seuil de la demeure que le temps leur parut soudain s'arrêter ; ces réunions de famille étaient mortellement ennuyeuses la plupart du temps.

Leur mère était ravie de les voir même si, selon elle, ils avaient maigri et ne mangeaient sûrement pas correctement. Profitant d'une absence de leur père, elle leur souffla qu'elle leur avait préparé à manger pour la semaine. Les deux garçons se réjouirent. Très occupés la plupart du temps, et peu enclins à se mettre aux fourneaux, ils ne se souciaient guère de l'équilibre de leur repas. Les _cup noodles_ et autre alimentation rapide constituaient leur principale source de nourriture, et si aller chez les parents était synonyme d'ennui et de réprimandes paternelles, ce l'était aussi de bons repas pendant une semaine.

La nuit tomba enfin et la famille Nakano au complet se rendit au théâtre.

Suguru lui aussi se trouvait au théâtre. Il était arrivé bien en avance, tout excité à la perspective d'assister à son premier spectacle de gagaku. Il n'aurait en principe pas dû y aller mais son cousin et Mika s'étaient désistés au tout dernier moment et lui avaient fait cadeau des places. Un peu tristement, il avait regardé les deux billets en se demandant qui pourrait bien l'accompagner. Pour peu qu'il les ait eus plus tôt, il aurait pu en faire profiter sa mère, mais là, il était trop tard.

_Je suis sûr que Nakano aimerait ce genre de spectacle. Après tout, avant-hier lui aussi voulait_ _Popcorn… Arrête de penser à ce type !_ s'ordonna-t-il.

En fin de compte, le beau-frère de Tôma, le célèbre écrivain répondant au nom de plume Eiri Yuki, s'était dit intéressé et l'avait contacté.

En attendant l'arrivée du romancier, Suguru observait les allées et venues des autres spectateurs qui se pressaient dans le hall gigantesque du New National Theater. Tous étaient très élégants ; lui-même offrait une apparence soignée avec un costume noir et une chemise blanche en lin. Pour cette avant-première, il n'y avait que le gotha de Tôkyô et certains invités avaient revêtu leurs plus beaux kimonos pour la soirée. Son attention fut alors attirée par un parfum ambré plus que familier. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre.

_Non… Il ne peut pas être là !_

Mais _il_ était là, et peut-être plus séduisant que jamais.

Ses longs cheveux étaient retenus en un chignon très serré ; ses yeux s'harmonisaient à merveille avec l'étoffe chatoyante de son kimono bleu-gris sur lequel de larges papillons argentés étendaient leurs ailes ; un obi rouge lui ceignait la taille. Assez curieusement, il paraissait absent et préoccupé. Un garçon plus âgé, vêtu lui aussi d'un kimono, le rejoignit. Tout d'abord un peu jaloux, Suguru trouva néanmoins que l'inconnu présentait les mêmes traits fins que son ex-camarade. L'arrivée d'un couple peu après confirma son hypothèse ; ce devait être une sortie en famille. Tous les quatre avaient une allure altière et l'image d'un Nakano débauché s'évanouit le temps de quelques secondes. La sonnerie de son téléphone le tira de sa rêverie ; Yuki était arrivé et le cherchait.

Il chassa le jeune homme de ses pensées et partit à la recherche de l'écrivain.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les autres rencontres furent fugaces.

Le dimanche, ils se virent dans la rue. Hiroshi sortait de la pharmacie de garde, un paquet plein de médicaments à la main. La journée de la veille l'avait fatigué sans arranger le coup de froid du samedi, et il passa celle-ci au lit.

Le lundi, il se traîna difficilement au lycée puis chez le médecin qui lui recommanda de se reposer au moins quarante-huit heures. Pressé de rentrer chez lui, il ne remarqua pas le regard marron qui le suivait.

Mardi 4 juillet, plutôt que rester se reposer chez lui, il traversa la ville, poussé par une irrépressible envie, pour aller dans une pâtisserie française réputée et acheter quelques gâteaux. Assise à une table, dans le salon de thé attenant au magasin, une petite silhouette familière dégustait un entremet au chocolat. D'où il se tenait, il pouvait même voir les traces que la friandise laissait au coin de ses lèvres. Il sourit. C'était adorable. De retour chez lui, il ressassa à nouveau cette histoire. Tout cela allait trop loin, il fallait y mettre un terme. Il devait trouver une idée, et une bonne.

Mercredi 5, il aurait dû rester encore chez lui mais une de ses cordes avait cassé et il en avait un besoin urgent, presque vital. Il quittait le magasin de musique quand Suguru le vit en sortir.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi avait travaillé dur, mais il était plutôt content du résultat. En moins de quarante-huit heures, et malade de surcroît, il avait composé une mélodie. Il était maladroit avec les mots et très à l'aise avec les notes ; elles parleraient donc pour lui.

Il créa un blog protégé par un mot de passe pour mettre en ligne son morceau et créer un petit jeu de piste à l'attention de Suguru.

Mercredi 6 juillet, sans savoir ce que cette date représentait pour le pianiste, il partit à l'aube déposer un courrier pour Suguru dans lequel il n'y avait qu'une adresse Internet et un mot de passe. Il ne possédait pas le code d'entrée de la résidence mais fixa l'enveloppe sur la porte, bien en évidence, à l'aide d'un morceau d'adhésif. Avec de la chance, quelqu'un la placerait dans sa boîte aux lettres.

Il n'avait plus qu'à laisser la magie de sa musique opérer…

_À suivre…_

* * *

**Gagaku** : genre de musique de cour traditionnelle japonaise comprenant des instruments, des chants et même de la danse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE V**

Le mercredi 6 juillet, comme tous les matins de la semaine, c'est une chanson diffusée par son radio-réveil qui tira Suguru de son sommeil. Encore à demi endormi, il se traîna dans la salle de bains et prit une douche qui l'aida à dissiper la brume dans laquelle il était plongé.

Son horizon ainsi dégagé, il prit rapidement son petit-déjeuner puis alluma son téléphone portable ; il contenait un message de sa mère, qui lui souhaitait un joyeux anniversaire et lui rappelait sa venue, ainsi que son petit frère, pour le week-end.

Son anniversaire ! Il l'avait totalement oublié. Ce qui lui remit en mémoire l'invitation à dîner de Mika pour le soir même. Au moins, il ne serait pas tout seul pour souffler sa dix-septième bougie, et comme il n'avait pas de cours l'après-midi, cela lui laisserait du temps pour travailler un peu avant de se rendre chez les Seguchi.

Suguru prit ses affaires et quitta son studio. En passant devant la rangée de boîtes aux lettres, dans le hall de la résidence, il jeta machinalement un coup d'œil et vit qu'il y avait une enveloppe dans la sienne. L'avait-il oubliée la veille ? Intrigué, il la ramassa. L'enveloppe ne comportait ni timbre ni tampon en dehors des mots « À l'attention de Suguru Fujisaki » écrits au stylo. Aucune adresse d'expéditeur, bien entendu… Le garçon décacheta la lettre avec curiosité et en tira une feuille blanche pliée en deux, sur laquelle n'étaient imprimés qu'une adresse Internet et, en dessous, un mot de passe. Rien d'autre.

_C'est une blague ?_ songea-t-il. Qui, en dehors de ses proches, savait qu'il habitait ici ?

Quoi qu'il puisse en être, il n'avait pour l'instant pas le temps d'approfondir ce mystère aussi se hâta-t-il d'aller prendre son métro.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les cours de l'après-midi ayant sauté pour cause de professeur absent, Suguru rentra chez lui à 13 heures. Il déjeuna en chemin d'un bol de ramen à un yatai puis entreprit de s'atteler à ses devoirs.

C'est alors qu'il se souvint de l'étrange lettre trouvée le matin dans sa boîte. De quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir ? Sans doute n'était-ce rien d'autre qu'un virus ou un quelconque cheval de Troie destiné à récupérer ses données. Mais qui se serait amusé à aller jusque chez lui pour lui jouer un tour aussi idiot ?

Sa curiosité finit cependant par l'emporter sur sa méfiance, et il rentra l'adresse sur son ordinateur.

La page qui s'ouvrit était celle d'un blog, mais contrairement aux blogs classiques, elle ne comportait pas la moindre information sur la personne à qui il appartenait. D'ailleurs il n'était constitué que d'une seule page, grise, au centre de laquelle n'apparaissait qu'un seul champ : _Password_. Suguru n'hésita qu'un infime instant avant de rentrer le mot de passe, qui fit apparaître sur l'écran un grand rectangle divisé en neuf cases, chacune comportant une image : une clef de sol, un train, une tasse à café, un 45 tours, la photo d'un hôtel (un _love hotel_ !) celle du Pavillon d'Or, à Kyôto, la couverture de _Popcorn_, une part de gâteau au chocolat et une image du film _Mulholland Drive_. Intrigué, le garçon passa sa souris dessus et vit que chacune des cases était interactive. Au hasard, il cliqua sur la clef de sol, et une courte mélodie se fit entendre puis, une fois achevée, un petit clavier apparut.

_Oui, et alors ?_ songea Suguru. Il cliqua au hasard d'une des touches, mais le clavier disparut et l'image de la clef de sol reprit sa place.

Surpris, le garçon cliqua sur le train, et cette fois une fenêtre s'ouvrit avec la phrase suivante : _« Multiple de 2, je suis le numéro de voiture dans laquelle tu étais, croyant être dans l'autre. »_

Suguru ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes. Alors ça ! Regardant d'un nouvel œil la grille, il comprit soudain qui était à l'origine de la lettre et du blog.

Ainsi, c'était Nakano qui lui avait envoyé ça ! Pourquoi ?

La petite charade attendait une réponse. Intrigué en dépit de tout, le jeune garçon entra « 6 », et aussitôt la fenêtre se ferma. La case représentant un train devint blanche avant d'être remplacée par autre chose ; le fragment d'une image plus grande, dont le reste était encore caché.

Nakano avait-il fait cela lui-même ? Chacune des images correspondait à quelque chose qu'il connaissait de lui, ou en relation avec l'une de leurs rencontres. Une chose était certaine, faire ceci avait dû lui prendre du temps.

Suguru cliqua à nouveau sur la clef de sol, et la petite mélodie se refit entendre, suivie de l'apparition du clavier. Donc, il fallait sans doute qu'il la restitue à l'identique. Facile.

Chacune des cases constituait une petite énigme ; la date de construction du Kinkaku-Ji, le célèbre Pavillon d'Or ; le nom des deux actrices principales de _Mulholland Drive_, autre film de David Lynch ; le quartier de Shibuya réputé pour ses _love hotels_, et ainsi de suite. Rien de très difficile, et sitôt que le jeune garçon eut donné la dernière réponse au _« nom d'un magasin de Shinjuku spécialisé dans l'import de disques »_, la grande image apparut dans son entier : la photo d'une guitare et en dessous, un message.

_« Félicitations ! À présent, clique sur la guitare et tu seras récompensé de tes efforts, en espérant que tu aimeras. »_

Suguru cliqua. L'image demeura la même, mais une mélodie se fit entendre. Un air de guitare, un peu mélancolique, doux et langoureux, semblable à une ballade. Le garçon en fut surpris. Était-ce Nakano qui l'avait composée ? En tout les cas c'était très beau, et il ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier la musique.

Le morceau prit fin au bout de cinq minutes, et quand il rouvrit les yeux, l'étudiant vit qu'un nouveau message était apparu.

_« C'est moi qui ai composé cette mélodie et je te l'offre en espérant que tu voudras bien me pardonner pour la manière idiote dont j'ai agi avec toi. J'ai mérité ta gifle et tes reproches. Je sais que tu as effacé mon numéro de ton téléphone, mais si tu veux me revoir, tu me trouveras à Hit Import. Je te promets de ne plus jouer les imbéciles avec toi comme j'ai pu le faire. En espérant te revoir bientôt,_

_Hiroshi Nakano »_

Suguru demeura songeur un long moment. Il s'agissait clairement là d'une tentative de réconciliation… et d'un beau cadeau d'anniversaire, même si Nakano l'ignorait certainement. Le hasard, encore. Ce hasard – ou destin – qui s'acharnait à les mettre en présence en dépit de tout.

Assez étrangement, le jeune garçon se sentit ridiculement heureux à cette idée.

XXXXXXXXXX

Après avoir travaillé sur ses cours une partie de l'après-midi, Suguru se rendit chez son cousin Tôma. En dépit du découragement qui l'avait saisi après sa dispute avec Hiroshi, il avait finalement décidé de continuer à suivre l'enseignement de l'ancien claviériste de Nittle Grasper, et ne le regrettait absolument pas. Il avait très rapidement progressé et avait quasiment rejoint, sur le plan technique du moins, l'illustre Tôma Seguchi.

« Tu dois te languir samedi pour voir ta mère et ton frère, lui dit Mika alors qu'ils en arrivaient au dessert, un spectaculaire soufflé aux fruits exotiques. J'imagine que ce ne doit pas être très amusant de devoir vivre loin de sa famille à ton âge. Tu t'es fait des amis, à la fac ?

– Oui, quelques-uns, répondit Suguru, sans préciser que les relations qu'il entretenait avec ceux-ci ne s'étendaient pas au-delà des bâtiments de l'université. Mais je ne sors pas beaucoup, de toute manière. J'ai du travail.

– Tu es studieux, toi. Si seulement Tatsuha mettait autant de cœur à ses études… » _Et pas autant à fantasmer sur Ryûichi Sakuma, mais ceci est une autre histoire._

Tôma se leva soudain de table et convia son cousin à le suivre. Mika sourit. Le jeune garçon allait sans doute être fou de joie à la vue de ce qui l'attendait.

« Dis-moi, Suguru, tu es bien décidé à continuer le synthé ? s'enquit Tôma en ouvrant la porte de son bureau.

– Oui. J'ai hésité pendant une période, mais j'ai bien réfléchi. Et puis, j'aime ça.

– Parfait ! Au moins, je n'aurai pas à le ramener. »

Un étui ouvert était posé sur le bureau lustré et, à l'intérieur, se trouvait un superbe synthétiseur dernier cri.

« Je l'ai choisi spécialement pour toi, et vu ton niveau je pense qu'il te conviendra parfaitement. Avec un bon séquenceur, tu pourras créer tous les arrangements que tu voudras. Il te plaît ? »

Suffoqué, Suguru avança à pas lents vers l'instrument, comme s'il redoutait de le voir disparaître s'il s'en approchait de trop. Il s'y connaissait suffisamment, à présent, pour voir au premier coup d'œil qu'il avait dû coûter une petite fortune.

« Oh… Merci, monsieur Seguchi, mais… vous n'auriez pas dû, c'est… Bien sûr, qu'il me plaît ! Mais c'est beaucoup trop, parvint-il à bafouiller, subjugué, contenant son excitation avec difficulté.

– Allons, ça me fait plaisir. Tu as tellement de talent qu'il serait dommage de ne pas l'exprimer sur du bon matériel. Et puis ne t'en fais pas, j'en ai parlé à tes parents et ils m'ont donné leur accord. »

Suguru acquiesça, muet de bonheur. Inconsciemment, la mélodie d'Hiroshi lui revint en mémoire et il ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'il y avait avec cela matière à faire une formidable composition.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, à peine sorti de ses cours, le garçon se rendit à Hit Import. Il tenait à remercier Hiroshi pour son cadeau et mettre une bonne fois pour toutes les choses au clair entre eux. Il poussa la porte de la boutique et chercha du regard le lycéen. Celui-ci discutait avec un client, aussi alla-t-il jeter un coup d'œil aux nouveautés en attendant. C'est un parfum ambré désormais familier qui l'avisa que le jeune homme s'était approché de lui avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche.

« Bonsoir, Fujisaki. Je… je suppose que tu as eu mon message, si tu es là, dit le jeune homme, avec néanmoins un peu de gêne.

– Bonsoir, monsieur Nakano. Oui, je l'ai eu. Je… je suis venu vous remercier. C'est une très belle mélodie que vous avez composée, répondit Suguru, tout aussi gêné.

– Ah ! Je suis content qu'elle te plaise… »

Mais qu'il était donc difficile de renouer le dialogue ! Le malaise entre eux était toujours perceptible. C'est Suguru qui, le premier, se jeta à l'eau ; il était venu pour ça, après tout.

« Oui, et je l'ai d'autant plus appréciée qu'hier c'était mon anniversaire, et j'ai donc reçu un très beau cadeau. »

_Son anniversaire ? Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas ? Décidément, c'est vraiment plus que du hasard qui guide nos actions._

« Oh ! Je ne savais pas ! Pour une coïncidence… Bon anniversaire, alors. Ça te fait… dix-sept ans, c'est ça ? Écoute, Fujisaki, je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait… Pour ce baiser dans l'ascenseur. J'ai vraiment été en dessous de tout sur ce coup, et encore plus après, quand je suis venu chez toi censément pour m'excuser. Je… je me suis comporté comme un imbécile, mais je n'ai pas envie de perdre ton amitié, expliqua Hiroshi d'un ton grave.

– Je… ne peux pas dire que j'aie agi beaucoup plus intelligemment, reconnut le jeune garçon. Je ne vous ai laissé aucune chance de vous expliquer. Et je n'avais pas le droit de vous dire tout ce que je vous ai dit, votre vie privée ne regarde que vous, après tout. Je ne vous en veux plus pour le baiser et… si c'est possible… j'aimerais que nous recommencions à nous voir. Vous jouez très bien de la guitare, et j'aimerais avoir le plaisir de vous entendre à nouveau. »

C'est avec une certaine anxiété que Suguru attendit la réponse qui tardait un peu à venir. À son grand soulagement, Hiroshi lui sourit.

« Je souhaitais sans oser l'espérer que tu me dirais ça. Moi aussi je t'apprécie beaucoup et… même si nous ne nous connais- sons pas vraiment, j'ai plutôt mal vécu cette brouille, bien que ce soit moi qui l'ai en grande partie provoquée. Je suis heureux que nous ne restions pas en mauvais termes, toi et moi. De toute manière, le destin ne cesse de nous remettre en présence malgré nos meilleurs efforts ! Et puis… » Il s'interrompit.

« Et puis ? répéta Suguru, curieux.

– Et puis, Shûichi a besoin de tes conseils pour le synthé. À ce propos, il paraît que tu lui as dit qu'il avait fait des progrès ? Il était tout content ! »

La glace étant définitivement brisée et la gêne du début dissipée, ils se mirent à discuter à bâtons rompus, aussi à l'aise qu'ils avaient pu l'être avant leur brouille.

« Et _Popcorn_, au fait, il est bien ?

– Pour tout dire, je n'en suis encore qu'au début. J'ai eu beaucoup de travail dernièrement, et je risque même d'en avoir encore plus, parce que, savez-vous ce que mon cousin m'a offert pour mon anniversaire ? Un synthétiseur ! Il est magnifique, monsieur Nakano, avec lui je sens que je vais faire de très bonnes choses ! déclara Suguru avec enthousiasme.

– Vraiment ? Mais… tu n'as pas dit, quand tu es venu assister à la répétition, que tu ne savais pas te servir d'un synthé ?

– Oh, mais depuis j'ai appris ! Mon cousin est vraiment un excellent professeur, il aurait été difficile de ne pas faire de progrès !

– Le talent est une affaire de famille chez toi, on dirait, commenta Hiroshi avec un petit rire. Ton cousin est doué, lui aussi ?

– Un peu, oui ! C'est Tôma Seguchi », déclara étourdiment Suguru qui se mordit aussitôt la lèvre, mortifié d'avoir laissé échapper ce qu'il s'était juré de garder secret, sa parenté avec le « génial Tôma », claviériste du groupe de légende Nittle Grasper. Face à lui, Hiroshi ouvrit de grands yeux, manifestement plus que surpris ; sous le choc.

« Ton cousin… c'est Tôma Seguchi ? »

XXXXXXXXXX

_Tôma Seguchi…_

Une lueur, et de surprise et d'admiration, illumina le regard bleu-gris du jeune homme qui, pendant quelques secondes, ne trouva rien à dire devant l'énormité de cette révélation.

« Mais vous ne devez surtout pas l'ébruiter », s'empressa d'ajouter Suguru, affolé à l'idée que son camarade ne le répète à Shindô, qui lui le dirait au pays entier en moins d'une heure et à partir de là, tout s'effondrerait. À l'université, on ne connaissait rien de son illustre parenté. Si elle venait à être révélée, aussi doué fût-il, les mauvaises langues auraient vite fait de prétendre qu'il avait acheté sa place. « S'il vous plaît, monsieur Nakano ! »

Dans la tête d'Hiroshi, une bataille sans merci avait débuté. Un Hiro fanboy avait jailli au nom même de « Tôma Seguchi ». S'il n'était pas particulièrement fan du célèbre claviériste, son nom évoquait forcément le respect et la fascination. Un Hiro homme d'affaires l'avait presque aussitôt chassé et évaluait à présent les nouvelles chances des Bad Luck de percer. Avec un peu d'habileté, il pourrait glisser à Suguru une de leurs démos.

Sous le regard étonné de l'adolescent, ignorant de ce débat intérieur, le jeune homme secoua la tête. Shûichi et lui y arriveraient, mais pas comme ça.

« Appelle-moi Nakano. Monsieur Nakano… ce n'est pas moi, sourit-il. Je serais ravi de t'écouter au synthé mais ça devra rester entre nous. D'ici à ce que Shûichi me pende pour trahison s'il apprenait ça, il n'y a qu'un pas, pouffa-t-il. Et… tu voudrais bien me redonner ton numéro de téléphone ?

– Dis donc Nakano, je te paie pas pour draguer les clients ! »

Les deux garçons sursautèrent. Le patron de la boutique se tenait derrière eux, les bras croisés et l'air agacé – ce qui était assez impressionnant chez un homme de sa stature, de l'avis de Suguru. Hiroshi, lui, ne se démonta pas.

« Pourtant c'est une bonne technique de vente, Dwight. Je fidélise la clientèle », répondit-il avec assurance. Yué qui n'était pas loin, rit.

« Et quand tu les plaques, ils vont acheter ailleurs. »

Employé et patron rirent de concert.

Yué Shichijô avait un an de plus qu'Hiroshi et étudiait la philosophie. C'est sa passion pour la musique – en même temps que le besoin de travailler pour payer une partie de son loyer – qui l'avait conduit à Hit Import. Embauché en même temps que Nakano, ils avaient tout de suite sympathisé. La boutique comptait trois autres employés, eux aussi à temps partiel ; une fille et deux garçons, tous étudiants.

Hiroshi et Fujisaki échangèrent un regard un peu gêné si le premier supportait assez bien les plaisanteries, il n'en allait pas de même pour le second qui paraissait quelque peu mortifié par cette boutade sans finesse.

« Laissez-lui donc votre numéro, le camion de livraison vient d'arriver et ce n'est pas moi qui vais le décharger », conclut Dwight en retournant à la caisse. Suguru nota donc son numéro sur un morceau de papier, sous le regard amusé de Yué.

« On peut se voir ce week-end ? demanda Hiroshi en le rangeant dans son portefeuille.

– Ma famille vient pour mon anniversaire.

– Ben, plus tard alors, je…

– NAKANO !

– Bon, je dois y aller. À plus tard alors ! »

Le jeune homme lui adressa un petit signe de la main et disparut par la porte de service, au fond du magasin.

XXXXXXXXXX

« J'ai faim, Sakura », réclama Hiroshi d'un ton impatient.

C'était un samedi et le parc Ueno, superbe jardin des quartiers nord de la ville, était bondé. Il avait plu tout au long de la semaine et profiter d'un week-end au soleil avait séduit plus d'un Tôkyôïte on ne trouvait plus une seule place de libre sous les grands cerisiers qui bordaient les allées, elles aussi envahies par les promeneurs. Shûichi ayant lâchement délaissé ses deux amis pour se consacrer à sa nouvelle passion – l'écrivain Eiri Yuki, rencontré par hasard un soir, peu de temps auparavant, et à qui il n'en voulait manifestement plus du tout de l'avoir traité de mi-nable – Hiroshi et Sakura avaient pique-niqué seuls, installés sur un îlot d'herbe tendre.

La jeune fille lui tendit un sushi qu'il avala tout rond.

« Tu n'es qu'un petit goinfre, Nakano.

– Mais ch'est tellement bon ch'e que tu cuig'ines ! dit-il en mordant dans un autre sushi préparé par la lycéenne.

– Je ne serai pas toujours là pour te faire à manger, tu sais. »

Le garçon, qui était paisiblement couché sur les genoux de son amie, se redressa, le visage grave.

« Sakura, quand tu auras un… un copain, toi aussi tu m'abandonneras ? »

L'espace d'un instant, l'adolescente fut troublée par la sincérité et l'inquiétude de son camarade.

« C'est toujours pareil avec Shûichi. Dès qu'il a une nouvelle lubie, il s'en va et ne revient que quand c'est terminé et qu'il a besoin de quelque chose. J'ai plein de défauts mais pas celui-là et… Enfin, je ne pense pas être possessif, mais… des fois j'ai le sentiment qu'il se sert de moi parce qu'il sait que je serai toujours là pour lui. Moi, ça me blesse qu'il me prenne, me jette, me reprenne et me rejette.

– Hiro, ne dis pas ça. C'est de notre âge !

– À chaque fois que je le sens s'éloigner de moi, j'ai peur de le perdre mais un jour, je serai fatigué de l'attendre. »

Sakura donna une accolade réconfortante à son ami et le serra contre elle.

« Avoue que tu me dis ça juste pour avoir un bisou… » dit-elle gentiment en caressant la chevelure soyeuse et cuivrée. Hiroshi ravala ses larmes et sourit.

« Oui, mais ça n'a pas l'air de marcher », s'efforça-t-il de plaisanter.

Ce dont il ne lui parla pas, c'est de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec ses parents la semaine précédente. C'était sa dernière année au lycée, et en plus de l'examen de fin d'année, déterminant pour la suite de ses études, il envisageait peut-être de préparer le concours d'entrée de Todai, la plus prestigieuse des universités japonaises. Au début, quand ses parents lui en avaient parlé, il avait rué dans les brancards, arguant qu'il n'irait pas à l'université et qu'il serait musicien professionnel. Cependant, l'attitude égoïste de Shûichi le laissait perplexe. Prévoyant, Hiroshi commençait à envisager une alternative à une carrière dans le monde du spectacle, mais il était encore trop tôt pour en parler.

Sakura l'embrassa sur la joue et esquissa un petit sourire.

« C'est un début », convint le garçon en reposant sa tête sur les genoux de la jeune fille afin qu'elle puisse continuer de lui donner la becquée.

Après le déjeuner, ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre à l'ombre d'un arbre imposant et ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir. Leur sieste fut brève et quand ils se réveillèrent, il faisait très chaud. Une violente envie de glace les saisit aussitôt.

« Ne bouge pas, princesse, je connais tes parfums préférés. »

Hiroshi n'eut pas à aller bien loin pour trouver un marchand de glaces ambulant. Devant le stand, il fut frappé par un petit garçon de cinq ou six ans ; les cheveux noirs comme la nuit, le regard tout aussi sombre et des vêtements quelque peu… formels pour un enfant de son âge. Une version enfantine de Fujisaki, ressemblante jusqu'au regard soupçonneux qu'il lui lança en le voyant arriver.

« Bonjour », le salua-t-il.

Le garçonnet ne répondit pas, sur la défensive.

« Tu es venu tout seul ? »

Toujours pas de réponse.

« Je vois. Tes parents t'ont dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus… Je m'appelle Hiroshi Nakano. »

Le petit garçon, toujours méfiant, daigna enfin le regarder.

« Ton grand frère ne s'appellerait-il pas Suguru Fujisaki ? »

Autre lueur dans le regard noir.

« Je suis un de ses amis.

– Vous connaissez mon grand frère ?

– Oui. Il est ici aussi ?

– Je… Je me suis perdu… lâcha enfin le petit garçon avec un regard éploré.

– Ne t'en fais pas, je vais l'appeler. »

_Une bonne chose que je lui aie demandé son numéro de téléphone_, songea le lycéen en composant le numéro sur son portable.

« Fujisaki, salut c'est Nakano, ça va ? Je suis avec ton frère près du temple Benzaiten… Oui, il y a un marchand de glaces. Très bien, je vous attends. »

Il raccrocha et se pencha vers le petit garçon.

« J'allais prendre des glaces, je t'en offre une ?

– Non merci, monsieur Nakano.

– Tu es sûr ? Il fait chaud pourtant… »

Le garçonnet détourna le regard. Hiroshi sourit et sut que la bataille était gagnée.

« Quels parfums aimes-tu ?

– Chocolat et marron, monsieur Nakano. »

Le jeune homme prit une glace pour le garçon en attendant que Fujisaki arrive ; il prendrait les siennes plus tard.

À peine le petit garçon eût-il entamé sa glace que le pianiste accourut, essoufflé, suivi d'un peu plus loin par une petite femme brune.

« Ritsu ! s'écria Suguru en étreignant son frère avec force. Mais tu étais où ?

– J'ai tourné la tête et vous n'étiez plus là alors j'ai attendu ici.

– Et tu manges une autre glace pendant qu'on s'inquiète ?

– C'est monsieur Nakano qui me l'a offerte mais je ne l'ai acceptée que quand j'ai été certain que ce n'était pas un inconnu. »

Suguru regarda Hiroshi avec gratitude et s'inclina solennellement.

« Merci, nous nous faisions beaucoup de soucis. Ce parc est immense et il y a tellement de monde aujourd'hui ! »

La petite femme les rejoignit à son tour et serra Ritsu contre elle. Au vu de la ressemblance qu'elle présentait avec les deux garçons, aucun doute n'était permis sur leur parenté.

« Voici ma mère et mon frère Ritsu, présenta Suguru. Maman, voilà Hiroshi Nakano, un ami.

– Enchanté de vous rencontrer, madame Fujisaki, dit Hiroshi en s'inclinant.

– Moi de même, monsieur Nakano, et je vous remercie d'avoir retrouvé Ritsu, nous étions très inquiets. »

Ils discutèrent quelques courts instants, puis la mère des garçons lui proposa de se joindre à eux mais il déclina.

« Merci de votre invitation, madame Fujisaki, mais je suis venu avec une amie.

– C'est dommage. J'espère vous revoir un jour prochain, monsieur Nakano. À bientôt.

– À bientôt et bonne journée. »

Hiroshi les regarda s'éloigner puis retourna enfin auprès de Sakura avec leurs glaces. L'adolescente consultait ses messages sur son téléphone, paresseusement allongée dans l'herbe.

« Tu es parti les chercher au Pôle Nord ? l'accueillit-elle en roulant sur le ventre.

– Non. J'ai rencontré Fujisaki. Enfin, son petit frère qui s'était perdu et je l'ai appelé.

– Parce que tu as le numéro du gamin ?

– C'est pas un gamin. Il est déjà à l'université. Et pas n'importe où, en plus !

– Il a seize ans.

– Dix-sept. Depuis mercredi.

– Dis-moi, Hiroshi… Tu en sais bien des choses sur ce gosse. Tu cherches quoi exactement ? Un petit vierge tout innocent à initier aux plaisirs de la chair ? roucoula la jeune fille en léchant d'un air équivoque la crème glacée qui couronnait son cornet.

– Tu vois le mal partout. Ce garçon est un vrai génie au piano !

– Y'a vraiment _que_ le piano qui t'intéresse ?

– Ne sois pas idiote, je ne les prends pas au berceau. Mange ta glace, elle va fondre. »

Sakura le dévisagea mais ne dit rien ; Hiroshi lui cachait des choses, elle en était certaine. Une fois de plus, elle ne releva pas mais se jura d'être désormais très attentive aux faits et gestes des deux garçons.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**Yatai** : voiture à bras au comptoir de laquelle on mange des ramen (nouilles)


	6. Chapter 6

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE VI**

Bientôt les vacances ! Tu comptes t'éloigner un peu de Tôkyô, Nakano ? »

Accoudée à son pupitre, Sakura levait vers Hiroshi un regard interrogateur. Le mois de juillet touchait presque à sa fin et bientôt, tous les établissements scolaires et universitaires du Japon fermeraient pour un mois entier.

« Oui, je vais sans doute aller passer quelques jours à Kyôto chez des amis, pour le Tanabata. Ça me changera un peu d'ambiance. Ensuite, je ne sais pas. Et toi ?

– Quinze jours à Izu, entre copines. Qui sait ? Peut-être que je vais y rencontrer l'homme de ma vie ! » plaisanta la jeune fille.

Hiroshi n'avait plus fait allusion à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue au parc Ueno. S'il était préoccupé, il ne le montrait pas et ne se départait plus de sa désinvolture habituelle.

« Comment ? Ce n'est donc pas moi l'homme de ta vie ? s'écria-t-il d'un ton faussement blessé en portant la main à son cœur d'un geste dramatique. Ah, cruelle et implacable beauté, tu ne cesses de fouler aux pieds mes sentiments !

– Au fait, vous comptez encore vous produire en concert ? Ce serait l'occasion idéale pendant ces congés », fit Sakura, imperturbable. Son camarade soupira. Depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance d'Eiri Yuki, Shûichi paraissait vivre sur une autre planète. Son monde, tout à coup, ne gravitait plus qu'autour de l'écrivain à succès et ses relations avec ses amis en avaient quelque peu pâti.

« On n'en a pas vraiment discuté, tu sais bien que Shû a d'autres choses en tête en ce moment. J'ai toujours cru que la musique était au centre de ses préoccupations, mais depuis qu'il a croisé la route de ce Yuki, il ne voit plus que par lui.

– Mais vous continuez à répéter, tout de même ?

– Oui, bien sûr. Maiko nous a même parlé du Pelshana. Il semblerait qu'elle soit en bonne voie pour nous y décrocher une soirée. Enfin, rien n'est sûr pour le moment, mais ce serait peut-être pour le dernier samedi du mois.

– Le Pelshana ? » Sakura ouvrit des yeux admiratifs. Qui ne connaissait pas la salle mythique qui avait vu les débuts des Nittle Grasper ? Sans être très grande, elle avait la réputation d'avoir contribué au lancement de la carrière de bon nombre d'artistes. « Dans ce cas, réservez-moi une place !

– D'accord, mais seulement si tu m'accordes un baiser. »

Sur ces entrefaites, Shûichi déboula dans la classe, tout essoufflé, précédant leur professeur de quelques secondes. Il adressa un salut à ses deux amis et courut s'asseoir à son pupitre.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Un concert de Bad Luck ?

– Oui, c'est officiel ; nous allons jouer au Pelshana, tu connais peut-être, c'est une salle réputée. Bien sûr, nous ne faisons que la première partie, mais c'est toujours mieux que le Hillside. Ça te dit ? Tu pourras juger sur pièce de nos progrès. »

Suguru réfléchit un court instant. Le concert tombait le 28 juillet et il partait pour Kyôto le lundi 30, premier jour des vacances. Il aurait amplement le temps, entre les deux, de boucler sa valise. En outre, il ne lui déplaisait pas de découvrir la salle dans laquelle son cousin et son groupe avaient débuté.

« C'est d'accord, dit-il enfin. Et vous avez raison, je suis curieux de voir si vous avez continué à progresser.

– Super ! Je peux passer te chercher si tu veux, et je… je te raccompagnerai après. Tu peux compter sur moi. »

_Et cette fois, pas de connerie du genre de la dernière fois_… se promit mentalement le jeune homme, échaudé par les conséquences de sa dernière petite séance de gâterie. Les deux garçons discutèrent encore un petit moment avant de raccrocher. Tous les deux avaient du travail, en dépit de l'arrivée imminente des vacances, et voulaient en faire le plus possible afin de pouvoir souffler un peu pendant la coupure.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le samedi du concert, Hiroshi passa chercher Suguru en moto au pied de son immeuble. Il était encore tôt dans la soirée, car Shûichi et lui avaient à installer tout leur matériel. Sakura et Maiko étaient là aussi et donnaient un coup de main.

« Ah, salut Fujisaki, l'accueillit Sakura avec un sourire singulier. Nakano ne nous avait pas dit que tu viendrais aussi. C'est lui qui t'a accompagné ? Hum… Tu sais qu'il ne fait ça qu'avec les gens qui lui tapent dans l'œil ? »

Suguru devint écarlate et Hiroshi secoua la tête. L'idiote.

« Ne l'écoute pas, Fujisaki, elle raconte n'importe quoi. Comme elle sait qu'elle ne m'aura jamais, elle essaie de me griller devant tout le monde.

– Ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui me cours après ? Vil obsédé ! »

Désireux de couper court à la discussion, son ami lui fourra une brassée de câbles en tous genres dans les bras.

« Va porter ça à Shûichi au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi sur mon compte ! »

La jeune fille s'éloigna avec un petit rire. Nakano avait beau dire, elle commençait à voir clair dans son jeu. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il était plutôt mignon, ce petit bout de pianiste…

« Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'elle raconte, elle adore me chambrer en société, expliqua Hiroshi d'un ton qui se voulait détaché mais ne l'était pas complètement. Bon, on va répéter un peu pour régler le matériel. Tu es prêt, Shûichi ? »

XXXXXXXXXX

La moto roulait le long des rues presque désertes et Suguru, pressé contre le dos d'Hiroshi, fermait les yeux, les bras noués autour de sa taille. Minuit était passé mais l'air était encore lourd, chargé d'une humidité étouffante, et par la visière entrouverte de son casque le garçon sentait le parfum ambré du conducteur l'envelopper. Dans sa tête repassaient des images du concert.

_Oui, ils ont progressé depuis la dernière fois. Ils ont un vrai potentiel, même s'ils manquent de technique. Shindô est fait pour le chant, et Nakano…_

L'évocation du jeune homme en train de jouer, la chemise négligemment entrouverte, les cheveux retombant à demi sur son visage, lui fit glisser un petit frisson le long du dos. Nakano attirait les regards sur scène, qu'il le veuille ou non. Et il présentait un bien beau spectacle…

Suguru ouvrit les yeux en sentant la moto ralentir puis se ranger le long du trottoir. Hiroshi tourna la tête vers lui.

« Nous y sommes ! J'espère que tu as passé une bonne soirée ? »

Le garçon ôta son casque et le rendit à son propriétaire qui le passa à son bras.

« Oh oui, c'était vraiment très bien. Beaucoup mieux qu'au Hillside, même si je persiste à penser que monsieur Shindô n'est pas fait pour le synthé.

– Tu pourrais nous composer quelque chose, puisque tu te prétends si doué, renvoya Hiroshi du tac au tac. Ça nous donnerait l'occasion de voir ce que tu vaux, puisqu'il paraît que tu as pris des leçons du grand Tôma Seguchi en personne ! »

Suguru, qui s'était écarté de quelques pas et fouillait son sac à dos, à la recherche de ses clefs puisque le digicode ne fonctionnait pas depuis deux jours, ne répondit rien.

« Bon, heu… Bonne soirée, alors.

– Monsieur Nakano ! s'écria l'adolescent.

– Oui ? Quoi ?

– On… On m'a volé mon portefeuille ! »

XXXXXXXXXX

C'est un Suguru effondré et bouillonnant intérieurement de colère qui quitta le commissariat aux alentours d'une heure du matin. On ne lui avait pas seulement dérobé son portefeuille mais aussi son téléphone portable. Par chance, ses clefs s'étaient trouvées coincées tout au fond du sac et le voleur n'avait pas réussi à les atteindre ; heureusement car il n'aurait sinon pas pu rentrer chez lui. Voyant sa mine orageuse, Hiroshi lui passa un bras réconfortant autour des épaules.

« Allez, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Il vaut mieux ça plutôt que tu te soies fait renverser par une voiture, pas vrai ? dit-il, s'efforçant d'être jovial.

– On m'a volé mes papiers, monsieur Nakano ! C'est tout de même assez grave, je trouve, riposta sèchement le garçon en se dégageant. Je… je ne sais même pas à qui je dois m'adresser ! Mon cousin et sa femme sont absents pour la semaine et je ne vais tout de même pas faire venir mes parents ! »

Depuis qu'il s'était aperçu de la disparition de ses papiers, Suguru était passé de l'affolement à la colère, puis au découragement. Il ne faisait nul doute que quelqu'un l'avait délesté de ses affaires durant le concert. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la salle, il n'avait rien senti et, pour tout avouer, il avait été focalisé sur tout autre chose que son sac à dos.

« Allons, ne te fais pas tant de mauvais sang, je vais t'aider dans tes démarches. On ira lundi à la mairie pour tes papiers, de toute manière on ne peut rien faire d'autre aujourd'hui. Alors autant aller se coucher, tu ne crois pas ?

– Mais lundi je pars pour Kyôto !

– Hé bien tu décaleras l'heure de ton départ. Allez, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais te raccompagner chez toi », déclara Hiroshi en ôtant l'antivol de sa moto. À ses côtés Suguru se taisait, le visage sombre.

« Tu préfères peut-être venir dormir chez moi ?

– Quoi ? » glapit le garçon, aussitôt tiré de son mutisme renfrogné, et tout aussi immédiatement sur la défensive. Passer la nuit chez Nakano, avec le passif qu'il affichait – et dont il semblait même se vanter ?

« Je vois bien que cette histoire t'a perturbé, et comme tu es tout seul, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu passes la nuit chez moi plutôt que rester enfermé chez toi à te faire de la bile. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Bien évidemment, le jeune homme avait raison. Dans le même temps, Suguru redoutait ce qui pouvait se passer… le cas échéant.

« Tu sais, tu n'as rien à craindre, ajouta Hiroshi, devinant la raison des hésitations de son camarade. Je te le propose en tout bien, tout honneur et je n'ai pas un seul instant pensé à dormir autre part que sur le canapé. Alors ?

– D'accord, acquiesça Suguru, tout à coup un peu fébrile. Mais je… je n'ai rien pour me changer.

– Je te prêterai des affaires. On y va ? J'ai sommeil, ce concert m'a tué ! »

Hiroshi occupait un tout petit appartement dans le quartier de Shinjuku, non loin de Dozen-Zaka où Suguru s'était égaré quelques mois plus tôt. En dépit de l'heure tardive, une faune fêtarde et bigarrée s'attardait dans les nombreux bars et clubs aux enseignes tapageuses qui bordaient la rue de part et d'autre.

« Vous vivez ici ? s'enquit Suguru, peu rassuré et presque collé à son guide.

– Oui. Je me sens bien ici. C'est parfois un peu bruyant, mais j'aime cette animation. Ici, les gens viennent se détendre après le travail. Cette ambiance me plaît… et puis, le loyer n'est pas très élevé », acheva-t-il en riant.

L'appartement du jeune homme se situait au troisième étage d'un petit immeuble dont le rez-de-chaussée était occupé par un restaurant chinois. Un porche carré, sous lequel étaient rangés plusieurs vélos, menait à une étroite cage d'escaliers qu'ils gravirent rapidement – Hiroshi du moins, rompu à l'exercice depuis des années.

« Ne fais pas attention au désordre, déclara-t-il en ouvrant sa porte. Je ne suis pas un maniaque du rangement ! »

Une petite boule de poils beige jaillit d'un couloir et s'accrocha à la jambe du jeune homme qui se pencha pour la ramasser.

« Fujisaki, voici la seule et unique femme de ma vie, Ikkyoku ! » dit-il en présentant une petite chatte à Suguru qui, sans hésiter, la gratta derrière les oreilles.

« Hé oui, voilà la terrible vérité : Hiroshi Nakano, la coqueluche de son lycée, n'est qu'un pauvre garçon qui vit seul avec son chat, poursuivit-il avec bonne humeur. Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi. Tu veux boire quelque chose avant de te coucher ? Un thé ?

– Je veux bien un thé, merci », répondit Suguru qui sentait sa méfiance s'envoler graduellement. Le salon dans lequel il venait d'entrer était une petite pièce meublée sans goût particulier mais avec beaucoup d'ingéniosité afin de rentabiliser l'espace. Un ameublement à bon marché qui laissait la part belle à la musique avec, dans un coin, une étagère bourrée à craquer de disques, et dans l'angle opposé, trois guitares de modèles différents. Le garçon s'assit sur un canapé quelque peu avachi, au-dessus duquel était punaisée une grande affiche d'un concert de Radiohead, et Ikkyoku lui bondit aussitôt sur les genoux.

« Alors ? Que penses-tu de l'antre du loup-garou ? » questionna son hôte en déposant devant lui une tasse de thé fumant. Le jeune garçon tressaillit ; il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait laissé son esprit dériver, fatigué et éprouvé par son dernier coup du sort.

« Heu, c'est… c'est agréable…

– Merci. J'aime cet endroit. Je… je voudrais bien te jouer quelque chose, mais je ne pense pas que les voisins apprécieraient beaucoup à cette heure, dit le lycéen en désignant sa guitare acoustique avant de s'asseoir à son tour sur le canapé.

– J'aimerais beaucoup vous entendre. J'ai vraiment aimé la mélodie que vous avez composée et… j'ai même commencé à travailler sur un accompagnement au synthétiseur, avoua Suguru.

« C'est vrai ? s'enquit Hiroshi, étrangement heureux tout à coup. Je suis flatté. »

Ils discutèrent un petit moment tout en sirotant leur thé, puis le jeune homme changea rapidement ses draps et déplia le canapé.

« Voilà, tout est prêt ! Je ne sais pas toi, mais je tombe de sommeil, dit-il en bâillant.

– Oui, moi aussi. Merci, monsieur Nakano, euh… Je veux dire… Nakano. Enfin, vous avez compris, heu… bafouilla l'adolescent, gêné et un peu rouge.

– Oui, j'ai compris. Bon, je me couche. Je t'ai laissé des affaires sur le lit. Bonne nuit, Fujisaki.

– Bonne nuit, N… Nakano. »

Le garçon passa dans la petite chambre. Comme il l'avait dit, Hiroshi avait laissé de quoi se changer sur le lit, et il se déshabilla et enfila un tee-shirt largement trop grand pour lui. Un très léger parfum ambré s'en dégageait et Suguru avait le cœur qui battait très fort en se mettant au lit, tout engourdi par un trouble étrange en dépit de sa fatigue. Il éteignit la lumière et rabattit le drap sur lui mais il demeura un long moment les yeux ouverts, incapable de trouver le sommeil.

XXXXXXXXXX

Habiter une rue festive présentait certes des inconvénients la nuit mais le matin… Le matin, c'était l'Éden des marmottes. La rue ne se réveillait que vers midi, à l'exception de quelques fêtards surpris par la nuit et qui rentraient chez eux aux premières lueurs du jour.

C'est cette même lueur qui tira Hiroshi de son délicieux sommeil. Sa chambre avait des volets ne laissant rien filtrer mais dans le petit salon, les stores bon marché ne protégeaient pas de grand-chose. Il essaya de se rendormir, caché sous le drap, mais il était trop tard. Le regard embrumé, il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui et se rappela tout à coup pourquoi il avait dormi dans le salon. Comme électrocuté, il jaillit de son couchage et entreprit de redonner au studio un aspect habitable. En réalité, il n'était pas si en désordre que ça, car s'il était paresseux en cuisine, il était plutôt ordonné pour le rangement ; mais la veille, Sakura, Maiko et Shûichi étaient venus déjeuner et ils étaient partis en toute hâte pour le Pelshana, abandonnant leurs verres vides et des boîtes de nouilles à emporter. Entre deux verres se trouvait un ordinateur portable qu'il alluma. Il sélectionna plusieurs chansons et mit la musique doucement afin de ne pas déranger le dormeur dans la pièce voisine.

Encore un peu endormi, il rassembla tout sur un plateau. La vaisselle sale finit dans le petit évier et les cadavres de boîtes à la poubelle.

Machinalement il ouvrit le réfrigérateur, sortit la pâtée du chat et remplit la gamelle.

« Cette feignasse, elle dort encore ! »

Voyant l'occasion de se venger de maints réveils matinaux, Hiroshi souleva son drap d'un coup sec pour trouver dessous sa chatte pelotonnée et encore endormie. Avec un petit cri de guerre, il se jeta sur elle et la câlina, histoire de l'énerver.

« Alors, tu rigoles moins, là ! » gloussa-t-il en plongeant la main dans la fourrure chaude. Agacée, Ikkyoku quitta le lit d'un bond et alla bouder sur une chaise.

Hiroshi retira le drap dans lequel il avait dormi et referma le canapé-lit, qu'il recouvrit de sa housse. De son jeans de la veille, il tira un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet avec lequel il alluma un bâton d'encens puis sa cigarette, qu'il fuma à la fenêtre tout en fredonnant la chanson qui passait dans son PC. Le titre changea ; _Out of the races, unton the tracks_ des Raptures. Il adorait ce morceau. Il laissa tomber la cendre de sa cigarette et se la colla à la bouche en mimant les premières notes à la guitare, tira vivement dessus puis la posa dans le cendrier, sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

_« Get yourself together  
Get yourself together  
Shake shake shake shake shake  
Shake shake shake  
Shake shake shake  
Shake _», chanta-t-il. Comme s'il n'était pas déjà assez ébouriffé, il en rajouta en secouant la tête en rythme de gauche à droite. En même temps il tourna sur lui-même en dansant et ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de voir Fujisaki sur le seuil de la chambre, qui le regardait d'un air étonné en se demandant s'il rêvait encore.

« Hé ! Salut Fujisaki ! Je t'ai pas réveillé au moins ? » s'enquit-il d'un ton enjoué.

Si la lumière avait réveillé Hiroshi, c'est l'habitude qui avait tiré Suguru de son sommeil. Il s'était même levé avant son hôte et avait collé son oreille à la porte mais aucun bruit ne lui était parvenu du salon. Il avait alors discrètement entrouvert le battant ; Hirohi dormait encore. Le pianiste l'avait observé quelques minutes, fasciné, car dans son sommeil Nakano n'affichait pas son habituel sourire de séducteur ; endormi, il semblait être en paix avec lui-même. Comme il avait conscience qu'il était tout de même un peu étrange d'observer son hôte à son insu, il était retourné dans la chambre et avait attendu.

Machinalement, il avait étudié la pièce après avoir entrouvert les volets ; petite, mais sobre et propre. Il n'était que 7h30 mais la lumière entrait à flot par l'unique fenêtre. Sur un pan de mur, des étagères pleines à craquer de livres s'étiraient. Il y en avait même au-dessus du lit, et il avait cru en voir une dans le salon aussi. Au vu des ouvrages, Nakano semblait lire de tout : littérature classique japonaise et occidentale, science-fiction anglophone, mangas (et à en juger par les titres, c'était là aussi hétéroclite : shônen, seinen et même yaoi et yuri, constata-t-il avec une moue dubitative). Il fut étourdi aussi par le nombre de livres de cours qui occupaient les étagères il y en avait bien plus que les manuels obligatoires. Enfin, quatre rayons étaient dédiés aux livres sur la musique : partitions, biographies, méthodes. Sur le troisième mur, une grande penderie laissait deviner une garde-robe conséquente.

Avec un soupir, il s'était glissé à nouveau dans les draps, feuilletant un livret de partitions. Toutefois, même s'il avait eu du mal à s'endormir, il se sentait bien dans cette chambre.

_La chambre d'Hiroshi_, avait-il songé, une petite boule de chaleur au creux du ventre.

Bienheureux, il avait fini par se rendormir. Quand il se réveilla, il était neuf heures. Entendant du bruit à côté il se leva, remit le livre à sa place et jeta un coup d'œil par l'embrasure de la porte : Nakano fumait à la fenêtre, dos à lui, en ondulant sur la musique discrète que son ordinateur diffusait. Puis le morceau devint plus vif, et le jeune homme lâcha sa cigarette et se démena comme le beau diable qu'il était.

À moitié débraillé, il venait de le saluer.

« Non… Bonjour m… Nakano, répondit Suguru en retour, encore un peu vasouillard, retenant un bâillement ; cette fois il avait trop dormi et avait du mal à émerger.

– Je suis du matin, même si je dois avoir la tête d'un épouvantail, rit Hiroshi.

– Non… non, c'est bon…

– Tu as bien dormi ? Est-ce que tu veux un café ? Un thé ? Un jus de fruit ?

– Oui, oui j'ai bien dormi. Je voudrais bien un café s'il vous plaît.

– Installe-toi au salon, je te l'apporte quand il est prêt. »

Docilement, Fujisaki s'assit sur le canapé et observa son hôte qui s'affairait à préparer le petit-déjeuner dans le coin cuisine. Bientôt, une bonne odeur d'omelette flotta dans le petit appartement et Hiroshi revint, portant deux mugs de café et un plateau garni. Le jeune garçon se saisit avec gratitude de son précieux breuvage, soudain mis en appétit.

Tous deux sirotaient leur café en silence quand Hiroshi se leva d'un bon et revint avec des _dorayaki_.

« Ils sont au haricot rouge, dit-il en présentant l'assiette de gâteaux à Suguru, qui en prit un en le remerciant. Ça te dirait qu'on passe l'après-midi ensemble ? Tu as fini tes valises ?

– Oui, je ne voulais pas les faire au dernier moment. »

Une chanson aux accents latins commença. Hiroshi se leva et ondula en rythme, toujours à l'aise en boxer et tee-shirt, oubliant la discussion en cours.

« _To the beat of the rhythm of the night  
Dance until the morning light  
Forget about the worries on your mind  
We can leave them all behind  
To the beat of the rhythm of the night…  
Oohh the rhythm of the night…  
Forget about the worries on your mind  
We can leave them all behind…  
Oh lalalalala  
Oh lala_ », fredonna-t-il.

Ce que Suguru n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'Hiroshi l'attira soudain à lui et l'enlaça, un bras autour de sa taille mince et une main dans le dos, tout en continuant à danser lascivement. Le garçon tenta de résister, troublé et mal à l'aise, mais son hôte ne parut pas s'en rendre compte.

« _Cuando sientes que el mundo  
Está encima de tí  
Y la vida te tienes como loca  
Conozco un lugar  
Donde podemos bailar »_, murmura-t-il en se penchant légèrement, ses longs cheveux chatouillant le cou du pianiste, avant de finalement le faire tourner. « _And it is called Moulin Rouuuge_. »

À demi frappé de paralysie et le cœur battant à tout rompre, Suguru avait l'impression que la chanson n'allait jamais se termi-ner. Hiroshi le lâcha enfin et reprit sa place sur le canapé.

« Je suis un peu foufou le matin, s'excusa-t-il. J'espère que tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir. C'est… presque maladif chez moi de séduire. Mets-le sur le compte de ce que tu voudras. Enfance malheureuse, petit dernier d'une fratrie immense, satyre, qui sait ? exposa-t-il avec un léger rire. Tu veux peut-être te doucher ?

– Euh… oui, s'il vous plait », répondit Suguru, troublé par la familiarité de son hôte. Celui-ci le conduisit à la salle de bains et lui donna une serviette propre ainsi que des sous-vêtements et un tee-shirt de rechange, plutôt étroit afin qu'il ne flotte pas dedans.

Le temps que les deux garçons aient pris leur douche, l'exaltation d'Hiroshi était totalement retombée. Ces soudaines hausses d'euphorie, souvent suivies de déprime, n'étaient ni dues à une enfance malheureuse ni à aucune autre excuse farfelue. Son anniversaire tombait quelques jours plus tard.

Quitter la maison familiale n'avait pas été aussi facile qu'il l'avait laissé entendre et y retourner était souvent douloureux. Il y avait déjà eu cette soirée au théâtre peu de temps auparavant, et devoir passer deux journées aussi rapprochées chez ses parents le tourmentait. Les mêmes problèmes que d'habitude – l'université, la musique, la moto – y seraient abordés. De plus, Sakura se trouverait à Izu et Shûichi… Qui pouvait dire où était Shûichi ? On le voyait de moins en moins. Alors, le jeune homme avait décidé de partir se consoler à Kyôto mais là encore, les choses allaient être différentes de d'habitude ; ses obligations de président des élèves l'obligeaient à rentrer tôt car on lui avait laissé beaucoup de projets à étudier et il devait annoncer ses choix. Par ailleurs, il devait s'entraîner en vue d'une compétition d'athlétisme, sans parler de son travail à Hit Import. Certains de ses collègues ayant pris des congés, ce serait l'occasion de se faire un peu plus d'argent.

Hiroshi proposa une sortie en ville avant le déjeuner, mais Suguru objecta :

« Hier soir, vous vouliez me jouer de la guitare. Il me semble qu'à cette heure-ci les voisins ne seront pas gênés. »

Son camarade sourit et alla prendre une guitare électro-acoustique noire.

« Quelque chose de doux pour commencer », annonça-t-il en ajustant le capo sur le manche après avoir vérifié l'accord. Il joua d'abord _No Surprises_ et _True love waits_ de Radiohead. Souriant et ne quitta pas Suguru du regard alors qu'il chantait :

« _I'm not living  
I'm just killing time  
Your tiny hands  
Your crazy kitten smile  
Just don't leave… don't leaaave. _»

Le morceau terminé, il se leva, prit une guitare électrique et entama l'introduction de _Plug-in baby_ de Muse.

Il joua encore quelques morceaux et choisit la troisième – et dernière disponible – guitare. Sur celle-là, il joua sans ambages la mélodie qu'il avait composée pour Suguru, en fredonnant, un brin rêveur. Quand il reposa l'instrument, il proposa à nouveau de sortir déjeuner et le jeune pianiste accepta. Après un copieux repas, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'une petite promenade dans le parc voisin. Hiroshi aurait volontiers prolongé l'instant mais un coup de fil de son frère l'enleva à son camarade.

« Demain, je peux passer t'amener à la mairie puis à la gare si tu veux.

– Non, non, je ne veux pas vous déranger davantage, Nakano.

– Ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis si je fais ça… c'est pour mon karma !

– Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord. À demain.

– À demain ! »

XXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, cependant, ils ne se virent que brièvement. Hiroshi passa chercher Suguru de bonne heure et le conduisit à la mairie d'arrondissement. Il l'accompagna ensuite directement à la gare où ils se séparèrent sur un souhait mutuel de bonnes vacances.

La semaine s'écoula dans une certaine morosité pour le jeune homme. Afin de tromper son ennui, il avait accepté de faire des heures supplémentaires à Hit Import, et vu qu'il était absent la semaine suivante, cela compenserait.

Le jour de son anniversaire, samedi 4, il ne travaillait pas. C'était son premier jour officiel de congé ; il bulla toute la matinée.

Sakura fut la première à lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Non seulement elle l'appela très tôt le matin, mais elle avait posté son cadeau d'Izu en calculant de manière à ce qu'il arrive le 4.

Le paquet était large et haut. Quand Hiroshi l'ouvrit, il vit que le carton était rempli de cheveux d'ange dorés. Il plongea la main dedans, à la recherche du cadeau, et sourit en sortant une boîte de préservatifs sur laquelle était collé un petit mot : « _Même en été, sors couvert !_ ». Il poursuivit sa fouille et retira successivement un paquet de bonbons, une boîte de patches pour arrêter de fumer, un bon de réduction pour des _cup noodles_ végétariennes, un paquet de chewing-gums, de la pâte de haricot rouge au marron (sa saveur préférée), six barrettes en forme d'étoile, un tube de lubrifiant à la fraise, un médiator, un coupon manuscrit « _Bon pour un bisou… sur la joue »_, un paquet de Pocky à la fraise, une photo de Shûichi, Sakura et lui, un livre intitulé _Comment savoir que vous êtes amoureux ? Les signes qui ne trompent pas !_ avec une dédicace à l'intérieur : « _Qui sait, ça pourrait t'être utile un jour… à moins que tu en aies besoin tout de suite »_. Sans trop comprendre cette remarque, il poursuivit son exploration et, du fond du paquet, il extirpa le dix-neuvième et dernier cadeau : un album original des Doors !

Ému, il rappela son amie et bavarda un petit moment avant de se rendre chez son frère. Yûji n'était pas chez lui, mais le garçon avait un double. En l'attendant, il feuilleta le livre qu'il avait emporté avec lui, et quand son aîné revint, moins de vingt minutes plus tard, ils s'apprêtèrent consciencieusement avant de repartir chez leurs parents.

Bien qu'ils se soient vus relativement peu de temps auparavant, leur mère les accueillit avec chaleur. À l'occasion de l'anniversaire de son cadet, elle avait cuisiné ses plats préférés mais celui-ci, s'il n'en laissa rien paraître, n'apprécia pas complètement le dîner. Toute la journée, il avait attendu le coup de fil de Shûichi, mais rien n'était venu.

_Ce__ doit être ça, être amoureux…_ songea-t-il avec un peu d'amertume en se faisant la promesse de ne jamais tomber dans les filets de quiconque.

Après le dîner chez ses parents, qui lui firent cadeau d'une… voiture, il passa la nuit chez son frère aîné qui, lui, lui offrit quelque chose d'assez insolite.

« C'est un grain de pop-corn en forme de cœur, expliqua Yûji d'un ton docte.

– Dis que t'as pas de thunes, gloussa Hiroshi, amusé.

– Non, non, je suis sérieux. Regarde bien ! Il ressemble vraiment à un cœur. »

« Pop-corn » le renvoya aussitôt à Suguru.

« Et j'en fais quoi de ce pop-corn ? Je le mange ?

– Surtout pas ! s'écria Yûji. Tu dois l'offrir à la personne que tu aimes.

– Je le garde même pas ?

– Non ! C'est pour quelqu'un de spécial et quand tu auras trouvé cette personne « spéciale », tu lui offriras.

– Tu te fiches de moi, grand frère ? »

Yûji rit et changea de sujet mais Hiroshi n'en conserva pas moins la friandise. L'amour était peut-être semblable au pop-corn ; un petit grain de maïs sec qui, sous l'effet de la chaleur, devenait une friandise. Après, c'était à chacun de choisir s'il le préférait sucré, salé ou avec du beurre…

De retour chez lui, il le plaça dans un petit sachet en plastique ; c'était déjà un miracle qu'il ait survécu tant de temps, alors autant le conserver !

Il prit le premier train pour Kyôto le lendemain.

_Et si j'appelais Fujisaki ? Bah… On se voit à Tôkyô parce qu'il ne connaît personne. Ici, il doit avoir des copains et de toute façon, on lui a volé son portable. Comment je le joindrais ?_

C'est ainsi qu'aussitôt arrivé, il se rendit chez les amis qui l'hébergeaient habituellement et flirta sans retenue avec Etsu, la sœur d'un de ses copains.

Le 7 août, suivant le calendrier lunaire, était la nuit du Tanabata, ou Fête des étoiles. Les légendes à son propos variaient mais les protagonistes demeuraient invariablement une déesse tisserande et un bouvier. Par amour, la déesse avait consenti à quitter les cieux pour vivre avec le bouvier à qui elle donna deux enfants. Mais les parents de la jeune fille, opposés à cette union, la cherchèrent sans relâche et finirent par la ramener avec eux dans le monde céleste. Afin de s'assurer que les deux amants restent séparés, ils créèrent une barrière infranchissable… la Voie Lactée. Touchés par la détresse de la déesse séparée de son mari et de ses enfants, les dieux leurs accordèrent une nuit par an au cours de laquelle ils pourraient se retrouver ; cette nuit était le Tanabata.

Pour l'occasion, les ruelles du vieux Kyôto étaient en fête et garçons et filles avaient revêtu des yukatas chamarrés pour sortir s'amuser entre amis.

Après avoir bu un verre en compagnie de bons camarades, Hiroshi et Etsu étaient partis de leur côté se promener le long des rues éclairées de lampions colorés, au milieu des stands et autres échoppes soigneusement décorés. Des mâts de bambou étaient dressés un peu partout, ornés d'une multitude de bandes de papier de couleurs vives sur lesquelles étaient inscrits des vœux laissés par les promeneurs. L'ambiance était festive et animée, et la jeune fille, pressée contre son ami, ne cessait de le peloter discrètement en lui murmurant des choses coquines à l'oreille. Hiroshi ne paraissait cependant pas accorder trop d'attention à ces taquineries peu innocentes. Son regard errait parmi la foule, comme à la recherche de quelqu'un.

Soudain, il repoussa Etsu et fit un grand signe de main, le visage éclairé par un large sourire.

« Hé ! Fujisaki ! »

_À suivre…_

* * *

**Dorayaki** : petit gâteau dont la pâte ressemble à celle des pancakes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE VII**

Ce matin-là, quand Suguru ouvrit les volets de sa chambre, le ciel était bleu et dégagé. La journée s'annonçait magnifique et un petit sourire voleta sur ses lèvres. Aujourd'hui était le jour du Tanabata, et mieux valait qu'il fasse beau pour la fête.

Le jeune garçon lança un coup d'œil distrait à son réveil : il était presque 9 heures. D'ordinaire il se levait beaucoup plus tôt mais il était en vacances et, en cette première semaine de congés, il avait décidé de couper complètement avec les révisions. Il avait bien le temps de s'y remettre.

Suguru s'étira paresseusement et alla faire sa toilette. Il descendit ensuite à la cuisine, où un copieux petit-déjeuner l'attendait.

C'était vraiment bon d'être de retour à la maison. Bien évidemment, l'adolescent appréciait son indépendance tôkyôïte, mais pour tout dire sa famille et ses amis lui avaient manqué. Depuis qu'il était revenu à Kyôto, il avait revu ses anciens camarades de classe qui, eux, étaient toujours lycéens, et n'arrivait presque pas à réaliser combien les choses avaient changé pour lui. Il ne le regrettait pas, bien sûr, mais… c'était tout de même agréable de se ressourcer.

« Bonjour, m'man », s'annonça-t-il en prenant place devant son petit-déjeuner, l'eau à la bouche. Un vrai petit-déjeuner, voilà qui le changeait des instantanés dont il avait pris l'habitude de se nourrir !

Tout en mangeant, il se prit à songer à Hiroshi. Celui-ci ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'il comptait faire de ses vacances. En y réfléchissant bien, d'ailleurs, le jeune homme ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé de lui. Oh, il connaissait tout de sa passion pour la musique, les films qu'il aimait, les livres qu'il affectionnait… mais il s'était toujours montré très évasif sur sa famille, et tout ce que Suguru savait à ce sujet, il le devait à cette rencontre fortuite au théâtre. Et encore, Nakano ne s'était même pas aperçu de sa présence, ce soir-là. À repenser à cette soirée, à l'air noble et élégant qu'avait le jeune homme dans son kimono, le garçon sentit une minuscule grenouille remuer soudain dans son estomac. Étrange comme quelqu'un pouvait posséder deux facettes si différentes… Malheureusement, c'était celle qu'il appréciait le moins que Nakano laissait voir le plus souvent.

Son petit-déjeuner achevé, Suguru gagna le salon et prit place devant le piano qui occupait tout un coin de la pièce. Il était ancien et venait d'Europe, et c'était sur ses touches polies, patinées par l'usage, qu'il avait appris à jouer. Sans même y penser, il laissa ses doigts voler au-dessus du clavier et joua la mélodie qu'avait composée Hiroshi à l'occasion de son anniversaire.

C'était _cet_ aspect qu'il aimait chez le jeune homme, et non celui du dragueur de bas étage obnubilé par la gaudriole. Hélas, il semblait que l'un n'allât pas sans l'autre.

« C'est très joli ce que tu joues, lui dit sa mère, interrompant sa rêverie. De qui est-ce ?

– Oh, de… d'un ami. Tu sais, c'est lui qui a retrouvé Ritsu le jour où il s'est égaré dans le parc Ueno. Il est musicien, lui aussi.

– C'est un de tes camarades de classe ?

– Non, j'ai fait sa connaissance par hasard… totalement par hasard. »

_Et je me demande bien jusqu'où ce hasard va nous conduire. Car, de gré ou de force, il semble toujours finir par nous remettre en présence._

XXXXXXXXXX

L'air était doux, délicieusement tempéré par une légère brise, et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel dégagé. Tandis que ses parents et Ritsu déambulaient de leur côté dans les ruelles illuminées et joliment décorées du vieux quartier de Gion, Suguru était sorti avec quelques amis de son âge et la conversation roulait sur sa vie estudiantine à Tôkyô.

« …Tu vas souvent à Roppongi ? Il paraît que c'est drôlement chaud, là-bas !

– Non, je n'y suis jamais allé. Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre, vous savez. La fac, c'est vraiment autre chose que le lycée.

– Tu t'es fait des amis ? Ça ne doit pas être évident, vu que tu es le plus jeune. »

L'image d'Hiroshi traversa furtivement l'esprit du garçon. Il hocha la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand on l'interpella.

« Hé ! Fujisaki ! »

Suguru se retourna et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Là, au milieu de la foule, revêtu d'un yukata bleu et gris, se tenait Hiroshi Nakano et c'était lui qui venait de l'appeler. Subitement, et inexplicablement, une véritable allégresse l'envahit.

« Nakano ! répondit-il avec enthousiasme. Que faites-vous ici ? »

Le jeune homme avança vers le petit groupe et le sourire de Suguru vacilla légèrement à la vue de la jolie jeune fille qui l'accompagnait, mais il se reprit aussitôt.

« Bonsoir ! Si je m'attendais à te croiser ici ! Décidément, le destin ne semble pas prêt à nous laisser tranquilles, pas vrai ? » déclara Hiroshi sans se rendre compte de rien et sincèrement réjoui par cette rencontre. Les amis du jeune pianiste, trois garçons et deux filles sensiblement du même âge, saluèrent les nouveaux arrivants d'un hochement poli de la tête.

« Je ne suis de passage à Kyôto que pour quelques jours, chez des amis. Voici Etsu, la sœur de l'ami chez qui je loge », présenta le guitariste. La jeune fille sourit et se serra contre lui.

« Je suis sa petite amie », rectifia-t-elle d'un ton mutin, et Hiroshi grimaça intérieurement. Il savait parfaitement que Suguru n'appréciait pas son côté volage ; il l'avait surpris en compagnie d'un garçon, et il était maintenant avec une fille. En effet, une ombre obscurcit le visage du jeune étudiant.

« Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, nous allons vous laisser seuls tous les deux, je ne pense pas que vous ayez envie d'être dérangés, rétorqua-t-il avec froideur. Bonne soirée, m… Nakano, et amusez-vous bien. »

Il s'éloigna sans attendre de réponse, suivi par ses amis quelque peu décontenancés. Désemparé, Hiroshi le regarda s'éloigner, petite silhouette vêtue d'un yukata rouge et noir qui ne tarda pas à se perdre dans la foule.

« Hé ben, pas très sympa ce gosse, commenta Etsu. Il est jaloux ou quoi ?

– Hein ? Mais non, il… il est juste un peu bizarre… répondit Hiroshi d'un ton désinvolte qui masquait à merveille son désarroi. Viens, continuons à nous promener. »

Était-ce vraiment de la jalousie qu'éprouvait Suguru ? Son attitude avait brutalement changé sitôt qu'Etsu s'était déclarée comme étant sa petite amie. Mais si le garçon était jaloux, c'était peut-être parce que…

_Non, c'est impossible… Fujisaki… en pincerait pour moi ?_

C'était tout bonnement ridicule. Suguru n'aimait pas les cavaleurs, il le lui avait clairement fait comprendre, et son attitude n'était due qu'à cela.

Réprimant un soupir, Hiroshi reprit sa marche le long des rues en fête, le cœur étrangement lourd.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Hé, Suguru, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de t'en aller comme ça ?

– C'est vrai, on n'a même pas eu le temps de discuter avec eux ! Ils avaient l'air sympa ! »

Suguru avait ralenti le pas une fois qu'il avait estimé avoir placé une distance suffisante entre Hiroshi et lui. Les adolescents se trouvaient à présent dans une ruelle un peu moins populeuse, en retrait des festivités qui battaient leur plein non loin de là.

« Mais non, il valait mieux les laisser seuls. Je connais Nakano, il n'y a que le cul qui l'intéresse, alors on n'allait pas les déranger, dit-il d'un ton pincé.

– On dirait presque que tu es jaloux, Suguru, avança l'une de ses camarades. Tu as fait une drôle de tête quand cette fille a dit qu'elle était la copine de ton ami. »

Suguru haussa les épaules.

« Je ne risque pas d'être jaloux de quoi que ce soit ayant un rapport avec ce type. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas la peine d'en parler davantage. »

Mais il avait beau adopter un ton détaché, il était complètement chamboulé. La réflexion de Rié l'avait atteint en plein cœur. Il était _jaloux_. La vue de cette fille s'accrochant à Nakano comme un koala à une branche d'eucalyptus l'avait rendu furieux. Tout comme il avait été hors de lui le soir où il avait surpris le jeune homme en compagnie d'un autre garçon, le soir du concert au Hillside. Ce n'était pas envers Nakano qu'était dirigée sa colère.

Mais alors, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Une seule épouvantable chose, que Suguru était bien incapable en cet instant d'accepter, mais grâce à laquelle il expliquait soudain ses frissons dans le dos, la douce chaleur qui naissait dans son ventre chaque fois qu'il pensait à son camarade, l'engourdissement étrange qu'il éprouvait à sa vue, et les sursauts de son cœur.

Il était amoureux d'Hiroshi Nakano.

« Bon, on va voir l'embrasement des mâts de bambou ? C'est bientôt l'heure », proposa un de ses amis. À l'approche de minuit, les mâts étaient enflammés afin que les vœux qu'ils portaient puissent se réaliser. Il s'agissait de l'un des moments forts du Tanabata, mais pour Suguru, rien ne pouvait avoir moins d'intérêt en cet instant-là.

Il aimait Hiroshi. Il aimait un autre _garçon_. Et cette révélation venait de l'atteindre aussi brutalement qu'un coup en plein dans l'estomac et le laissait sans force, anéanti.

« Suguru, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es bizarre, depuis tout à l'heure.

– J'arrive… » fit le jeune garçon d'une voix éteinte. La fête n'avait subitement plus le moindre attrait à ses yeux. Il venait de prendre conscience qu'il était attiré par les garçons et la brutalité de cette révélation l'avait effondré.

_C'est impossible, je n'ai jamais rien ressenti pour un autre garçon ! Je n'ai jamais eu le béguin pour personne, je…_

Oui mais, il trouvait Hiroshi séduisant. Quelques nuits auparavant, n'était-il pas allé jusqu'à l'épier pendant son sommeil ? Et quand il l'avait vu en kimono, lors de la soirée au théâtre, il l'avait trouvé _beau_. Sur le moment, il n'y avait vu qu'une réaction d'admiration normale… ou alors, s'en était-il persuadé ?

Complètement bouleversé, Suguru assista, sans y accorder la plus petite once d'attention, au joyeux spectacle de l'embrasement des mâts de bambous ornés de bandes de papier multicolores, car en ce soir de Tanabata il venait de recevoir le plus grand choc de sa jeune existence : il était amoureux d'un garçon.

XXXXXXXXXX

Il n'avait pas revu Hiroshi au cours des jours qui avaient suivi. Il était parvenu à dissimuler son trouble tout le restant de ses vacances à Kyôto, totalement déterminé à tirer un trait sur cette histoire : cette fois, il ne devait jamais revoir Nakano. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de suivre la voie sur laquelle il se sentait dangereusement entraîné. Nakano n'était qu'un pervers mais lui n'en était pas un, et il comptait bien tout mettre en œuvre afin de l'oublier – définitivement cette fois.

XXXXXXXXXX

Cette soirée de Tanabata avait eu une saveur étrange. Un peu amère… Quelque chose d'imperceptible s'était cassé dans le cœur d'Hiroshi mais il avait été incapable d'en déterminer la cause et avait mis cela sur le compte de la contrariété qu'il éprouvait depuis quelques jours. Dépité, il avait regardé Fujisaki se noyer dans la foule. À quoi bon courir après ?

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Etsu avait insisté pour qu'eux aussi inscrivent un vœu sur une bande de papier et le jeune homme s'était surpris en lisant celui qu'il avait écrit sans même réfléchir : « _Tomber amoureux._ »

Il avait ri intérieurement car cela contredisait totalement ce qu'il avait pensé la veille !

XXXXXXXXXX

La suite du séjour à Kyôto s'écoula comme un mauvais rêve. Etsu, d'ordinaire ouverte et tolérante, se montrait de plus en plus possessive. Ils avaient, pour ainsi dire, l'habitude de flirter quand Hiroshi venait à Kyôto mais rien n'avait jamais été officialisé entre eux ; il s'agissait presque d'un jeu. Mais depuis qu'Etsu s'était présentée comme sa _petite amie_, des tensions s'étaient créées, la jeune fille se montrait presque querelleuse. Invoquant un prétexte vague, Nakano choisit donc de rentrer plus tôt à Tôkyô afin de profiter calmement de ses quelques jours de vacances restants avant de retourner au magasin pour y travailler à plein temps.

Il trouva son répondeur téléphonique blindé de messages de Shûichi, sans parler de sa boîte mail. Les messages étaient tous géniaux et Hiroshi en fut profondément touché. Le garçon expliquait qu'il était en vacances avec sa famille dans le nord du pays (« La galère ! Je peux pas voir Yuki ! ») et avait repris _Joyeux anniversaire_ de douze façons différentes. Les ressources de son ami le surprenaient toujours autant.

_C'est pour ça que je l'aime…_ songea-t-il en tirant sur un joint qu'il venait de se rouler.

« _Aime… Je suis donc capable d'aimer ? Mais l'amitié et l'amour c'est pas pareil…_

Il soupira et, le joint à la bouche, il prit sa guitare sèche et improvisa une mélodie aux accents nostalgique, sans penser à quoi que ce soit de particulier. Aussitôt après, il la nota dans un carnet. Il la rejoua et finit par s'endormir sur le fauteuil, Ikkyoku lovée contre lui.

XXXXXXXXXX

Il s'était efforcé de ne pas penser à Suguru mais son comportement singulier lors du Tanabata lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire et, surtout, il ne se l'expliquait pas. En attendant, il était passé chez lui et avait – encore – laissé un petit mot.

« _Comme le destin s'acharne à te faire perdre mon numéro de téléphone, le revoici. Appelle-moi quand tu rentres. »_

La semaine passa vite. Il travaillait au magasin de l'ouverture à la fermeture, car en raison des vacances, deux de ses collègues étaient absents. Hiroshi posa tout de même une après-midi pour passer au lycée. L'établissement donnant en représentation une pièce de théâtre, il lui avait fallu en choisir une et indiquer son choix au professeur principal. Ensuite, avec les autres membres du conseil des élèves, il avait établi les frais (publicité, costumes, décors), les jours des auditions et un calendrier de répétitions. Cerise sur le gâteau, il avait réussi à persuader Yûji de les aider en qualité de directeur de casting et metteur en scène. Le jeune homme était ravi de passer davantage de temps avec son aîné et ses conseils les aideraient à coup sûr.

Sitôt que Sakura fut de retour à Tôkyô, il décida de lui parler à mots couverts du jeune pianiste et lui donna rendez-vous dans un petit snack du quartier, à l'heure du déjeuner. Revenant de vacances à la plage, l'adolescente affichait une mine et un teint éclatants. Ils échangèrent quelques nouvelles puis, un peu gêné, Hiroshi attaqua :

« Au fait… J'ai rencontré quelqu'un…

– Nooon ! T'es casé ?

– Bien sûr que non. Dis pas n'importe quoi et laisse-moi finir.

– C'était trop beau, aussi, se moqua la jeune fille en roulant des yeux.

– Bref, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et à chaque fois que je le… la vois, je suis… en galante compagnie et ça la met dans un état pas possible. »

En premier lieu, Sakura ne croyait pas une seconde qu'il s'agissait d'une fille mais elle n'insista pas. Pas encore…

« C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-elle, entrant dans son jeu.

– Elle semble contente de me voir puis… ensuite, elle devient furieuse. Faut dire que… que je l'ai embrassée de force. Enfin, pas vraiment de force, c'était pas un viol mais… je lui ai volé un baiser et j'ai récolté une baffe magistrale et…

– Stop ! Raconte-moi tout dans l'ordre, s'il te plaît. » La lycéenne étudia la carte des desserts et fit signe à une serveuse, laissant à son ami le temps de réfléchir à son récit.

– OK. Alors, j'ai rencontré ce… tte fille par hasard et je l'ai revue plusieurs fois. On est sortis ensemble une fois mais… juste sortis. Pas de sexe, pas de drague, rien. Puis je l'ai embrassée… pour plaisanter. Mais elle m'a giflé et fait la tête alors je lui ai écrit une chanson pour m'excuser et suite à ça… on s'est revus. Elle a dormi à la maison mais seule, elle dans ma chambre, moi sur le canapé. Après on est allés au parc et… on s'est revus à Kyôto mais… j'étais avec Etsu, tu sais la sœur d'Akio, et elle est partie aussitôt et… et voilà. »

Sakura ne dit rien pendant un petit moment, dégustant sa gelée de litchis d'un air impénétrable.

« Waouh ! T'es amoureux ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain avec un large sourire.

– Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je voudrais juste comprendre son comportement à elle.

– Tu écris une chanson pour une fille et tu ne l'aimes pas ?

– Bah c'est ma façon de m'exprimer. C'était surtout pour m'excuser du baiser dans l'ascenseur. Tu vois, il ne peut pas supporter mon côté… fille facile.

– _Il_ ? Hiroshi Nakano, arrête de me raconter des salades ! Tu parles de ce gosse, j'en suis sûre ! Tu l'as embrassé ? Mais t'es malade ! Il a à peine seize ans !

– Dix-sept, répliqua le jeune homme, un peu sèchement.

– Hiro ! Tu parles vraiment de _lui_ ?

– Oui, bon, peut-être que je parle de lui… OK. Je parle de lui, mais je ne ressens absolument rien, moi ! Je voudrais comprendre pourquoi… pourquoi il a ces sautes d'humeur ! J'ai pas de comptes à lui rendre, tu comprends ?

– T'es mignon. Hiro-chan est amoureux !

– Non, non, tu te méprends. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire, dit Hiroshi, clairement déçu par la réaction de son amie.

– Si toi tu n'es pas amoureux, lui… il l'est peut-être.

– Tous les garçons ne sont pas gays ou bi ! Lui… Il doit être encore vierge, alors de là à dire que je lui plais…

– C'est débile ce que tu dis. Il peut être vierge et gay et amoureux. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire, Hiro. Si effectivement tu ne ressens rien pour lui, dis-lui de ne pas s'imaginer des choses sur ton compte et de tirer un trait sur toi. Tu ne le verras plus, et tu l'oublieras. »

Hiroshi consulta sa montre et soupira.

« Ma pause est finie. Je dois y retourner. »

Les deux adolescents se saluèrent et se séparèrent. Sakura s'en alla faire des emplettes dans le quartier, un peu songeuse ; jamais encore elle n'avait vu son ami agir comme ça.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rien que pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il n'était _pas_ amoureux, Hiroshi se rendit quelques soirs plus tard dans une de ses discothèques préférées, le Huitième Cercle.

Comme chaque soir, la boîte de nuit était bondée. Il se fraya un passage parmi la foule dense et accéda au premier étage.

Le Huitième Cercleétait une discothèque gigantesque s'étendant sur dix étages. Son propriétaire, féru de littérature classique européenne, avait bâti son édifice sur le modèle du huitième cercle des Enfers de la _Divine Comédie_ de Dante et chacun des étages correspondait à une fosse : le premier étage était celle des séducteurs, la deuxième des flatteurs adulateurs, la troisième des simoniaques, et ainsi de suite.

Le rez-de-chaussée était gratuit mais l'accès à chaque étage était taxé et plus on montait, plus le prix s'élevait. Hiroshi avait pu se payer une fois le quatrième étage, celui des sorciers et devins, et rêvait du dixième, car à chaque étage la décoration était différente et relative à son thème. On racontait que le dernier étage abritait une collection époustouflante de tableaux d'artistes préraphaélites, et si la fosse correspondait aux faussaires et charlatans, les oeuvres exposées y étaient authentiques.

Mais ce soir, il se contenta de la fosse des séducteurs. Sa particularité était que ceux qui la fréquentaient n'étaient pas intéressés que par la musique. Les danseurs de ce niveau recherchaient avant tout de la compagnie et Nakano ne tarda pas à être abordé par un homme plus âgé que lui d'une quinzaine d'années.

« Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour être ici ? lui demanda l'inconnu en passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux cuivrés.

– Emmène-moi ailleurs, alors », répondit le garçon avec assurance et un sourire aux lèvres à… damner un saint. Il se laissa conduire dans une petite loge et son cavalier entreprit aussitôt de le déshabiller. Il se cambrait avec délice sous les caresses coquines, quand tout à coup l'inattendu se produisit ; le visage sévère de Suguru se superposa à celui de son partenaire et Hiroshi s'arracha brutalement à son étreinte. Il venait de prendre conscience de plein fouet de son comportement libertin et en avait brusquement la nausée.

Bouleversé, il se rhabilla à la hâte mais l'autre n'était pas de cet avis et le retint par le poignet.

« Lâche-moi, cracha Hiroshi. Mon père est juge, je n'hésiterai pas à porter plainte ! Et d'abord je… je suis encore mineur ! »

L'inconnu le gratifia d'un « sale petite pute allumeuse » et quitta la loge en toute hâte.

Plutôt honteux, le lycéen rentra chez lui, se doucha et se coucha sans même prendre une dernière cigarette. Son univers venait de s'effondrer et il se retrouvait subitement sans repères. À présent, il prenait conscience que son libertinage n'avait jamais été qu'un maigre palliatif à l'affection paternelle. Sans doute était-ce pour cela qu'il se tournait vers des hommes parfois plus âgés que lui. En outre, le désir et la jouissance avaient toujours été pour lui des valeurs sûres ; les hommes ne mentaient pas quand ils jouissaient et un orgasme était une véritable preuve de sincérité, pas comme l'amour. L'amour était insaisissable et difficile à prouver. Toutes ces années, il avait eu besoin qu'on lui montre qu'on l'aimait et ses multiples partenaires s'étaient chargés, à leur manière, de le « rassurer ». Mais ce soir, dans cette loge, tout avait volé en éclat et l'insupportable vérité l'avait submergé. Il bradait son corps pour protéger son cœur. Peut-être était-il temps de prendre des risques…

C'est aussi Shûichi qui avait fait accélérer le processus de réflexion. Blotti dans son lit, Hiroshi comprit enfin l'origine de sa rancœur envers son meilleur ami. Il était jaloux que celui-ci ait quelqu'un qui l'aime et prenne soin de lui. Certes, sa relation avec l'écrivain semblait chaotique et à sens unique mais jamais il n'avait vu Shûichi aussi heureux.

Le cœur serré, Hiroshi se sentait plus seul que jamais et il ne s'endormit que beaucoup plus tard dans la nuit.

C'est un coup de fil qui le tira de son sommeil tourmenté. Il lança un coup d'œil embrumé au réveil. 7h31. S'il n'avait pas reconnu la sonnerie attribuée à son frère, il n'aurait pas répondu.

« Je suis en train de mourir, grogna-t-il, alors sois bref.

– Papa vient d'être hospitalisé. Je suis avec maman à l'hôpital. »

Hiroshi se redressa d'un bond et prit l'adresse de l'hôpital. Il s'habilla rapidement et rejoignit son frère et sa mère.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sa décision ne fut pas bien longue à prendre ; une semaine après l'hospitalisation de son père, le jeune homme déménagea. Aucun des deux frères ne voulait laisser leur mère seule et le cadet avait cruellement besoin d'attention.

Ce ne fut pas la seule résolution que prit Hiroshi cette semaine-là. L'infarctus de son père, encore à l'hôpital, lui était apparu comme l'occasion d'un nouveau départ. Le cœur brisé, il s'observa dans le miroir et regarda sa nuque à présent dégagée. Il lui avait été difficile de se résoudre à se couper les cheveux mais ils n'en repousseraient que plus vigoureux.

Il tourna un peu la tête et caressa sa nuque nue. Il n'avait pas vu ses cheveux noirs depuis une éternité. Avec un pincement au cœur, il se rappela la première fois que son père avait vu ses cheveux teints. Hors de lui, il l'avait frappé ; il avait quinze ans. Sa mère s'était interposée et avait calmé son époux mais le dur regard paternel n'avait plus quitté le juge. Hiroshi était parti un an plus tard.

La première à découvrir son nouveau visage fut sa mère. Elle lui annonça que son père ne risquait plus rien et qu'il était inutile qu'il se soit coupé les cheveux pour se déculpabiliser de quoi que ce soit. Il n'était responsable de rien ! Le garçon expliqua qu'il n'avait pas fait ça pour son père. Il s'en fichait. Il voulait un nouveau départ, il voulait se reconstruire ; ou plutôt, il voulait enfin assumer son côté discret, et une allure moins provocante aiderait sûrement. Sa mère sourit et le rassura. Il était quelqu'un de bien et il aurait dû lui en parler avant de le faire. Elle avait toujours aimé ses longs cheveux cuivrés, ils allaient lui manquer.

Au magasin aussi tous furent surpris mais il s'agissait d'Hiroshi le farfelu, alors si ça lui plaisait comme ça…

Celui qui réagit avec le plus de colère fut Shûichi. Le lundi matin, de retour au lycée, Sakura et ce dernier lui passèrent devant sans même le reconnaître.

« Hé ! Vous ne dites plus bonjour ? » les interpella Hiroshi.

Tous deux se retournèrent et le dévisagèrent avec surprise et incrédulité.

« HIROOOO ! TES CHEVEUX ! hurla Shûichi.

– Tu n'aimes pas ? roucoula son ami.

– NON ! Tes cheveux ! pleurnicha le garçon dans les bras de Sakura.

– Il n'a pas tort, Nakano. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

– Bah, j'ai eu envie de changer.

– C'est vraiment tout ?

– Oui, c'est tout. Au fait, les auditions pour la pièce ont lieu en fin de semaine. Ça me ferait plaisir que vous y alliez. Moi je suis obligé d'y participer alors autant le faire ensemble. Shû-chan, je dois te parler après les cours, ne pars pas tout de suite. »

La journée fut longue et beaucoup murmurèrent à propos des cheveux courts du président des élèves. Quand il était arrivé au lycée, ses cheveux longs et teints avaient aussi fait beaucoup jaser et tous avaient été étonnés qu'on ne l'obligeât pas à les couper. Aujourd'hui, noirs et courts, ils faisaient encore plus parler d'eux.

À la fin de la journée, Hiroshi fit un bout de chemin avec Shûichi. Ce qu'il avait à lui annoncer n'était pas facile mais il avait mûrement réfléchi avant d'arrêter sa décision. Le visage grave, il se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui parlait avec entrain d'une chanson qu'il était en train d'écrire.

Shûichi, je suis vraiment désolé mais… c'est fini, Bad Luck. Je suis retourné vivre chez mes parents et… j'envisage d'entrer à Todai. Entre le boulot, le sport, le théâtre et le conseil des élèves je ne vais plus avoir de temps pour les répétitions. Je… je suis désolé. Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre. »

Interloqué, Shûichi le dévisagea avec de grands yeux. Si c'était une plaisanterie, elle n'était vraiment pas drôle. Mais son ami n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter, ce qui voulait dire… qu'il comptait l'abandonner ?

« Que je me trouve quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais c'est avec toi que je veux être, Hiro ! Comment je vais faire sans toi ?

– Passe une annonce. Tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à recruter quelqu'un.

– Hiro ! Je ne veux pas de juste quelqu'un ! C'est toi mon ami ! C'est toi mon avenir. Sans toi, je réussirai jamais ! »

Le jeune homme se força à détourner le regard du visage suppliant de son meilleur ami, écrasé par la culpabilité.

« Tu es doué pour le chant, tu n'as pas besoin de moi, affirma-t-il, atone. Et puis… tu as Yuki.

– Hiro, gémit Shûichi, le cœur en miettes, Hiro ne me laisse pas…

– C'est trop tard, Shûichi. »

Sur ces paroles sans appel, le jeune homme s'éloigna à grands pas, courant presque. Il ne pouvait pas en dire davantage. Il se détestait d'avoir parlé de cette manière à Shûichi. Il se détestait de l'avoir abandonné. Mais pour son bien à lui, l'université était le meilleur avenir possible. Pour Shûichi aussi, et il le remercierait un jour.

Chez lui, dans sa grande chambre d'autrefois, il se sentit seul. Encore.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**Simoniaques** : ceux qui ont vendu ou acheté des bénéfices, des faveurs. Simonie : la simonie est, pour les chrétiens, l'achat et la vente de biens spirituels, tout particulièrement d'une charge ecclésiastique. Elle doit son nom à un personnage des Actes des Apôtres, Simon le Magicien, qui voulut acheter à Saint Pierre son pouvoir de faire des miracles.

Les dix fosses du huitième cercle de l'Enfer selon _la Divine Comédie_ de Dante :

1 – les séducteurs  
2 – les flatteurs adulateurs  
3 – les simoniaques  
4 – les devins et sorciers  
5 – les concussionnaires et prévaricateurs  
6 – les hypocrites  
7 – les voleurs  
8 – les mauvais conseillers  
9 – ceux qui par leurs opinions et les mauvais conseils ont divisé les hommes, les semeurs de trouble.  
10 – les charlatans et les faussaires


	8. Chapter 8

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE VIII**

Suguru était rentré à Tôkyô une semaine avant la fin des vacances afin de se remettre dans le bain, même s'il n'avait pas pour autant cessé de travailler les jours précédents. Il était même parvenu à dissimuler le trouble dans lequel il se trouvait plongé depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour Hiroshi.

Était-il possible qu'il soit réellement attiré par les garçons ? Il s'était pris, à quelques reprises, à observer des adolescents dans la rue pour tâcher de déterminer s'il les trouvait beaux, ou attirants. L'expérience n'avait guère été concluante, et s'imaginer en train d'embrasser l'un d'entre eux l'avait même vaguement écœuré.

_Et pourtant, quand je pense à Nakano, je sens une drôle de chaleur dans ma poitrine… Je ne comprends pas._

Car, même s'il trouvait plus agréable de regarder les jeunes filles que les garçons, nul membre du beau sexe ne parvenait non plus à faire battre son cœur de la manière que le faisait Hiroshi. Et, au bout du compte, il en revenait toujours à la même conclusion.

_Il n'y a que Nakano qui m'attire. Alors je suis… amoureux ? Ou bien est-ce parce que lui et moi avons en commun l'amour de la musique ? Mais je ne supporte pas l'habitude qu'il a de coucher à tort et à travers, avec le ou la première venue. N'a-t-il donc pas de sentiments ? N'y a-t-il que le sexe qui compte pour lui ?_

Ces paroles, Suguru se les était répétées des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. En dehors de la musique, ils étaient aussi différents que le jour et la nuit. Mais ne disait-on pas aussi « les extrêmes s'attirent » ?

_De toute manière, je ne l'intéresse certainement pas. Et même si c'était le cas, ce serait juste le temps d'une nuit, puis il me jetterait le lendemain comme il doit le faire avec tous les autres. Et même encore, si c'était différent, je ne pourrais jamais avouer à ma famille que j'aime un garçon…_

Il n'y avait donc pas la moindre solution à son problème, et mieux valait alors qu'il cesse définitivement de revoir Nakano.

À son retour de vacances, le jeune garçon avait trouvé dans sa boîte aux lettres, en plus du courrier habituel, un petit mot sur lequel le Hiroshi avait noté son numéro de téléphone. Il avait hésité à le conserver ; à quoi bon, puisqu'il avait décidé de ne plus jamais le revoir ?

Cependant, faute de poubelle, il avait fourré le morceau de papier dans la poche de sa veste et l'y avait oublié, occupé qu'il était à ranger ses affaires. Ce faisant, il avait sorti d'un sac les vêtements que lui avait prêtés le jeune homme la nuit où il avait dormi chez lui.

_Je vais lui rendre ses affaires, et après ce sera terminé pour de bon._

C'est ainsi que, quelques jours après avoir regagné la capitale, Suguru rassembla son courage et se rendit à Hit Import. Nerveux, il poussa la porte de la boutique. Un vendeur, revêtu du tee-shirt noir et rouge que portaient les employés, le salua d'un « Bonjour » enjoué, mais ce n'était pas Hiroshi. D'ailleurs, à première vue, celui-ci ne paraissait pas être là. Après un court instant d'hésitation, Suguru se dirigea vers la caisse où était assis le patron, Dwight.

« Excusez-moi, je cherche Hiroshi Nakano, il n'est pas là ? » demanda-t-il. L'homme le dévisagea avec curiosité.

« Non, il ne travaille pas en ce moment. Il a pris quelques jours de congés à titre exceptionnel, expliqua-t-il.

– Ah ? Heu… ça ne fait rien. Merci, et au revoir. »

Un peu songeur, Suguru quitta la boutique. Pour tout dire, il avait été certain de trouver le jeune homme au travail, et qu'il n'y ait pas été l'étonnait presque. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré dans le train, le destin semblait s'être toujours arrangé pour les mettre en présence ; que le hasard ait agi à nouveau, mais en sa défaveur cette fois… l'ennuyait.

_Bah, après tout ce sont encore les vacances… Il a bien le droit de souffler un peu, lui aussi. Je vais lui téléphoner._

Mais, une fois rentré chez lui, c'est avec consternation que le garçon s'aperçut que le morceau de papier sur lequel Hiroshi avait inscrit ses coordonnées était resté dans la poche de sa veste… qu'il avait mise à la machine le matin même.

« Merde ! » jura-t-il en extrayant de la poche un agglomérat de pâte à papier durci et, bien évidemment, totalement illisible. Pas qu'un peu contrarié, il le jeta d'un geste irrité à la poubelle. En fin de compte, le petit mot s'était retrouvé là où il avait souhaité qu'il se retrouve… Mais alors, pourquoi était-il si mécontent ?

_Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à aller chez lui. Heureusement que je me souviens de l'endroit où il habite. J'irai demain, il est trop tard aujourd'hui._

Toutefois sa fin de journée s'en trouva singulièrement gâchée.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain après-midi, après une courte errance, Suguru finit par se retrouver au pied de l'immeuble dans lequel habitait Hiroshi. Bien qu'il se soit un peu perdu, il avait fini par retrouver sa route et hésitait à présent sur le trottoir, nerveux. Il s'était montré assez désagréable avec le jeune homme quand ils s'étaient croisés lors du Tanabata, et il ne l'avait pas revu depuis pour s'excuser ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Même si lui trouvait son emportement légitime, Nakano aurait toutes les raisons de le flanquer dehors.

_Cela dit, je suis là uniquement pour lui rendre ses affaires. Je les lui laisse et je repars._

Cette idée le décida à pousser la porte et gravir les escaliers jusqu'à l'appartement de son camarade. Curieusement, son nom ne se trouvait plus sur la petite plaque au-dessus du bouton de sonnette, mais Suguru le pressa néanmoins. Pas de réponse. Il sonna à nouveau.

_Il est peut-être sorti… S'il a pris quelques jours de congés, il ne se trouve peut-être pas à Tôkyô en ce moment…_

Il attendit encore un court instant devant la porte close puis se résigna à s'en aller. Alors qu'il allait s'engager dans les escaliers, il entendit une porte claquer et se retourna, le cœur battant, mais il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, l'occupante de l'appartement voisin de celui d'Hiroshi, qui sortait, tenant un petit chien en laisse.

« Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, dit-il en revenant sur ses pas. Savez-vous si monsieur Nakano est ici en ce moment ? »

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

« Non, il a déménagé la semaine dernière. Je ne sais pas où il habite, maintenant.

– Oh… fit Suguru, désagréablement surpris. Heu, je vous remercie… Au revoir. »

Cette fois, sa chance paraissait avoir définitivement tourné. Non seulement il ne parvenait pas à voir le jeune homme, mais il n'avait à présent même plus le moyen de le contacter. Au dépit se mêla soudain une vive tristesse. Avait-il trop tenté le destin ? Ils n'avaient cessé de se croiser jusqu'à maintenant, et la situation s'était subitement retournée.

Pourquoi Nakano avait-il déménagé ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas laissé sa nouvelle adresse en même temps que son numéro ?

_De toute manière, j'ai perdu ses coordonnées. C'est sans doute mieux comme ça, mais… Mais il faut pourtant que je lui rende ses affaires._

Dépité et malgré tout un peu inquiet, le jeune garçon se rendit à l'université pour travailler le morceau qu'il devait présenter en public lors du festival de l'université, à la fin du mois de septembre. Il avait choisi _Liebestraum n° 3_, de Liszt, et s'il ne redoutait pas particulièrement l'exercice, il avait tout de même besoin de répéter.

Même pendant les vacances, les locaux de la faculté et de bon nombre d'établissements scolaires du secondaire restaient ouverts. Suguru passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi à répéter, mais il avait l'esprit ailleurs. Le destin, ou le hasard, ou quel que soit son nom les avait toujours fait se rencontrer, Hiroshi et lui ; lors pourquoi avait-il soudain le sentiment que tout était maintenant terminé ?

Il rentra chez lui assez déprimé. Il n'avait eu de cesse de se répéter qu'il ne voulait plus voir le jeune homme, mais… en fin de compte, était-ce réellement ce qu'il souhaitait ?

_Je sais ! Je vais aller au café où travaille Shindô ! C'est son meilleur ami, il saura certainement où est passé Nakano !_

Il n'était pas encore trop tard et l'adolescent bondit dans le premier métro.

XXXXXXXXXX

Il y avait du monde dans le café à cette heure de la journée, mais Suguru n'eut pas grand mal à repérer la chevelure rose de l'aspirant chanteur parmi les clients. Approchant du comptoir, il vit que Sakura se trouvait là elle aussi.

« Bonsoir, salua-t-il en s'asseyant sur le tabouret voisin de celui de la lycéenne.

– Oh, Fujisaki ! Ça faisait longtemps ! s'exclama cette dernière avec un sourire.

– Oui, je n'étais pas à Tôkyô au début du mois, et… après, j'étais très occupé. Vous… avez passé de bonnes vacances ? »

« Salut, Fujisaki », l'accueillit Shûichi sans entrain. Un peu étonné – et vexé – par un tel manque d'enthousiasme, Suguru fronça les sourcils, mais Sakura dit aussitôt :

« Ne te formalise pas, il est comme ça avec tout le monde en ce moment. Il faut dire aussi qu'il n'est pas très en forme. »

Suguru avait eu, par son cousin, de lointains échos de la vie privée du jeune homme qui entretenait une liaison avec le romancier à succès Eiri Yuki. Ladite liaison étant assez tumultueuse, il ne faisait nul doute qu'elle avait des répercussions sur l'humeur de Shindô. Cependant, vu qu'il n'était pas censé être au courant de l'histoire, le garçon garda le silence d'ailleurs, tout cela ne l'intéressait pas.

« Hum, je… Sauriez-vous où je pourrais trouver monsieur Nakano ? J'ai perdu son numéro de téléphone, et on m'a dit qu'il avait déménagé. »

Sakura lui décocha un petit coup d'œil entendu. Intéressant, cela. Mais Shûichi poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« S'il te plaît, ne me parle pas de ce traître, Fujisaki.

– Traître ? répéta l'adolescent, perplexe.

– Traître, oui, et lâcheur, faux-frère, égoïste ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui !

– Calme toi, Shûichi… » intervint Sakura. Suguru ne comprenait plus rien.

« Heu… Si l'un de vous voulait bien avoir la gentillesse de m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? »

Shûichi se retourna vers lui, les yeux embrasés par la colère mais au fond desquels se lisait aussi une infinie tristesse.

« Il se passe que cet imbécile a décidé de laisser tomber la musique et d'arrêter Bad Luck ! » lança-t-il avec irritation. Trop abasourdi pour répondre, Suguru se contenta de le dévisager avec stupéfaction.

XXXXXXXXXX

Enfin propre et changé, Hiroshi ralluma son téléphone portable. Il y avait un nouveau message.

« Nakano, tu ne devineras jamais qui te cherche… Fujisaki. À demain, Casanova… »

Hiroshi jura. Avec tous ces changements, il avait complètement oublié le jeune pianiste. Oublié, non, car il lui avait laissé son numéro de téléphone de retour de Kyôto, mais il n'y avait plus trop pensé, préoccupé surtout par les bouleversements des derniers temps. Il regarda l'heure. Oui, il avait le temps de passer chez Fujisaki. Il sourit à cette initiative mais se rembrunit aussitôt à la vue de son reflet. Pourquoi s'était-il montré aussi impulsif ? Il faudrait une éternité avant que ça repousse !

Le visage d'un autre garçon dans le miroir du vestiaire le tira de sa rêverie.

« Tu viens, Nakano ? »

La tuile ! Le jeune homme avait oublié qu'il avait promis d'aller boire un verre avec les gars de l'équipe d'athlétisme une fois l'entraînement terminé.

_Bah, j'irai voir Fujisaki plus tard._

Parmi les disciplines que comptait l'athlétisme, Hiroshi avait une prédilection – ainsi qu'une aptitude – pour le saut en hauteur, et s'il faisait régulièrement du sport depuis toujours, il n'avait rejoint l'équipe de saut qu'au lycée. Il avait particulièrement sympathisé avec deux sprinters de dernière année, deux joyeux lurons, fêtards à leurs heures perdues, et c'est avec eux qu'il prit un verre avant de rentrer chez ses parents.

Cela faisait à présent deux semaines qu'il était retourné au domicile familial et tout se passait bien puisque son père n'était pas là. Il y était bien resté quelques jours à sa sortie d'hôpital mais la coupe courte d'Hiroshi et son intention d'intégrer la prestigieuse université de Tôkyô l'avaient ravi. Puis le sévère juge était parti pour Hokkaïdo dans leur résidence secondaire. L'air des montagnes et les sources chaudes ne pourraient que lui faire du bien. Il fut convenu que son épouse le rejoindrait les week-ends.

Le lendemain, Shûichi détourna le regard quand Hiroshi vint vers lui pour le saluer, incapable de lui pardonner sa trahison. Sakura, qui l'attendait à l'intérieur de la salle de cours, lui sauta dessus avec excitation.

« Alors ? Tu l'as rappelé ?

– Qui ça ?

– Fujisaki ! Il avait l'air éploré hier !

– Ah ouais ? demanda Nakano, intéressé en dépit de tout.

– Oui. Ça l'a ébranlé aussi quand on lui a dit que tu avais quitté le groupe.

– Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?

– Non, tu réaliseras par toi-même que tu te trompes. Idem pour Fujisaki… affirma la jeune fille avec assurance.

– Je ne veux sortir avec personne, tu comprends ça ?

– Oui, je sais. Hiroshi Nakano se la joue Reine des Neiges, gloussa Sakura.

– Justement. Je suis prêt.

– Prêt à quoi ?

– Pas de sexe ni de cigarettes pendant un mois contre un vrai baiser avec toi, déclara Hiroshi avec sérieux.

– Tu déconnes…

– Non. Je fais le serment de ne coucher avec personne pendant trente et un jours. Et pas de cigarettes non plus. Mais tu as peut- être peur de perdre. »

L'adolescente réfléchit.

« Si tu couches avec quelqu'un ou si tu fumes une clope avant trente et un jours révolus, tu sera mon esclave pendant une semaine.

– Je suis déjà ton esclave, princesse.

– Bon… alors si tu perds, tu reviens dans les Bad Luck et tu laisses tomber Todai. »

Hiroshi serra la main de son amie.

« Vendu », répondit-il d'un ton solennel.

Cependant, le jeune homme était rusé et il avait choisi avec attention les termes du pari. Il avait fait le serment de ne fumer aucune _cigarette_ ; pouvait-on désigner un _narguilé_ par ce terme-là ? Eh non… Il ramait toute la journée mais le soir venu il se précipitait sur son narguilé pour avoir quand même sa dose de nicotine quotidienne. Il compensait aussi avec les gâteaux. Sans être particulièrement gourmand de nature, il palliait son manque à l'aide de Pocky (dont la forme allongée évoquait vaguement des cigarettes) et de chewing-gums.

Cela faisait quinze jours qu'il avait arrêté deux de ses vices favoris et il était déjà à bout. Il avait pris six kilos – six ! – et ne semblait plus aussi patient qu'avant. Sa désinvolture ne tenait-elle donc qu'à un ensemble de produits nocifs (acétone, plomb, ammoniac, mercure, arsenic, goudron) et autres substances aux noms rébarbatifs et cancérigènes ?

Heureusement, il était très occupé.

Les auditions pour la pièce avaient révélé Hiroshi et Sakura comme protagonistes principaux. Au départ, Shûichi n'avait pas voulu passer l'audition mais son amie avait réussi à le convaincre. Plus il passerait de temps avec Hiroshi, plus vite celui-ci reviendrait à la raison, estimait-elle. Il fallait maintenant prendre les mensurations des comédiens en herbe pour les costumes, et les répétitions débuteraient en octobre sous la direction avisée de Yûji Nakano.

XXXXXXXXXX

La rencontre en athlétisme contre les autres lycées tôkyôïtes s'était bien déroulée. Tohôku avait ramené deux coupes en sprint et saut de haies, et trois médailles en saut en hauteur, disque et javelot. Hiroshi avait terminé septième de la compétition de saut, mais son homologue féminin s'était mieux débrouillée et avait décroché une jolie troisième place. Ils allaient pouvoir lever le pied sur les entraînements, à présent.

Mâchant son énième chewing-gum de la journée, Hiroshi posa machinalement le regard sur une affichette punaisée à un panneau, au bord du trottoir.

Tôkyô National University of Fine Arts and Music fête le Shûbun no Hi  
Grand concert  
le 22 septembre à 21 heures  
Sogakudo Concert Hall

Il lut plus attentivement le reste du programme : les étudiants de première année présentaient des morceaux individuellement.

_Le 22 ? C'est demain ! Super, j'irai voir Fujisaki !_

XXXXXXXXXX

De son côté, Suguru avait réussi à obtenir l'adresse des parents d'Hiroshi mais il n'osait pas y aller. Non qu'il eût été effrayé par la présence parentale, mais plus le temps passait, plus ses résolutions s'effilochaient. En outre, si Nakano était occupé, lui l'était aussi de son côté. Le 22 septembre approchait et il voulait être au top. Son cousin et son épouse devaient assister au concert organisé par l'université. Peut-être Hiroshi avait-il eu vent de la soirée et serait là aussi ?

_Pourquoi je n'ai pas laissé mon nouveau numéro à ses amis ?_ se disait-il avant de se rappeler qu'il ne voulait plus voir le jeune homme.

Alors, pour oublier Nakano, ou s'en rapprocher, il se plongeait dans le travail et jamais il n'avait aussi bien joué le _Liebenstraum_. Lui-même vivait son _rêve d'amour._

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi était désespéré. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur lui de cette façon ? Il aurait déjà dû être au Sogakudo en train d'écouter Suguru jouer ; au lieu de ça, il était bloqué dans un embouteillage provoqué par un accident de la circulation. Quand il arriva enfin, il était 20h59 et en dépit de ses explications véhémentes, le steward solennel qui tenait la porte refusa de le laisser entrer, décrétant sans plus argumenter qu'il était trop tard. Obstiné, le jeune homme se planta devant l'entrée de la salle ; au moins pourrait-il entendre tout de même.

Les musiciens défilaient les uns après les autres et Hiroshi se sentait totalement impuissant. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, le steward revint et le pria de quitter les lieux sinon il avertirait la sécurité.

« Et bien, avertissez-la ! » le défia le garçon.

Assis contre la large porte double, il entendait un pianiste. Encore un. Celui-ci avait choisi un des _Liebestraum_ de Liszt. Il se laissa emporter par la musique romantique et ferma les yeux le temps du morceau. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi nostalgique ?

La voix du steward, polie mais autoritaire, le tira de sa rêverie.

« Monsieur, c'est la dernière fois que je vous le dis. Allez-vous en immédiatement. »

Deux hommes à la stature imposante, en costume noir, se tenaient à ses côtés. Hiroshi jugea inutile d'insister davantage. Il avait raté sa soirée, de toute manière.

Le pianiste termina son morceau et un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit.

« Très bien. Je m'en vais mais… sachez que vous venez de me briser le cœur. Ma fiancée… ma fiancée jouait pour la première fois en public. »

Sur cette tirade quelque peu théâtrale, qui ne parut pas émouvoir outre mesure les agents de la sécurité, il quitta l'auditorium, le cœur serré. Suguru était de l'autre côté et ils ne se verraient pas, une fois de plus. Quand il rentra chez lui, sa mère était au salon, en train de corriger des copies.

« Bonsoir, lança-t-il en se déchaussant dans le hall.

– Oh, tu es rentré. Hiro-chan, ça va ? lui demanda Midori Nakano devant sa mine un peu défaite.

– Pas trop. Je… je devais aller écouter jouer un ami et… je suis arrivé à 20h59, une minute avant la pseudo-fermeture des portes et on ne m'a pas laissé entrer. J'ai attendu devant la porte mais la sécurité m'a renvoyé.

– Ton ami ne t'en voudra pas. Tu lui expliqueras.

– Mouais… »

_Si au moins je pouvais le joindre…_

Mère et fils bavardèrent devant une tasse de thé puis Hiroshi se retira. Il prit une douche et se coucha. En fond, les Platters le berçaient. Il était bien ici, en fin de compte. Il avait retrouvé la chaleur maternelle et l'ombre paternelle planait à des kilomètres de là. Mais que se passerait-il quand son père reviendrait ? Il repartirait sûrement ; la situation n'était que provisoire. Néanmoins, elle arrivait à point nommé. Ikkyoku aussi était ravie. Ici, elle avait un véritable royaume. Elle passait de longues après-midi au bord du bassin, dans le jardin traditionnel. Un jour elle réussirait à attraper une carpe ! Du moins l'espérait-elle.

Ici, le garçon n'avait que sa guitare sèche, les deux autres étaient entreposées chez Yûji, mais par une étrange pudeur, il n'osait pas en jouer. Shûichi lui manquait aussi. Ils ne se parlaient plus depuis presque un mois et son ami fuyait toute tentative de réconciliation. C'était une bonne chose qu'il ait accepté d'auditionner pour la pièce ; au moins pourraient-ils quand même se voir en dehors des cours.

Le lendemain matin, Hiroshi prévint sa mère qu'il passerait la nuit chez Yûji. S'il avait pu prévoir qui viendrait lui rendre visite le soir, il serait resté à la maison. Au alentours de 18 heures, en effet, on sonna chez les Nakano. C'était un frêle garçon aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit qui se présenta comme étant un ami d'Hiroshi.

« Il ne rentre pas ce soir, il dort chez son frère cette nuit. Mais entrez donc, je serais enchantée de faire votre connaissance », l'invita madame Nakano.

Suguru hésita un peu puis suivit son hôtesse. Ils prirent le thé au salon avec les pâtisseries qu'il avait apportées.

« J'étudie la musique à la _Tôkyô National University of Fine Arts and Music_. Hier soir nous donnions une représentation, expliqua l'adolescent.

– Oh, c'est vous qui jouiez au Sogakudo ? Hiroshi était très déçu de ne pas avoir pu entrer. Tout de même, à une minute près, ils auraient pu le laisser passer.

– Il est venu ? demanda le pianiste avec empressement.

– Oui, mais il était 20h59 et il est resté dehors plus d'une demi-heure. Ce sont les agents de sécurité qui l'ont contraint à partir. »

Le garçon sentit une immense déception s'abattre sur lui. La même force qui les avait rapprochés les éloignait à présent, c'était évident. Il se leva.

« Je vais vous laisser, madame. Il se fait tard et je ne veux pas vous importuner plus longtemps.

– Vous êtes charmant, monsieur Fujisaki. N'hésitez pas à revenir. Hiroshi sera là demain. »

Un petit sourire triste effleura les lèvres du pianiste mais il s'effaça aussitôt. Demain… demain aussi il y aurait quelque chose pour les séparer. Il remercia la maîtresse de maison et prit congé. Quand il sortit, la nuit était tombée et il se hâta de rentrer, serrant contre lui le paquet de vêtements qu'il n'avait pas rendu. Il devait pourtant voir Hiroshi, coûte que coûte !

XXXXXXXXX

La semaine s'étira, renforçant les couleurs automnales. Or, grenat, bronze, les arbres resplendissaient.

Lorsque Hiroshi apprit qu'il avait encore raté Suguru, il pesta à n'en plus finir. En dépit de ce qu'il avait espéré, le jeune garçon n'était pas revenu le lendemain, ni non plus le jour d'après, et la semaine était passée. Il lui en restait encore une à tenir sans fumer ; il en était à cocher les jours tellement le tabac lui manquait.

Alors qu'il flânait sans but le long d'une avenue, sa journée de cours finie, une averse éclata et il décida de rentrer en bus. Justement, celui qui l'intéressait venait de se ranger devant son arrêt. Il courut pour l'avoir mais le véhicule redémarra juste sous son nez. À la fenêtre, au fond du véhicule, un garçon au visage familier rêvassait, le regard perdu. Hiroshi essaya d'attirer son attention avec de grands gestes ; l'autre posa les yeux sur lui alors que le bus s'éloignait.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**Shûbun no Hi** : équinoxe d'automne.


	9. Chapter 9

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE IX**

Suguru rêvassait, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il pleuvait et les gouttes tombaient en rigoles le long de la vitre du bus. Après avoir stoppé à un arrêt, le véhicule repartit et le garçon, levant les yeux, aperçut un jeune homme qui courait vers lui, en pure perte. Son cœur tressaillit et, pendant l'espace d'un bref instant, il pensa voir Hiroshi, mais le jeune homme qui regardait à présent le bus s'éloigner d'un air résigné avait des cheveux courts et noirs. L'adolescent soupira et se replongea dans sa rêverie, maussade.

Depuis une semaine qu'il s'était rendu au domicile des Nakano, il n'avait pas vu Hiroshi une seule fois. Autant le destin paraissait s'être acharné à les mettre en présence, autant il semblait à présent déterminé à les séparer. Il aurait pu demander son numéro de téléphone à Sakura ou Shindô mais, d'une certaine manière, Suguru avait le sentiment que quoi qu'il fasse, il ne maîtrisait plus rien ; et d'ailleurs, avait-ce même jamais été le cas ?

Il avait ce qu'il voulait, en fin de compte : ne plus voir Nakano. Il regretta soudain de ne pas avoir remis son sac à la mère du jeune homme.

Tiraillé par ses sentiments si péniblement contradictoires, il rentra chez lui et s'efforça d'oublier ses soucis dans le travail.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Ça y est ! Terminé ! »

Hiroshi barra d'un coup de crayon rageur le 2 octobre et son premier geste fut d'allumer une cigarette. Il avait eu beau fumer le narguilé, ce n'était en rien comparable ; et si, en fin de compte, il avait pu sans trop de problèmes rester chaste, il avait eu un mal de tous les diables à s'empêcher d'en griller une petite lorsque l'envie s'en faisait ressentir.

_Il faut te rendre à l'évidence, mon vieux, t'es complètement intoxiqué_, songea-t-il en tirant avec un plaisir manifeste sur sa cigarette. L'essentiel était qu'il soit arrivé au bout de son pari… presque sans tricher.

_Au moins, je n'ai couché avec personne. Et ça, c'est vraiment vrai._

De ceci, Hiroshi était étonnamment fier. Il avait la réputation – méritée – d'être quelqu'un de facile mais, curieusement, son célibat auto-infligé n'avait pas été aussi pénible à supporter que ce qu'il l'avait escompté. En réalité, il pensait souvent à Suguru. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis le jour du Tanabata, presque deux mois auparavant. De son côté, le jeune garçon ne l'avait pas non plus contacté. Oui, mais il était passé chez lui un soir, et Sakura lui avait dit qu'il le cherchait.

_J'aurais dû aller chez lui… Et moi, je sais où il habite._

Il tira un dernier coup sur son mégot, l'écrasa dans un cendrier et alluma aussitôt une autre cigarette. Autant il avait consommé la première rapidement, autant il avait envie de savourer la seconde. Et de réfléchir tout en le faisant.

Qu'éprouvait-il exactement pour Fujisaki ? Il aurait bien été en peine de le dire. De l'amitié ? Sans aucun doute, il appréciait beaucoup le garçon, admirait son talent de musicien. Mais encore ?

Quand le jeune homme écrasa sa deuxième cigarette, quelques minutes plus tard, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la réponse.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Nakano ? Laisse-moi passer.

– Pas question, belle Dame. Vous me devez un baiser. »

Sakura toisa d'un air incrédule Hiroshi qui se tenait devant la porte et lui interdisait l'entrée de la salle de classe.

« Vraiment ? dit-elle enfin.

– Mais oui, vraiment. J'ai gagné mon pari, un mois entier sans sexe ni cigarette ! proclama fièrement son ami.

– Et qui peut me prouver que c'est bien la vérité ? Après tout, je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir si c'est vrai ou pas, rétorqua la jeune fille d'un ton léger. Allez, laisse-moi passer maintenant.

– Oh, cruelle, tu n'imagines même pas ce que j'ai enduré ! Ces trente-deux jours m'ont paru des siècles de privations atroces, j'ai été contraint d'éconduire je ne sais combien de beautés rien que pour te faire plaisir et tu me refuses tes douces lèvres ? Ah, il ne me reste plus qu'à mourir ! déclama Hiroshi en se couvrant les yeux d'un geste tragique.

– On voit bien que la date des premières répétitions approche, tu travailles ton jeu dramatique ? » Sans ménagement, Sakura l'écarta de devant la porte et entra d'un pas déterminé dans la classe.

« Attends, Sakura ! C'est la vérité, affirma le jeune homme, redevenant sérieux. Je l'ai fait, j'ai tenu un mois. Je veux ma récompense. »

Sakura se retourna vers lui et le considéra un court instant, une expression un peu triste sur le visage.

« Tu sais, j'espérais que tu n'irais pas jusqu'au bout de ton pari. Comme ça, tu aurais repris Bad Luck. Tu ne vois pas dans quel état est Shûichi à cause de toi ? »

Hiroshi se rembrunit. Il ne méritait pas ces reproches ; ni Sakura ni Shûichi ne pouvaient imaginer combien il était difficile d'être à sa place, les attentes que plaçaient ses parents – son père, surtout – en lui. Yûji ayant déçu leurs espoirs, le rôle de bon fils lui revenait à présent, et il n'y avait plus de place pour Bad Luck dans son avenir.

« Shûichi se console très bien dans les bras de Yuki, répliqua-t-il avec amertume. Et d'ailleurs, il serait temps qu'il arrête de bouder comme ça, c'est vraiment puéril. »

Il déposa son sac sur son pupitre et retira son bonnet. Ses cheveux avaient commencé à repousser, mais en attendant qu'ils aient retrouvé une longueur acceptable, il préférait cacher ce que, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il considérait comme un désastre.

« Et pour mon baiser ? réclama-t-il, mais tout son bel entrain était singulièrement retombé.

– Hé là, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te rouler une pelle devant toute la classe ? Tu vas devoir faire honneur à ta réputation pour l'avoir, Don Juan ! »

Remisant sa rancœur dans un coin sombre de son cœur, Hiroshi retomba aussitôt dans leur routine bien rodée.

« Dans ce cas… Que diriez-vous d'un dîner romantique demain soir, noble Dame ? Je connais un bon restaurant et… je vous raccompagnerai chez vous en voiture, dit-il galamment.

– Un dîner ? Hum… Cela me parait être un bon début. C'est d'accord, va pour un dîner contre un baiser ! »

Un petit groupe d'élèves entra dans la classe, parmi lesquels se trouvait Shûichi. Sans même gratifier Hiroshi d'un regard, il alla saluer Sakura puis s'assit à sa place, l'air malheureux et mécontent.

Le temps passait mais les choses ne paraissaient pas évoluer entre les deux garçons, constata tristement Sakura. Si seulement Nakano acceptait de lâcher la bride à ses sentiments… S'il consentait à se donner la peine de réfléchir – sincèrement – à la manière dont il considérait Fujisaki… Mais la jeune fille avait l'impression que, quelque part, son ami avait peur.

Avec un soupir, elle sortit ses affaires scolaires de son sac et les disposa sur son bureau.

XXXXXXXXXX

Suguru reposa le manga qu'il venait de feuilleter sur le présentoir où il l'avait pris et en ouvrit un autre. La couverture était attrayante mais, comme pour le précédent, le dessin en pages intérieures ne suivait pas. En outre l'histoire semblait banale – de la fantasy mâtinée de baston.

_Décidément, y'a vraiment rien de terrible, en ce moment…_

Sur le rayonnage voisin étaient exposées des piles de seinen. Il en prit un au hasard et en parcourut rapidement le contenu.

« … Mais si, je t'assure ! C'est Miki qui me l'a dit tout à l'heure : ils ont rendez-vous ce soir au restaurant !

– Et comment elle le sait, Miki ? »

Suguru leva les yeux de son livre – assez peu intéressant au demeurant – et vit deux lycéennes de l'autre côté du linéaire. Elles discutaient avec excitation sans accorder la moindre attention aux gens à l'entour.

« C'est Ayako qui le lui a dit, et elle est dans leur classe. Ils en ont parlé hier matin, avant les cours. Ah, j'en ai le cœur brisé…

– Moi, je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble. Et puis, ça fait longtemps que Nakano essaie de sortir avec Hasumi. Il y en a même qui avaient pris des paris ! »

Au nom de Nakano, Suguru sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Décidément, tout se liguait pour lui remettre sans arrêt le jeune homme en tête. Cependant, Nakano était un nom assez répandu. Il n'empêche que, tout en feignant de lire, il se rapprocha du linéaire et continua d'écouter la conversation.

« Oui, mais… J'aurais préféré qu'Hasumi ne cède pas. Après tout, Nakano a une réputation de tombeur et il est sorti avec plein de filles du lycée, et même de la fac, il paraît ! Je pensais qu'Hasumi ne se laisserait pas épingler elle aussi à son tableau de chasse.

– Peut-être qu'avec elle ce sera différent… En attendant, je trouve qu'ils font vraiment un beau couple, Hiroshi Nakano et Sakura Hasumi, les deux stars de Tohôku ! »

Sonné, Suguru reposa le livre et quitta le magasin sans plus attendre. Sakura Hasumi… Il n'avait pas souvent rencontré la lycéenne, camarade de Nakano et de Shindô, mais il comprenait tout à fait pourquoi le jeune homme en pinçait pour elle : belle et intelligente, spirituelle, elle semblait avoir un caractère bien trempé et était manifestement populaire dans son lycée. La fille idéale pour un garçon comme Hiroshi.

Complètement démoralisé, il rentra directement chez lui.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Vous voilà chez vous, Princesse. Alors, ce baiser ? »

Hiroshi avait rangé sa voiture – tout récent cadeau d'anniversaire – devant le domicile des Hasumi, et attendait à présent sa récompense. Le souper en tête à tête, dans un restaurant chic et réputé de la capitale, avait été somptueux et Sakura avait revêtu pour l'occasion sa robe la plus élégante. Sobrement maquillée, ses longs cheveux châtains retenus sur sa nuque par une jolie barrette, elle avait vraiment beaucoup de classe pas étonnant qu'elle ait brisé des dizaines de cœurs adolescents.

« Que d'impatience ! Enfin, en rétribution des sacrifices consentis… voici le baiser promis. »

La jeune fille s'inclina vers Hiroshi et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle attendit un court instant mais le garçon ne répondit pas, aussi recula-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

« Bien, maintenant que je me suis acquittée de mon dû, tu es libre de te consacrer à ton véritable amour, Nakano ! »

Hiroshi parut sortir d'un rêve. Sakura venait de l'embrasser… et il n'avait pas réagi. Les premiers temps de leur rencontre, au début du collège, il avait sincèrement poursuivi la jeune fille de ses assiduités, en pure perte. Le temps passant, leur amitié s'était épanouie et cette cour acharnée s'était transformée en jeu. Ce baiser, Hiroshi ne l'attendait plus, et à présent qu'il l'avait reçu il prenait conscience qu'il n'en avait même plus envie.

« Heu ?… Mais de quoi tu parles, Sakura ?

– Petit, cheveux noirs, yeux marron, sale caractère… Tu veux aussi que je te fasse un dessin ?

– Arrête avec ça. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Fujisaki. »

Sakura effleura du bout du doigt les lèvres de son ami.

« Je suis la fille la plus populaire du lycée, je trouve sans arrêt des déclarations enflammées dans mon casier, je viens dans ma grande bonté de t'accorder un baiser, et tout ce que tu as trouvé à faire c'est resté planté comme un idiot, les yeux grands ouverts. Vous parlez d'un romantisme ! Tu as changé, Nakano… Et quelque chose me dit que c'est à cause de ce gamin. »

Hiroshi fouilla dans ses poches, à la recherche de son paquet de cigarettes. Le tour qu'était en train de prendre la conversation l'embarrassait.

« Je regrette que l'on se soit éloignés, concéda-t-il en extirpant son briquet – mais où étaient donc ces damnées clopes ? – et surtout la cause de cet éloignement. Mais il ne m'intéresse pas de cette manière-là.

– À d'autres. Je te connais depuis un bon moment, Nakano, et je ne t'ai jamais vu te prendre la tête pour des histoires sentimentales. J'aimerais simplement que… tu ouvres les yeux. Tu as tout à fait le droit d'en pincer pour Fujisaki, parce que même s'il a l'air prétentieux comme c'est pas permis, il me fait l'effet d'être un gentil garçon. Et puis, un musicien, c'est pile dans tes cordes. »

Sakura prit son sac, posé à ses pieds, et ouvrit la portière.

« Merci pour la soirée, le dîner était fabuleux. Et… suis mon conseil, Hiro. Cesse d'hésiter. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, alors fonce ! »

Elle descendit de voiture, referma la portière et, sur un petit signe de la main, elle s'éloigna.

Hiroshi aurait dû lui courir après et lui dire qu'elle se trompait, qu'il voulait un _vrai_ baiser, mais il la regarda pousser le portillon de son jardin et disparaître derrière après un dernier signe de main.

Il démarra et fut surpris de constater qu'il roulait en direction de chez Suguru.

_Inconscient ou pas, autant lui…_

Lui quoi ? Donner son numéro de téléphone pour qu'il n'appelle pas ?

Au pied de l'immeuble du garçon, il gara la voiture. Si encore il avait su dans quel appartement Fujisaki habitait, il aurait sonné s'il y avait vu de la lumière. Alors il fouilla dans les vide-poches, à la recherche d'un papier et d'un crayon.

« Puisque les astres se liguent contre nous et que nous nous ratons systématiquement, ce sont eux qui vont nous réunir. J'adorerais te revoir… »

Ça ne faisait pas un peu trop ?

_Ça fait peut-être trop mais… j'adorerais_ _vraiment_ _le revoir… Je le garde, c'est pas comme si je lui faisais une déclaration !_

« J'adorerais te revoir… »

« _Tu me manques » ? Non, là ça fait trop. Ça je peux pas lui dire._

« J'adorerais te revoir. Nous pourrions nous retrouver au planétarium. Qui sait, nous y verrons peut-être des étoiles filantes et nos voeux se réaliseront… »

_Je raconte n'importe quoi ! Je ne peux pas lui donner ça ! Ça pue la guimauve et il va croire que je le drague ! Mais… je le drague !_

Énervé, il froissa le papier et en chercha un autre. Pas de chance c'était le seul qu'il avait avec lui. Un peu paniqué, il défroissa la boule de papier. Misère ! Jamais il ne pourrait laisser un mot pareil ! Fujisaki ne le prendrait jamais au sérieux.

Le jeune homme leva le regard vers la seule fenêtre éclairée de l'immeuble et soupira. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il démarra à contrecœur. N'ayant pas indiqué l'heure à laquelle il comptait rentrer à sa mère, il fit un petit détour par Ni-chôme mais les enseignes lumineuses des bars et des boîtes ne semblaient plus l'attirer et il ne prit même pas la peine de s'arrêter. Il n'avait pas envie de coucher avec n'importe qui. Plus maintenant.

« Voilà que je suis devenu difficile et frigide… » grogna-t-il pour lui-même en reprenant le chemin de la maison.

Ce qu'il n'avoua pas à haute voix c'est que son désir était toujours bel et bien là mais ne semblait plus désormais orienté que vers une seule personne en particulier.

XXXXXXXXX

« Hiro ! Tu veux que je te montre comment on embrasse une fille ?

– Non, c'est bon.

– Alors mets-y du cœur, de la passion, de la fougue !

– C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Mais le vrai baiser on peut le garder pour le soir de la représentation, non ? »

Yûji Nakano se leva de son siège avec un soupir et grimpa sur la scène. Il prit son frère par le bras et le tira un peu à l'écart.

« Hiro, c'est quoi ton problème ?

– Je crois que je suis amoureux, alors… je réserve mes baisers à l'élu. »

Le visage de Yûji se détendit. Étant au courant de l'hyper-activité sexuelle de son frère, qu'il soit enfin amoureux était une bonne nouvelle, même si lui aussi avait tendance à papillonner.

« Et elle s'appelle comment ?

– Ce serait… un garçon. Je l'ai rencontré par hasard. »

Pas de réaction.

Cela aussi Yûji le savait depuis un petit moment. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était la réaction des parents. Hiroshi logeant chez eux, pourrait-il dissimuler une relation homosexuelle ?

« Tu me raconteras ça plus tard, conclut-il. Et maintenant, embrasse cette fille ! »

Les élèves répétaient deux fois par semaine. Amusant, patient et plutôt mignon, Yûji était rapidement devenu populaire auprès des lycéennes, surpassant son frère que l'on croyait avec Sakura.

De son côté, Hiroshi tentait de se rapprocher de Shûichi mais les discussions entre eux se terminaient toujours de la même façon, c'est-à-dire mal. Le jeune homme persévérait pourtant. Un soir, il attendit son meilleur ami devant le portail du lycée.

« Tu veux quoi, Nakano ? cracha ce dernier.

– Shû-chan, ça ne peut plus durer ! On est amis depuis trop longtemps pour que ça finisse comme ça entre nous ! »

Le garçon le gratifia d'un regard empli de mépris.

« Tu sais quoi ? Tu es égoïste et lâche. Pour toi, l'université c'est facile. On sait très bien tous les deux que ce concours n'est qu'une formalité et que tu vas le réussir. Moi, j'avais un rêve avec toi. Et ça, c'était pas le chemin le plus facile. Des fois, je me dis qu'au fond tu as la trouille. Tu as peur de ton père. Tu as peur de l'avenir et tu as peur de ton rêve. Au lieu de prendre un risque et de faire ce que tu veux, tu choisis la facilité. Alors ça va te toucher ou pas, mais moi j'avais misé sur nous deux. J'avais suffisamment confiance en toi et en moi pour qu'on réussisse. Toi… tu as peur. »

Hiroshi voulut protester mais ne trouva rien à répondre. Il y avait du vrai – beaucoup de vrai – dans les arguments de Shûichi.

« Tu vois, tu as toujours un truc à dire mais là, rien. Salut, Nakano. »

Ce dernier regarda son ami s'éloigner sans faire un seul geste pour le retenir, impuissant.

Des scènes similaires se reproduisaient trop souvent ces temps-ci. Sa vie lui glissait entre les doigts et il ne faisait pas grand-chose pour la retenir. Au contraire, il semblait s'encourager à être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas.

XXXXXXXXXX

S'il avait recommencé à fumer sitôt le pari terminé, il n'en avait pas été de même pour les relations charnelles. Bien sûr, Suguru y était pour quelque chose. Hiroshi avait fini par se persuader que s'il se rachetait une conduite, il arriverait peut-être à séduire le jeune pianiste. Sakura prétendait qu'il avait ses chances avec lui, mais au fond de lui, il n'en était pas convaincu. Fujisaki, s'il était peut-être réellement attiré par les garçons, était avant tout coincé. Et, pour être honnête, le jeune homme avait accumulé les mauvais points.

Tout cela ne l'empêchait pas de penser de plus en plus à Suguru. Plus il s'efforçait de l'oublier, plus son inconscient le ramenait à lui. Jusque dans ses rêves, il était poursuivi par le jeune Kyôtoïte.

Dans un de ses rêves récurrents, Hiroshi se réveillait dans une chambre inconnue mais étrangement familière, quelqu'un blotti contre lui. Alors, il soulevait le drap et apercevait le corps mince et nu de Fujisaki. Chaque fois, il le réveillait avec une pluie de baisers et de caresses.

Ces rêves excitaient l'imagination du garçon. Il semblait enfin deviner la délicatesse derrière les vêtements souvent trop amples de Suguru. Il se rappelait aussi, avec délice, la courbe élégante de ses jambes et leur teint légèrement laiteux. Les grands yeux noirs, vifs et intelligents, ne le quittaient plus non plus. En fait, privé de Fujisaki, Hiroshi se rendait compte que celui-ci lui était devenu indispensable. Il n'avait que faire du destin ! Il recoudrait de ses propres mains le fil rouge qui l'avait uni le temps de brèves et fortuites rencontres à l'adolescent.

Le lendemain, aussitôt après les cours, il roula à vive allure jusque chez Suguru. Il y passerait la nuit s'il le fallait mais il n'en repartirait pas avant de l'avoir vu. Son attente fut longue mais vers 19 heures, Hiroshi devina la silhouette svelte de Fujisaki au bout de la rue. Il sortit de son véhicule et attendit que le garçon se rapproche. À la vue du jeune homme, Suguru ralentit, contrairement aux battements de son cœur qui, eux, accélérèrent.

Nakano le salua d'un sourire radieux et s'approcha lentement de lui.

« Salut, murmura-t-il.

– Bonjour, Nakano », répondit mécaniquement le pianiste.

Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre. Hiroshi lui effleura la joue du bout des doigts. Irrésistiblement attiré, il se pencha comme pour l'embrasser mais se ravisa.

« J'ai pas envie d'une gifle comme celle de l'autre jour, gloussa-t-il. Tu m'as manqué, tu sais. Ça te dirait de venir un soir avec moi au planétarium ? »

Approche plutôt ratée pour le roi de la drague mais Hiroshi se sentait un peu en terrain inconnu et, pour la première fois de sa carrière, il était effrayé.

_À suivre…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE X**

Suguru avala sa salive. Il lui semblait que sa joue le brûlait à l'endroit où Hiroshi l'avait effleurée. Puis, le jeune homme s'était incliné vers lui comme s'il allait l'embrasser avant de se raviser.

« J'ai pas envie d'une gifle comme celle de l'autre jour. Tu m'as manqué, tu sais. Tu voudrais venir un soir avec moi au planétarium ? »

Les battements déjà effrénés de son cœur accélérèrent encore. Ils n'avaient cessé de se manquer au cours des semaines précédentes, et à présent qu'Hiroshi était là, devant lui, il ne savait plus quelle attitude adopter. Aller au bout de ses résolutions et le repousser ? Mais pourquoi avait-il conservé ses affaires, dans ce cas ?

« Je… »

Son cœur cognait si fort qu'il en étouffait. Il avala une grande goulée d'air et reprit : « J'ai des vêtements à vous rendre, Nakano. »

L'entrée en matière du jeune homme avait peut-être été maladroite, mais cette réponse la laissait à dix longueurs dans le domaine de la médiocrité. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de parler, tout à coup ?

_C'est pas comme s'il venait de me faire une déclaration… Et d'ailleurs, il est déjà pris._

Un peu surpris – et déçu – par cette non-réponse, Hiroshi inclina la tête.

« Ah, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Mais, heu…

– Vous… voulez monter chez moi pour les récupérer ? »

En d'autres circonstances, Hiroshi aurait trouvé l'échange hautement comique. Rompu à toutes les techniques de drague, il en était réduit à proposer une sortie au planétarium, chose qu'il n'aurait même pas osé proposer à une collégienne ; et quand l'objet de sa convoitise l'invitait à venir chez lui, c'était pour récupérer des affaires. C'était pitoyable, mais ce qui l'était encore plus fut l'empressement avec lequel il accepta.

Suguru occupait un tout petit appartement ; le logement d'un étudiant, sommairement meublé. Ici, rien n'était que fonctionnel. Des livres et des affaires scolaires étaient empilés sur un petit bureau, mais ce qui attira en premier le regard d'Hiroshi fut le synthétiseur posé sur une minuscule table basse, dans un coin.

« Entrez… Ne faites pas attention au désordre. Je… Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à consacrer au ménage, dernièrement. »

Bien évidemment, ce que Suguru considérait comme du désordre n'avait rien de commun avec ce qu'un adolescent moyen sous-entendait par ce mot. Ainsi, c'était dans ces quelques mètres carrés que le garçon passait le plus clair de son temps quand il n'était pas à l'université ? Certain qu'il n'était pas venu à Tôkyô pour s'amuser.

« Heu, vous… voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? Du café, du thé ? » proposa nerveusement le jeune garçon en ôtant son manteau car, en ce début du mois d'octobre, les jours avaient singulièrement fraîchi. Hiroshi l'imita et retira son bonnet, révélant pour la première fois sa chevelure courte aux yeux stupéfaits de l'étudiant.

« Je veux bien du thé, s'il te plaît.

– Nakano… Qu'avez-vous fait à vos cheveux ? s'enquit le jeune pianiste d'une voix incrédule et… oui, consternée.

– Oh, c'est… c'est une longue histoire. Mais j'ai pris de nouvelles résolutions pour la rentrée et j'ai décidé d'arrêter de faire n'importe quoi. Je suis retourné vivre chez mes parents et… j'ai décidé de me calmer sur… sur la drague. Je vais essayer de me ranger. »

Malheureusement ces paroles, destinées à rassurer l'adolescent, produisirent l'effet inverse car Suguru supposa aussitôt qu'il faisait référence à sa relation avec Sakura. Dissimulant sous un sourire faux le violent élan de jalousie qui venait de lui traverser le cœur, il déclara :

« Ah, c'est… c'est une bonne chose.

– Et pour mes cheveux, bah… J'ai agi sur un coup de tête, mais depuis j'ai décidé de les laisser repousser un peu. Ça m'a fait bizarre au début. Toi aussi tu me préférais avec les cheveux longs ? »

Suguru s'empourpra et se retourna aussitôt vers le minuscule coin cuisine qui occupait un renfoncement de la pièce.

« Je… je trouve que ça vous allait très bien, c'est vrai. »

Il mit de l'eau à chauffer et tira deux sachets de thé d'une boîte en métal joliment décorée. Un silence un peu gêné s'abattit sur la pièce. Lentement, Hiroshi effleura les touches du synthétiseur.

« C'est celui que ton cousin t'a offert ? Tu sais bien t'en servir, à présent ?

– Nakano… pourquoi avez-vous arrêté la musique ? Vos amis me l'ont dit, et monsieur Shindô paraissait effondré. Je pensais que… que c'était votre passion, alors pourquoi avoir choisi de tout arrêter ? »

Le jeune homme passa la main dans ses cheveux courts et soupira.

« Bad Luck n'était qu'un rêve, et on peut difficilement vivre d'un rêve. Je vais présenter le concours d'entrée de Todai, pour y étudier la médecine. »

Même à ses oreilles, ces mots sonnaient faux. Suguru déposa deux tasses sur la table basse et prit place sur l'unique chaise de la pièce.

« Mais on peut vivre de la musique. Regardez mon cousin. »

Tout en parlant il réalisait l'absurdité qu'il y avait à comparer un groupe amateur tel que Bad Luck à l'icône internationale Nittle Grasper. Pourtant, eux aussi étaient partis de rien… Alors, pourquoi pas ?

« Il n'y a pas que ça, Fujisaki, répondit Hiroshi en secouant la tête, un sourire un peu amer sur le visage. Mes… mes parents aussi… »

Les paroles sans appel de Shûichi lui revinrent en mémoire.

_Tu es égoïste et lâche. Moi j'avais un rêve avec toi. Tu as peur de l'avenir et tu as peur de ton rêve._

Mais cela, il refusait de se l'avouer. Tout comme il refusait d'envisager de quelle manière il assumerait sa relation avec Suguru, si relation il y avait un jour. Dans l'immédiat, il préférait adopter la politique de l'autruche, mais cela, il n'était pas question de le reconnaître devant le jeune pianiste. C'est pourquoi, optant – encore une fois – pour la fuite, il demanda :

« Ma mère m'a dit que tu étais passé à la maison. J'étais chez mon frère, mais si j'avais su…

– Je voulais vous rendre vos affaires. Mais je… je voulais aussi vous revoir, c'est pour cela que je ne lui ai pas laissé le sac. Votre mère m'a dit que vous étiez passé assister au concert ? »

Hiroshi secoua la tête, soulagé néanmoins de la tournure que prenait la conversation. Contrairement à Shûichi, Suguru ne paraissait pas être du genre insistant.

« J'ai essayé, du moins. On n'a pas voulu me laisser entrer parce que j'étais soi-disant en retard, mais il était à peine 21 heures ! Seulement, l'espèce d'abruti qui tenait la porte n'a rien voulu entendre, et il a même fini par appeler le service de sécurité pour me jeter dehors. C'est dommage, car j'avais vraiment envie de t'entendre jouer. Je suis sincère, je suis vraiment bluffé par ton talent. »

Suguru avala une gorgée de thé et désigna du menton le synthétiseur.

« Je peux vous jouer quelque chose, si vous voulez et si vous avez le temps. Je vous avais dit que j'avais essayé de faire un arrangement de votre mélodie. Peut-être avez-vous envie de l'écouter ? »

Hiroshi accepta de bonne grâce, curieux de voir de quelle manière le jeune musicien avait pu travailler à partir de son morceau. Dès les premières notes, toutefois, il fut séduit : Suguru avait vraiment réussi à capter l'essence de sa musique, et l'accompagnement qu'il avait réalisé, loin de l'amoindrir, la mettait en valeur de façon frappante.

De plus, une autre chose était tout aussi évidente : le garçon était supérieur à Shûichi dans tous les domaines. Il ne put résister et déclara avec élan, sitôt le morceau achevé :

« C'est magnifique ! Fujisaki, tu es certain que tu ne t'étais jamais servi d'un synthétiseur avant ? Je n'en reviens pas de ton niveau, tu… tu es un génie ! »

Il était sincère, totalement emballé. En cet instant-là, l'idée folle lui traversa l'esprit de demander au pianiste de rejoindre les Bad Luck tous les trois, Shûichi, Suguru et lui, avaient là le potentiel pour faire de belles choses… puis il se souvint que Bad Luck n'existait plus. À cause de lui.

« Vous aimez ? Vous savez, j'ai essayé plusieurs arrangements possibles, mais à mon avis, celui-ci est le meilleur, répondit le garçon sans chercher à dissimuler sa fierté.

– Oui, j'aime beaucoup. Et ça me touche d'autant plus que ce soit ma musique qui t'ait inspiré. Tu as vraiment un talent incroyable. »

Ces compliments allèrent tout droit au cœur de Suguru qui sentit une douce chaleur s'épanouir au creux de sa poitrine. Il avait l'habitude de recevoir des louanges depuis qu'il était petit, jouant du piano avec talent depuis des années, mais les paroles de son camarade le touchaient d'une manière bien différente. Il avait bien conscience qu'il ne devait pas encourager ses sentiments, vu qu'il savait à présent avec une implacable certitude que Nakano sortait avec Sakura et qu'auprès d'elle il paraissait déterminé à se ranger, mais c'était plus fort que lui. C'était idiot, il n'avait absolument aucune chance et d'ailleurs, en aurait-il eu une… il doutait d'avoir le courage de l'assumer vis-à-vis de sa famille.

Mais avoir retrouvé l'amitié du jeune homme lui suffisait pour l'instant. Et puis, Sakura semblait être quelqu'un de bien. Une fois qu'il aurait trouvé le moyen de juguler sa jalousie… tout irait bien.

Hiroshi donna un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il commençait à se faire tard, et il avait rendez-vous avec Yûji pour dîner.

« Bon, Fujisaki, il faut que j'y aille… Mais pour le planétarium, c'est d'accord ? »

Trop heureux de cette réconciliation pour le moins inespérée, Suguru hocha la tête et ils convinrent d'un rendez-vous le samedi suivant. Sur quoi, le jeune homme récupéra ses vêtements et quitta le petit appartement. Les choses s'étaient bien mieux passées que ce qu'il l'avait espéré au départ et Suguru avait paru rassuré par ses déclarations.

_Si j'y vais lentement, il y a peut-être une chance pour qu'il finisse par se décoincer…_

C'est de bien meilleure humeur que quelques heures auparavant qu'Hiroshi prit place au volant de sa voiture. Ils venaient de renouer le lien brisé de leur amitié et il avait appris, juste avant de quitter le jeune garçon, pourquoi celui-ci ne l'avait pas rappelé.

_« Et cette fois, évite de le passer à la machine ! »_

Le cœur plus léger que depuis bien des jours, le garçon s'éloigna le long de la rue, sans se douter un seul instant que ses explications n'avaient fait que conforter Suguru dans sa certitude que, en dehors de l'amitié, ils n'avaient aucun avenir possible.

XXXXXXXXXX

La semaine parut horriblement longue à Hiroshi, et les dernières heures interminables. Il n'avait cours qu'un samedi sur deux, pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela tombe sur celui où il avait rendez-vous avec Suguru ? Fébrile, il consultait sa montre toutes les cinq minutes en soufflant de désespoir.

« Un problème, Nakano ? glissa Sakura. Ou… un rendez-vous galant, peut-être ? Franchement, le planétarium, c'est ringard. La prochaine fois, c'est atelier crochet ?

– Je ne compte pas l'amener au planétarium, répondit son ami.

– Tu lui as menti ? se moqua la jeune fille. Vilain, vilain Hiroshi.

– Je ne lui ai pas menti, j'ai changé les plans. Nuance… »

« Mademoiselle Hasumi et Monsieur Nakano, je vous dérange peut-être ? » les interrompit leur professeur. Les deux amis se turent, sous le regard noir de Shûichi.

Le reste de la leçon de mathématiques se poursuivit en silence et la demi-journée de cours se termina enfin. Après être restée quelques petits instants à bavarder avec Shûichi, Sakura se lança à la poursuite d'Hiroshi, taraudée par la curiosité.

« Tu vas faire quoi, ce soir ? Dis-moi !

– Si tu veux être utile, tu n'as qu'à m'aider à choisir ma tenue », répondit Nakano sans en dire plus. L'adolescente pesta pour la forme mais monta dans la voiture ; pas question de rater une miette des préparatifs du rendez-vous galant de son camarade – surtout si le planétarium n'était plus à l'ordre du jour. Qu'avait-il bien pu trouver susceptible d'intéresser un garçon aussi particulier que Fujisaki ?

Comme tous les week-ends, Hiroshi était seul dans la demeure familiale mais sa mère avait préparé des repas d'avance. Ils déjeunèrent rapidement, s'attelèrent à leurs devoirs et, vers 17 heures, s'attaquèrent au choix de la tenue du Don Juan. Décontractée, sexy mais correcte. Voilà ce qu'elle devait être.

« Il me préférait avec les cheveux longs… soupira le garçon.

– Tout le monde te préférait avec les cheveux longs. Y compris toi.

– Et ça, t'en penses quoi ? dit-il, exhibant un jeans noir et un pull bordeaux à col roulé.

– Hiro… C'est ce qu'on a vu il y a une heure…

– Ça veut dire quoi ? Que c'est bon ?

– Si tu l'emmènes au Pôle Nord, oui.

– Bah, l'ardeur de mes sentiments le réchauffera.

– Tu vas lui sauter dessus ? Le pauvre, je devrais peut-être le prévenir…

– Non, je ne vais pas lui sauter dessus. Je vais… lui faire voir des étoiles !

– Ouais, ben il est l'heure de me ramener et d'aller chercher ta dulcinée. »

Hiroshi sortit desbentodu réfrigérateur, prit son étui de guitare et rangea le tout dans le coffre de la voiture, dont il vérifia à nouveau soigneusement le contenu. Il préférait rouler à moto mais sa mère était plus rassurée quand il était en voiture, et en cette occasion, c'était nettement plus pratique. Il déposa son amie à son domicile et passa chercher Suguru. Ce n'est qu'une fois en route que le jeune homme annonça son changement de programme.

« On ne va plus au planétarium. C'est ringard.

– Oh ! On va où, alors ?

– Surprise, surprise… »

Le soir commençait à tomber et l'adolescent constata avec surprise que la voiture empruntait l'autoroute pour s'éloigner du cœur de Tôkyô. L'autoradio diffusait de la musique à faible volume et ils se mirent à échanger des banalités, chacun se sentant trop gêné pour parler de ce qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur. Pourtant, tous deux appréciaient d'être ensemble et profitaient secrètement de chaque minute.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, ils avaient laissé derrière eux les lumières de la ville et s'enfonçaient dans un arrière-pays plat et verdoyant que Suguru ne connaissait pas ; ses sorties en solitaire ne l'avaient jamais entraîné en dehors des limites de la capitale japonaise. La mégalopole se déployait le long de la côte mais ils se dirigeaient manifestement vers l'intérieur du Kantô. Ils avaient abandonné l'autoroute quelques instants auparavant et suivaient à présent une route secondaire bordée de conifères.

« Je ne vais pas t'égorger dans des fourrés, ne t'inquiète pas, plaisanta Hiroshi.

– Je ne m'inquiète pas, Nakano. Ça a l'air très joli, par ici. Mais vous avez piqué ma curiosité. Vous avez une voiture depuis longtemps ?

– Non. Depuis mon anniversaire, début août.

– Oh, c'était votre anniversaire ?

– Oui, le 4. »

Un silence se fit entre eux, meublé par la voix de deux animateurs qui commentaient la dernière chanson d'un groupe pop-rock à la mode. Hiroshi se demandait ce que son camarade avait en tête, car il paraissait réfléchir depuis un petit moment, mais il n'osait pas le questionner.

« Nakano, je peux vous poser une question indiscrète ? s'enquit enfin Suguru.

– Vas-y.

– Pourquoi êtes-vous retourné chez vos parents ? Vous sembliez être fier de votre petit appartement. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes.

« Mon père… Il… il a eu une attaque et a été hospitalisé pendant une semaine. En ce moment il est dans notre résidence secondaire en Hokkaïdo. Je… je ne voulais pas laisser maman seule. Et puis, cet hiver au moins, je le passerai au chaud. Pas besoin de squatter chez mon frère ou des inconnus », acheva-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie afin de dédramatiser. Le pianiste ne rit pas, lui, et le considéra d'un air grave ; Hiroshi se reprit aussitôt.

« Attention, je ne me prostitue pas pour dormir au chaud en hiver. C'est… C'était juste un plus. Mais là, rien depuis deux mois. »

_Alors comme ça, Hasumi et lui n'ont pas conclu ? Elle ne doit pas être facile, elle. Et elle a bien raison !_ songea Fujisaki.

« Et toi, reprit Hiroshi, tu as une copine ?

– Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

– Un copain peut-être, alors ?

– Nakano ! s'offusqua Suguru.

– Pardon, ça ne me regarde pas après tout. »

_Et ben voilà, t'es fixé, mon petit Hiro. Les mecs ça le branche pas. Alors… pourquoi, quand il me voit accompagné, il crise ?_

Le reste du trajet fut silencieux et un peu tendu. Hiroshi s'engagea sur un sentier plein d'ornières et se gara enfin. Ils se trouvaient en pleine campagne et il faisait nuit noire. Sur le parking, qui était en fait une aire rectangulaire aménagée sur de la terre battue, il n'y avait que leur véhicule. Une brise légère agitait les fourrés et les arbres au-delà, que l'on devinait noyés dans l'ombre.

« Voilà, on est arrivés. Le planétarium, c'est ringard mais les étoiles, ça reste magique. Alors ce soir tu vas recevoir ta première leçon d'astronomie en plein air. J'ai… j'ai amené de quoi camper… si ça te dit. »

_Quel plan foireux…_ songea Suguru qui s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses mais absolument pas cela.

« Mais je n'ai rien ! protesta-t-il faiblement.

– J'ai ce qu'il faut, moi ! Une tente, deux sacs de couchage, des provisions, des jumelles, ma guitare… Il ne t'arrivera rien, l'endroit est sûr. J'y suis souvent venu avec mon frère. »

Bon gré, mal gré, Suguru accepta, car au plus profond de lui, ses protestations n'étaient pas véritablement sincères et il était même ravi de la tournure que prenait la soirée. Tout ceci avait un tel goût d'inédit pour lui !

Après une marche d'une vingtaine de minutes dans la forêt, à la lueur d'une lampe-torche, les deux garçons débouchèrent dans une trouée en pente douce au fond de laquelle coulait un étroit ruisseau. En moins de quinze minutes, avec l'expérience d'une longue habitude, Hiroshi eut installé la tente et ils dînèrent ; Suguru avait l'estomac dans les talons et il dévora le contenu de son bento sous l'œil amusé de son camarade. Ensuite ils enfilèrent des pulls, subtilement imprégnés du parfum ambré tant aimé, et s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre sur un plaid. D'une voix posée, Nakano exposa les bases de l'observation à son compagnon.

« D'abord, tu choisis les étoiles les plus brillantes comme points de référence, ensuite tu traces des lignes imaginaires. Par exemple, tu vois cette espèce de W ? Il est formé par les étoiles les plus brillantes de Cassiopée et représente la reine mythique assise sur son trône, en train de brosser ses longs cheveux, symboles de sa vanité. Les deux constellations voisines sont Céphée, son mari, et Andromède, sa fille. Si tu suis mon doigt, voilà Andromède. La tache allongée et un peu orangée c'est la galaxie d'Andromède, la galaxie la plus proche de la Terre », expliqua-t-il d'un ton quelque peu docte.

Il prit les jumelles, les régla et les passa à son camarade, savourant ce trop rapide contact. Suguru les porta à ses yeux et laissa échapper un petit cri admiratif.

« Elle nous paraît elliptique mais c'est parce qu'elle est inclinée par rapport à nous. »

Il attendit que le garçon baisse les jumelles et continua son décryptage de la voûte céleste, lui effleurant la main chaque fois qu'il le pouvait.

« Andromède, c'est donc cette constellation et, dit-il en pointant une étoile brillante, celle-là c'est Alpha Andromedae. Elle fait la liaison avec Pégase, à gauche. »

Il ouvrit sa main et la tendit vers le ciel.

« Tu vois le carré que forme ma main ? C'est le Grand Carré de Pégase. Il est constitué aussi par Alpha Andromedae, Alpha, Bêta et Gamma Pegasi. On utilise les lettres grecques depuis 1603 grâce à Johann Bayer. Elles établissent une hiérarchie luminique. Ça va d'Alpha, la plus lumineuse, à Omega. Quant aux constellations, ce sont les Chaldéens, les Mésopotamiens et les Grecs qui les ont baptisées et elles portent généralement des noms faisant référence à leurs panthéons mythiques et mythologiques. Le ciel du Sud fait exception à cette règle ; ce sont principalement les navigateurs qui ont nommé les constellations et les étoiles qui les habitent, en ayant toujours comme base les lettres grecques pour illustrer la magnitude, la luminosité des étoiles. Les Arabes aussi ont baptisé d'un nom personnel beaucoup des étoiles répertoriées. Arcturus, Aldébaran, Ras Algethi, Sarin, Markad, Achenar, Sirius, Deneb et de nombreuses autres. »

Suguru ne disait rien, vivement impressionné par le savoir de son camarade.

« Quand j'étais petit, j'ai voulu faire des tas de métiers. Très farfelus pour certains, mais ça ne durait pas, cela dit. Pourtant, j'ai longtemps voulu être astronome. J'ai alors appris les cartes du ciel, le nom des étoiles majeures et un tas d'autres trucs. Et l'étape d'après… J'ai voulu être une étoile… »

Hiroshi soupira doucement.

« Et maintenant, vous voulez être médecin, compléta Fujisaki, légèrement déçu.

– C'est pas si simple. Ta famille baigne dans la musique. Moi… C'est méprisé chez moi. C'est les bons à rien qui finissent là-dedans.

– Pensez-vous vraiment que tous les musiciens sont des bons à rien ? L'excellence demande de la rigueur, du travail et des sacrifices aussi, parfois.

– Moi, je ne le pense pas…

– Alors pourquoi le penserait-on à votre place, Nakano ? »

Le jeune homme se redressa et posa son index sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

« Chuuut, murmura-t-il. C'est notre nuit, ne la gâchons pas. Maintenant, ferme les yeux et… écoute les étoiles. »

Il se leva et prit son étui de guitare. Après avoir rapidement accordé l'instrument il entreprit de jouer, des morceaux nostalgiques pour la plupart. Pendant presque une heure, il berça son ami puis ses doigts étouffèrent les dernières notes et il rangea la guitare.

« On devrait se coucher. On risque d'attraper froid sinon. »

Les deux garçons se glissèrent dans leur sac de couchage mais chacun eut du mal à trouver le sommeil.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, quand Suguru s'éveilla, il était seul dans la tente mais il entendait la voix d'Hiroshi de l'autre côté de la paroi de toile ; il devait téléphoner.

« Oui, j'ai vu l'heure qu'il est. Je peux passer te voir, ce soir ?… Oui, je te colle mais… j'ai besoin de toi… Je ne resterai pas longtemps… OK, à ce soir alors. »

_Il est avec moi mais il pense à elle…_ songea tristement le pianiste en se frottant les yeux pour en chasser les derniers nuages de sommeil. Il soupira, se vêtit et sortit de la tente, le visage neutre. Son camarade le salua d'un grand sourire et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait pour le petit-déjeuner.

Malheureusement, une averse soudaine les contraignit à se réfugier sous la tente peu de temps après et les ramena prématurément à Tôkyô. Le cœur serré, Hiroshi regarda Suguru disparaître dans le hall de son immeuble, puis se rendit chez son frère.

Celui-ci grognait encore de s'être fait réveiller aussi tôt, quelques heures auparavant. Car ce n'était pas à Sakura que le jeune homme avait téléphoné mais à Yûji. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à midi, puis, une fois de retour chez lui, Hiroshi appela Shûichi ; ils devaient parler.

À vouloir vivre le bonheur des autres, il avait mis son rêve de côté.

Sa place n'était pas dans un hôpital ni dans un cabinet médical mais au firmament !

_À suivre…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XI**

Allongé sur son lit, Suguru songeait à la nuit passée en compagnie d'Hiroshi, à observer les étoiles. Le ciel avait été dégagé et la voûte céleste resplendissante. Cependant, c'était une toute autre étoile qui accaparait ses pensées.

_« Pensez-vous vraiment que tous les musiciens sont des bons à rien ? L'excellence demande de la rigueur, du travail et des sacrifices aussi parfois._

– _Moi, je ne le pense pas…_

– _Alors pourquoi le penserait-on à votre place, Nakano ? »_

Il soupira. Que le jeune homme ait arrêté la musique était un véritable gâchis. Hiroshi était fait pour briller sur scène, pas pour éteindre sa flamboyance au fond de livres scolaires. Et cela, Suguru le pensait en dépit des sentiments – toujours plus forts et toujours plus meurtris – qu'il vouait à son camarade.

_C'est terrible qu'il en soit réduit à piétiner ses rêves à cause de sa famille. Sa mère n'a pas l'air si sévère, pourtant…_

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait son mot à dire sur rien alors autant en prendre son parti. Il se leva et alluma son ordinateur portable car il avait des cours à récupérer.

Cependant, quand il cliqua sur la pièce jointe à son courrier pour la télécharger, son écran se figea. Réprimant une injure, Suguru tenta de revenir à la page précédente mais plus rien ne répondait. Avec un soupir irrité, il pressa le bouton de redémarrage, mais quand il essaya d'accéder à sa boîte aux lettres électronique, tout se bloqua à nouveau. Quelques tentatives infructueuses plus tard, l'adolescent dut se rendre à l'évidence : Internet ne fonctionnait plus sur son ordinateur.

« C'est pas vrai ! » siffla-t-il, furieux et désemparé, car il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment résoudre ce nouveau problème. De plus, il avait besoin de récupérer rapidement ce document. Il se souvint alors du jeu de piste interactif que lui avait envoyé Hiroshi et se jeta sur son téléphone comme si sa vie en dépendait ; avec un peu de chance, le jeune homme pourrait l'aider.

XXXXXXXXXX

« … Et tu attends quoi pour l'embrasser ? Tu as peur qu'il te colle une autre claque ? » gloussa Sakura en fourrant à la diable des vêtements dans un sac après une séance d'essayage haute en couleurs dans la chambre de son ami. Celui-ci secoua la tête avec un léger soupir.

« J'ai tâté le terrain, figure-toi, et il n'est pas intéressé par les garçons.

– Tu es certain que tu n'as tâté que le terrain ? Mais où sont donc passés tes talents de roi des dragueurs, Nakano ? Personne ne t'a jamais résisté, que je sache !

– Sauf toi, fit remarquer Hiroshi en repliant soigneusement un superbe kimono de femme, rose pâle panaché de vert. Mais lui, c'est… c'est pas pareil. »

« Allons bon. » Sakura reposa son sac et effleura doucement la joue de son ami qui affichait en cet instant un air terriblement abattu. « Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas pareil ? La manière dont il réagit à tes avances ou celle dont tu le considères ? Tu t'étais déjà pris des rebuffades par le passé, alors pourquoi est-ce plus grave pour celle-ci ? »

Hiroshi la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Je vais te dire pourquoi, Nakano. Parce que tu l'aimes. Mais comme ça ne t'était jamais arrivé avant, tu ne sais pas comment agir. Fonce, il n'attend que ça.

– Il n'est pas attiré par les garçons, combien de fois je vais devoir te le répéter ? Tu es pénible, à la fin.

– Tu veux que j'aille lui parler pour mettre les choses au clair ? susurra la jeune fille d'un air mutin.

– Surtout pas ! Tu ne ferais qu'empirer les choses !

– Ah ah ! Tu as peur, Nakano ! Peur de ce que tu pourrais véritablement entendre… »

La sonnerie du téléphone d'Hiroshi retentit, à l'immense soulagement de celui-ci. Une mélodie que Sakura ne connaissait pas, au piano. Le jeune homme décrocha avec un empressement non feint.

« Nakano ! Oui, salut Fujisaki ! »

L'adolescente sourit. Quand on parlait du loup…

« … Si tu peux passer ? Oui, bien sûr ! Comment, un problème avec Internet ? Hé bien, apporte ton ordinateur ici, j'y jetterai un coup d'œil. D'accord. À tout de suite ! »

Hiroshi raccrocha avec un sourire radieux.

« Laisse-moi deviner, c'était Fujisaki ?

– Il a un problème avec son ordinateur alors il va passer pour me montrer ça, se défendit faiblement le jeune homme.

– Oh, mais je ne te demande pas de te justifier. Bon je vais y aller, j'ai promis de ne pas rentrer trop tard, de toute manière. Et comme ça vous pourrez roucouler tranquille, tous les deux. Au fait, c'est quoi cette musique que tu as mise en sonnerie ?

– _Gymnopédie n° 2_, d'Erik Satie. C'est… la sonnerie attitrée de Fujisaki », avoua Hiroshi qui se sentit soudain un peu idiot – mais juste un peu. Sakura leva les yeux au ciel et quitta la pièce.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Hé bien, tu t'es ramassé un beau virus, Fujisaki. »

À l'énoncé du diagnostic, Suguru pâlit. S'il venait à perdre son travail universitaire, il était fichu.

« Oh, dit-il seulement.

– Mais ne t'en fais pas, en principe je devrais arriver à récupérer tes données. Seulement il va falloir que tu me laisses ton portable un jour ou deux. Ça ira pour tes cours ?

– Oui, je vais me débrouiller. L'essentiel est que je puisse récupérer mon travail. J'aurais dû faire des copies de sauvegarde, mais… Enfin, ça me servira de leçon. »

Hiroshi mit l'ordinateur en pause.

« Bon, je verrai ça plus tard, parce que ça risque d'être long. Heu… Que dirais-tu de… de rester dîner ici ce soir ? Je te raccompagnerai après. Il n'y aura que ma mère et moi, proposa-t-il, l'air détaché.

– Ah ? Hé bien… avec plaisir, Nakano.

– Super ! Je vais prévenir ma mère. »

Demeuré seul, Suguru en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil plus approfondi à la chambre de son ami. Elle était grande et meublée avec goût, encombrée dans un coin par des cartons ; les affaires d'Hiroshi, sans aucun doute. Son bureau, assez désordonné contrairement au reste de la pièce, croulait sous les livres scolaires et universitaires.

Alors qu'il s'approchait d'une étagère bourrée de livres de poche, Suguru avisa un petit sac posé dans un angle. Un sac en papier décoré de fleurs roses, insolite dans cette chambre de garçon. Le cœur soudain embrasé de curiosité – et de jalousie – il se pencha et jeta un coup d'œil à son contenu : des vêtements de fille ; il y avait même un soutien-gorge jeté en haut de la pile.

Subitement malheureux à un degré indescriptible, Suguru se rassit. Ces vêtements appartenaient probablement à Sakura, et quoi de plus normal, en fin de compte ? Hiroshi et elle sortaient ensemble, et le jeune homme lui avait confié s'être enfin rangé. Manifestement, il avait tenu parole.

« C'est bon pour ce soir, annonça le lycéen en repassant dans la chambre. Ma mère est ravie, apparemment elle t'apprécie beaucoup ! »

_Même si je ne suis qu'un bon à rien de musicien ?_ manqua rétorquer le garçon, qui s'arracha un sourire et répondit à la place : « Oui, nous avons discuté un petit moment lorsque je suis venu chez vous la première fois. »

Tout au long du repas, Suguru s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître de la vive jalousie qui lui rongeait le cœur. C'était bien sa faute si Hiroshi lui avait préféré Sakura, il n'avait cessé de se mentir et jouer avec lui les vierges effarouchées. Il avait eu peur de ses sentiments, peur du caractère volage du jeune homme… et ce faisant, il l'avait définitivement perdu. Par conséquence, sa jalousie était plus que déplacée, elle n'avait aucun lieu d'être, et il n'avait plus qu'à se résigner.

« … Allez-vous donner d'autres concerts dans l'année ? »

Tiré de ses amères réflexions, le jeune garçon tressaillit presque.

« Je vous demande pardon, madame ?

– Vous vous êtes produit en concert le mois dernier, y en aura-t-il d'autres ? »

Suguru acquiesça.

« Oui. Cela fait partie du cursus universitaire, au même titre que l'histoire de la musique, par exemple. C'était la première fois que je jouais devant un public aussi nombreux, bien qu'il ne se soit agi que du festival de l'université. La prochaine fois, j'espère me produire dans le cadre d'un événement un peu plus prestigieux », dit-il non sans arrogance.

Midori Nakano pouffa.

« Vous savez ce que vous voulez, jeune homme !

– J'ai commencé le piano à quatre ans. Ma mère a longtemps mené une carrière de concertiste avant de se consacrer à l'enseignement. J'ai su très tôt que je voulais faire moi aussi carrière dans la musique, et mon entourage a tout fait pour m'encourager. J'ai travaillé dur et j'ai obtenu le privilège d'entrer à l'université à seize ans, sur dérogation, mais uniquement après avoir fait mes preuves. J'en suis bien entendu très fier, mais pour moi ce n'est qu'une étape grâce à laquelle j'ai bon espoir d'atteindre un jour… le très haut niveau. »

Sa détermination se reflétait au fond de ses yeux marron et il ne faisait pas le moindre doute qu'il croyait sincèrement en ses paroles. Suguru Fujisaki n'était pas entré à l'université pour s'amuser, il savait exactement où il voulait aller… et il entendait bien y parvenir.

Hiroshi prit une profonde inspiration, et l'espace d'un instant sa mère pensa qu'il voulait dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa. Quelques jours auparavant, après la discussion avec son frère, il avait téléphoné à Shûichi et s'était expliqué avec lui. Il avait pris une décision, un compromis en quelque sorte, mais il avait réfléchi et décidé de continuer Bad Luck, sans renoncer toutefois à préparer le concours d'entrée de Todai. La conversation avait duré longtemps mais Shûichi avait fini par accepter ses excuses, ainsi que l'assurance qu'il ne voulait pas renoncer à leur rêve.

Les paroles de Suguru avaient achevé de conforter sa décision. Il n'avait accepté de faire des études de médecine que pour se racheter aux yeux de ses parents, répondre à leurs attentes, mais au fond de lui il savait que ce rôle de bon fils n'était pas pour lui.

Il ne voulait pas abandonner la musique et, quoi qu'il puisse advenir, il allait tout essayer pour que vive son rêve.

XXXXXXXXXX

Après avoir raccompagné Suguru chez lui, Hiroshi entreprit de s'atteler aux problèmes informatiques du jeune garçon. Bien que n'étant pas à proprement parler un expert, il se débrouillait de manière honorable et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour identifier et neutraliser le virus responsable des déboires de son camarade. Par chance, il ne paraissait pas avoir perdu de données et, alors qu'il allait éteindre la machine, Hiroshi ne put s'empêcher, poussé par sa curiosité, d'ouvrir le dossier « Musique ». Il n'avait nullement l'intention de fouiller dans les fichiers de Suguru mais il voulait savoir quel genre de musique celui-ci aimait écouter.

Un dossier, appelé « Synthé », retint son attention et il cliqua dessus. Il comportait une quinzaine de titres, dont quatre aux noms évocateurs de « Mélodie Hiro ». Le jeune homme sourit.

_Hiro, hein…_

Les fichiers étaient enregistrés au format MP3 et il en sélectionna un au hasard, puis ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier la musique. Captivé, il écouta à la suite les quinze morceaux, imaginant ce qu'ils pourraient être, accompagnés par sa guitare et la voix de Shûichi.

Avec Suguru au clavier, Bad Luck pourrait enfin se donner les moyens de viser haut. L'idée était folle mais peut-être pas si irréaliste, en fin de compte. Après un court instant d'hésitation, Hiroshi prit une clef USB dans un tiroir et la connecta au portable de son camarade. Il sélectionna le contenu entier du dossier et cliqua sur le bouton « Copier ». C'était du vol ce qu'il venait de faire.

_Un emprunt, plutôt…_ se justifia-t-il avec un sourire en retirant la clef. Il copia ensuite les données sur son ordinateur et plaça les quatre morceaux d'accompagnement de sa mélodie avec son propre travail puis chargea le tout sur son lecteur MP3. Il avait bien une idée…

XXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain matin, il laissa un message à Suguru. Son PC était prêt, il le lui rapporterait après ses cours.

Au lycée, Sakura guettait son arrivée avec impatience et elle se rua vers lui sitôt qu'elle l'aperçut, à l'autre bout du couloir.

« Alors ? Tu as conclu ? s'enquit-elle avec excitation.

– N'importe quoi…

– Quoi ? Il t'a _encore_ éconduit ?

– Bien sûr que non, répondit son ami, un peu sur la défensive. C'est juste que ça restera platonique.

– Franchement, si j'étais toi, je lui roulerais un patin inoubliable. Comme ça, même en étant hétéro, il en serait complètement bouleversé.

– J'ai pas envie, je t'ai dit.

– Très bien alors… tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je tente ma chance avec lui ?

– Quoi ? »

Hiroshi se figea et considéra son amie avec stupéfaction. Il lui décocha un regard glacial mais la jeune fille ne se démonta pas. Au contraire, elle insista :

« Tu ne fais rien et tu ne veux rien faire et moi… il me plaît bien ce gosse. Il est mignon, il joue magnifiquement du piano et il est très certainement respectueux. Je ne peux pas le laisser filer. Tu me comprends, j'espère ? » Son camarade haussa les épaules ; que savait-elle des qualités ou des défauts de Fujisaki, pour commencer ?

« Tu rigoles, comme si j'allais te croire.

– Non, je suis très sérieuse. À partir de maintenant, considère-moi comme ta rivale, Nakano chéri, sourit l'adolescente avec un clin d'œil.

– Je m'en fous, répliqua Hiroshi. Je vais chez lui ce soir et pas toi.

– Oui, je m'en doute… l'ordinateur. Ça ne me gêne pas que tu aies de l'avance. Au train où vont les choses, je serai sa copine et toi, tu seras toujours le bon copain, qui dépanne les PC. »

Le garçon ne savait pas si elle plaisantait ou non, mais leur professeur venait d'arriver et l'heure n'était plus aux conversations triviales mais aux cours.

XXXXXXXXXX

Avant d'aller chez Suguru, Hiroshi retourna chez lui chercher l'ordinateur portable et il s'arrêta en chemin pour prendre de quoi goûter à la pâtisserie française dans laquelle il avait un jour aperçu le jeune garçon. Cependant, il était un peu nerveux. Dans son dossier, Suguru avait noté « Hiro ». Pas « Nakano », ni même « Hiroshi » mais « Hiro », ce qui ne collait pas du tout avec le respect de l'étiquette dont il faisait montre au quotidien. Alors pourquoi ?

Ignorant tout de son trouble, le pianiste le remercia chaleureusement d'avoir remis son ordinateur en état. Après quoi, ils bavardèrent de choses et d'autres autour de petits éclairs au chocolat et d'une tasse de thé.

« On fait une répétition en costumes samedi prochain, ça te dit de venir nous voir ?

– Oui, avec plaisir ! »

_Encore un rencard pourri… Pourquoi je propose pas un truc excitant, romantique ?_

« Et après, poursuivit Hiroshi, on pourrait aller dîner quelque part… »

_Et ensuite, je le raccompagne chez moi et on réveille maman ?_ acheva-t-il mentalement.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Nakano ? demanda Suguru devant l'air rien moins que singulier qu'affichait son ami.

– Non, c'est rien du tout, ne t'en fais pas. »

Ils discutèrent encore un petit moment puis le jeune homme prit congé à contrecœur. Sur le chemin du retour, il ne cessa de repenser à ce que Sakura lui avait dit.

_Elle n'était pas sérieuse. Elle ne peut pas vouloir sortir avec Fujisaki, c'est pas le genre de garçon qui l'intéresse, en plus._

Il sourit intérieurement. Ce n'était qu'un stratagème grossier pour le pousser à se dépêcher et elle avait naïvement cru qu'il tomberait dans le panneau. Mais il n'était pas si bête, et s'il avait décidé de prendre son temps avec Suguru, il prendrait son temps, que ça lui plaise ou non !

XXXXXXXXXX

Deux jours plus tard, ce fut la reprise officielle des répétitions de Bad Luck. Hiroshi passa récupérer sa guitare chez son frère et reprit le chemin du local comme si rien ne s'était passé. Shûichi l'accueillit avec effusion, là encore comme s'ils n'avaient pas été en froid pendant des semaines ; tout paraissait oublié.

La séance se déroula plutôt bien, et même s'ils n'avaient pas joué depuis un bon moment ils retrouvèrent rapidement le rythme. En fin de compte, ils n'avaient pas perdu la main tant que ça et Shûichi était radieux. Hiroshi, lui, affichait un air satisfait, content d'avoir pu pratiquer un peu car l'exercice lui avait manqué, et tout aussi content de l'amitié retrouvée de son camarade. Tout en rangeant son matériel, il se mit à siffloter un air un peu nostalgique.

« C'est super joli, Hiro, ce que tu fredonnes, commenta Shûichi.

– Tu aimes ?

– Oui ! C'est quoi ?

– Tiens, écoute.

Nakano prit son lecteur MP3 et lui fit écouter une des pistes de Suguru.

« C'est extra ! »

Sur le titre suivant, Hiroshi avait enregistré la guitare et le synthétiseur et le résultat était plus que convaincant.

« Hiro ! C'est super ! C'est de qui ?

– La guitare, c'est moi…

– Non ! Et tu joues aussi du synthé ?

– Non, le clavier c'est pas moi.

– Accouche à la fin ! Qui c'est ?

– C'est Fujisaki. »

L'air enthousiaste du garçon s'évanouit aussitôt ; il se rembrunit même et arracha brutalement l'écouteur de son oreille.

« Je te vois venir, Hiro. Tu crois que… Après avoir essayé de me quitter tu veux me remplacer, maintenant ? Je suis pas assez bien pour toi ? Il te faut un universitaire !

– Shûichi, calme-toi », dit posément Hiroshi, qui s'était attendu à des réserves de la part de son ami mais pas à une hostilité aussi marquée.

– Non ! Je me calmerai pas ! Elle a raison Sakura. Il t'a complètement retourné la tête ce minus ! Depuis que tu l'as rencontré tu as changé ! D'abord tu quittes le groupe et maintenant tu veux me remplacer ! tempêta le garçon, des larmes de colère dans les yeux.

– Je ne veux pas te remplacer ! plaida son ami.

– T'es vraiment qu'un salaud, Hiroshi !

– Shûichi, attends ! »

Trop tard. Shûichi avait claqué la porte et ses pas résonnaient dans l'escalier métallique qui menait au rez-de-chaussée ; bien évidemment, il ne répondit pas aux coups de fil du jeune homme.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain avait lieu la répétition costumée. Suguru était arrivé en avance pour pouvoir discuter un peu avec Hiroshi qui lui parut assez fatigué, comme s'il avait mal dormi. Alors qu'il passait devant eux pour rejoindre les loges, Shûichi lui lança un nom d'oiseau au visage avant de s'éloigner précipitamment.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a insulté ? demanda le garçon avec surprise et indignation.

– Je ne sais pas, mentit Nakano, dissimulant sa colère.

– Salut les garçons ! s'exclama Sakura qui venait d'arriver. Comment vas-tu, Fujisaki ? ronronna-t-elle avec un sourire aguicheur. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus… »

Le pianiste voulut répondre mais Hiroshi ne lui en laissa pas le temps et empoigna vivement sa camarade par le bras.

« On doit aller se changer. »

Muet, Suguru les regarda s'éloigner. Hiroshi voulait sûrement être seul un moment avec sa petite amie, et quoi de plus normal ? Son cœur se serra. Pourquoi s'imposait-il ce calvaire ? Tout à coup il voulut partir, rentrer chez lui et… et quoi ? Pleurer ? Hors de question ! Résigné, il s'installa au fond de la salle. Peu après, quelques autres adolescents arrivèrent et se dispersèrent à travers la salle. Deux filles vinrent s'asseoir juste devant Suguru – alors que la plupart des sièges étaient vides – mais alors que le garçon faisait le geste de se lever pour se placer ailleurs, un jeune homme sensiblement plus âgé que les autres, qu'il reconnut pour l'avoir vu au théâtre avec Nakano et qui devait être son frère Yûji, grimpa sur la scène et appela ses acteurs.

Le pianiste resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui se présentait à ses yeux. Hiroshi, Shûichi et trois autres garçons portaient de riches kimonos de femme taillés dans des étoffes chatoyantes. Les filles, elles, arboraient des tenues sobres et masculines.

Vêtu d'un kimono rose pâle brodé de larges fleurs aux manches et au col et d'un haori un peu plus foncé, Hiroshi portait aussi une longue perruque brune retenue par un peigne laqué.

« OK, pour commencer je veux juste Tomi-Hime et le fauconnier, les autres vous pouvez vous asseoir. On fait la scène de la fuite et le retour au château. »

Sakura rejoignit Hiroshi au centre de la scène ; comme les autres filles, elle portait un haori noir et un hakama plissé. Ils entreprirent de se promener, main dans la main, en faisant mine de chercher des objets disposés sur des tables. Les décors n'étant pas encore finis, il fallait laisser l'imagination prendre le dessus. Ils traversèrent ainsi toute la scène et s'installèrent sur un petit banc.

« Dites-moi, pourquoi ne partirions-nous pas dans un endroit où personne ne pourrait nous retrouver ? Juste tous les deux… Si vous continuez à vivre parmi les humains, votre vie ne durera pas éternellement, j'en suis conscient, dit doucement Sakura. Cependant, je suis sûr de pouvoir vous offrir quelque chose de plus précieux encore. Peut-être que cela ne durera que quarante, trente ou même vingt ans… Comparé aux dieux oubliés, le temps qui nous est imparti est très éphémère. Toutefois, peu importe que la fleur se fane seulement un jour après avoir fleuri ou qu'elle garde son éclat pendant cent ans, cela n'affecte en rien la beauté qui est la sienne. Tomi-Hime, vivons… et mourons ensemble. »

Hiroshi détourna les yeux un instant puis regarda son amie, l'air grave et troublé.

« Vingt ans… avec une vie aussi courte aurais-je l'occasion de manger d'autres de ces délicieuses quenelles ?

– Bien sûr. Allez-vous y réfléchir ? »

Sakura se pencha pour prendre la main du jeune homme et l'embrasser mais Shûichi, vêtu lui aussi d'un costume féminin, fit irruption sur scène.

– Hime-sama ! appela-t-il d'un ton pressant.

– Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ?

– Hime ! Je vous supplie de revenir au château ! »

Les deux filles assises devant Suguru grognèrent.

« Franchement elle m'énerve, cette Hasumi. Tu as vu comme elle s'y croit ? Tout ça parce qu'elle sort avec Nakano.

– Tu as raison, renchérit sa camarade. Je me demande bien ce qu'il lui trouve. Elle est vierge, en plus. Moi, au moins, j'ai de l'expérience.

– Se faire coiffer au poteau pas une pucelle, c'est rageant. De toute façon, connaissant Nakano, il n'attend sans doute qu'une seule chose. Pauvre Hasumi. Elle va donner sa virginité à un drôle de garçon…

– Et après, il la jettera. »

Les deux filles gloussèrent sous cape, semant le trouble dans le cœur de leur voisin. Leur bavardage se poursuivit durant tout le reste de la répétition et Suguru ne fut pas mécontent quand elle se termina. Sans tarder, il rejoignit le couloir qui conduisait aux loges pour y attendre Hiroshi.

Shûichi fut le premier à en sortir, et à peine l'eût-il vu qu'il se précipita sur lui, l'œil allumé d'une lueur vindicative. Instinctivement, Suguru se gara.

« Tu n'es qu'une sale petite garce qui essaie de monter mon copain contre moi, siffla Shindô avec hargne. Mais tu sais quoi ? Hiro se sert de toi. Il essaie de t'amadouer, et tu sais pourquoi ? Il veut juste coucher avec un petit vierge. Ça l'excite les puceaux, alors si j'étais toi, je ferais gaffe à mes fesses !

– Shûichi ! » intervint Sakura qui s'était elle aussi changée. Le garçon lui tira la langue et partit sans attendre. Suffoqué, Suguru paraissait changé en pierre et la jeune fille se retourna vers lui et lui adressa un petit sourire réconfortant.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a raconté mais ne l'écoute pas, il est jaloux. Tu sais, ça tombe bien que Nakano ne soit pas encore là, parce que je voulais te dire quelque chose… en privé. »

Son sourire s'élargit comme elle se rapprochait de lui et, sans hésitation elle l'enlaça et l'embrassa. C'est à cet instant qu'Hiroshi sortit des loges.

_À suivre… _

* * *

**Haori** : veste que l'on enfile par-dessus le kimono.  
**Hakama** : pantalon-jupe large porté sur le kimono.


	12. Chapter 12

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XII**

Les persiflages des deux lycéennes ; les insultes de Shûichi ; le baiser impromptu de Sakura ; l'arrivée d'Hiroshi, comme un cheveu sur la soupe. C'en fut trop pour Suguru qui s'arracha à l'étreinte de la jeune fille comme aux griffes du Diable et fit volte-face vers celui qu'il devinait être – une fois de plus – à l'origine de ce nouveau tourment.

Avant qu'Hiroshi, choqué par le geste de sa meilleure amie, ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, le garçon lui asséna une gifle monumentale. Et si, dans l'ascenseur, il s'était clairement agi d'un geste de défense, presque un réflexe, il y avait dans ce coup toute la frustration, la colère et la jalousie qu'il s'efforçait d'étouffer depuis bien des jours. Le jeune homme vacilla sous la violence de la gifle, mais alors que tous, dans l'assistance, regardaient la scène avec effarement, Suguru aboya :

« Maintenant, j'en ai assez. Trop, c'est trop ! Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à aucun d'entre vous, c'est compris ? Et vous encore moins que les autres, Nakano ! »

Sur ces mots il tourna les talons et s'enfuit de la salle de spectacles, aveuglé par des larmes de rage. Il n'avait pas mérité les insultes de ce dégénéré de Shindô et l'humiliation qu'il venait de lui infliger en public lui brûlait le cœur. Comment avait-il osé lui dire de telles choses ? Et pourquoi ? Comme d'habitude, il y avait un rapport avec Nakano. Et que dire de Sakura Hasumi, qui lui avait bondi dessus sans autre forme de procès pour lui coller elle aussi un baiser ?

Personne parmi ces gens n'avait donc le moindre respect pour lui ?

Abasourdi, la joue écarlate, Hiroshi fixait avec de grands yeux une Sakura consternée et horriblement mal à l'aise. Jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne s'était attendue à une réaction aussi agressive de la part de Fujisaki, qu'elle tenait pour un garçon rigide mais inoffensif manifestement, elle s'était trompée.

« Hiro, je… Je suis désolée… commença-t-elle, mais le jeune homme l'interrompit d'un geste.

– C'est bon. J'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant », répondit-il sèchement, encore ébranlé par le geste furieux de Suguru. En l'état, il lui manquait clairement des éléments, sans compter qu'il n'avait pas fini d'entendre jaser, au lycée.

Sans un mot de plus il quitta lui aussi la salle. Il voulait demander des explications à Sakura, mais en même temps il était trop ému pour parvenir à garder son calme et il savait qu'il risquait alors de dire des choses terriblement blessantes, qu'il regretterait après coup, mais trop tard.

_Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait fait ça. Elle était sérieuse, et j'ai cru qu'elle plaisantait… Et à cause de ça…_

Le jeune homme porta la main à sa joue brûlante. Fujisaki y était allé de toutes ses forces, comme animé d'un ressentiment terrible à son égard. Pourquoi ?

« Hé ! Hiro, attends-moi ! »

Son frère l'avait suivi et le rattrapa.

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? Qui c'était, ce gamin ? »

Hiroshi arbora un sourire triste et secoua la tête.

« Ce serait beaucoup trop long à raconter… »

XXXXXXXXXX

La colère de Suguru avait mis longtemps à retomber. Après avoir quitté la salle de spectacles il était rentré tout droit chez lui, le cœur meurtri et embrasé d'une véritable fureur envers tous ces gens qui ne le considéraient que comme… quoi ? Un idiot ? Un petit naïf de qui on prenait plaisir à se moquer ?

Qu'avait voulu dire Shindô par « _tu n'es qu'une sale petite garce qui monte mon copain contre moi_ » ? Ces paroles blessantes et imméritées ravivaient immanquablement les braises de sa rage. Qu'était allé s'imaginer cet abruti teint en rose ? Qu'il avait l'intention de lui voler son meilleur ami ? Et de quelle manière ? Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, ce crétin avait encore enfoncé le clou.

« _Hiro se sert de toi. Il veut juste coucher avec un petit vierge. Ça l'excite, les puceaux. _»

Suguru sentit soudain des larmes lui piquer les yeux et il les essuya d'un geste brusque. S'il y avait quelqu'un sur Terre pour qui il refusait de pleurer, c'était bien Nakano. Ainsi, en dépit de tout ce qu'il lui avait assuré, il n'avait pas changé. C'était toujours le même cavaleur dont le niveau intellectuel plafonnait à hauteur de l'entrejambe – et il ne changerait sans doute jamais.

_« De toute façon, connaissant Nakano, il n'attend sans doute qu'une seule chose. Pauvre Hasumi. Elle va donner sa virginité à un drôle de garçon…_

– _Et après, il la jettera. »_

Le jeune pianiste sentit de nouvelles larmes lui brûler les paupières. Tout le monde le disait ; il n'y avait rien à attendre d'un type comme Nakano. Il l'avait su dès le début, alors… alors pourquoi lui avait-il irrémédiablement abandonné son cœur ?

_Et après, il le jettera. _

Incapable de lutter plus longtemps contre le chagrin qui lui comprimait la poitrine, Suguru enfouit son visage dans ses mains et donna libre cours à ses larmes.

XXXXXXXXXX

En dépit de son insistance, Yûji n'était parvenu à rien arracher de plus à son frère qu'un silence maussade et buté. Il avait assisté de loin à l'altercation – très brève – et à son immense surprise, il avait vu un garçon, petit et apparemment plus jeune, allonger une violente gifle à son cadet. Mais ce qui l'avait encore plus étonné avait été le manque de réaction d'Hiroshi. Son frère n'était pas d'un tempérament querelleur mais il n'avait jamais laissé quelqu'un lever la main sur lui sans riposter. Quelque chose n'était vraiment pas clair dans tout cela, mais il ne parvenait pas à déterminer quoi.

Hiroshi, quant à lui, était totalement démoralisé. Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre le pourquoi de cette gifle. Suguru n'avait sans doute pas apprécié le baiser de Sakura, vu la manière dont il s'était écarté d'elle, mais en quoi était-il responsable ? Le geste du garçon, il l'avait senti, avait été dicté par une véritable fureur et non par l'indignation, comme la première fois.

Mais pourquoi ? Il avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait fait susceptible de provoquer pareil mouvement d'agressivité. Alors si ce n'était pas lui… les autres, peut-être ? Qu'avait crié Suguru ? « _Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à aucun d'entre vous._ » Voulait-il parler de Sakura et lui ? Mais en y songeant, Shûichi l'avait insulté en arrivant à la répétition. En fin de compte, ce n'avait pas été une bonne soirée pour Fujisaki.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le jeune homme en voulait en cet instant terriblement à Shûichi. Certes, c'était lui qui avait quitté Bad Luck en premier lieu, mais il s'était amendé et était sincère dans sa volonté de reprendre le groupe. En outre, la jalousie de son ami envers Suguru n'avait absolument aucune raison d'être.

Concernant Sakura, une discussion s'imposait aussi ; mais d'abord, il avait des choses à dire à Shûichi.

XXXXXXXXXX

Suguru aussi avait des choses à dire à l'aspirant chanteur. C'est pourquoi, sitôt sorti de ses cours le lundi suivant, il se rendit tout droit au J-Pop Café, peu fréquenté à cette heure, mais eût-il été bondé, il n'en avait cure ; il fallait qu'il dise ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à monsieur Shindô.

Shûichi était au comptoir quand il poussa la porte. Sans hésiter, il se dirigea droit vers lui et, sans le saluer, demanda d'une voix glaciale : « Un Coca-Cola, je vous prie. »

Désagréablement surpris de le voir planté devant lui, Shûichi ne répondit rien et le servit avec tout autant de froideur. Que lui voulait ce sale gosse ? Il venait le narguer jusque sur son lieu de travail, maintenant ?

Suguru trempa les lèvres dans son verre puis déclara, de but en blanc :

« Bien, monsieur Shindô, je suis très occupé en ce moment alors je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins. Manifestement, vous avez quelque chose contre moi, bien que je n'aie pas la moindre idée de ce dont il s'agit. Donc, voici ma question. »

L'adolescent s'accouda au comptoir et riva ses yeux à ceux de son vis-à-vis.

« Qu'avez-vous voulu dire exactement par « _tu n'es qu'une sale petite garce qui essaie de monter mon copain contre moi _? »

Shûichi accusa l'attaque sans presque sourciller et répondit d'un ton boudeur :

« Tu sais parfaitement ce que j'ai voulu dire. Tu n'es qu'un intrigant.

– Intrigant, maintenant. Et de quelle manière ? insista Suguru d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas en dépit de la colère qui bouillonnait en lui.

– Dis un peu que tu n'essaies pas de m'évincer de Bad Luck ! »

Suguru ouvrit de grands yeux. Il avait imaginé des tas de choses, mais certainement pas cela. C'était… grotesque. Proprement ridicule. Où Shindô était-il donc allé pêcher cette idée hautement stupide ? Même s'il n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à rire, le jeune garçon laissa échapper un petit gloussement moqueur.

« Moi ? J'essaie de vous évincer de Bad Luck ? répéta-t-il d'un ton incrédule mêlé d'ironie. Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire ! Je m'excuse, mais j'ai d'autres projets dans la vie que jouer de la pop, même si, il faut le reconnaître, votre départ serait la meilleure chose qui pourrait arriver à ce pauvre groupe ! »

Shûichi vira au cramoisi.

« Je savais que tu n'étais qu'une ordure ! siffla-t-il avec indignation, piqué au vif. Et les démos que tu as fait passer à Hiro, je les invente, peut-être ?

– Les démos ?

– Ne joue pas les idiots avec moi, s'il te plaît. Il me les a fait écouter, tu as composé des arrangements sur un de ses morceaux à la guitare ! »

Suguru perdit aussitôt son air de mépris condescendant, frappé en plein cœur. C'était impossible – Shindô ne pouvait pas être au courant de l'existence de ces compositions. À moins que…

« Monsieur Nakano vous a fait écouter mes compositions ? »

Il n'avait pourtant joué ce morceau qu'une seule fois devant le jeune homme et il doutait qu'il ait pu mémoriser l'intégralité de la mélodie, d'autant qu'il ne pensait pas que le jeune homme ait su se servir d'un synthétiseur. Shindô avait peut-être tendance à raconter n'importe quoi mais il ne pouvait pourtant pas avoir inventé une chose pareille. Alors, comment ?

_Mon ordinateur. Ce salopard a piqué mes compos sur mon portable !_

« Et comment, qu'il me les a fait écouter ! Il était emballé, mais j'ai tout de suite compris où il voulait en venir. Et je parie que c'est toi qui le pousses depuis le début ! » rétorqua rageusement Shûichi, blessé.

Ainsi, non content d'avoir volé ses mélodies, Hiroshi les avait fait écouter à d'autres. Il avait fouillé sans état d'âme parmi ses dossiers. Jamais Suguru ne se serait permis une indélicatesse de ce genre. Et, bien qu'il se soit fait le serment de ne plus jamais, _jamais_, échanger ne serait-ce qu'un mot avec Hiroshi Nakano, ce dernier coup bas exigeait une explication. En forme de point final.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Nakano attendrait pour l'instant il n'en avait pas terminé avec son compère Shindô.

Un mince sourire glacé étira les lèvres de Suguru qui répondit, d'une voix calme et posée :

« Libre à vous de vous imaginer tout ce qu'il vous plaira sur mon compte, monsieur Shindô. Votre opinion m'indiffère à un point que vous n'êtes même pas en mesure d'imaginer. Cependant, il y a une chose que je ne peux pas laisser passer. »

Son sourire se fit encore plus désagréable.

« S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste, c'est me faire insulter. Je ne suis pas une « sale petite garce », monsieur Shindô. La prochaine fois, tâchez de vous en souvenir. »

D'un geste vif, il envoya le contenu de son verre presque plein dans le visage de Shûichi, qui n'avait rien vu arriver et demeura suffoqué, complètement pétrifié. Quelques clients se retournèrent, mais personne ne dit rien.

« Adieu, monsieur Shindô. »

C'est dans un silence écrasant que le jeune garçon sortit du café, calme en apparence mais le cœur brûlant de rancœur, et bien déterminé à en découdre à présent avec Hiroshi.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le samedi soir suivant la gifle avait été épouvantable. Au lieu de savourer les plats délicieux du célèbre restaurant italien l'Elio Locanda Italiana en charmante compagnie, Hiroshi avait traîné toute la soirée en pyjama, fumant cigarette sur cigarette.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait le cœur en miettes et c'était très douloureux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, aussi, il était seul. Cette fois, il ne pouvait compter ni sur Shûichi ni sur Sakura pour venir le consoler. Jamais jusqu'à ce jour il n'avait pris conscience de sa chance et de son insouciance, mais maintenant que ses deux amis lui manquaient cruellement, il comprenait qu'il en avait abusé.

_Un juste retour de bâton…_

Le jeune homme ne parvenait plus à savoir qui de Shûichi, Sakura ou Fujisaki l'avait le plus bouleversé.

Depuis cette fameuse répétition au cours de laquelle il avait fait écouter les compositions de Suguru, plus rien n'allait entre les deux garçons.

_Non… Il… Shûichi l'aurait dit à Fujisaki, d'où la gifle ?_

Ça tenait debout ! Pourtant, il avait senti autre chose dans cette claque mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce dont il s'agissait.

Yûji avait insisté pour lui tenir compagnie mais il avait préféré rester seul, à se morfondre en écoutant de la musique. Allongé sur son lit, il se laissait doucement bercer par _By Starlight _des Smashing Pumpkins et la chanson le projeta une semaine en arrière.

Le moment avait été idéal pour se déclarer. Dans la solitude vespérale, le cadre un peu magique, il aurait pu dévoiler ses sentiments. Il avait voulu le faire, mais la vérité était qu'il s'était senti terrorisé. Il n'avait jamais dépendu de quiconque, et depuis quelques temps il se sentait lié à Suguru comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. C'était un sentiment un peu effrayant mais en même temps il aimait ce lien ; c'était comme s'il n'était plus seul. En outre, Sakura avait raison : il avait eu peur d'être rejeté. D'abord parce qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment ce sentiment, hormis provenant de son père, et ensuite parce qu'il n'aurait plus pu voir Suguru si ce dernier l'avait éconduit.

Quand il était parti de chez lui, à seize ans, il s'était inconsciemment juré de ne jamais s'attacher à personne mais de se faire aimer par tous ; c'est ainsi qu'il avait commencé ses butinages amoureux. Il s'était senti aimé par ses partenaires de fortune et le plaisir compensait plutôt bien l'absence d'amour. Le plaisir n'offrait que des avantages et il était rarement déçu. Bien sûr, il y avait de mauvais amants mais ce n'était pas grave. Il les avait attirés dans ses filets et c'était cela le plus important. Pourtant, il n'avait pas osé cueillir le jeune pianiste.

_By starlight I know you  
As lovely as a wish granted true  
My life has been empty, my life has been untrue  
And does she really know, who I really am?  
Does she really know me at last._

Il soupira et tira sur sa cigarette. Peut-être était-il temps de dire ce qu'il ressentait, attendu que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire qu'elle l'était. La gifle de Suguru cachait des choses mais son regard glacial avait été sans équivoque ; c'est Sakura qu'il aurait dû gifler, pas lui. Vu que c'était lui qui avait reçu le coup, il y avait forcément autre chose derrière, et cette fois Hiroshi comptait bien aller au bout des choses afin de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire.

XXXXXXXXXX

La journée du dimanche ne fut guère meilleure. Il prit pourtant la résolution de se battre pour Suguru, il refusait de l'abandonner à cette félonne de Sakura !

Quand sa mère rentra en fin d'après-midi de son week-end en Hokkaïdo, passé auprès de son époux toujours convalescent, elle vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son plus jeune fils qui paraissait se morfondre sur le canapé du salon. Quand elle tenta d'en savoir plus, cependant, le garçon éluda ses questions, prétextant un surplus de travail.

« Tu ne devrais pas étudier autant, tu as eu de très bons résultats aux examens blancs. Divertis-toi un peu. Sors, va t'amuser avec Sakura ou Shûichi.

– Ils sont occupés.

– Et le petit Fujisaki ? Est-il aussi doué qu'il le sous-entend ? »

La mention de Suguru provoqua un petit pincement au cœur du garçon mais il demeura impassible.

« Oui. Il est talentueux mais il a raison, tu sais. Il travaille dur et… c'est tout aussi honorable que les efforts que je fournis pour intégrer Todai. »

Midori Nakano ne dit rien. Elle savait ce que représentait la musique pour son cadet, et en dépit des protestations de son mari, elle avait soutenu Yûji pour qu'il suive la voie qu'il souhaitait. Elle aurait pu encourager son plus jeune fils à renoncer au concours de Todai mais il devait faire ce choix lui-même.

« Et les répétitions pour la pièce se passent bien ?

– Oui. Tout le monde aime Yûji. Il a beaucoup de succès auprès des filles.

– Ça ne m'étonne pas. Et toi ? C'est une fille qui te met dans cet état ?

– Non, répondit Hiroshi en détournant le regard.

– Ça ne sert à rien de mentir à ta mère, Hiro-chan, gloussa-t-elle légèrement. Elle s'appelle comment, dis-moi ?

– Elle… »

Le jeune homme ne put retenir un petit rire nerveux.

« C'est un garçon. »

Il aurait été incapable d'expliquer pourquoi il avait dit ça mais il en fut bouleversé. Il se leva vivement et grimpa dans sa chambre sans un regard vers sa mère qu'il imaginait horrifiée. À grands gestes nerveux, il rassembla quelques affaires dans un sac et redescendit, déterminé à quitter la maison sans savoir encore où il allait se réfugier.

Midori Nakano n'avait pas bougé, trop sidérée pour dire quoi que ce soit, mais la vue de son fils quittant la maison, un sac à la main, la fit enfin réagir.

« Hiro ! Reviens ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?

– Je… je sais pas. »

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa devant la porte, incapable de franchir le seuil de la demeure familiale. Sa mère profita de son hésitation pour le rejoindre et l'enlacer.

« Hiro-chan, dit-elle gentiment, ne pars pas. Pas… pas pour… ça. »

Elle était encore sous le choc mais son garçon comptait avant tout. Refusant pour l'heure d'épiloguer, elle le débarrassa de son sac et de sa veste.

« Va te changer pour dîner, tu veux ? Mon fils est amoureux et c'est à fêter. Ce soir, tu sors ta mère. »

Ils ne reparlèrent pas de l'aveu, que madame Nakano avait tacitement accepté ; elle demanderait des explications plus tard. La soirée fut plaisante et ils ne rentrèrent que vers minuit, après s'être beaucoup amusés.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain une autre épreuve attendait Hiroshi au lycée. Les élèves témoins du baiser de Sakura et de la gifle de Fujisaki s'étaient empressés de tout raconter à leurs camarades et les rumeurs les plus folles n'avaient pas tardé à courir : Sakura avait trompé Hiroshi avec le garçon inconnu parce qu'il la maltraitait et celui-ci avait défendu l'honneur de la jeune fille ; Hiroshi était sorti avec ce garçon puis l'avait largué, et pour se venger Sakura l'avait embrassé en public afin d'humilier son petit ami officiel ; celle, enfin, que le jeune homme préférait : Sakura, Fujisaki et lui formaient un ménage à trois et Hiroshi avait voulu intégrer un quatrième partenaire.

Le plus amusant dans cette histoire n'était pas que Nakano se soit fait gifler par un garçon, plus jeune de surcroît, mais qu'il se soit fait gifler et n'ait pas réagi. Sans avoir une réputation de bagarreur impénitent, il n'avait jamais eu pour habitude de se laisser faire ; personne n'y comprenait plus rien.

À la fin de la journée, néanmoins, les spéculations s'étaient un peu calmées et quand le jeune homme quitta le lycée, vers 19h30, après une réunion du conseil des étudiants, le silence des couloirs vides le reposa. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, rentrer chez lui sans attendre, mais quelque chose le poussa à aller voir Shûichi. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui demander ce qu'il avait dit à Suguru à la fin de la répétition, et s'il voulait résoudre l'énigme que celui-ci représentait, il avait besoin de toutes les clefs.

Le pas traînant et assez peu motivé, il se rendit au café où travaillait son ami. Au moment où il ouvrit la porte, quelqu'un le percuta avec rudesse.

« Hé ! » s'exclama-t-il en reculant d'un pas. Mais quand la personne qui lui était rentrée dedans releva la tête, il l'identifia non sans surprise et la maintint instinctivement contre lui.

« Fujisaki ! Attends, ne pars pas !

– Lâchez-moi, Nakano ! Ne me touchez pas ! grogna Suguru en se débattant.

– Non ! gronda Hiroshi fermement. Il faut qu'on parle ! J'en ai assez de me prendre des baffes à tout va sans savoir pourquoi ! »

Le ton autoritaire décontenança Suguru et Hiroshi en profita pour le tirer par le poignet jusque dans une ruelle ; puis, sans tenir compte de ses protestations, il l'entraîna à sa suite. Avant que le jeune garçon ait le temps de réaliser où ils allaient, ils se retrouvèrent devant un _love hotel_. Terrifié à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer, le petit pianiste se débattit plus énergiquement mais Nakano, le visage fermé, le traîna sans ménagement dans l'entrée. Visiblement habitué aux scènes de ménage, le réceptionniste ne s'interposa pas entre les deux adolescents ; tant qu'on le payait…

Hiroshi s'engouffra dans une chambre, tractant toujours Suguru avec fermeté, et referma la porte à clef. Il relâcha le jeune garçon qui s'éloigna aussitôt de lui comme s'il avait la peste, frottant son poignet meurtri.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire mal mais les esclandres en public ce n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé.

– Et maintenant quoi ? hurla Suguru, l'air complètement affolé. Vous allez me violer ? Hein ? »

Abasourdi, le jeune homme le regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Non ! protesta-t-il. Quelle idée !

– Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas à votre goût ? Pourtant les vierges ça vous plaît, non ?

– Mais de quoi tu parles ?

– Vous n'êtes qu'une ordure doublée d'un pervers irrespectueux, lubrique, égoïste et voleur ! Vous ne méritez pas mademoiselle Sakura ! Vous ne méritez personne ! »

Sur ces mots, comme galvanisé par la fureur, le garçon se rua sur Hiroshi qui le saisit aux épaules et le bloqua.

« Tu vas te calmer, oui ? intima-t-il en lui imprimant une légère secousse. De quoi tu parles ?

– Courir deux lièvres à la fois c'est minable ! _Vous_ êtes minable !

– Je ne cours après personne, moi !

– Menteur ! Et mes compositions ? cria Fujisaki. Vous ne les avez pas volées peut-être ?

– Ah… ça… »

Hiroshi soupira profondément et relâcha sa pression sur les épaules frémissantes de son camarade.

« Attends, calme-toi deux minutes et laisse-moi parler. Après… tu pourras me détester, me griffer ou ce que tu voudras. »

Un peu apaisé, mais toujours sur la défensive, Suguru s'installa sur l'unique chaise de la pièce sans jeter le moindre regard au lit.

« Je… J'ai copié tes compositions parce que… j'avais l'idée folle que… que tu nous rejoignes. Tu es aussi doué au synthé qu'au piano. Avec toi, je ne cache pas qu'on aurait toutes les chances de se professionnaliser. Ça… ça n'explique pas _pourquoi_ j'ai fouillé ton ordinateur, bien sûr… »

Le jeune homme s'interrompit, nerveux, et chercha une cigarette qu'il alluma après avoir ouvert la fenêtre.

« Si tu permets… Voilà… Crois-moi ou pas mais… j'en peux plus. Je… je crois que je suis fou de toi. C'est horrible d'être à tes côtés et de devoir rester si… distant. Tu m'obsèdes. Je… je me disais qu'en regardant ce que tu avais comme dossier musical, j'en saurais plus sur toi et… et que je pourrais faire quelque chose pour te plaire. Je te jure que je n'ai regardé que ça. Je… c'est mal mais je l'ai fait. Maintenant, pour la claque de samedi je… je pense que je ne l'ai pas méritée ! Et… d'ailleurs j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu m'as giflé aussi fort. »

Hiroshi reprit son souffle et tira sur sa cigarette.

« Excuse-moi, dit-il doucement, je… je suis maladroit… et… c'est nouveau pour moi. J'ai rien fait depuis… depuis plusieurs semaines et… et tu m'as manqué. Toutes ces fois où je t'ai vu mais où je t'ai raté… »

Il écrasa nerveusement sa cigarette.

« Dis-moi quelque chose, s'il te plaît… » implora-t-il.

_À suivre…_


	13. Chapter 13

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XIII**

Le silence dans la pièce était si écrasant que les deux garçons tressaillirent quand le téléphone d'Hiroshi se mit à sonner – un vibrant air de J-Pop.

_Shûichi… Il ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal._

Que faire ? S'il répondait, il savait que Suguru n'attendrait pas une seconde de plus pour quitter la chambre, et cette fois, il sentait qu'il le perdrait définitivement.

Mais ne pas répondre signifiait probablement se mettre en porte-à-faux vis-à-vis de Shûichi, qui l'appelait après des jours de brouille.

« Vous ne répondez pas, Nakano ? »

La voix de Suguru était si froide et dénuée d'émotion que le jeune homme grimaça. Manifestement sa déclaration n'avait pas produit grand effet sur son camarade, mais il devait avant tout aller au fond des choses avec lui.

« Non. Je veux en finir avec tout ça, et cette fois je suis bien décidé à tout mettre à plat avec toi. Je suis sincère, Fujisaki, tout ce que je viens de te dire est vrai. »

La sonnerie, insistante et déplacée compte tenu du contexte, se tut enfin. Hiroshi avala sa salive et poursuivit :

« Je… Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi tu m'en veux à ce point, savoir pourquoi tu m'as frappé avant-hier. Tu paraissais fou de colère contre moi… pourquoi ? »

Assis face à lui sur sa chaise, Suguru lui faisait l'impression d'une petite bête prise au piège, plus sur la défensive que jamais. Il paraissait presque avoir… peur de lui. Pour quelle raison ?

Le jeune garçon ne disait toujours rien, trop bouleversé pour parvenir à formuler un seul mot. Il était complètement perdu. Qui disait la vérité, dans cette histoire ? Shindô prétendait que Nakano se servait de lui ; Hiroshi venait de lui dire – et à cette pensée, il sentait son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine – qu'il était fou de lui. Il avait semblé sincère, mais ne s'agissait-il pas encore de simples mots fleuris destinés à endormir sa méfiance afin de mieux parvenir à ses fins ? Et que devenait Sakura, dans tout cela ?

Lui aussi voulait des explications. Ce serait peut-être la dernière discussion qu'ils allaient avoir, mais il fallait qu'ils aillent au fond des choses. Sur ce point-là, il était d'accord avec Hiroshi.

« Nakano… Si… Si comme vous le prétendez vous êtes… fou de moi… pourquoi dans ce cas sortez-vous avec mademoiselle Sakura ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix blessée qui contredisait son impassibilité glacée. Hiroshi fronça les sourcils.

« Sakura ? Je ne sors pas avec elle. Je te le jure, Fujisaki, il n'y a rien entre elle et moi, répondit-il calmement. C'est juste une amie très proche. »

_Il ne me croit pas. Pourquoi est-il aussi méfiant ? Qu'est-il allé s'imaginer à propos de Sakura et moi ?_

« Fujisaki… Qu'est-ce qui te laisse penser que Sakura et moi sommes ensemble ? »

Suguru se rembrunit encore plus, si c'était possible.

« J'ai… Il n'y a pas très longtemps, j'ai entendu deux lycéennes qui en parlaient… qui disaient que vous aviez gagné un pari et obtenu un rendez-vous. Et aussi hier, pendant la répétition, deux autres filles parlaient de mademoiselle Sakura et vous… »

Il marqua une courte pause et avala sa salive.

« Et vous m'avez dit que vous aviez décidé de vous ranger, alors… alors j'ai cru que vous faisiez référence à ça. »

Un simple malentendu qui avait dégénéré jusqu'à produire cette épouvantable scène de jalousie en public. Était-il possible que tout soit parti de ça ?

« Je ne sors pas avec Sakura, assura à nouveau Hiroshi d'un ton plus ferme. Cette histoire de rendez-vous n'a jamais été qu'un jeu entre elle et moi. Mais je conçois que d'autres autour de nous aient pu penser que nous étions sérieux… »

Il secoua la tête avec un sourire triste.

« Je me demande bien pourquoi je suis en train de t'expliquer tout ceci. Je… je ne pense plus qu'à toi depuis des jours, alors que je sais pertinemment que tu n'es pas attiré par les garçons. Mais… j'aimerais tout de même que nous restions amis… s'il te plaît. »

Suguru eut l'impression que son cœur tressautait dans sa poitrine mais il demeura impassible. La méfiance l'emportait encore sur la surprise et la profonde joie que lui causaient ces mots qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé entendre un jour.

_Non, je dois lui dire qu'il se trompe. S'il dit vrai, je suis prêt à assumer mes sentiments pour lui. Mais je ne supporterais pas qu'il me jette juste après…_

Les paroles mauvaises de Shûichi étaient restées fichées dans le cœur du pianiste et y formaient une blessure suppurante. Hiroshi était la première personne pour qui il éprouvait de l'amour, et si le jeune homme se contentait de jouer avec lui, il savait qu'il aurait le plus grand mal à s'en remettre.

« Nakano… Est-ce vrai que… que je ne vous intéresse que parce que je suis toujours vierge ? » finit-il par demander d'une voix à peine audible, jetant sa dignité aux orties. Hiroshi, qui s'était attendu à tout sauf à une question pareille, arbora un air véritablement choqué. S'il reconnaissait volontiers son goût pour le papillonnage, jamais ce genre de détail n'avait compté pour lui.

« C'est ce que tu penses vraiment de moi, Fujisaki ? répondit-il lentement, véritablement atterré ; pas étonnant que le garçon ait paru si affolé quand il l'avait entraîné dans cette chambre, et ses paroles prenaient subitement un sens. Tu ne me considères que comme un pervers ?

– Je… C'est ce que monsieur Shindô m'a envoyé à la figure après m'avoir accusé d'essayer de vous éloigner de lui. Mais je n'ai jamais rien fait de la sorte, je ne savais même pas que vous lui aviez fait écouter mes compositions ! s'écria Suguru après un bref instant de silence, la voix vibrant soudain de colère. Je ne comprends plus rien à ce qui m'arrive depuis que j'ai fait votre rencontre dans ce train ! »

Hiroshi prit une profonde inspiration. Maintenant qu'il détenait une bonne partie des réponses à ses interrogations, il prenait conscience de la profondeur du malaise qui s'était installé entre Suguru et lui. Il avait tout fait pour s'amender, essayer d'aplanir les choses entre le jeune pianiste et lui, et il avait fallu que cet idiot patenté de Shûichi vienne semer le trouble dans l'esprit de ce dernier.

« C'est faux, Fujisaki. Ce n'est pas ta virginité qui m'intéresse, c'est ta personne, c'est ton talent. Au fil de nos rencontres j'ai appris à te connaître, j'ai découvert des choses sur toi qui m'ont fait t'apprécier chaque fois un peu plus. J'avoue, au début, je t'ai dragué par habitude, mais j'ai très vite compris que tu n'étais pas du genre à coucher avec le premier venu… que tu étais un garçon sérieux. Mais ce n'est que lorsque le destin, ou appelle ça comme tu veux, a commencé à nous séparer que j'ai compris que je tenais à toi bien plus que ce que je l'avais cru. C'est la vérité, Fujisaki. J'ai changé, je me suis rangé, parce que… en dehors de toi, les autres ne m'intéressent plus. »

Saisi, le pianiste ne répondit pas. C'était la première fois de son existence qu'on lui faisait pareille déclaration, et même si une certaine méfiance persistait toujours au fond de lui, il était ébranlé et ne savait plus quelle attitude adopter, d'autant qu'Hiroshi paraissait croire que ses sentiments ne lui seraient jamais retournés – et quoi de plus légitime ? À chaque fois qu'il avait tenté quelque chose, Suguru avait envoyé les griffes comme un petit chat apeuré.

« Nakano… et… et si je vous disais que… contrairement à ce que croyez, moi aussi je vous aime beaucoup ? dit-il, intimidé.

– Tu m'aimes beaucoup ? répéta le jeune homme, incrédule, refusant de s'octroyer le moindre faux espoir.

– Oui, je… je veux dire qu'en fait… en fait je vous aime. Mais… j'ai toujours pensé que je ne pourrais jamais vous intéresser… et même maintenant, j'hésite à… à vous faire complètement confiance, vous comprenez ? bredouilla-t-il, affreusement gêné, mais de tout cela Hiroshi n'avait retenu que trois mots.

– Tu… tu m'aimes ?

– Oui ! Mais je n'ai pas su vous le dire, et au début je ne comprenais même pas ce que je ressentais pour vous ! C'est pour ça que j'étais jaloux de vous voir papillonner à tort et à travers, jaloux de ces garçons et de ces filles qui pouvaient vous avoir, alors que moi, je… je… »

Suguru s'interrompit, écarlate, les yeux débordant de larmes à sa grande honte.

« Vous vous rendez compte, je n'avais encore jamais pleuré pour personne ! » gémit-il en s'essuyant maladroitement les paupières. Hiroshi eut un faible sourire. Il décelait la méfiance et la retenue toujours tapies au fond du cœur du jeune garçon. Il s'était toujours glorifié de la facilité avec laquelle il faisait des conquêtes, et Suguru avait refusé de figurer au nombre de ces dernières. Contrairement à tous les autres, il ne cherchait pas une éphémère relation basée uniquement sur le plaisir mais quelque chose de durable et de solide dont le ciment était la confiance. Hiroshi savait que s'il ne parvenait pas à obtenir celle du jeune pianiste il n'aurait aucune chance ; aussi, cédant à une impulsion, il s'agenouilla devant la chaise sur laquelle Suguru était assis et lui saisit les mains.

« Mais qu'est-ce…

– Non, attends, laisse-moi parler. Je reconnais m'être souvent comporté comme un imbécile au cours des semaines précédentes, mais j'ai changé, c'est la vérité. Je vois bien que tu hésites à me croire, et c'est tout à fait légitime de ta part, alors pour te prouver ma bonne fois je vais te dire quelque chose que je n'ai encore jamais dit à aucune des personnes avec qui je… je suis sorti. »

Intrigué en dépit de tout, Suguru attendit, le cœur battant.

« Je t'aime », dit simplement Hiroshi, et ces trois petits mots, qu'il prononçait en effet pour la première fois, étaient sincères. Lui-même, en cet instant, ressentait une émotion si puissante qu'il était à deux doigts de perdre ses moyens et était presque aussi effrayé qu'un collégien à son premier rendez-vous amoureux.

Lentement, sans attendre de réponse, il lâcha une des mains de Suguru et lui effleura la joue d'un geste timide.

« Tu veux bien m'accorder ta confiance ? Je te jure que je ne la trahirai pas. »

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête et, sans un mot, s'inclina vers Hiroshi, toujours agenouillé et dont le parfum ambré l'enivrait presque. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et s'unirent en un baiser qui n'avait absolument rien de commun avec celui de l'ascenseur ; et qui, pour le jeune homme, était différent de tout ce qu'il avait expérimenté jusqu'à présent.

C'est à cet instant que son téléphone se remit à sonner, le même air de pop tonitruant que la fois précédente. Exaspéré, il le tira de sa poche pour l'éteindre, d'autant qu'il savait maintenant de quel-le manière cavalière Shûichi avait agi avec Suguru et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de lui parler dans l'immédiat.

« Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas répondre à cette personne ? » s'enquit le jeune pianiste, soulagé en réalité que rien ne vienne interrompre cet instant magique – si l'on faisait abstraction du fait qu'ils étaient plantés au beau milieu de la chambre d'un _love hotel_, et qu'ils devaient sans nul doute présenter un tableau ridicule, mais n'était-ce pas ainsi que le destin s'était évertué à les mettre en présence jusque-là ?

« C'est… c'est Shûichi. J'avais l'intention d'avoir une discussion avec lui, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je me rendais au café ce soir. Mais là, sachant ce que je sais, je préfère ne pas lui parler, ça risquerait de finir mal, expliqua Hiroshi en replaçant son mobile dans sa poche. Je comprends qu'il ait pu être jaloux, mais il n'avait pas à s'en prendre à toi. »

Suguru laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Nakano. Je me suis moi-même chargé de lui expliquer ma manière de penser. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je sortais du J-Pop Café ?

– Vous vous êtes expliqués ? répéta Hiroshi, soudain inquiet, car au vu des relations qu'entretenaient les deux garçons, leur discussion n'avait pu être qu'animée.

– Eh bien, en fait… »

C'est d'un air plutôt satisfait de sa personne que Suguru relata son entretien avec le chanteur amateur, et la façon fort singulière dont il s'était achevé.

« Tu lui as envoyé ton Coca dans la figure ? »

Pour le coup, c'était l'existence même de Bad Luck qui se trouvait soudain remise en question, car Hiroshi n'avait à présent pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il allait pouvoir arranger les choses avec son meilleur ami…

XXXXXXXXXX

C'est beaucoup plus calmes que ce qu'ils y étaient entrés que les deux garçons quittèrent le _love hotel_. Le réceptionniste les suivit d'un regard torve.

« Pédales… » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Une fois à bonne distance de l'établissement, ils se séparèrent. Hiroshi aurait préféré rester auprès de Suguru et profiter de leur réconciliation, mais avec Shûichi, mieux valait battre le fer tant qu'il était chaud. Sur une promesse de s'appeler le soir même, ils se saluèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté.

Le jeune homme consulta alors son téléphone et les messages que lui avait laissés Shûichi ; il fut obligé de décoller l'appareil de son oreille tellement celui-ci hurlait. Occultant momentanément le fait que son meilleur ami l'avait trahi et voulait faire rentrer le loup dans la bergerie, Shindô n'avait retenu que :

« Il a dit qu'on était qu'un « pauvre groupe ». Tu te rends compte, Hiro ! Pour qui il se prend pour dire « pauvre groupe » ? Qui voudrait de lui ? D'ailleurs c'est toi qui… »

Le message s'interrompit abruptement, mais un autre suivait immédiatement :

« Saleté de répondeur ! En plus je t'appelle des toilettes alors j'ai pas rappelé tout de suite… Je disais quoi ? Hiroooooooo rappelle-moi de toute urgence ! »

Nakano consulta sa montre ; s'il se dépêchait, il pouvait encore arriver au café avant que Shûichi ne soit rentré chez lui. Effectivement, le garçon était encore en service et se rua vers Hiroshi à peine l'eût-il aperçu sur le seuil.

« Hiro ! Tu devineras jamais ce qui m'est arrivé ! Fujisaki a débarqué sans prévenir, et comme le démon qu'il est, il m'a jeté son verre de Coca à la figure ! Tu te rends compte !

– Shindô ! Tu discuteras avec ton copain dans dix minutes. Va débarrasser les tables en attendant ! le tança le patron du J-Pop Café de derrière le comptoir.

– Quel rabat-joie ! marmonna Shûichi. Je termine dans pas longtemps alors attends-moi, il faut vraiment qu'on discute. »

Hiroshi approuva ; lui aussi songeait de même. Il prit place à une table, commanda un café et en profita pour appeler sa mère afin de la prévenir qu'il aurait un peu de retard. Il était un peu ennuyé, cependant. Bien qu'il soit venu pour parler à Shûichi, il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire, d'autant plus que la donne avait changé.

Voyant son ami partir dans l'arrière-boutique, il régla sa consommation et referma soigneusement sa veste sur son uniforme ; les jours se rafraîchissaient de plus en plus et il faudrait bientôt ressortir gants et écharpe. À peine fut-il dehors que Shûichi lui bondit dessus, empourpré par l'indignation.

« Tu te rends compte, Hiro ! Il a dit qu'on était qu'un « pauvre groupe ». C'est vraiment qu'un minus ! »

Hiroshi sentit qu'il allait falloir manœuvrer en douceur ; son meilleur ami paraissait vraiment très remonté, mais au vu de ce qu'il s'était passé et connaissant son caractère impétueux, ce n'était guère surprenant.

– Il est quand même très doué, argumenta-t-il prudemment. Et ça enrichi…

– Tu parles ! C'est surtout qu'il se la pète avec ses études ! Mais au fait, fit le garçon en changeant abruptement de ton et de sujet, alors comme ça c'est _toi_ qui m'as filé ses démos sans qu'il te le demande ? C'est quoi tes intentions ? Tu crois qu'en l'intégrant dans le groupe tu arriveras à sortir avec lui ? Hein ? C'est ça ton but, hein ? Avoue !

– Ne sois pas idiot, Shû-chan…

– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, traître ! »

Piqué par ce dernier qualificatif, Hiroshi saisit son camarade aux épaules et le secoua légèrement.

« Ouvre les yeux, bon sang ! Si tu veux qu'on réussisse il faut qu'on soit les meilleurs ! Et… je regrette de dire ça, mais… il est meilleur que toi. »

Shûichi le dévisagea longuement, un air blessé sur le visage.

« T'es vraiment minable. Tout ça pour le baiser !

– Arrête avec ça ! rétorqua Hiroshi d'un ton vif. Ça n'a rien à voir ! Cesse un peu de faire l'enfant ! Ensemble, on pourrait vraiment atteindre des sommets. Regarde, Muse, ils sont trois ! Et les Grasper, ils sont combien, tu crois ? Fais donc comme Ryûichi Sakuma, concentre-toi sur le chant, c'est ça ta partie !

– Parce que tu crois que la flatterie ça va marcher avec moi ? Tu manipules ton monde, Hiroshi, mais moi j'en ai marre. Va donc sauter ton petit merdeux, et quand tes hormones seront calmées, on en reparlera. »

Que Shûichi ait tort ou raison, il avait dépassé les limites et le jeune homme perdit son calme. Il le gifla.

« Là, t'es vraiment trop lourd. Grandis ou reste gamin, mais ne l'insulte pas. Il n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire ! C'est moi et moi seul qui veux qu'il nous rejoigne. Il… Il en a peut-être même pas envie. Je dis juste que si on veut se hisser au zénith, il nous faudra un clavier. Lui, ou un autre. » Shûichi lui renvoya un regard méprisant tout en portant une main à sa joue.

« Il t'a lobotomisé le cerveau ce type. Tu me déçois vraiment, Hiro. Je pensais pas qu'un jour il y aurait un garçon entre nous.

– Tu peux parler, toi. Du jour où tu es sorti avec Yuki, le reste du monde a disparu.

– Yuki… C'est pas pareil…

– C'est exactement pareil ! »

Nakano, qui avait voulu éviter une scène dans la rue quelques heures auparavant, en était pour ses frais. Shûichi criait et gesticulait sur le trottoir et les gens qui passaient auprès d'eux leur lançaient des regards de travers ou curieux. L'espace d'un instant, zil envisagea de retourner au _love hotel_ mais la discussion était terminée puisque le garçon, après une ultime accusation, fuyait encore !

Un peu vanné, Hiroshi rentra chez lui. Il aurait dû resplendir de joie mais sa brouille avec Shûichi ternissait son bonheur. Depuis qu'il connaissait Suguru, les disputes n'avaient cessé de l'éloigner de son meilleur ami et il ne voulait pas choisir entre l'un et l'autre. Il appela Shûichi pour s'excuser d'avoir été indélicat mais celui-ci refusa de décrocher aussi laissa-t-il un message un peu désabusé. Comme promis, il rappela ensuite son tout nouveau petit ami mais la discussion fut brève ; les bonheurs en demi-teinte, ce n'était pas pour lui.

Le lendemain, Shûichi ne lui parlait plus mais Hiroshi avait au moins pu arranger les choses avec Sakura et il lui raconta en détail la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Fujisaki au _love hotel_.

« Donc, résuma la jeune fille, tu es resté une heure dans une chambre payée avec ton chéri, que tu désires au-delà de toute raison, et… rien ? Pas même un peu de pelotage ?

– Non, soupira le garçon. Et si tu veux mon avis, je vais devoir être patient encore un petit moment…

– De toute façon, tu tiendras, hein ?

– Bien sûr… et puis, y'a toujours le mode manuel. Tu crois que je fais comment depuis deux mois ?

– Vas-y mollo, tu pourrais te fouler le poignet », se moqua gentiment Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXX

Contrairement à ce que les deux amoureux avaient pensé, ils ne se virent pas si fréquemment que ça au cours des jours qui suivirent. Suguru étudiait dur et Hiroshi devait jongler entre son emploi à Hit Import, son poste de président des élèves avec des réunions de plus en plus fréquentes à l'approche de la fin du trimestre, ses entraînements de saut en hauteur et les répétitions pour la pièce de théâtre ; sans parler des révisions pour le concours d'entrée à Todai que le jeune homme abordait sereinement pour l'instant car, selon lui, le coup de cravache aurait lieu pendant les vacances d'hiver, pas avant.

Pourtant, ils mettaient un point d'honneur à dîner ensemble au moins deux fois par semaine et passaient systématiquement le week-end ensemble.

Jamais Suguru n'abordait le sujet « Shûichi ». Si son petit ami avait souhaité en parler, il l'aurait déjà fait. De la même manière, Nakano ne parlait jamais de sexe. Bien qu'il mourût d'envie de conclure, il voulait avant tout que le garçon soit à l'aise et se sente prêt à franchir le pas ; ainsi évitaient-ils de passer la nuit ensemble ou d'aller trop loin dans leurs baisers et timides caresses, même s'il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de se contenir. Alors, il se raisonnait. Il n'était pas un animal, quand même ?

Après s'être acharné à les réunir, le destin s'évertuait maintenant à pousser le jeune homme à bout en multipliant les occasions excitantes.

Un soir, Hiroshi était arrivé en avance chez Suguru qui l'avait accueilli simplement vêtu d'une serviette. Son cœur avait dû rater un battement et il s'était soudainement senti à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Ce jour-là, il avait écourté la visite, prétextant un oubli.

Parfois, les deux garçons se retrouvaient à la bibliothèque, et bien que ce soit pour étudier, ils étaient quand même ensemble. Un vendredi soir, après avoir raccompagné Sakura qui se joignait de temps en temps à eux pour réviser, Hiroshi avait proposé à Suguru de dîner chez lui en tête à tête. Après le repas, Fujisaki s'était endormi, blotti contre tout contre lui sur le canapé. Il avait eu le cœur crevé de devoir le réveiller, il se sentait si bien avec le garçon assoupi contre lui.

Enfin, un samedi après-midi, ils s'étaient rendus à la patinoire et Suguru, dans une tentative désespérée pour freiner, s'était jeté sur Hiroshi. Tous deux étaient tombés, Suguru étalé sur son petit copain, et en dépit du froid, chacun des deux garçons avait senti le corps de l'autre s'embraser. L'air de rien, ils s'étaient remis debout avec un rire un peu forcé, préférant faire mine d'ignorer ce qui s'était passé.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les deux fils Nakano avaient beaucoup de points communs, dont la frilosité. Dès que les arbres commençaient à se dénuder, eux rajoutaient des couches de vêtements. Autant dire que l'uniforme hivernal était un calvaire pour Hiroshi qui se languissait la fin des cours pour remettre son épais manteau et la panoplie qui le complétait avec les gants, le bonnet (arboré plus tôt à cause de sa coupe de cheveux) et l'écharpe.

C'est Yûji Nakano qui avait inauguré la première grippe de la famille. Profitant du retour de son frère chez leurs parents, lui aussi s'était rapatrié pour recevoir les bons remèdes de sa mère. Collé dans son lit pendant deux semaines, il n'avait pas pu diriger les répétitions qu'il avait fallu annuler, et la pièce avait finalement été reportée à la troisième semaine de janvier, après les vacances. Néanmoins, le temps parut filer à une vitesse folle pour Suguru et Hiroshi. Ce dernier savait que le jeune garçon devait rentrer à Kyôto pour les vacances, mais il n'osait pas aborder le sujet.

Trois jours avant le début officiel des vacances, Hiroshi proposa une dernière sortie, en soirée, à la tour de Tôkyô. Il aimait vraiment cet endroit, surtout la nuit. Le panorama qui s'offrait à la vue était tout simplement magnifique.

_Et au moins là, si je l'embrasse, il ne me giflera pas._

Ils avaient dîné dans un petit restaurant de Shibuya puis, en dépit du froid hivernal, avaient dégusté une glace dans le café installé au premier étage de la Tour.

« Je pars skier une semaine à Rusutsu, en Hokkaïdo, pour me détendre. Sakura va venir quelques jours et Yûji aussi. Ça te dirait de te joindre à nous ? »

Le pianiste ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais l'ascenseur stoppa soudain et une voix familière s'excusa du dérangement en les remerciant de leur compréhension.

« Le courant doit vraiment passer entre nous pour que ça bloque à chaque fois qu'on l'utilise, gloussa Hiroshi.

– Tant qu'ils ne coupent pas le chauffage et qu'on n'y passe pas la nuit, ça ne me dérange pas d'être coincé avec vous », susurra Suguru avec un petit sourire.

Toutefois, si la première panne n'avait duré qu'une dizaine de minutes, celle-ci commençait à être longue. Près de trois-quarts d'heure plus tard, ils étaient toujours bloqués et complètement gelés. Hiroshi tenait Suguru serré tout contre lui.

« Tu sais, je connais un moyen sympa de se réchauffer, avança-t-il soudain, mi-sérieux, mi-amusé.

– Ah oui ?… ronronna le garçon avec un regard entendu, à la grande surprise du jeune homme.

– Oui. Tu veux que je te montre ? »

Si Suguru avait su à quoi pensait son petit copain, il ne l'aurait certainement pas provoqué, car il s'était agi pour lui plus d'une plaisanterie qu'autre chose ; cependant il accusa sans crainte le petit plaquage contre la paroi de verre. Néanmoins, son cœur faillit exploser quand il sentit qu'Hiroshi déboutonnait son pantalon.

« Na… kano… murmura-t-il en tentant instinctivement de repousser la main qui se glissait tout contre sa peau.

– Chut, laisse-moi faire, je te garantis que tu vas adorer… »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le jeune homme s'était agenouillé et gâtait son petit ami. Crispant ses doigts dans la chevelure courte, submergé par un plaisir jusqu'alors totalement inconnu, Suguru l'encourageait par de petits miaulements lascifs qu'il était dans l'incapacité absolue de retenir. C'était tout simplement délicieux.

Quand Hiroshi avait proposé de réchauffer le garçon, il n'avait pas eu d'idée particulière en tête, d'autant qu'il n'avait jamais lui-même pratiqué ce genre d'exercice ; il aimait recevoir une gâterie mais avait toujours refusé de faire de même, ayant peu confiance dans ses partenaires d'un soir. Là, c'était totalement différent.

Au bout de son désir, Suguru haleta une dernière fois, les joues rosies par le plaisir.

« C'est pour que tu ne m'oublies pas pendant les vacances », expliqua Hiroshi devant l'air encore ébahi de l'adolescent.

L'ascenseur ne repartit que dix minutes plus tard et le retour fut silencieux mais pas embarrassé.

_À suivre… _


	14. Chapter 14

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XIV**

Tous les yeux se levèrent à l'entrée dans le bar d'un grand jeune homme blond qui, sans hésiter, traversa la salle et se dirigea tout droit vers le comptoir.

« Bonsoir, Eiri. Tu es en retard, l'accueillit Tôma Seguchi.

– Bah, je savais que tu m'attendrais, de toute façon.

– Je t'offre quelque chose ? » proposa le directeur de N-G Productions sans se démonter, habitué de longue date aux manières sèches et directes de l'écrivain à succès qui avait pris place à ses côtés.

Une fois servis ils burent en silence, puis Tôma reprit :

« Pourquoi ce rendez-vous, Eiri ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

– … J'ai mis Shûichi à la porte, lâcha enfin Yuki d'un ton mécontent.

– Vraiment ? Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle ! s'exclama Tôma, le visage éclairé par un sourire radieux qui ne vacilla pas même sous le regard noir que lui décocha le romancier. Et… pourquoi cette soudaine décision ?

– Je n'en pouvais plus de ses jérémiades, et hier soir… »

_Satomi repoussa sa chaise d'un geste brusque et se mit debout. Ses mains tremblaient si fort qu'elle laissa échapper le petit écrin._

_« Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? J'avais confiance en toi !_

– _Je t'en prie, Satomi, écoute-moi… _

– _Non ! J'en ai assez entendu, et si j'avais su !… »_

_La jeune femme ramassa son sac, les yeux miroitant de larmes. Comme elle se détournait pour partir, Yoshi la retint par le poignet._

_« Pour l'amour de tous les kamis, Satomi, je t'en prie écoute-moi ! Je t'aime, c'est la vérité ! Tu n'imagines pas tout ce que j'ai dû faire pour plaire à ton père ! Je suis allé jusqu'à lui_

« … envoyé un verre de Coca en pleine figure ! Tu imagines un peu ? Et ce traître de Hiro a pris son parti plutôt que le mien, tout ça parce qu'il a envie de se le faire ! Yuki ! Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien toi non plus ? »

Excédé, Eiri leva les yeux de son écran et vit Shûichi planté devant lui, l'air chagrin. Depuis quelques temps la scène se rejouait tous les soirs, il lui fallait subir les récriminations de son jeune amant à propos de « ce traître de Nakano », et avec l'arrivée des vacances d'hiver, la perspective d'avoir à endurer ces pleurnicheries du matin au soir était tout bonnement insupportable, d'autant qu'il abordait un passage-clef de son dernier roman et avait besoin avant tout de concentration et de silence. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et, à l'instar de son personnage de papier, il repoussa brutalement son siège.

« Maintenant écoute-moi bien, ça fait des jours que tu ne cesses de geindre à propos de cette histoire et j'en ai vraiment assez ! C'est à ton copain Nakano que tu devrais aller dire tout ça, pas à moi ! Alors débrouille-toi pour régler tes problèmes avec lui mais cesse de me rebattre les oreilles avec ça, parce que trop, c'est trop ! »

Sans laisser le temps à Shûichi d'ouvrir la bouche, Eiri poursuivit :

« D'ailleurs, je ne peux pas lui donner tort de te préférer quelqu'un d'autre, parce que ça m'étonnerait qu'il existe sur Terre quelqu'un de plus bruyant et plus pénible que toi !

– Mais… Yuki… » souffla Shûichi, les yeux remplis de larmes. Le romancier n'en fut nullement ébranlé et continua de vider son sac sur sa lancée :

« Alors si c'est pour devoir entendre tes lamentations toute la sainte journée pendant les deux semaines qui viennent, j'aime autant que tu ailles les passer ailleurs ! Je suis certain que tu manques beaucoup à ta famille, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas faire un tour chez tes parents pendant ces quinze jours ? Et au passage, tu en profiteras pour régler tes comptes avec ton Nakano, comme ça je pourrai peut-être enfin avoir LA PAIX ! »

XXXXXXXXXX

« Et donc, il est parti ? s'enquit Tôma qui avait écouté le récit de son beau-frère en silence. Et… je parie que tu le regrettes, maintenant. »

Il y avait une pointe de déception dans sa voix, mais il savait que, quoi qu'il puisse se passer entre eux, Eiri ne renoncerait pas à Shindô. Autant en prendre son parti, même si c'était difficile.

« Mon appartement paraît vide sans lui », convint Yuki, un peu à regret lui aussi, car il avait beau faire et beau dire, il avait Shûichi dans la peau. Mais ça, hors de question de le reconnaître ouvertement, et surtout devant son beau-frère !

« J'ai toujours des problèmes à cause de vous, les Seguchi. »

Tôma vida son verre d'un air pensif.

« Je ne savais pas que Suguru s'intéressait aux garçons. Enfin, ce n'est pas non plus comme si je m'intéressais à la vie sentimentale de mon cousin. Bon, j'ai peut-être un moyen de régler cette histoire ridicule. Voici ce que tu vas faire… »

XXXXXXXXXX

« Il faut que j'y aille, Nakano. Je vous tiendrai au courant pour le ski. Et puis, vous pouvez appeler à la maison aussi, au cas où vous viendriez à passer par Kyôto. »

L'Hikari n'allait pas tarder à partir. Suguru chargea ses bagages dans le train, lança un rapide regard à l'entour et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres d'Hiroshi.

« À bientôt », dit-il avant de gravir le marchepied. Une fois assis à sa place, il adressa un petit au revoir de la main au jeune homme, toujours sur le quai, qui lui répondit et s'éloigna. Suguru plaça les écouteurs de son baladeur MP3 dans ses oreilles et laissa son esprit revenir sur les dernières semaines écoulées.

Chaque fois qu'il songeait à la manière dont les choses s'étaient déroulées entre Hiroshi et lui depuis cette rencontre fortuite dans le train, il se disait qu'il y avait bien quelque chose de plus qu'un simple hasard qui les avait mis en présence. Et s'il n'avait pas hésité aussi longtemps, il aurait peut-être même pu sortir avec le jeune homme bien des mois auparavant ; toutefois, maintenant qu'il avait choisi d'assumer pleinement sa préférence, il se sentait nettement mieux.

Pour être honnête, il aurait bien aimé passer les vacances à Tôkyô, en compagnie de son petit copain, d'autant que depuis la panne d'ascenseur, il avait découvert un tout nouveau champ de sensations… et qu'il était tout à fait disposé à l'explorer plus en avant. D'un autre côté, il avait vraiment besoin de décompresser un peu. La valse-hésitation qu'il avait menée avec Hiroshi avait laissé des traces, ainsi que la dispute avec Shindô, et tout compte fait il ne serait pas plus mal de se ressourcer un peu en famille. Et puis, il pouvait voir s'il lui était possible de rejoindre quelques jours Hiroshi, son frère et Sakura à Rusutsu.

_« Je ne sais pas skier, Nakano. Je ne suis jamais allé à la montagne. _

– _C'est pas grave, je t'apprendrai. Et puis, si vraiment le ski ne te branche pas… Je pourrai t'apprendre… d'autres choses. _

– _Évidemment, présenté comme ça… »_

Cependant, Suguru sentait bien que son petit ami était préoccupé par quelque chose mais se refusait à lui en parler. Était-ce à cause de sa dispute avec Shindô ? Il n'évoquait jamais Shûichi devant lui, pas plus qu'il ne parlait de Bad Luck, et le jeune homme n'osait pas lui poser de questions. De plus, avec son travail et les examens universitaires qui se profilaient à l'horizon, il avait d'autres occupations en tête.

Oui, couper quelques jours avec son existence tôkyôïte ne serait pas de trop.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les sept jours qui venaient de s'écouler avaient probablement été les pires de toute la vie de Shûichi Shindô. Yuki l'avait mis à la porte sur des paroles très dures et il ne l'avait pas revu depuis. En temps normal, il se serait tourné vers son meilleur ami, mais depuis leur dispute devant le café, en ce soir horrible où Fujisaki lui avait envoyé son verre en plein visage, il n'avait plus adressé un seul mot à Hiroshi, même pendant les cours. Sakura n'étant pas à Tôkyô en ce début de congés, il n'avait personne à qui se confier en dehors de Maiko. Celle-ci, cependant, était loin d'être aussi compréhensive que ses deux camarades et l'avait même accusé de l'avoir bien cherché ; à ses yeux d'admiratrice transie, Eiri Yuki avait systématiquement raison face à son idiot de frère.

Depuis, Shûichi se traînait comme une âme en peine. Ce n'était pas lui qui était à l'origine de cette brouille, alors pourquoi son amant l'avait-il chassé de chez lui aussi brutalement ?

C'était la question qu'il était – à nouveau – en train de se poser quand, sortant un soir du café, il trouva Yuki en train de l'attendre, adossé à sa voiture. Il s'immobilisa, les yeux écarquillés.

_C'est pas possible… Je dois être en train de rêver…_

Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve, et quand le jeune homme lui intima de prendre place à bord du véhicule, Shûichi obtempéra aussitôt.

« Yuki… où on va ?

– On rentre à la maison, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? D'ailleurs, j'ai des choses à te dire. »

Et, subitement, les nuages d'orage qui pesaient sur le moral du garçon se dissipèrent comme par enchantement.

XXXXXXXXXX

Il faisait très froid en cette fin d'après-midi, et c'est avec soulagement que Suguru poussa la porte de la maison familiale. Il se sentait fébrile depuis la veille et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'attraper la grippe, attendu qu'il avait obtenu de ses parents l'autorisation de partir skier à Rusutsu en compagnie d'Hiroshi, son frère et Sakura. D'ailleurs, le fait qu'il s'agisse d'Hiroshi, qui n'était pas tout à fait un inconnu aux yeux de sa mère, avait définitivement pesé dans la balance.

C'est pourquoi, à côté de ses sorties avec ses amis, Suguru avait tenu à prendre un peu d'avance dans son travail universitaire. Mais voilà qu'il se sentait franchement patraque ! La force maligne qui avait tout fait pour les éloigner n'allait quand même pas se remettre à l'œuvre ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser faire !

Comme la veille, il garda le silence sur son état et se coucha tôt, après avoir avalé un comprimé d'aspirine.

XXXXXXXXXX

_« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Suguru Fujisaki. Je ne peux pas vous répondre pour l'instant mais n'hésitez pas à laisser un message, je vous rappellerai. »_

Hiroshi raccrocha avec un juron de dépit. Il tentait de contacter son petit ami depuis le matin, mais son téléphone renvoyait invariablement sur sa messagerie. Quelques jours plus tôt, Suguru l'avait informé que ses parents étaient d'accord pour le laisser aller au ski avec lui, mais ils n'en avaient plus reparlé et le départ avait lieu le surlendemain, très tôt dans la matinée. Il n'avait tout de même pas l'intention d'annuler sa venue ?

_Mais quel abruti ! Je vais l'appeler sur son fixe !_

Cette fois, quelqu'un décrocha au bout de quelques secondes.

« Allô ? » fit une voix enfantine. Suguru n'ayant qu'un seul frère, il ne pouvait s'agir que du petit Ritsu.

« Bonsoir, Hiroshi Nakano à l'appareil. Je voudrais parler à Suguru, tu peux me le passer, s'il te plaît ? »

À l'autre bout du fil, Ritsu marqua une brève hésitation.

« Heu, Suguru il est pas là », répondit-il.

_Mais son portable ne répond pas… pourquoi ?_ « Est-ce que par hasard tu sais où il est allé, Ritsu ? Je dois lui parler, c'est important.

– Mais il est malade. Il est à l'hôpital. »

Hiroshi demeura glacé par la réponse du petit garçon. À l'hôpital ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se produire pour que Suguru soit hospitalisé ? Un accident, peut-être ? Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il demanda :

« Et tu… tu sais pourquoi il est à l'hôpital ?

– Ben, cette nuit il arrivait pas bien à respirer, alors papa a téléphoné au docteur, et après l'ambulance est venue et Suguru et maman sont partis à l'hôpital, expliqua Ritsu d'une voix qui tremblait un peu au souvenir de cette scène qui l'avait terriblement impressionné.

– Mais… mais c'est grave, ce qu'il a ? insista Hiroshi.

– Je sais pas. Papa est parti à l'hôpital lui aussi mais il a dit qu'il allait revenir vite, alors moi je garde la maison. »

Hiroshi raccrocha sur un « Au revoir » à peine audible, le cœur serré, dévoré par l'inquiétude. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu arriver à Suguru pour qu'il soit hospitalisé en urgence, en plein milieu de la nuit ?

Toute idée d'aller s'amuser à la neige totalement envolée, le jeune homme n'hésita pas longtemps ; après avoir informé sa mère de son changement de programme, il rassembla quelques affaires dans un sac, bondit dans sa voiture et partit sur le champ pour Kyôto.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le trajet jusqu'à l'ancienne capitale impériale fut long. Il aurait préféré prendre le train, mais en période de vacances tout était bondé aussi n'avait-il eu d'autre choix que de s'y rendre en voiture. Tout au long des cinq cents kilomètres, Hiroshi ne cessa de se faire du souci. En chemin il appela Akio, le frère aîné d'Etsu, pour savoir s'il pouvait l'héberger chez lui quelques nuits. Entendant le ton inquiet de son ami, Akio accepta en dépit du fait que tout ne s'était pas très bien passé entre Nakano et sa soeur lors des dernières vacances. Néanmoins, il connaissait le caractère versatile des deux jeunes gens et, en ultime argument, Etsu n'était pas là en ce moment.

Hiroshi arriva à Kyôto aux alentours de 21h30. Trop tard pour aller chez les Fujisaki, aussi prit-il le parti de manger un morceau dans un petit restaurant de nouilles avant de se rendre chez Akio.

Pas vraiment d'humeur à bavarder, Hiroshi écoutait d'une seule oreille les nouvelles qu'Akio lui délivrait et répondait tout aussi distraitement à ses questions.

« Tu squattes toujours chez tes parents ? Ton paternel rentre quand d'Hokkaïdo ?

– Mmmhh…

– Hiro, tu m'écoutes, là ?

– Mmmhh…

– Tu t'es vraiment fait enlever par des Martiens en kimono ?

– Mmmhh… répondit le jeune homme, toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

– HIRO ! »

L'interpellé tressaillit et adressa un sourire penaud à son camarade.

« Pardon… Excuse-moi. Je n'écoutais pas vraiment.

– Je vois ça. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu débarques sans prévenir à presque dix heures du soir et tu as l'air complètement ailleurs.

– Un… J'ai un ami qui habite ici. On devait partir au ski après-demain et… il a été admis à l'hôpital en urgence la nuit dernière alors je viens le voir, relata Hiroshi.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a eu ?

– Je ne sais pas. Demain je vais voir ses parents. En tout cas, merci de me recevoir au pied levé. Surtout après ce qui s'est passé avec Etsu cet été. » Akio sourit et lui envoya une tape réconfortante sur l'épaule.

« Je sais très bien comment vous êtes tous les deux. Pas de souci, elle ne doit rentrer que dimanche. »

XXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, après une nuit assez peu sereine, Hiroshi se leva tôt, et dès que l'heure fut décente, contacta les Fujisaki. Une voix de femme l'accueillit ; la mère de Suguru, donc.

« Madame Fujisaki, bonjour, je suis Hiroshi Nakano.

– Bonjour, monsieur Nakano. Ritsu nous a dit que vous aviez appelé hier.

– Oui… Euh, je voulais vous demander comment va Suguru. Euh… je suis à Kyôto et… euh… est-ce que je pourrais passer le voir s'il est… euh… conscient ? »

Il se tendit, redoutant d'apprendre le pire, mais le ton de son interlocutrice se fit plus léger.

« Oui, il est conscient, son état n'est pas si grave que ce que nous l'avions craint au début. Il souffre d'une infection pulmonaire mais sa fièvre est retombée et il est rentré hier après-midi à la maison. Il tousse beaucoup et est très fatigué mais je suis sûre qu'il sera content de vous voir. Mais… vous ne deviez pas partir à Rusutsu demain ?

– Si… mais c'est pas grave, j'irai un de ces week-ends. C'est à dire que… Je me suis un peu inquiété…

– Il va mieux, ne vous inquiétez pas. Passez donc nous voir en début d'après-midi.

– Merci beaucoup, madame. À tout à l'heure. »

Le garçon avait peu dormi et il lui restait encore la matinée à tuer mais il ne parvint cependant pas à trouver le repos. Il tourna en rond jusqu'au déjeuner, toujours un peu inquiet en dépit des précisions rassurantes de la mère de Suguru sur l'état de santé de ce dernier. Après un rapide déjeuner sans beaucoup d'appétit, il partit.

Redoutant un nouveau coup de malchance et la perte du papier sur lequel il avait noté l'adresse de son petit ami, il l'apprit par cœur. Cependant, il connaissait relativement bien la ville et n'eut en fin de compte aucun mal à trouver. Les Fujisaki habitaient une maison très ordinaire à un étage, ceinte par un petit jardin soigneusement entretenu. Il sonna et attendit.

La petite femme qu'il avait déjà vue au parc Ueno vint lui ouvrir. Ils se saluèrent et Hiroshi offrit les pâtisseries qu'il avait achetées en chemin.

« C'est très gentil à vous, monsieur Nakano. Il ne fallait pas. Si vous voulez voir Suguru, il se repose dans sa chambre. Suivez-moi, je vous prie. »

Ils passèrent au salon dans lequel trônait le Pleyel familial, Ritsu assis devant. Le garçonnet se leva et vint saluer Hiroshi puis retourna s'asseoir, attendant que sa mère revienne poursuivre sa leçon.

Une fois à l'étage, son hôtesse toqua à la deuxième porte à gauche et l'entrouvrit.

« Ton ami Nakano est là. Tu n'es pas trop fatigué pour le recevoir ? »

Un petit sourire ourla les lèvres du jeune pianiste en guise de réponse. Sa mère l'avait averti de la venue du jeune homme et il attendait son arrivée avec impatience.

« Il a passé une nuit un peu chargée, alors ne le fatiguez pas trop », conseilla la maman avant de refermer la porte et de laisser les deux garçons seuls.

« Nakano ! Bonjour ! » le salua Suguru en faisant le geste de se lever. Il n'avait vraiment pas bonne mine, très pâle et les yeux largement cernés.

« Reste couché, reste couché ! Je peux prendre la chaise ?

– Non ! Venez plutôt vous asseoir sur le lit. » Le jeune garçon prit une profonde inspiration, comme si ses bronches étaient obstruées, et toussa. « Je ne vous embrasse pas, je n'ai pas envie de vous donner mes microbes. »

Hiroshi s'assit sur le lit, à côté de son petit ami, et lui serra doucement les doigts. La chambre de Suguru était à l'image de son studio tôkyôïte : sobre et parfaitement ordonnée.

« Tu m'as manqué et j'ai eu tellement peur quand ton frère m'a dit que tu étais à l'hôpital !

– Vous m'avez manqué aussi mais il ne fall… »

Une violente quinte de toux, rauque et grasse, lui coupa la parole et le secoua pendant une bonne minute, sous les yeux inquiets d'Hiroshi. Suguru reprit, les yeux larmoyants :

« Il ne fallait pas venir vous savez, c'est juste une infection pulmonaire. Rien de sér… »

Nouvelle quinte de toux suffocante. Contrairement à ce qu'il prétendait, sa maladie n'était pas « rien de sérieux » mais une affection grave susceptible d'entraîner des complications.

_C'est bien lui de minimiser sa maladie,_ songea Hiroshi en lui faisant passer un verre d'eau. _S'il ne s'était pas soigné, il aurait pu en mourir !_

Il lui serra plus fort la main à cette idée. Jamais il n'aurait cru ressentir quelque chose de si fort et il réalisa à cet instant que Suguru comptait pour lui bien plus qu'il ne se l'était jamais avoué.

« Je t'aime, dit-il en serrant très doucement son petit ami contre lui.

– Moi aussi, Nak… »

Mais Suguru s'interrompit encore et quand sa toux cessa enfin, il remercia le jeune homme d'être venu le voir tout en s'excusant pour son désistement – forcé – de la semaine au ski.

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'irai une autre fois. C'est un petit appartement qui appartient à nos parents. On pourra toujours y aller en février.

– Pourquoi, vous ne comptez pas y aller ?

– Non, je reste à Kyôto. Akio, le frère de… euh… Etsu, me loge.

– Etsu ? répéta Suguru en fronçant légèrement les sourcils au souvenir déplaisant de la jeune fille roucoulant au bras de son petit ami.

– Elle n'est pas là. Et même si elle était là, ça ne changerait absolument rien. Je suis avec toi maintenant. »

Le malade ne put retenir un petit soupir de satisfaction.

« J'étais mort d'inquiétude hier quand ton frère m'a dit que tu étais aux urgences. Je passerai te voir tous les jours, si cela n'ennuie pas tes parents, bien sûr.

– Non, je ne pense pas. Je leur en parlerai. »

Les deux garçons bavardèrent encore un peu ; ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis une semaine et n'avaient pas énormément de choses à se raconter mais ils se sentaient bien ensemble et n'avaient pas envie de se séparer.

Quand la mère de Suguru toqua à la porte en fin d'après-midi pour apporter du thé, personne ne répondit. Elle ouvrit donc et la surprise la figea sur le seuil de la pièce ; Nakano était à moitié couché contre son fils, leurs mains se frôlant, tous les deux assoupis par leur longue nuit sans sommeil. Comme les deux garçons ne bougeaient pas, elle referma la porte, un peu songeuse. Quel lien les unissait donc ? Une simple amitié ou… Elle secoua la tête. Non, Suguru était bien trop conventionnel.

Une heure plus tard, quand elle revint, Hiroshi quittait la pièce.

« Au revoir, Suguru.

– Vous partez, monsieur Nakano ? demanda la maîtresse de maison.

– Oui, madame. Je ne vais pas vous déranger davantage. Pourrai-je revenir demain en début d'après-midi, s'il vous plaît ?

– Bien sûr. Je vais vous raccompagner. »

Dernier petit signe de la main et Hiroshi quitta la chambre. Il salua Ritsu et sa mère et rentra sans détour chez Akio.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ponctuel et régulier, Hiroshi passa, comme il l'avait promis, chaque jour à 14 heures chez son petit ami tout le temps que dura son séjour.

Ce dimanche était sa dernière journée à Kyôto et il voulait profiter de chaque seconde en compagnie de Suguru, qui se remettait bien mais très lentement de sa maladie. À 15 heures, cependant, un petit groupe d'adolescents, les mêmes que ceux qui l'accompagnaient lors de la Fête des étoiles, vinrent lui rendre visite. Pensant bénéficier d'une après-midi entière aux côtés de son petit ami, Hiroshi écourta sa visite à regret.

« On… Tu me rappelles quand tu reviens à Tôkyô, et si tu veux que je te ramène des affaires de chez toi tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer les clefs de ton appartement et je viendrai, OK ?

– Bien sûr. Merci Nakano », répondit Suguru, le cœur serré aussi par la séparation, car même s'ils restaient en contact par téléphone, il n'était pas prévu qu'il puisse retourner à Tôkyô avant trois semaines au moins.

Hiroshi salua tout le monde et repartit directement sur la capitale.

_À suivre… _


	15. Chapter 15

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XV**

« Oooh, par tous les kamis, comme c'est romantiiique ! Nakano le tombeur qui se précipite, éploré, au chevet de sa belle alitée ! Ça vaut bien la peine d'avoir raté quelques jours de ski, tiens ! » gloussa Sakura avec une jubilation manifeste. Hiroshi soupira.

« J'étais mort de trouille, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? On n'hospitalise pas les gens pour rien en plein milieu de la nuit, en général ! J'ai cru qu'il lui était arrivé… Je sais pas, moi ! Alors j'ai foncé. »

Le souvenir du coup de fil de Yûji, quelques semaines auparavant, avait laissé des traces. Bien qu'en conflit avec son père sur de nombreux points, le jeune homme avait été terrifié en apprenant qu'il avait eu une attaque.

« Qui l'eût cru ? poursuivit Sakura sur le même ton. Toi qui ne t'étais jamais attaché à personne, tu as sacrifié sans hésiter une semaine entière de vacances à la montagne pour les beaux yeux de ton chéri ! Tu es vraiment accro ! »

C'était vrai. Même si Hiroshi avait le sentiment d'avoir changé, ce qui venait de se passer le lui avait fait prendre conscience de manière accrue ; de plus, il avait été sincère à propos d'Etsu : elle ne l'intéressait plus.

« Je l'aime », répondit-il sans argumenter davantage, et ces trois mots expliquaient tout.

La classe se remplissait peu à peu, en ce premier jour de reprise, et Shûichi entra à son tour. Hiroshi ne l'avait pas revu depuis le soir de la dispute et son ami n'avait pas répondu à ses messages. Un peu nerveux, il le vit se diriger vers eux – sans doute souhaitait-il saluer Sakura.

Bonjour ! s'exclama Shûichi avec un sourire éclatant. Comment ça va, vous deux ? »

Le jeune homme en resta bouche bée. Avait-il mal compris ? Il se retourna afin de voir s'il n'y avait pas une troisième personne derrière eux, mais non.

« Bonjour, Shû ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? répondit Sakura.

– Peut-être pas la première semaine, mais… sinon c'était bien ! Et vous ?

– Attends… Shûichi… C'est bien à moi que tu parles ? demanda Hiroshi avec lenteur.

– Bah oui… Hiro… Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous… et je regrette ce que j'ai dit sur Fujisaki », s'amenda Shûichi, l'air penaud.

Sakura, qui était au courant de leur brouille, se contenta d'ouvrir de grands yeux. Jamais, depuis qu'elle connaissait les deux garçons, ils n'étaient restés aussi longtemps en mauvais termes ; mais là, Shûichi semblait sincèrement désireux de faire la paix.

« Écoute, Shû, on en reparlera après le cours, d'accord ? Moi aussi je regrette qu'on en soit arrivés là mais c'est pas trop le moment pour en discuter. Mais, je… je suis content que tu ne m'en veuilles plus », dit Hiroshi avec un sourire. Les yeux brillants, Shûichi alla s'asseoir à sa place. Son vieux copain Hiro lui avait terriblement manqué au cours des dernières semaines, mais sa jalousie avait pris le pas sur sa raison. Et c'était grâce à Yuki qu'il était parvenu à faire la part des choses…

XXXXXXXXXX

Bien évidemment, Eiri ne s'était pas excusé de l'avoir flanqué à la porte sans autre forme de procès. Mais qu'il soit venu le chercher jusque sur son lieu de travail signifiait beaucoup pour Shûichi, aussi ne disait-il rien, assis sur le grand canapé du salon qu'il partageait avec le romancier.

Celui-ci déposa une tasse de thé devant le lycéen et une cannette de bière devant lui.

« J'ai parlé de toute cette histoire à Tôma Seguchi. Tu sais que c'est mon beau-frère », déclara Eiri en allumant une cigarette.

Shûichi acquiesça, incapable de comprendre de quelle manière une dispute entre Hiroshi et lui pouvait intéresser, de près ou de loin, cette légende de la musique qu'était Tôma Seguchi.

« Je lui ai dit que ton ambition était de devenir professionnel. Alors, je lui ai fait passer un de tes CD de démo. »

Shûichi manqua s'étrangler avec son thé et leva vers son amant de grands yeux où la stupéfaction le disputait à l'adoration.

« Yuki… Tu… tu as fait ça… pour moi ? » s'écria-t-il, incrédule mais en même temps rayonnant de bonheur.

_J'ai surtout fait ça pour avoir la paix… Et je prie les kamis pour que ça marche_, précisa Eiri en son for intérieur.

« Seguchi l'a écouté et voilà ce qu'il en a dit : que ce n'était pas mal, mais très moyen. Qu'il y avait du potentiel, mais qu'en l'état vous n'aviez aucune chance de percer, que tes compositions n'étaient pas mauvaises mais que ton jeu au clavier faisait pitié, et que tu avais tout intérêt à te consacrer au chant.

– Ah… Il… il a dit ça… reprit faiblement Shûichi, ébranlé par le verdict de celui qui était aussi directeur de la prestigieuse maison de disques N-G Productions, et plus encore par le fait que ses arguments lui rappelaient étrangement (et fort désagréablement) ceux d'un certain… Fujisaki.

– Oui. Mais il a ajouté qu'avec un bon clavier, vous aviez vos chances. Et que ça tombait bien, parce qu'il en connaissait justement un.

– Vraiment ? » s'exclama le garçon, le cœur battant. Était-ce _la_ chance qu'il avait attendue ? Se professionnaliser, et sous le prestigieux label N-G ?

« Oui, et d'ailleurs tu le connais aussi. Il s'agit de son cousin, Suguru Fujisaki.

– Fu… »

Shûichi demeura pétrifié, sa tasse au bord des lèvres. Fujisaki ? Le minus par qui la discorde était arrivée ? Le sale gosse qui lui avait envoyé son verre à la figure après l'avoir enfoncé sur le plan musical ?

_Fujisaki est le cousin de Tôma Seguchi ? Celui que j'ai toujours rêvé d'égaler… Son cousin ?_ Subitement, il avait l'impression de nager en plein cauchemar ; il en avait presque des vertiges.

« Un garçon très doué, à ce qu'on m'a dit, poursuivit Yuki, imperturbable. Très cultivé aussi, du moins pour le peu que j'ai parlé avec lui.

– Yuki, tu le connais aussi ?

– Bien entendu. C'est un Seguchi par sa mère et j'ai eu l'occasion de le rencontrer quelques fois. »

Le romancier tira sur sa cigarette et exhala un long nuage de fumée.

« Il serait stupide de se le mettre à dos… Tu ne crois pas ? »

XXXXXXXXX

Les deux garçons avaient attendu le soir, une fois leur journée de cours achevée, pour discuter un long moment. Chacun avait présenté ses excuses à l'autre et, cette fois, tous les malentendus avaient été mis à plat une bonne fois pour toutes. Hiroshi était heureux de ce dénouement ; son ami lui avait manqué, avec sa pétillance et son enthousiasme naïf. Il mettait dans son existence une touche de fantaisie que personne d'autre ne pouvait lui apporter – et c'était pour cela qu'il l'aimait. Cependant, il n'était pas dupe quant au pourquoi de cette soudaine réconciliation ; et même alors, rien n'était arrangé entre Shûichi et Suguru, du moins en ce qui concernait ce dernier.

« Tu imagines, Hiro ! Si on signe chez N-G, c'est le succès assuré !

– À condition que Suguru accepte de faire partie de Bad Luck, ce qui est loin d'être certain.

– Hein ? Mais je croyais…

– Tu t'es monté la tête tout seul. C'est moi qui ai décidé, sans le lui dire, de te faire écouter ses démos. Je… je crois qu'il fait ça simplement pour passer le temps, Shû. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est entré à l'université. Ils sont tous pianistes dans sa famille, même son petit frère joue… »

Hiroshi allait dire « mieux que toi » mais se retint de justesse : mieux valait éviter de froisser la susceptibilité de son camarade.

« … incroyablement bien, acheva-t-il avec une pirouette. Enfin, je verrai à lui en parler, mais à mon avis mieux vaut éviter d'y compter avant un petit moment. Il est malade et il en a pour au moins trois semaines à se remettre ; en plus, à la fin du mois, les examens universitaires commencent, alors je pense qu'il va avoir autre chose en tête que Bad Luck. »

XXXXXXXXXX

La fin des vacances scolaires avait aussi été synonyme de reprise des répétitions de la pièce, et à présent que deux des comédiens principaux avaient cessé de se faire la tête, une bien meilleure ambiance régnait sur scène ; en effet, la représentation fut un succès. De même, les répétitions de Bad Luck avaient recommencé. Hiroshi planchait aussi sur son concours d'entrée à Todai, même s'il était de moins en moins motivé pour le passer.

Devenir musicien professionnel… Cela n'avait jamais été qu'un rêve pour lui, même s'il avait un bon niveau à la guitare et n'avait jamais ménagé ses efforts pour s'améliorer. Mais ce que lui avait dit Shûichi laissait entrevoir une opportunité réelle de signer chez un label prestigieux – dans son domaine, on pouvait difficilement faire mieux que N-G Productions.

Avaient-ils une vraie chance de vivre de leur musique, devenir célèbres… égaler un jour leurs idoles, les Nittle Grasper ?

De tout ceci, une seule chose était certaine : Suguru détenait l'une des clefs de leur réussite.

C'était aussi à cela qu'Hiroshi était – encore – en train de songer, lorsqu'un extrait de _Gymnopédie n° 2_ se fit entendre ; Suguru l'appelait.

« Allô ? Comment ça va aujourd'hui, mon cœur ?

– Ça va mieux. Je me sens encore très fatigué, mais au moins j'en ai fini avec mon traitement. Les piqûres, très peu pour moi ! »

Ils discutèrent un petit instant – Suguru étant encore fréquemment secoué de violentes quintes de toux – puis le garçon demanda :

« J'aurais besoin que vous me rendiez un service, Nakano. Enfin, si cela ne vous ennuie pas, bien sûr.

– De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Il fut convenu que le jeune homme se rendrait à l'université pour y récupérer des documents auprès de l'un des professeurs de Suguru, que celui-ci avait au préalable contacté. Comme le garçon ne devait reprendre qu'une semaine plus tard, il pourrait ainsi travailler sur une partie du cours qu'il n'avait pas vue et éviter de prendre plus de retard que nécessaire.

« Et si vous êtes d'accord, vous pourrez rester dîner à midi et vous dormirez le soir à la maison. Ma mère vous invite, puisque vous faites le déplacement rien que pour m'apporter ça. »

Hiroshi accepta de bonne grâce. Cette fois, il comptait se rendre à Kyôto en train et avait eu l'intention de rentrer le soir même à Tôkyô, puisqu'il n'était pas question pour lui de passer à nouveau la nuit chez Akio ; mais de cette manière, il pourrait prolonger le plaisir de passer un peu de temps en compagnie de son petit ami.

« On pourra même faire un petit tour dehors s'il ne fait pas trop mauvais, poursuivit Suguru. J'en ai assez d'être enfermé. Je dois passer une radio des poumons après-demain, et selon le résultat j'aurai l'autorisation de sortir un peu ou pas. Il me tarde de pouvoir prendre l'air à un point que vous n'imaginez pas !

– J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à samedi, souffla Hiroshi.

– Oui, moi aussi. Je vous aime. À bientôt, Nakano. »

XXXXXXXXXX

Le samedi suivant, en prenant place à bord du train pour Kyôto, Hiroshi avait pris la décision de parler de Bad Luck à Suguru. Il le fallait, rien que pour mettre fin au malaise, et le mot était faible, qui existait toujours entre Shûichi et lui. En outre, mieux valait aborder ce sujet avant que l'adolescent se soit plongé dans ses examens universitaires.

Et puis… D'après Shûichi, Tôma Seguchi en personne avait donné son aval. Suguru était-il au courant de ce nouveau développement ? Au moins, si le garçon s'offusquait de sa proposition, il pourrait toujours invoquer ce fait.

La journée était belle et le froid, bien que piquant, était sec. Avec un peu de chance, Suguru serait suffisamment rétabli pour pouvoir sortir.

Quand il arriva au domicile des Fujisaki, peu avant 11 heures, Hiroshi fut accueilli par la maîtresse de maison qui, après l'avoir cordialement salué, le conduisit au salon dans lequel attendait Suguru. Le jeune homme constata que celui-ci avait meilleure mine, bien qu'il soit encore pâle, et c'est d'un air radieux qu'il annonça être assez remis pour pouvoir aller se promener un peu, en début d'après-midi.

« C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Je comprends que ça doit te manquer, je deviendrais fou à rester enfermé ! »

Haruka Fujisaki s'éloigna du salon à pas lents, songeuse. Habituellement peu expansif, son aîné affichait un air véritablement rayonnant depuis que Nakano était entré dans la pièce. Et, pour la seconde fois, elle se demanda s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de plus ambigu que de l'amitié entre les deux garçons.

XXXXXXXXXX

Un beau soleil brillait au-dessus de l'ancienne capitale impériale depuis le matin, et Suguru poussa un long soupir de bonheur en sentant ses rayons caresser son visage. La vue du ciel dégagé, d'un bleu vif et limpide, lui insufflait une énergie nouvelle, de même que la présence à ses côtés de son petit ami. Il resserra son écharpe autour de son cou et adressa un sourire radieux à Hiroshi, heureux de ce petit moment privilégié en sa compagnie. Le jeune homme attendit d'être suffisamment éloigné de la demeure des Fujisaki et à l'abri des regards indiscrets pour attirer Suguru contre lui et presser ses lèvres contre les siennes en un long baiser.

« Tu m'as manqué. Tu me manques de plus en plus… » murmura-t-il dans un souffle enfiévré.

Suguru se laissa envahir par la chaleur qui montait en lui mais une violente quinte de toux cassa l'ambiance et sépara bon gré, mal gré les deux amoureux.

« On va se promener du côté du temple Ginkaku-ji ? demanda Hiroshi, histoire de noyer le poisson et de masquer son trouble, entraînant sans attendre le jeune garçon à sa suite.

– Oui, si vous voulez. »

Le temple se trouvait à peu de distance de la maison du jeune garçon, et tout en longeant lentement le Chemin de la Philosophie, fréquenté par les promeneurs quelle que soit la saison, Hiroshi racontait les dernières nouvelles de Tôkyô. Les grands cerisiers qui bordaient la promenade étaient nus en cette saison mais l'endroit conservait une beauté paisible et intemporelle, empreinte de sérénité.

« Mon père est revenu il y a deux semaines avec maman et il me prend déjà la tête. Selon lui, mon chat serait un pachyderme qu'il entend marcher la nuit… C'est du délire ! Parfois, je me dis qu'il mettra toujours la barre plus haut pour moi. Les cheveux coupés et naturels ne suffisent pas, Todai non plus. Quoi que je fasse, je le déçois… »

Le jeune homme marqua une petite pause. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait de ses problèmes familiaux à quelqu'un.

« Au fait, j'ai reçu ma convocation pour le concours. C'est mardi, annonça-t-il très calmement. Je recherche aussi un appartement. J'ai mis pas mal d'argent de côté ces temps-ci. Plus de loyer, plus de factures, plus de sorties excessives en boîte et des heures sup' pendant les vacances. Je pourrais presque me payer un loft à Meguro mais ce serait dans le même quartier que mes parents, alors ça craint ! acheva-t-il avec un petit rire.

– Vous avez déjà visité des appartements ?

– Oui mais j'aimerais rester dans un quartier qui bouge, et peut-être prendre quelque chose d'un tout petit peu plus grand que ce que j'ai actuellement. Mais je vais voir… même si j'aimerais que ça se fasse rapidement. Si j'échoue Todai, mon père me jettera dehors sans pitié, qu'on soit en plein hiver ou pas, plaisanta-t-il.

– Échouer Todai ? Vous voulez rire ? Vous ne cessez d'augmenter à vos tests ! Vous étiez à 92 sur cent la semaine dernière. Vous êtes largement au-dessus de la moyenne.

– Le jour J, le stress peut jouer…

– Vous ? Stressé ? À d'autres, Nakano.

– Au fait, on a repris les répétitions de Bad Luck avec Shûichi. C'est incroyable, du jour au lendemain il est revenu comme… comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. »

L'air de rien, il changea de sujet ; à présent, il lui fallait tenter de convaincre Suguru de collaborer avec eux. S'il présentait bien la chose, il y avait peut-être une chance qu'il accepte, d'autant que sa sortie l'avait mis de bonne humeur.

« Avec sa mémoire de poisson rouge, il a dû oublier, marmonna Suguru. Et lui, il prépare aussi ses examens ?

– Non. Il a… un projet.

– Un projet à deux mois de la fin des cours ? Et quel est-il ? Enfin servir un café correctement sans le renverser ? »

Hiroshi ne put retenir un fou rire.

« Tu es dur, Suguru. »

Le pianiste s'abstint de répondre qu'avant d'être dur, il était surtout réaliste. Même s'il allait mieux, il souffrait toujours de troubles respiratoires aussi, un peu essoufflé, il proposa de s'installer sur un banc au soleil ; mais la pierre glacée les fit frissonner et ils convinrent qu'un lieu fermé serait plus adéquat pour discuter. Décidant que le premier café ferait l'affaire, ils repartirent sans attendre.

« Et quel est ce projet ? insista le jeune garçon, curieux en dépit de tout.

– Figure-toi que Yuki a joué les anges gardiens et a donné une de nos démos à ton cousin. Nous avons du potentiel selon lui mais à une seule condition. Que nous trouvions un meilleur clavier. »

Étonné, Suguru allait ouvrir la bouche mais un cri strident, dans son dos, l'en empêcha.

« Hiro-chaaaaan ! »

Les deux garçons se retournèrent et aperçurent un groupe de quatre adolescentes, dont une agitait la main à leur attention.

« C'est mon petit ami, expliqua cette dernière à ses camarades. Hiro ! Tu m'as manqué ! »

Etsu, car c'était elle, courut vers le jeune homme quelque peu interdit et se jeta dans ses bras, pressant avec soin sa poitrine tout contre celle de son ancien amant.

« Akio m'avait dit que tu t'étais coupé les cheveux mais il ne m'avait pas dit que tu étais aussi beau ! ronronna-t-elle, sans tenir compte le moins du monde de Suguru. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendue il y a deux semaines ? Oh mais dis-moi, poursuivit-elle en se frottant lascivement à Hiroshi, tu es en forme toi… »

Le jeune homme la repoussa enfin, gêné.

« Me touche pas !

– Tu en es vraiment sûr ? demanda la jeune fille, que ses amies avaient rejoint.

– Etsu… commença-t-il en jetant un regard en coin à un Suguru visiblement très contrarié. Je… je suis avec quelqu'un.

– Oui, et alors ? Tu es toujours avec quelqu'un. Et moi aussi ! Ça ne nous empêche pas… d'être quand même ensemble.

– Je suis dans une relation monogame depuis plusieurs mois. C'est plus clair ?

– Monogame ? Hiro ! Ne parle pas de malheur. Mais sinon… je t'ai manqué ? »

Par égard pour elle, Hiroshi la prit par l'épaule et l'éloigna du groupe.

« Etsu, en septembre ça s'est plutôt mal terminé entre nous. Donc rien qu'à cause de ça, on ne peut pas reprendre. C'est ce qu'on fait d'habitude quand je viens à Kyôto mais… on a grandi alors les… les traditions, c'est fini. Et c'est vrai, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui… qui me suffit.

– Elle suce mieux que moi, c'est ça ? répliqua sèchement la lycéenne, vexée, en se dégageant.

– Etsu… Je ne te parle pas de sexe, expliqua gentiment le jeune homme.

– Tu parles de quoi ? D'amour ? Tu es un monstre, Hiro ! »

Sans préavis, elle lui asséna une claque et appela ses amies.

« Etsu ! Attends ! Je n'ai pas voulu dire que je…

– Crève en enfer, Nakano ! »

Hiroshi rejoignit Suguru qui semblait attendre des explications mais il se contenta d'un sourire et d'un « Voilà, c'est réglé ».

Le trajet jusqu'au café fut plombé par un lourd silence ; la belle humeur du jeune Kyôtoïte paraissait s'être envolée et il affichait un air grave, presque sévère, qui désarçonnait son petit ami. Ce n'est qu'une fois installés et servis que Suguru se décida à poser la question qui le travaillait.

« J'ai besoin de savoir, Nakano. Que préférez-vous ? Les filles ou les garçons ? »

Sans aucune hésitation, Hiroshi répondit :

« Je te préfère toi. »

Un petit sourire de victoire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Fujisaki qui insista cependant :

« Mais sinon, vous aimez les deux, alors… où va votre préférence ? En étant avec moi, vous… vous n'aurez plus certaines choses.

– Tu veux parler des seins ? C'est sûr, avec toi c'est fichu. Mais tu peux toujours t'en faire implanter. »

Devant l'air consterné du jeune pianiste, Hiroshi précisa qu'il plaisantait. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention, Suguru n'était ni son frère ni Shûichi, et son sens de l'humour était de fait radicalement différent.

« Pourtant, cette… »

_Traînée…_ songea le garçon en remuant sa cuillère dans son café.

« … Cette fille ne vous a pas laissé indifférent.

– Ah… ça. Toi, ça ne t'arrive jamais ?

– Que des filles se frottent contre moi ? Non. Ça ne m'arrive jamais. »

Hiroshi interrompit le mouvement de la cuillère, la reposa sur la sous-tasse et prit la main de Suguru entre les siennes.

« Que tu sois une fille à gros seins ou que tu ressembles au genre de garçons que je fréquentais, je m'en fiche. Je t'aime parce que c'est toi. Et si tu veux tout savoir, je te désire depuis des mois…

– Vous… vous me désirez ?

– Depuis des mois, je te dis. Tu ne l'as jamais senti quand nous étions… proches ?

– Si, si, parfois, admit Suguru, rosissant.

– Et, demanda le jeune homme à voix basse en se penchant, tu as aimé l'autre soir dans l'ascenseur ? »

Cela suffit à rendre le garçon pivoine. Hiroshi lui caressa discrètement le dos de la main et la relâcha.

« Hé ! Suguru ! »

Le jeune pianiste faillit s'étouffer en reconnaissant la voix de Nobu, un de ses amis, qui venait d'entrer dans le café. Il s'efforça de se recomposer un visage neutre et, l'air de rien, l'invita à se joindre à eux.

Les trois garçons bavardèrent près d'une heure avant de se séparer. Tout en regardant Hiroshi et Suguru s'éloigner, Nobu se demanda ce qui se tramait. En août, leur ami leur avait fait part de son ressentiment à l'encontre de Nakano, disant qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre type, et là… Cela faisait deux week-ends qu'il les voyait ensemble. Les autres allaient être étonnés quand il leur dirait !

Le week-end passa si vite qu'ils n'eurent ni l'occasion de reparler de l'éventuelle entrée de Suguru dans les Bad Luck ni même d'aborder des sujets plus personnels.

La séparation ne fut pas trop triste, Suguru rentrait à Tôkyô le dimanche suivant.

_À suivre… _

**Chemin de la Philosophie** : canal d'un kilomètre entre le temple Ginkaku-ji et Eikan-do. On dit que le professeurs de philosophie Ikutaro Nishida, qui enseignait à l'université de Kyôto, empruntait ce chemin pour se rendre sur son lieu de travail.


	16. Chapter 16

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XVI**

Son stylo à la main, Hiroshi fixait la feuille posée devant lui. Son avenir se jouait là, dans cet amphithéâtre ; s'il réussissait le concours d'entrée de la prestigieuse Université de Tôkyô, il se plongerait dans des études de médecine et renoncerait définitivement à son rêve de musique et de gloire en compagnie de Shûichi.

Si seulement il avait eu l'occasion d'aborder le sujet « Bad Luck » avec Suguru ! Mais il avait fallu que cette idiote d'Etsu intervienne, après quoi la conversation avait dévié sur tout autre chose que la musique. Ils n'en avaient plus reparlé par la suite.

_Ça veut sans doute dire que ça ne l'intéresse pas… Je ne peux pas vraiment lui jeter la pierre, il a autre chose en tête en ce moment. _

Les examens universitaires n'allaient pas tarder à débuter, déterminants pour le passage en deuxième année ; de plus, Suguru travaillait sur un autre morceau qu'il devait interpréter à l'occasion d'un festival de musique classique au Suntory Hall, au début du mois de mars. Pas très étonnant, dans ces circonstances, qu'il ait d'autres préoccupations que le devenir de Bad Luck.

Tant pis. Hiroshi prit une profonde inspiration et cocha la première case. Sa décision était prise ; ne restait qu'à l'assumer.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Alors ça y est ? Tu repars à Tôkyô demain ? »

Rassemblés autour d'une assiette de petits gâteaux, Suguru et ses amis discutaient, comme ils le faisaient souvent avant son départ pour la capitale. Le jeune garçon acquiesça.

« Oui, je suis presque complètement rétabli, même si je suis encore un peu fatigué, mais les examens débutent dans une semaine et j'ai encore beaucoup à réviser. Je suis mieux là-bas pour travailler, j'ai moins de distractions.

– Mais pourtant, il y a beaucoup de choses à faire à Tôkyô, fit remarquer un de ses camarades.

– Oui, mais je ne connais pas énormément de monde, alors je peux m'isoler plus facilement. »

Son amie Rié piocha un biscuit à la fraise et s'enquit innocemment :

« Mais tu t'es au moins fait un ami, ce garçon qu'on avait croisé le soir du Tanabata ? Nobu nous a dit qu'il vous avait rencontrés dans un café samedi dernier, vous vous êtes réconciliés alors ? »

Suguru lança un regard incisif au dénommé Nobu qui lui renvoya un sourire désarmant.

« Hé bien, en fait, heu… Il est venu m'apporter des cours dont j'avais un besoin urgent, se justifia-t-il.

– Mais tu n'avais pas dit que ce n'était qu'un obsédé qui ne pensait qu'au sexe et qu'il n'était pas intéressant ? »

Suguru se sentit rougir, d'autant que venait de surgir dans son esprit le souvenir de la petite gâterie dans l'ascenseur.

« C'est un musicien lui aussi, déclara-t-il, tâchant de dissimuler son trouble en prenant un petit gâteau feuilleté dans l'assiette. Et… et finalement, on a des points communs. Et là, il… il m'a proposé de faire partie de son groupe.

– Un groupe ? répéta Shinzo, un brun joufflu portant lunettes. De quel genre ?

– Pop. Enfin, ils ne sont pas trop au top, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a demandé d'être leur clavier.

– Oh, ce serait chouette ! Tu vas accepter ? s'exclama Rié avec enthousiasme.

– Je ne sais pas. J'ai beaucoup de travail avec la fac, et c'est juste pour m'amuser que je joue du synthé. Ce n'est pas très sérieux. »

_Mais c'est toujours mieux que ce que fera jamais Shindô. Et si mon cousin est prêt à donner sa chance à Bad Luck… Cela veut dire qu'Hiroshi pourra lui aussi réaliser son rêve…_

« Arrête, hé ! Doué comme tu l'es au piano, ce sera un jeu d'enfant pour toi ! Tu devrais accepter », dit Nobu en lui envoyant une légère bourrade.

_Oui, mais ça voudrait dire… travailler avec Shindô. Cet individu n'est supportable qu'à dose homéopathique, et en plus il ne tolère pas les critiques…_

Oui, mais, pour Hiroshi il était bien capable d'endurer quelques pleurnicheries, non ?

« Je vais y réfléchir », conclut Suguru, tout en sachant déjà quelle allait être sa réponse.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, Hiroshi alla chercher son petit ami à la gare. Bien qu'ils se soient fréquemment téléphoné tout au long de la semaine écoulée, ils saluèrent leurs retrouvailles par un long baiser, sitôt à l'abri dans la voiture du jeune homme.

« Tu m'as manqué, dit gentiment celui-ci en plantant un petit bisou sur le bout du nez de Suguru. Tu es complètement remis, au moins ?

– Oui, tout va bien. Évidemment, je tousse encore un peu, mais sinon ça va. Avez-vous eu le résultat de votre concours ?

– Il doit arriver mardi. Mais je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler pour le moment. »

Assez compréhensible. Suguru décida de changer de sujet, sentant clairement que celui-ci était sensible.

« J'ai réfléchi à ce que vous m'avez dit, la semaine dernière. À propos de Bad Luck. »

Il observa une courte pause. Hiroshi ne détourna pas les yeux de la route mais hocha légèrement la tête.

« Et… qu'est-ce que tu as décidé ?

– C'est d'accord. Je veux bien vous aider. Mais… j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment, Nakano. Alors, ce que je vous propose, c'est d'être en quelque sorte… un membre additionnel. Cela vous convient-il ? »

Un large sourire s'épanouit sur le visage du jeune homme.

« Si ça me convient ? Et comment ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, je sais quelles sont tes échéances à court terme, et je te promets que Shûichi ne viendra pas te casser les pieds pendant tes examens. »

_Qu'il essaie seulement…_ Le petit pianiste ne formula pas sa pensée, mais son expression en cet instant indiquait bien que Shindô avait tout intérêt à ne pas venir s'y frotter.

« Et… Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à accepter de te compromettre dans un groupe aussi miteux, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? » poursuivit Hiroshi, le cœur empli soudain d'une véritable allégresse. Avec le concours de Suguru, Bad Luck avait désormais les moyens d'aller très loin, d'autant que Tôma Seguchi en personne avait manifestement décidé de leur donner un coup de pouce. Avec de tels atouts en main, se professionnaliser n'était plus un rêve !

« La pitié, sans doute, répartit Suguru d'un ton condescendant, mais ses yeux bruns pétillaient de malice.

– Au fait, je crois que j'ai trouvé un appartement, annonça Hiroshi. Je dois justement aller le visiter ce soir. Ça te dit de m'accompagner, ou tu as du travail ? »

Le jeune homme avait passé la semaine à démarcher les agences immobilières et avait fini par trouver un petit appartement dans le quartier de Harajuku, non loin du parc Yoyogi. Un peu plus spacieux que celui qu'il occupait précédemment, au loyer plus conséquent également, il était juste assez grand pour deux personnes. En toute honnêteté, il se représentait bien Suguru y vivre à ses côtés mais se retint de le mentionner. Leur relation était encore trop neuve, et de toute manière il voyait mal le jeune garçon abandonner son studio étudiant en pleine période d'examens universitaires. Oui, mais… à la rentrée ?

Ce qu'Hiroshi ne savait pas, c'est qu'au même instant Suguru pensait exactement la même chose. Mais, tout comme lui, il n'en dit pas un mot et se contenta d'un « Pourquoi pas ? » neutre – du moins espérait-il qu'il l'était.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Et donc voilà. Je me retrouve à la rue.

– Quoi ? » s'exclamèrent en chœur Sakura et Shûichi.

Quelques clients tournèrent distraitement la tête dans leur direction, mais aucun d'eux ne leur accorda davantage attention.

« Bah oui, pour mon père ça a été la goutte d'eau. Mais comme je suis quelqu'un de prévoyant, j'avais déjà assuré mes arrières ce qui fait que je ne vais tout de même pas me retrouver à dormir sous un pont cette nuit », ajouta Hiroshi avec bonne humeur.

Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas eu d'éclat. Après avoir reçu la lettre de résultat du concours d'entrée à Todai notifiant qu'il n'avait pas été admis, Hiroshi était aussitôt allé trouver son père. Celui-ci, en peu de mots, lui avait fait part de sa profonde déception, avait ajouté qu'il n'était pas surpris et lui avait ordonné de quitter le domicile familial. Sans même tenter d'argumenter, le jeune homme avait hoché la tête et entrepris de faire ses bagages : il avait toujours su que son retour à la maison n'était que provisoire.

Sa mère n'avait pas non plus essayé de le retenir ; ses deux fils n'étaient pas faits pour vivre dans le carcan imposé par la tradition familiale, et elle soupçonnait même son cadet d'avoir volontairement sabordé son concours.

_« Ne t'en fais pas, maman, j'ai trouvé un appartement près de Yoyogi, j'y ai même déjà placé quelques affaires. Je… je savais quel allait être le résultat._

– _Tu l'as fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aurais pu réussir ce concours, et brillamment avec ça._

– _Oui mais… j'aurais dû renoncer définitivement à mon rêve avant même d'avoir essayé de le vivre. J'ai envie de me laisser une chance, tu comprends ? »_

_Midori Nakano hocha la tête._

_« Oui. Et je te souhaite de réussir, Hiro. »_

_Celui-ci sourit et déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère._

_« Il faut que j'y aille, je dois passer chez Yûji. À bientôt, maman. »_

_Il allait ouvrir la porte quand une dernière question l'arrêta._

_« Hiro ? Cette personne, ce… ce garçon… dont tu m'as parlé… Vous êtes ensemble ? _

– _Oui, maman. _

– _J'aimerais, si c'est possible… faire un jour sa connaissance. »_

_Un petit sourire voleta sur les lèvres d'Hiroshi._

_« Tu le connais déjà. C'est Suguru Fujisaki, l'étudiant en musique. Et je… je suis raide dingue de lui. _

– _Oh », dit simplement madame Nakano. Si elle s'était doutée… Mais, quelque part, elle n'était pas très étonnée. Son fils n'avait pu succomber qu'à un musicien… évidemment._

« Tu l'as dit à ta mère ? »

Shûichi pas plus que Sakura n'en croyait ses oreilles, mais ce qui les surprenait plus encore était le fait que madame Nakano ait pris la chose avec autant de sérénité.

« Hé bien oui. Mais elle savait déjà que j'aimais un garçon. En plus, elle apprécie beaucoup Fujisaki, alors tout va bien !

– Et pour Bad Luck ? Quand est-ce qu'on s'y met pour de bon ? demanda Shûichi, sans tenir compte du regard noir que lui lançait son patron depuis un moment déjà.

– Dès que les examens universitaires seront terminés. Pour l'instant, à mon avis, mieux vaut ne pas l'importuner avec ça. »

XXXXXXXXXX

Suguru poussa la porte de son studio et se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un profond soupir de soulagement. Terminé. Il en avait terminé avec ses examens, et heureusement car il n'en pouvait plus. Dès l'instant où il était rentré à Tôkyô, il s'était mis au travail d'arrache-pied, oubliant sorties, amusements et – presque – Hiroshi. Les deux garçons ne s'étaient quasiment pas vus au cours de cette période, s'en remettant au téléphone pour discuter un court instant chaque soir.

Mais là il en avait fini, et il avait bon espoir de passer en deuxième année avec des notes honorables. Il allait pouvoir couper un peu, prendre le temps de souffler et envisager concrètement de commencer à collaborer avec Bad Luck. Il lança un coup d'œil à l'étui dans lequel était rangé son synthétiseur, singulièrement délaissé ces derniers temps.

_Plus tard. Pour l'instant, je ne veux plus entendre parler de musique._

Mais d'un certain guitariste amateur, c'était une tout autre affaire. Suguru alluma son téléphone mobile et composa le numéro de son petit ami.

XXXXXXXXXX

Pour leur première sortie depuis la fin des examens universitaires, Hiroshi avait choisi un café de Shibuya qu'il connaissait bien ; pas trop intime ni trop impersonnel, et on y servait de délicieux cafés viennois.

« Tout de même… Zéro sur cent… c'est surprenant, constata Suguru en plongeant délicatement sa cuillère dans la mousse onctueuse qui couronnait sa boisson.

– J'étais tellement fatigué ce jour-là, mima son petit ami, j'ai cru mourir ! »

Suguru n'en fut pas dupe. Les résultats de Nakano aux examens préparatoires n'avaient cessé d'augmenter au fil des exercices et ses notes avaient toujours été bien au-dessus de la moyenne.

« Alors, qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

– Dwight me prend à plein temps les lundis, jeudis et samedis, à mi-temps les mardis et vendredis ce qui fait qu'on répètera les mardis et jeudis après-midi, vu que Shûichi a obtenu de son patron les mêmes horaires. Enfin, lui il bosse moins mais son copain l'entretient, ajouta Hiroshi, amusé. Ça te convient comme début ?

– Et le mercredi, vous ne travaillez pas ?

– Non, le mercredi, je bulle avec mon chéri !

– Ça me va pour les répétitions et… les bulles. » Suguru plongea les lèvres dans le liquide mousseux, récoltant ce faisant une fine moustache de crème.

« La semaine prochaine c'est la Saint-Valentin, si je pose mon samedi on peut partir vendredi, après le déjeuner, et fêter dignement cet événement à la montagne. On ne sera pas obligés de skier, cela dit…

– Encore une idée polissonne derrière la tête ?

– Ça se pourrait… ou pas, ronronna l'ex-lycéen. Et puis il faudra avoir bien chaud, tu pourrais retomber malade.

– Je ne doute pas une seconde que vous fassiez ça pour ma santé, Nakano. Ce soir, par contre, vous me ramenez chez moi et je ne vous invite même pas à monter boire un dernier verre.

– Et pourquoi ça ?

– Je dois me lever tôt demain et je vous soupçonne de déborder d'idées pour empêcher quelqu'un de dormir.

– Oui, sourit Hiroshi. Et un jour tu m'en remercieras… »

XXXXXXXXXX

Deux jours plus tard débutèrent les répétitions à trois.

En dépit de la présence de Suguru, Shûichi virevoltait d'enthousiasme ; son meilleur ami avait raté Todai, il ne le quitterait donc pas pour étudier la médecine, et Tôma Seguchi, le grand Tôma Seguchi, allait les produire. Cerise sur le gâteau, Eiri l'avait déposé à la répétition ! La couleur de ses cheveux reflétait son humeur : le monde était merveilleux et il était le plus heureux !

Cet état de grâce ne dura malheureusement pas longtemps ; plus exactement, jusqu'au moment où Suguru programma le premier titre d'une composition dont il avait attentivement étudié la partition avant de presque complètement la réécrire en ne conservant que la mélodie, comme il l'avait fait pour les autres. Dès les premières notes, alors qu'Hiroshi en était encore à accorder sa guitare, Shindô bondit, criant à la trahison.

« À quoi vous attendiez-vous, monsieur Shindô ? Que je ne fasse que réinterpréter vos titres ?

– Non, mais là je ne reconnais plus rien !

– C'est normal Shû, il les a arrangés, plaida son meilleur ami.

– Tu as un parti pris, Hiro !

– On va régler ça une fois pour toutes, devant témoin, dit Nakano en désignant Sakura qui assistait à la séance de travail, poussée par la curiosité. Tu t'es excusé une fois pour ton comportement, Fujisaki a accepté. Ensuite, oui je prends parti, mais d'un point de vue strictement musical. Si j'avais des objections à formuler à Fujisaki, je le ferais en toute équité. Alors, dis-toi bien je ne t'en veux pas personnellement, Shû-chan. Et concentre ton énergie sur le chant.

XXXXXXXXXX

– Oui, Hiroshi », acquiesça le chanteur, penaud.

Le reste de la répétition se passa comme sur des roulettes et Sakura en fut impressionnée. Le groupe avait vraiment une autre aura grâce au travail de Suguru. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, était métamorphosé derrière un clavier, très professionnel et autoritaire, rien à voir avec le garçon réservé qu'il était habituellement. À la fin de la séance, Hiroshi proposa un verre à la jeune fille mais celle-ci déclina l'offre.

« Désolée, mais j'ai un rendez-vous.

– Un rendez-vous ? Avec qui ? Un garçon ? Il est au lycée ?

– Mon pauvre Hiro, si tu es en manque de ragots, je te conseille de feuilleter les magazines people. Je suis sûre que tu auras de mes nouvelles…

– Ça veut dire quoi ? Tu sors avec une star et c'est dans les magazines ou tu moques de moi ?

– Les deux, Nakano adoré.

– Reste là ! Tu sors avec quelqu'un et… tu ne m'as rien dit ?

– T'es choupi quand tu te fais des films tout seul. »

La jeune fille lui posa un petit baiser sur la joue et sortit. Ne resta que Suguru et lui, Shûichi ayant lui aussi filé retrouver son Yuki adoré.

« J'en reviens pas qu'elle me fasse tourner en bourrique comme ça. C'est vraiment un truc de gonzesse, ça. Un peu comme une seconde nature, tu vois ? Tu crois qu'elle voit quelqu'un, toi ?

– Pourquoi pas ? C'est une jolie jeune fille, vive et intelligente.

– Et casse-pieds… Qui voudrait d'elle ?

– Vous, à une époque pas si lointaine…

– Moi, c'est pas pareil… »

Un bisou magique de Suguru et toute pensée de Sakura avec un éventuel petit ami s'envola.

« Ce soir j'ai le droit de monter chez toi ?

– Non toujours pas.

– T'exagères ! Je te promets de garder ma langue dans ma bouche et mes mains dans mes poches.

– Non, je dois travailler encore.

– Au fait, c'est bon pour vendredi ?

– Oui, bien sûr.

– Prends des affaires chaudes, ils annoncent un froid glacial. »

Hiroshi l'enlaça une dernière fois puis le reconduisit chez lui.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi appréhendait un peu ce week-end de Saint-Valentin. C'était lui qui avait lancé cette idée de week-end au ski, mais depuis il avait l'impression de reculer avec Suguru. Depuis la panne d'ascenseur, le jeune Kyôtoïte semblait se dérober. Il avait été malade, il était donc excusable durant toute sa convalescence, mais à présent, il avait bien récupéré, pourtant il paraissait se dérober.

Pour ce week-end en amoureux, il avait supplié Yûji de lui laisser l'appartement. Son frère l'avait taquiné : s'il insistait autant c'était à coup sûr pour y amener quelqu'un mais qui ? Hiroshi, qui avait toujours tout raconté à son frère, ne lui avait pas parlé de Suguru, poussé par une étrange pudeur. En désespoir de cause, il avait fini par avouer qu'il ne serait effectivement pas seul, sans rien dévoiler de l'identité de son accompagnateur.

_« Tu vas lui donner le pop-corn, hein ?_

– _Quoi ?_

– _Me dis pas que tu as jeté ton cadeau d'anniversaire !_

– _Ah ça… Non, je l'ai toujours…_

– _Ce sera super comme cadeau !_

– _J'imagine, tiens… répondit ironiquement Hiroshi._

– _Quoi, tu as honte de ton frère ?_

– _Non, c'est bon. Je vais le lui offrir. »_

Et maintenant, Hiroshi se retrouvait coincé entre un petit ami qui semblait ne plus vouloir de lui et un cadeau bizarre… Com-ment s'en tirer ?

Il chercha un autre cadeau mais il n'avait jamais rien offert à quelqu'un qu'il aimait et ne trouva rien de satisfaisant. Sa mère avait peut-être une idée, mais quand il l'appela elle lui dit de se débrouiller, arguant qu'un cadeau de ce genre était quelque chose de personnel.

En faisant les boutiques, il se décida pour un chocolat en forme de nounours, fort mignon au demeurant.

XXXXXXXXXX

Suguru le rejoignit à treize heures tapantes devant Hit Import et ils partirent chez Hiroshi pour prendre ses affaires et déposer la chatte chez Yûji.

« Je crois que mon frère ne sera pas seul non plus pour la Saint-Valentin. Il a mis une heure à répondre, il était torse nu quand il m'a enfin ouvert et je jurerais avoir senti le parfum d'une fille », relata le jeune homme en prenant la direction de l'aéroport.

Le vol fut laborieux. Un fort blizzard soufflait sur le sud-ouest d'Hokkaïdo et l'avion que les deux amoureux avaient pris fut le dernier à atterrir, l'aéroport fermant juste après. Ils réussirent à trouver un taxi qui les conduisit jusqu'à la station le long d'une route bordée de hautes congères et les déposa devant un grand immeuble dans lequel ils s'engouffrèrent le plus vite possible pour échapper aux rafales de vent glacé.

« Je crois que c'est mort pour skier, constata Hiroshi, un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir étrenner le snowboard qu'il avait acheté l'année précédente. Heureusement, mes parents sont prévoyants ! Il y a des jeux, des films et une grande baignoire. »

Suguru n'écoutait que d'une oreille, son attention toute entière absorbée par les nombreuses photos des enfants Nakano à diverses époques de leur vie qui tapissaient tout un pan de mur. Il sourit en en voyant une sur laquelle Hiroshi devait avoir quatre ans. Il tenait une guitare-jouet et riait. Le garçon sursauta quand son petit ami l'enlaça.

« J'avais quatre ans et demi. J'ai fait quelques progrès depuis, rit-il. Et grâce à toi, je vais peut-être pouvoir en vivre. Merci d'avoir accepté… murmura-t-il en déposant un doux baiser dans le cou de son petit ami.

– Je fais ça juste pour la notoriété… Hiroshi. »

Nakano frémit.

_Hiroshi… Il vient de m'appeler Hiroshi…_

Peut-être s'était-il fait des idées sur leur pseudo-éloignement, en fin de compte. Peut-être Suguru avait-il simplement besoin de temps avant d'aller plus loin.

Une fois la chaudière en marche, l'appartement se réchauffa rapidement et ils abandonnèrent deux épaisseurs de vêtements. En outre, Yûji avait pour une fois pensé à regarnir le garde-manger – sûrement à l'initiative de Sakura qui, même en l'absence de son ami, avait fini par se laisser convaincre que sa présence ne dérangerait pas l'aîné des frères Nakano – et ils n'eurent pas à sortir pour dîner. À l'unanimité, ils votèrent pour commencer à regarder la première saison de _Twin Peaks,_ que Yûji avait oubliée. Suguru s'installa dans le canapé moelleux et Hiroshi en profita pour faire du thé et préparer du pop-corn, au milieu duquel il glissa celui qu'il avait fait mettre sous verre. Il offrirait le chocolat plus tard.

Il retourna s'asseoir et attendit que Suguru tombe sur ledit pop-corn, ce qui ne tarda pas.

« Qu'est-ce que… » commença le jeune garçon, très étonné par sa trouvaille. Et là Hiroshi dut se concentrer pour ne pas éclater de rire et croire en ce qu'il allait dire :

« C'est un grain de pop-corn en forme de cœur. Quand tu le verras, tu te rappelleras mon amour pour toi et tu te souviendras que je suis aussi bon sucré que salé. Je ne te recommande pas le beurre, sur moi c'est un peu écœurant. »

C'était inattendu mais mignon, surtout venant d'un coureur endurci comme Nakano avait pu l'être. Suguru le plaça de côté.

« Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour vous Hiroshi, mais je vous le donnerai plus tard. Je voudrais bien terminer le DVD. »

Surpris, le jeune homme n'insista pas.

Ils regardèrent encore quelques épisodes mais la fatigue ne tarda pas à se faire sentir.

« Allez vous installer dans la chambre, je vous rejoins », dit Suguru en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains. Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, Hiroshi se changea et se glissa dans le lit, prêt à déployer toute l'étendue de ses talents ; toutefois quand il vit Suguru apparaître sur le pas de la porte en tenue de nuit, il éclata proprement de rire.

Le jeune garçon portait une chemise de nuit boutonnée au col et aux poignets, descendant à mi-cuisses, et un bonnet de nuit assorti une petite liquette en coton imprimé, sans doute mignon sur un enfant mais très inattendu chez un adolescent. Décidément, son petit ami était surprenant à plus d'un titre !

« T'avais peur que j'abuse de toi pendant la nuit ? rit le jeune homme en repoussant ses draps. Ben là, avec ça tu risques rien ! »

Il se leva et tourna autour de Suguru comme une mouche autour d'un pot de miel. Il palpa le tissu.

« Mais ça existe encore les… les chemises de nuit, avec, attention, bonnet assorti, pour les… euh… les ados ? C'est terrible ! C'est une particularité de Kyôto ? Attends, je vais te prendre en photo sinon on me croira jamais ! »

Vexé, Suguru le retint par le poignet. Sans se démonter, même si un peu tremblant, il ôta chemise et bonnet.

« Et comme ça, je vous fais toujours rire, Hiroshi ? »

_À suivre…_


	17. Chapter 17

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui auront suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XVII**

L'hilarité du jeune homme retomba aussitôt. Il avait clairement offensé son petit ami, même s'il n'avait eu nulle intention de se moquer de lui. C'était juste que cette tenue était si… incongrue… Mais là, Suguru était totalement nu devant lui et il n'avait plus la moindre envie de rire, bien au contraire.

« Non… » souffla-t-il, subitement embrasé de désir à la vue de ce corps mince et délicat devant lui, si différent de tous ceux des amants qu'il avait eus dans le passé. Mais sa relation avec Suguru était justement différente, et il aimait beaucoup ce qu'il voyait.

« Non, tu ne me fais pas rire… Tu me fais envie… »

Il hésita un infime instant puis posa la main sur l'épaule de Suguru, qu'il sentit trembler à son contact. Il mourait d'envie d'étreindre ce corps souple, en caresser la peau blanche, mais il n'osait pas ; ce geste que venait d'avoir le garçon n'était-il pas qu'une provocation, une réaction à ses – gentilles – moqueries ?

Mais c'est Suguru lui-même qui se chargea de mettre un terme à ses doutes. Passant ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme, il murmura :

« Mon cadeau de Saint-Valentin ne vous plaît pas, Hiroshi ? »

En dépit de sa terrible nervosité, qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas laisser paraître, Suguru était déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout, et ne plus simplement goûter au fruit défendu mais le consommer tout entier. Son petit ami avait de l'expérience ; il lui faisait confiance.

« Oh si, il me plaît beaucoup… »

Cela faisait des semaines que le jeune homme rêvait de cet instant, mais il n'osait pas croire qu'il était à présent tout proche et que c'était Suguru qui en avait pris l'initiative. Il appuya sa déclaration par un profond baiser et sentit avec bonheur que le petit pianiste réagissait à son étreinte. Sans le lâcher, il l'entraîna sur le lit.

XXXXXXXXXX

Il était encore très tôt quand Hiroshi ouvrit les yeux. Une faible clarté filtrait à travers les rideaux de la chambre et tout était encore silencieux au dehors. Suguru était pelotonné contre lui, profondément endormi, et un sourire radieux éclaira le visage du jeune homme au souvenir de la nuit écoulée.

Alors, bien entendu, ce n'avait pas été la meilleure étreinte qu'il avait partagée au cours de ses multiples papillonnages ; Suguru avait même eu du mal, au début, à dissimuler ses craintes et son inconfort, et au bout du compte cette première fois n'avait pas duré très longtemps.

Mais Hiroshi s'en moquait. Il sentait contre lui la chaleur de l'adolescent, entendait son souffle régulier, et il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler s'être senti aussi bien après avoir fait l'amour. Coucher sans sentiments était une pratique à laquelle il avait renoncé, et c'était Suguru qui l'avait fait changer.

_Et puis, j'ai tout le temps pour l'initier…_

Cette idée le fit sourire et il ne tarda pas à replonger dans le sommeil.

Une bonne odeur de cuisine le réveilla près de deux heures plus tard. Suguru n'était plus à ses côtés et de la musique provenait du salon. Il repoussa les couvertures et tendit la main vers son peignoir, quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait quelque chose sur la tête. Surpris, il l'ôta vivement et laissa échapper un petit rire en constatant qu'il s'agissait du bonnet du jeune garçon, dont celui-ci l'avait affublé au cours de son sommeil.

_Un vrai gamin… _songea-t-il en examinant l'article de plus près, imprimé de petits dessins représentant des chalets, des sapins, des soleils et… des dinosaures.

_Original… Et le pire, c'est que ça lui va bien._

Dans le salon, il fut accueilli par un Suguru rayonnant qui lui bondit au cou sitôt qu'il le vit.

« Bonjour, Hiroshi ! Vous tombez bien, je viens à peine de finir de préparer le petit-déjeuner ! »

Ils échangèrent un long baiser, de très bon augure pour le reste de la journée.

« Bonjour, toi. Hmm, il ne me semble pas avoir jamais connu de réveil plus agréable… Ça va ? Heu, je veux dire… enfin, par rapport à cette nuit, s'enquit Hiroshi, un peu gêné car c'était bien la première fois qu'il se souciait de ce genre de détail !

– Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Oh, mais vous n'avez pas gardé mon bonnet ? »

Un sourire malicieux voleta sur les lèvres du jeune garçon.

« Ça ne fait rien. J'avais déjà pris des photos.

– Quoi ?

– Et je vais les montrer à tout le monde, poursuivit Suguru en exhibant son téléphone portable. Ça vous apprendra à vous moquer de moi !

– Attends un peu, donne-moi ça ! »

Hiroshi se jeta sur lui et l'empoigna à bras-le-corps.

« C'est inutile, je me les suis déjà envoyées par MMS ! » L'adolescent poussa soudain un glapissement en se sentant soulevé de terre. « Hiroshi ! Reposez-moi !

– Pas question ! Tu vas payer pour avoir osé me jouer un tour aussi pendable ! »

Le jeune homme le laissa tomber sur le grand canapé et bondit à ses côtés, un air indéniablement pervers peint sur le visage. Suguru laissa échapper un petit gloussement nerveux dans lequel se mêlaient frayeur factice et excitation.

L'idée lui vint soudain qu'ils n'allaient peut-être pas beaucoup skier tout au long du week-end.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le mardi suivant, les Bad Luck s'étaient à nouveau donnés rendez-vous pour répéter. Shûichi avait décidé de travailler sur la maquette d'un single et de la présenter à Tôma Seguchi ; après quoi, celui-ci déciderait – ou non – de donner sa chance au groupe en le faisant signer chez N-G. Autant dire que tout le monde était sur le pont.

Tout le monde sauf Shûichi, en retard comme à son habitude.

« Il devrait se faire greffer une montre au poignet, grommela Suguru en consultant la sienne pour la dixième fois. Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile d'être à l'heure, non ?

– C'est parce qu'avant, c'était moi qui passais le chercher à moto », expliqua Hiroshi en laissant distraitement courir ses doigts sur les cordes de sa guitare. Son petit ami allait répondre quelque chose de désobligeant quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

« Ah, enfin ! Il était temps que… »

Mais ce n'était pas Shûichi qui venait d'entrer dans le local.

« Salut, Fujisaki ! Salut Hiro ! Comment allez-vous ? s'exclama Sakura en virevoltant à travers la pièce.

– Hé ben ! Tu es en forme, toi, l'accueillit Hiroshi.

– Ui ! J'ai passé un super week-end de Saint-Valentin, minauda-t-elle. Et avec un homme, un vrai, pas un gamin immature comme toi.

– Aïe ! T'es dure, là ! Allez, tu peux bien me dire qui c'est, maintenant. Je le connais ? C'est un type du lycée ?

– Bon, d'accord. De toute manière ce n'est pas un secret, et tu finiras par l'apprendre tôt ou tard, dans la mesure où il s'agit de ton frère ! déclara Sakura avec un petit sourire mutin.

– Yûji ? »

Hiroshi n'en revenait pas. Son renard de frère ne lui avait absolument rien dit, et les kamis seuls savaient depuis combien de temps durait cette histoire !

« Un Nakano chasse l'autre, on dirait bien… constata Suguru.

– Et depuis quand, si ce n'est pas secret défense ?

– Hé bien… Les grands yeux de Sakura se firent rêveurs. Depuis ce fameux week-end à Rusutsu auquel tu n'as pas pu venir, retenu comme tu l'étais à Kyôto. Yûji et moi avons sympathisé lors des répétitions, et au ski, on a… concrétisé », avoua-t-elle en rosissant.

Suguru haussa les sourcils. Décidément, il s'en passait des choses, dans l'appartement des Nakano ! Mais avant qu'il puisse formuler la moindre remarque, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Shûichi entra, hirsute et hors d'haleine.

« Ex… excusez-moi… Un problème de bus… haleta-t-il en arrachant sa veste, dévoilant un superbe suçon dans le cou.

– Le bus, hein ? À d'autres », fit Hiroshi d'un ton léger alors que Shûichi ouvrait des yeux ronds.

Tant bien que mal, au fil de répétitions émaillées de fréquentes prises de bec, le premier single de Bad Luck finit par venir au monde et c'est Suguru qui apporta un soir la maquette à son cousin.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Et quand c'est qu'on saura si c'est bon ou pas ? »

Shûichi trépignait presque d'impatience. Accoudé au comptoir du J-Pop Café, Hiroshi haussa les épaules.

« Aucune idée. À mon avis, Seguchi est quelqu'un de très occupé, et même si c'est lui qui a proposé de nous aider, il a sans doute d'autres priorités que Bad Luck.

– Et Fujisaki ? Il n'en sait pas plus ?

– Suguru aussi a d'autres choses en tête. La semaine prochaine, il se produit dans le cadre d'un festival de musique classique, au Suntory Hall. C'est un événement important et il passe ses journées à répéter. Je compte bien aller le voir jouer, je l'ai raté la dernière fois mais ce coup-ci, j'arriverai deux heures en avance s'il le faut ! »

Les jours semblaient avoir défilé à une vitesse incroyable et la fin de l'année scolaire était déjà là. Sans trop de surprise, Suguru était admis en deuxième année, et même s'il avait levé le pied au niveau travail, il avait déjà la tête à la rentrée.

« Mais ne t'en fais pas, Shû, si j'ai des nouvelles je te le ferai savoir. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, moi aussi je me languis de savoir quel sera le verdict de Tôma Seguchi. Nous avons fait du bon travail tous les trois, et j'ai bon espoir… mais beaucoup de choses nous dépassent là-dedans.

– Oui, comme tu dis, marmonna Shûichi d'un air désabusé. Bon, je sens que je vais me faire virer si je continue à discuter. À plus, Hiro ! »

XXXXXXXXXX

La semaine précédant le festival, Hiroshi et Suguru ne se virent presque pas. Le garçon passait ses journées à répéter, d'autant qu'il avait la certitude, cette fois, que son petit ami allait venir assister à sa performance et il voulait être à son meilleur niveau, le concert mêlant des étudiants et des musiciens confirmés, anciens élèves de l'Université des Beaux-Arts. Le soir venu, Suguru constata avec surprise qu'Hiroshi était accompagné par sa mère. Désireux de ne pas le déstabiliser avant son passage sur scène, le jeune homme garda le silence sur le fait que Midori Nakano était au courant de leur relation et tous trois discutèrent un petit instant avant le début de la représentation.

« … Non, mon cousin ne m'a encore rien dit à propos d'_Anti-nostalgic_. Il a été très occupé, il s'est rendu à New York à plusieurs reprises… Mais il m'a dit qu'il devait passer me voir ce soir avec sa femme, il est sans doute en train de discuter avec mes parents en attendant.

– Tes parents sont venus te voir aussi ?

– Bien sûr ! C'est un événement musical d'importance. Vous devriez aller vous installer, ça ne va pas tarder à débuter.

– Tu as raison. Bonne chance, Suguru. Ça va bien se passer.

– Évidemment que ça va bien se passer ! Vous me prenez pour qui ? »

Hiroshi et sa mère retournèrent à leurs places. Midori Nakano pouffa.

« Il me plaît de plus en plus, ce petit bonhomme. Ce n'est pas la modestie qui l'étouffe, mais au moins il sait ce qu'il veut. Tu as mis du temps à décider de quelle devait être ta vie mais je suis heureuse que tu aies fini par suivre ce que te dictait ton cœur, Hiro.

– Tu… tu parles de Suguru ou de la musique ? »

Sa mère le gratifia d'un petit sourire.

« Des deux, mon chéri. »

XXXXXXXXXX

Tout au long des deux heures que dura le concert se succédèrent sur scène musiciens débutants et confirmés, chacun délivrant une prestation de très haute qualité, même si certains manquaient clairement d'expérience. Suguru avait choisi d'interpréter la _Gymnopédie n° 3_, d'Erik Satie, et l'interprétation magistrale qu'il en fit recueillit des applaudissements nourris.

Quand arriva la fin du concert, Hiroshi se précipita presque à la recherche de son petit ami, qu'il trouva en compagnie de sa famille et, ainsi qu'il l'avait dit, de Tôma Seguchi et son épouse, une grande et belle femme d'allure altière.

« Hiroshi ! Alors, mon interprétation de Satie vous a-t-elle plu ?

– C'était vraiment magnifique. On n'aurait jamais cru que tu faisais partie des débutants ! »

Tôma s'avança vers lui.

« Nakano, c'est bien ça ? Justement, je disais à Suguru que… »

Le cœur du jeune homme cessa de battre. Le grand Tôma Seguchi allait-il enfin rendre son verdict ?

« … que ce serait une bonne chose que vous mettiez les vacances à profit pour enregistrer _Anti-nostalgic_. J'ai beaucoup aimé, et même si tout n'est pas parfait, je pense que cette chanson a de bonnes chances de se vendre. »

Hiroshi manqua défaillir. Il ne parvenait pas à y croire. Ils allaient enregistrer un single. Son rêve était bien sur le point de se réaliser, en fin de compte !

« Je compte sur vous pour mettre votre ami Shindô au courant. Et puisque les vacances commencent dans trois jours, il serait tout aussi bien de vous y mettre dès lundi, qu'en dites-vous ? »

Encore sous le choc, Hiroshi se contenta de hocher la tête. Le monde était devenu merveilleux. Bad Luck allait prendre son envol, et Shûichi et lui allaient vivre de leur musique. De cela, il n'en doutait pas un seul instant.

« Merci… » dit-il simplement en s'inclinant devant Tôma, mais dans le fond de son cœur c'était Suguru qu'il remerciait.

_**ÉPILOGUE**_

« Lâchez-moi, Hiroshi ! protesta Suguru pour la forme.

– Dans tes rêves, mon cœur ! »

Après avoir ouvert la porte de son appartement, le guitariste avait attrapé son petit ami par la taille et l'avait chargé comme un sac de pommes de terre sur son épaule. Il referma la porte d'un coup de pied.

« Vous allez vous faire mal au dos !

– Parce que tu crois t'en tirer comme ça ? »

Joueur, Hiroshi se déchargea de son fardeau sur le lit et grimpa sur lui avec un sourire prédateur.

« J'ai sommeil, minauda le claviériste en se frottant les yeux.

– Pauvre petite chose…

– Nous ferions mieux de dormir. Nous devons nous lever tôt demain matin, je vous signale.

– Si on rate le train, on peut toujours prendre le suivant, répondit Hiroshi tout en s'attaquant aux boutons de la chemise de Fujisaki avec empressement.

– Mais ma mère nous attend pour déjeuner… »

Ne désapprouvant pas complètement son déshabillage, Suguru se cambra pour aider Nakano à lui enlever son pantalon.

Les deux garçons revenaient de leur premier concert. Leur premier concert en partie principale !

L'expérience avait été fantastique et carrément grisante. Leur premier album était sorti depuis peu et ils occupaient déjà une bonne place au classement de l'Oricon ; pour preuve, la salle avait été bondée de fans hystériques et l'ambiance électrique. Ensuite, ils étaient tous retournés dans les locaux de N-G Productions afin de fêter cette soirée si particulière ; puis, l'heure tournant, Suguru et Hiroshi s'étaient éclipsés et étaient rentrés chez le guitariste célébrer l'événement de manière plus intime.

Celui-ci contempla son petit ami qui attendait, alangui et nu sur son le lit.

« Ne bouge pas, je reviens. »

Il quitta la chambre un bref instant et quand il revint, il caressa tendrement le ventre du jeune garçon, lui arrachant un gloussement, puis lui tendit un écrin.

Suguru se redressa, un peu inquiet. C'étaient des bagues que l'on trouvait ordinairement dans des écrins. Un peu tremblant, il prit la boîte et l'ouvrit.

« On est ensemble depuis un an et… c'est peut-être un peu prématuré mais… tu pourrais garder les clefs de mon appartement et… venir quand tu veux. »

Suguru sourit à la vue du trousseau de clefs.

« En fait… je suis à la rue à partir du mois prochain. J'ai malencontreusement résilié mon bail.

– C'est terrible. Tu vas devoir dormir sous les ponts, constata Hiroshi en secouant la tête d'un air grave.

– Sous les ponts ? Je suis une frêle créature, je ne survivrai pas…

– Tant pis, dans ce cas tu n'as qu'une seule solution. Emménager ici ! »

Suguru reposa l'écrin sur la table de chevet et enlaça Nakano. Les vêtements qui restaient au jeune homme volèrent et malgré la fatigue, ils se prouvèrent qu'ils avaient encore un peu d'énergie.

XXXXXXXXXX

Confortablement installés à leurs places, attendant le départ du train, Hiroshi et Suguru discutaient de Sakura qui allait elle aussi emménager chez Yûji.

Ils s'interrompirent pour écouter la discussion qui avait lieu devant eux. Discussion étrangement familière ; une jeune fille, essoufflée, disait au garçon assis juste devant :

« Excusez-moi, vous êtes assis à ma place. »

Surpris, le garçon vérifia sur son billet.

« Non, non… C'est bien ma place. Siège 43, voiture 5.

– Voiture 5 ? répéta la fille, dépitée. On n'est pas dans la 6 ?

– Non, répondit le garçon. C'est la 5. »

La jeune fille semblait confuse et désemparée. Elle regarda ses bagages qu'elle avait déjà rangés.

Le garçon se leva et s'installa dans le siège d'à côté, vide.

« Asseyez-vous à ma place, on dirait qu'il n'y a personne. »

La jeune fille sourit avec gratitude. Elle enleva son manteau et s'assit.

« Merci. Au fait, je m'appelle Mayu. »

FIN


End file.
